Fire and Ice Magic
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Damon Faust, a Fire Devil, hates his life as a Yokai Academy student. However, it can only get worse when the offspring of his family's rivals enters his life, for the third school in a row. Some hatchets refuse to stay burried.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

New Kid

Damon sighed as he stared out the window. Another year, another waste of time. Not that he didn't have time to waste. Be had plenty of that. He sniffed and growled. The bitch was here. He sighed. Typical. He just couldn't get away from her. Three separate schools and still she was there to bother him. Perfect.

He sniffed again and an eyebrow rose. "New kid. Oh, and you're one of _them_ huh? Interesting. This might be kind of fun."

* * *

Damon stare out the window as clouds drifted past. So white and fluffy. It disgusted him. He hated bright things. Even that new girl everyone was so obsessed with, Moka, annoyed him. Her personality was so bright and cheerful. He hated people like that. Sure she was beautiful, but then, all vampires were. He didn't like her though. But the new kid she was spending all of her time with was a lucky fucker for her having taken such a shine to him. He sighed, tapping a finger on his desk, chipping the wood.

"Mister Faust, stop tapping your finger," the teacher said.

Damon sighed, folding his hands behind his head. As he did, several voices reached his ears from his right, one of the girls who had transferred from a separate school like Yokai.

"Who's that boy?" the transfer whispered.

"Sshh!" one of her friends hissed.

"Shit!" her other friend hissed. "Did he hear?"

"I'm not sure," the first friend whispered. " I don't think so."

"Why shouldn't he hear?" the transfer student asked.

"That's Damon Faust," the first friend whispered. "He's a..."

Damon smirked. Not bad. It was a rare occasion when someone was able to whisper quietly enough for him to not hear them. Even now he was actively paging attention to three separate conversations in the rooms around them plus the lesson, a skill that had taken a lot of practice.

"No way!" the transfer student hissed. "For real? What's he doing here?"

"No one knows," the second friend whispered. "He doesn't have any friends. He just sits alone."

"Unless someone makes him mad," the first friend said. "He's super scary when he's mad."

"And rumor has it his family's at war," The second friend said. "Some other family pissed his off and they went ballistic. Apparently it was all out war for generations. Then it just stopped. No one knows why."

"No one?" the transfer student asked.

"Nope," the first friend said. "Well, no one but him. Supposedly he can access bis parents msmories, so he's the only one who knows, but he won't even talk about it. Apparently, though, he was in the war, too. He's still young for his kind, but apparently he's super strong and dangerous."

"Hey, did you hear?" the second friend asked. "Apparently the youngest daughter from that family just showed up this year."

"Oh shit, really?" the first friend asked. "That's not going to go well."

Damon dragged his nail over the desk, quickly carving an image of the New York City skyline, complete with a giant ape on the tower that inevitably was his doom. The teacher glared at him and he sighed, resting his handa behind his head again. After another twenty minutes, the bell rang and he stood, walking out the door only to stop, sniffing. The new kid was at the bottom of the steps. He hadn't been able to introduce himself yet. He should correct that.

He looked down the steps to where he was talking to Moka and smirked, stsring down the steps. "Hey, New Kid."

The kid turned, as did the several dozen others around the stairs.

Damon rolled his eyes, adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves, smoothing out his shit's sleeves inside the jacket's. "Tsukune. You're _him_ right? You're one of _them?_"

"Y-You know w-what I-I am?" Tsukune asked, just as Moka stepped in front of him, glaring.

"Of course I know, I'm a Fire Devil," Damon snorted, stopping halfway down the stairs and leaning on the railing, crossing one leg over the other and restingg his toes on the ground.

"What do you want?" Moka asked.

"Relax, Moka," Damon snorted. "I'm just welcoming him to the school, not starting trouble."

"How do you know my name?" Moka asked.

"Are you kidding?" Damon asked. "You? The great and beautiful Moka?" His smirk dropped off and he grimaced. "I can't go five minutes of my day without hearing your name. It's so annoying."

"Hey you can't talk to-"

He glared at the person off to his right who had spoken and they shrank back in fear as the railing began to glow under his arms. After a moment, he sighed, calming himself. "Sorry. As I was saying, you don't belong here, Tsukune, and eventually, everyone's going to figure it out. Be careful. That won't be a pleasant day. In the mean time, welcome to our school." He continued down the stairs and stopped in front of Tsukune, extending his hand. "I'm Damon Faust."

"Uh...I-I'm Tsukune," Tsukune said.

Damon snorted. "So you are. See you around, New Kid."

"That's it?" Moka asked. "I thought you devils were horrible, vengeful, evil beings that even monsters fear."

"Oh we are," Damon agreed. "My family more than any. But I bare no ill will for his kind." He leaned in to whisper. "They invented McDonalds. And the Internet." He turned, walking away. "Plus, their souls always taste like ash, and I'm not in the mood to steal someone's bag lunch just for that." He made it around three corners before he was cut off.

"What are you doing here?" the one person he had wanted to avoid asked, stepping out in front of him.

"Learning," Damon said. "Same as you."

"And how long were you going to wait before coming after me?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"The feud's over," Damon said. "Why would I be bothered to come after you?"

"Because I'm me and you're you," she said. "The same reason I'm here now."

"That's not how I see it," Damon said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to go sleep through."

"You're not going to surprise me," she snapped.

"On that we'll apparently have to agree to disagree," Damon said, walking into his next classs and laying his head down, driftjng off to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rosario Vampire of any of the characters.

* * *

School Life

Damon stepped out of the classroom just as someone crashed into him. He didn't budge, and the person bounced off, but the fight had halted.

"I'm so sorry!" the guy that had been shoved into him said, dropping into a low bow, forehead to the ground.

Damon ignored him, glaring instead at the senior who had caused the fight. "Did you throw this trash at me?"

"And what if I did?" the senior snarled. "I've never seen you fight anyone. You just coast on that reputation of yours. I bet the rumors of about what you can do are all bullshit. Hell, you're probably not even a real Fire Devil!"

Damon remained silent as people backed away, the guy that was bowing in front of Damon scrambling away from him. "Indeed. Bullshit. All rumors. I could never beat a big strong lizardman like you."

The senior grinned wickedly and lunged. Damon rolled his eyes, brushing the punch to his side just as flames exploded out of his foot, sending his knee exploding into the senior's stomach with enough force that he bounced off of the ceiling, then bounced to waist height off the floor. Damon slammed his fokt down on the senior, smashing him into the ground and pinning him.

"If you _ever_ throw trash at me again, or in any way vex me, I'll rip you apart a single sinue of tissue at a time and feed you to yourself," Damon snarled. "And just so I'll know it's you..." He laughed out, his fingernails suddenly black claws, and carved tfour gashes into the senior's cheek before pressing his hand to the senior's cuts, lighting his hand on fire and cauterizing them closed. Then, he lifted his foot and kicked the senior, sending him flying. "Get that filth out of my sight."

Students scrambled to take the senior away, everyone else simply fleeing. Everyone except an eleven-year-old witch from the class ahead of him.

"What?" Damon asked.

"You don't have any friends, do you?" she asked.

"And?" Damon asked. "I like it that way. Why would I want to be friends with a bunch of insignificant pieces of filth like monsters? It's bad enough that I feel like ai need a lava shower just from going to school with them."

"I used to think I was fine without friends too," the girl said. "But then I met Tsukune and Moka. And now I'm so much happier."

"That's nice, so then why don't you run along and play with your little friends then and leave me out of it?" Damon snarled, turning to walk away.

"I'll be your friend if you wa-"

Damon spun, roaring and sending a jet of flame shooting down the hallway, the flames ending just shy of her and making her stumble backward in fear, falling onto her butt. "I don't need friends! Not from some disgusting monster, and certainly not from some pathetic witch who still uses a wand, and is barely old enough to stop wearing diapers! Just get lost you little nuisance!"

He turned and stormed off. He made it about as far as the next classroom before the principal caught him. Five minutes later, he had a month of suspension. He rolled his eyes, walking out of the office and headed to his next class. Then the next, and the next. Finally, the school day ended and he gathered his books, heading to the roof first.

He leaned against the railing and sighed, coughing into his elbow for a moment before setting his arm back down as the girl's face flashed through his mind, lit by his flames and terrified, tears rolling down her cheeks. He sighed. He hadn't wanted her to cry. Just to leave him alone.

"Ah Hell," he grumbled.

He turned, walking back into the school, finding most of thhe students had left already, though he knew she usually stayed late for her club. He sighed. Which was it? Newspaper club, he thought. He made his way through the school for a minute or two before stopping, seeing a lizardman from the witch's class, one with messy black hair, standing with her held against the wall by the throat, her face swollen and bruised, and her nose bleeding. Beside him, another was wiping some blood off of his knuckles.

"Moka's not here to save you this time, you little half-breed bitch!" the lizard snarled.

"Please!" the girl pleaded. "I'm...sorry!"

"You're going to regret not getting eaten the last time!" the lizardman snarled, extending his right hand's claws, only to freeze as Damon placed his own black claws to the guy's neck, poised to rip both jugular and carotid wide open.

"Would you like to know how much of this hallway I can repaint with your blood before you expire?" Damon asked calmly.

"You've got a lot of balls threatening me from behind, you fucking cowardly bitch!" the lizardman snarled, looking back at him, but clearly not recognizing him.

His friend gaped at him, already backing away. "Are you out of your mindd!?"

"Why?" the lizardman asked.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" the other one panicked. "I-I'm not with him! I swear!"

"Oh yes you are," Damon said. "Unless you bloodied your knuckles on someone else's face. Or does your coursge end at beating up helpless little girls?"

The lizardman holding the witch dropped her, only for Damon to grab him by the throat, slamming him into the ground before looking up at the other.

"Kneel or I rip his throat out!" Damon snarled.

The lizardman fled, his pinned friend shouting in fear and anger. Damon rollerolled his eyes and hurled his captive into the other, then walked after them, pinning both to the ground with his hands, claws pressing between their eyeballs and the top of their eyesockets.

"Apologize," Damon snarled. "Now."

Both begsn to sob out apologies. Damon allowed it to go on for almost a minute before slamming both of their heads into the ground and k ocking them out. Then, he ripped their clothes off, leaving them in their underwear and shoved them into a broom closet, melting the latch into place. As soon as he finished, the girl's arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Thank you!" she said. "Does this mean we're friends?"

"No," he said flatly. "I don't need friends. Now let go of me so I can leave."

"Not until you say we're friends," she said.

"I could just burn you off," he pointed off.

"But you won't," she smiled up at him.

He groaned. "Women. I swear, you all exist specifically to make men's lives hard."

"And..."

"Fine," he growled. "We're...firiends."

"No take-backsies!" she smiled, stepping back. "There! And now you're not alone!"

"I _like_ being alone," Damon said. "Fuck this. I'm going to bed."

He left, heading back to the dorm, coughing as he climbed the stairs. Then, he climbed into his bed, grumbled to himself for a moment about girls being annoying, and fell asleep.

* * *

Damon sighed as he sat in the library where he was serving his suspension. Without a teacher. He sighedb putting his feet on the table and leaning back.

"Feet off the table," the intercom said.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Damon snapped, putting his feet down. "Anything else, oh great overlord of my boredom?"

"No that's it," the intercom said.

"Yup. The day I graduate, I'm burning the school."

He sat in silence for an hour before he got bored and began to carve designs into the table. By the time the school day ended, the entire table was filled with a massive, and extremely detailed, scene of an army of devils fighting against an army of monsters. Mostly meaning that the devils were massacring the fleeing monsters and a few that were slightly harder tonfind were being graphically raped. Though it would probably take until the end of his suspension for them to be found.

He walked out of the school and stopped, finding Moma, Tsukune, the school's resident Succubus Kurumu, and the little witch he had saved waiting for him. Everyone but the witch groaned.

"This is who we're waiting for?" Tsukune asked.

"You're getting pretty ballsy there, New Kid," Damon said, walking over. "Feeling pretty proud of needing to be protected by your girlfriend all the time?" He lifted the cross hanging from Moka's neck, his hand hissing loudly and smoking for a moment before he dropped it, his hand regenersting.

Tsukune stared at the ground in shame. "That's not...I mean..."

"Relax New Kid," Damon said. "I don't care. You're not worth getting mad at. What the hell are you all doing here anyway?"

"Yukari said she had a new friend she wanted to invite to join the newspaper club," Kurumu said. "If we'd known it was you, we wouldn't have bothered."

"Yeah, I'm being held prisoner with enough of my time already," Damon said. "Solid pass on the nerd club, thanks."

He walked past them, heading back toward the dorms.

* * *

Damon yawned as he sat in Art Class. He hated being graded for his art. He carved to deface, or pass the time. He painted with blood when he was fighting. He wasn't an artist.

"Just paint whatever's in your heart," the teacher said as she was passing.

"What's in my heart," he repeated. "You want ms to paint what's in my heart?"

"That's right," she nodded.

"Fuck it," he shrugged, picking up the red paint can and splashing it on the paperb then using a roller to cover the entire thing, setting a tarp below it, and the roller in its tray.

"Aaannnd...what is this?" the teacher asked.

"Blood," Damon said, walking toward the door. "I don't know about you, but that's what's in my heart."

He heard the teacher's exasperated sigh, as well as a few snickers from around the room. He smirked. That was probably a detention. And just when he had gotten off of suspension, too. Shame.

He covered his mouth as he coughed, then grunted to clear his throat and walked up to the roof. He leaned on the railing and sighed. He was being too open. He needed to stop. He didn't need friends. He didn't want them. But if he wasn't careful, people would start trying to be his friends.

"Why are you up here?" the bitch asked. "Looking for a good ambush point?"

"Enjoying the fresh air," Damon said. "I'd ask you why you're here, but I really don't care."

"Then why do you keep following me from one school to the next?" she asked.

"Follow you!?" he scoffed, turning to her. "Me!? Now that's funny! You should consider doing comedy. That is, if you ever get over your day job of stalking that poor kid. You _do_ realize I've been here a year before you showed up, right?"

"So?" she asked. "You're at Yokai. A _monster_ academy. You're _not_ a monster. You're a _devil_. You have your own school. Why come here?"

Damon smirked, turning back to the railing. "Maybe I came for the hot chicks."

"Oh, you mean the disgusting monster filth that you so frequently get in trouble for beating half to death for no reason?" she asked.

"Oh please, those two iguana fuckers in the closet deserved that," Damon said.

"Not them," she said. "The rest of them. The one that called you a name you didn't like, the one that stepped on yohr foot, the o e who looked at you for too long, the one who's face you didn't like."

"It looks much better now," Damon said.

"He's dead," she said.

"Exactly," Damon smirked. "Much better."

She sighed heavily. "Just stay away from me."

"_You_ followed _me_ up here," he reminded her as she left.

Once the door had slammed shut, he coughed into his elbow, then cleared his throat, spitting whatever he got over the side of the school.

"Fucking cold air," he snarled.

After a bit, he headed back inside just in time to collect his things and head to the next class. He suffered through three more before lunch, where Yukari sat across from him, everyone staring.

"No," he said, stsnding and walking over to the trash, dumping whatever food was left and heading back up to the roof.

As he leaned on the railing, he sighed as he smelled Kurumu approaching. She stopped behind him and he turned to her, glaring.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I want you to help me steal Tsukune," Kurumu said.

"Why in the nine circles of Hell, the seven deadly sins, or the seven levels of Purgatory would I ever feel inclined to help you steal Tsukune?" Damon asked flstly.

"Because if you do, I'll help you kill Mizore Shirayuki," Kurumu said.

"And why the fuck would I want that?"

"Your family's have been fighting for generations," Kurumu said.

"And that feud has been over since before Mizore existed," Damon said. "Besides the fact that if I _did_ want her dead, why the fuck would I ever need the help of some pathetic lower-class devil prostitute, who doesn't even know how her own powers work, like you?"

Kurume glared at him. "You don't have to be a dick about it."

"Does the word Devil mean anything to you?" Damon asked.

Kurumu huffed and walked away. Damon yawned, covering his mouth and leaning on the railing. After a while, he walked down to his next class, walking in late and sitting down in his usual seat by the window, staring out of it in silence. So many fucks that he didn't give. Eventually, they were allowed to leave for the day and he walked out of the school, only to stop as he found a group of students wearing black suits, a couple with bokken in their belts, waiting for him.

"Really now," Damon smirked. "You guys really want to do this again? Here of all places?"

"You're a danger to the school," the leader, a guy with long blonde hair, said, drawing his bokken.

"That was what you said last year," Damon said. "Right before I hung you from the flag pole by your underwear."

The guy shifted uncomfortably, wincing. "That's not going to happen again."

"You're right," Damon said. "This time, I'm just going to bhrn your clothes off and throw you into the girl's locker room."

"You disgusting vermin!" a spiderwoman to the guy's right said.

"Says the literal insect," Damon said, crossing his arms behind his back. "Well? I'm waiting. Who's first?"

"Enough!" a voice behind Damon snapped. "Leave, all of you. You're not going to attack a student without cause, especially not him, and especially not here."

Damon turned, staring at the principal, Tenmei Mikogami. Damon rolled his eyes. "I'm not taking the blame."

"Leave, Mister Faust," Tenmei said.

He shrugged, taking care to ram his shoulder into the blonde guy's shoulder on the way past. Then, he headed to bed.

* * *

Leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Academy Police

Damon atretched and yawned. He had slept unexpectedly well that night. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like it was going to be a good day.

"Akashiya Moka, your crime is assaulting Keito, an academy police officer!" the leader of the asshole in the black suits said, the spiderwoman currently missing, mesning she was ths one hurt, which Damon would have to remember to congratulate Moka for later. "Come quietly and the rest of the club members won't have to be punished as well."

"What!?" Tsukune shouted. "Keito was the one that started it! Please, let Moka go!"

Damon rolled his eyes. What an idiot. He was just digging a deeper hole.

"Fool," the leader smirked wickedly. "You're coming too, Aono Tsukune." He and the rest of his gang held their bokken to Tsukune's throat, surrounding his neck.

"Why!?" Kurumu demanded. "What did Tsukune do!?"

"Please stop!" Moka pleaded. "I'm the one who did it! Tsukune didn't do anything!"

Damon swallowed hard. They knew. How, he didn't know, but they knew.

"What simpletons you are," the leader smirked. "Don't you know anything about this boy's secret?"

Damon walked toward them swiftly. He was almost there. Just ten more feet.

"This boy, Aono Tsukune, is suspected of being a human!" the leader smirked.

Damon released a bark of laughter, which transformed into a rolling, hysterical laugh as he doubled over at the waist, holding his stomach.

"Oh man, Keito, you're a real comedian, or a real fucking moron," Damon smirked.

"I'm Kuyou," the leader snarled.

"Do you know what I am?" Damon asked.

"You're a Fire Devil," Kuyou said.

"So don't you think I would know if there was a filthy, pathetic, piece of garbage human in my presence?" Damon snarled.

"Most likely," Kuyou nodded.

"Well then if Tsukune really _is_ a human, I'd have to be fucking stupid, right?" Damon asked. "Tell me, Keito-"

"It's _Kuyou_!" Kuyou snapped, several students gasping.

"Right now, I don't care if your fucking name is Mickey Mouse, you little shit!" Damon snapped. "Are you calling me stupid? You must be, since you think there's a human in this academy that I haven't noticed!"

"Actually, I was saying that I think you're helping hide him," Kuyou accused.

Students scrambled backward as the floor below Damon began to melt. Damon snarled, hands growing red and scaled as his fingernails turned black and sbarpened into claws. His shoes exploded off and his pants split up the back as his legs bent like a dog's, the skin on them turning to more red scales as his big toes shifted back and inward like short thumbs, the toes all lengthening alightly and growing claws.

"I fucking _dare_ you to say that again!" Damon snarled. "Accuse me of harboring human filth again!"

"Maybe he lets you leech off his sou-" Kuyou's head cratered the wall under Damon's hand before he could even finish his sentence.

"YOU DARE TO CALL ME A FUCKING PARASITE! ? !" Damon roared, flames raging off of his body, ending mid-forearm and md-calf. "YOU FILTHY CREATURE! ! ! YOU ARE _NOTHING_ COMPARED TO ME! ! ! YOU SHOULD BE ON YOUR KNEES WORSHIPPING ME, YOU DISGUSTING FUCK! ! ! YOUR KIND ARE A DISEASE THAT WE HAVE ALLOWED TO EXIST BY THE GRACE OF OUR MERCY! ! ! YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME FOR EVERY DAY I ALLOW YOUR PITIFUL, WORTHLESS EXISTANCE TO CONTINUE! ! !" He turned, hurling Kuyou into the opposite wall. "AND YET DESPITE MY MERCY IN ALLOWING YOU TO CONTINUE STAINING MY AIR WITH YOUR PUTRID EXISTANCE, YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO CALL _ME _A _PARASITE_! ? !"

"What is going on here?" Tenmei demanded, walking over.

"This _devil_ is defending a human!" Kuyou spat.

"And why would he do that?" Tenmei asked.

"Because Keito-"

"Kuyou!"

"-is too stupid to understand the concept of devils hating humans," Damon said.

"Faust!" Kuyou raged, flames exploding from his hand and forming a massive fireball, which he hurled at Damon.

Damon sighed, extending his own hand ans catching the flames, which maintained their fireball form, though compressing to the size of a baseball. "You...are a special kind of stupid." He shoved the fireball into his mouth and swallowed it whole. "My turn."

He streaked forward, his fist drilling itself completely through Kuyou's stomach without even using its claws. He used his free hand to hold Kuhou's shoulder, keeping him from collapsing against him.

"Your Yoko powers are impressive, to be sure," Damon snarled. "You're definitely not a force to be trifled with. But Fire Devils stand atop all creatures, even Kishin. Some of us have been known to kill Rakshasa. Maybe next time you attack someone, you learn who, and what, they are first. I was killing stronger beings thsn you before you were a thought in your whore mother's head." He ripped his hand back out and shoved Kuyou to the side, then turned toward where Tsukune had been held at sword point, now finding a distinct lack of Academy Police. "Let it be known, here and now! Tsukune is no human! If he was, I'd have killed him by now! An if _anyone_ dares to call me a liar, a fool, or, God help you, a _parasite_ again, I'll feed you your own genitals, piece by piece, until you bleed to death! And if you don'f bleed to death, I'll cauterize your urethra and ass hole closed and let you go septic! Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" everyone shouted, scrambling away.

"Am I going to be pu ished?" Damon asked.

"No," Tenmei said. "He'll be patched up and expeexpelled."

"Good," Damon snarled. "Now, I need to talk to you newspaper losers. Get in there."

They all scrambled inside instantly. Damon shut the door behind himself and locked it. He was silent for a few long moments before sighing heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You...are easily the most incompetent...brainless person I've ever known," Damon sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Kurumu asked. "What did he do wrong?"

"I'm human," Tsukune said. "I...I'm sorry for hiding it from you all. I just...You were all...such amazing friends to me. I didn't want you to hate me, so I hid it."

"You're..." Kurumu stared at him for a long moment before hugging him. "So what? You're still our friend. Right?"

"Of course!" Yukari smiled. "I still wuv you!"

She threw herself at him, but Damon caught her by the back of the shirt.

"Get serious, right now," he growled, setting her down. "What about you, werewolf?"

"Gin," he said, then sighed. "And if I went against whst the others wanted, there wouldn't be a newspaper club anymore. Plus I enjoy having Moka and Kurumu around-"

"Because you're a pervert!" Tsukune snapped.

"-so I'll have to keep his secret too," Gin finished.

"Good," Damon nodded. "But you're only half right. Tsukune isn't smart enough to keep his own secret. And you're too weak to survive."

"That's not true!" Tsukune argued.

"You're the middle of your class about subjects relating to your own species!" Damon snapped.

"Yeah well you're in last place!"

"I don't do any of the school work!" Damon snapped. "I didn't answer a single question on the midterm!"

Tsukune shrank back from his anger. Damon sighed, getting himself under control again.

"As for your weakness, you have yet to go a single incident without someone protecting you, usually Moka," Damon said. "That can't continue. If you keep relying on others, you'll become a burden, and eventually you'll be caught in a situation where you don't have one of your friends to protect you. It has to stop."

"How?" Gin asked. "Humans are weak."

"Which is why he can't be a human," Damon said. "My intervention delayed the inevitable, but eventually, they will all cigure out what you are. Unless you stop being human."

"Stop being human?" Tsukune asked. "How?"

"There are a long list of ways I can do it," Damon said. "But for now, let's focus on your girlfriend shall we?"

"G-Girlfriend!?" Tsukune stammered, Moka's face almkst as dark red as Tsukune's.

"Oh please, stop acting like anyone in the school doesn't know," Damon snapped. "Moka, tell him."

"I-I...I could...make you a...temporary vampire," Moka said. "If I injected a little of my blood into you, you'd be a vampire until it used up its supernatural energy. It wouldn't last long, though. Maybe a couple of minutes. And there's no predicting what kind of tranformation you'd go through."

"So...what, I could become a mermaid?" Tsukune asked.

"Do you have a uterus?" Damon asked.

"No!" Tsukune snapped.

"Then no, you can't become a fucking mermaid!" Damon snapped. "You'd be a male race, you fucking idiot. I'd put my money on an Alpha Vampire like your girlfriend, but you might be a lizardman."

"Great," Tsukune sighed. "Well...if it only lasts a few minutes at most, how does that help?"

"If you get into a fight, and she gives you her blood, everyone would see you as whatever you turn into, and you'd stop getting into fights as often," Damon said. "Plus, there's a slim chance that repeated injections extend the effects."

"I see," Tsukune nodded. "So...I could actually become a vampire someday?"

"Maybe," Damon said. "Would that be so bad? As long as no one found out, you could still see your fsmily, and you could be with Moka."

Again both blushed.

"Oh grow up you two!" Damon snapped, just as the bell sounded the end of the school day. "Anyway, just bear in mind thst I can't and also won't be protecting you forever. Oh, and I'm joining your stupid club. Tsukune's going to need someone other than his harem to clean up his messes."

"I don't have a harem!" Tsukune snapped.

"Right, and I'm actually an angel," Damon said.

"Actually, you looked more like a dragon," Moka said.

"Where do you think dragon legends came from?" Damon asked. "There's a reason why so many cultures recognize draons as borderline godlike beings. If not actual gods."

"So...you're a dragon?" Yukari asked.

Damon sighed. "I suppose you could say that, yes. But no, I'm not a dragon. Dragon's don't exist. I'm a Fire Devil. You know what, this is going to give me a headache. I'm heading to bed. Don't get yourself killed Tsukune." Then, he walked out, shutting the door behind himself as he left.

* * *

Damon sniffed and growled angrily. Kuyou. He could smell his fire, as well as Tsukune's blood. He walked out of the dorm and sniffed again before growling in annoyance. They were by the pool. He walked to the pool and stopped, watching as Kuyou held Tsukune by the throat, fire rolling off of his other hand.

"You lied," Kuyou sneered. "He's a filthy human. Why are you protecting a human?"

"You're out of your mind," Damon snarled, starting around the poolb his own flames rolling off of him.

"I'll torch him!" Kuyou warned.

"So fucking do it," Damon snarled, not slowing. "And then not only will I get his soul for a snack, but you'll lose your meat shield. So go ahead. Torch the stupid fucker. See if I care."

Just then, Moka arrived, slamming a kick into Kuyou and sending him stsggering away before bjting Tsukuneb injectkng her blood. Damon smirked, opening his mouth to welcome her to the psrty, only for someone's shoulder to suddenly ram into him. His eyes widened as he fell in. He roared in pain as the water hissed and steamed, his skin beginni g to boil instsntly. He struggled to the surface, grabbing the ledge just as Tsukune, currently as a vampire, sent Kuyou flying and chaed him, Moka following. Then, Kuyou's other four stooges stepped up over Damon, kicming his hand off, sending him back underb a fresh screma of pain rolling out of him in a stream of bubbles. He couldn't even generate his flames.

As he surfecedb he roared, getting only a couple of sparks. "I'll fucking kill you all! You're a dead! Do you fucking hear me!?"

"I don't think so," a bald guy smirked. "Can you handle him?"

"We've got him," a feminine voice said from behind Damonb just before two pairs of hands grabbed him, dragging him off the wall and under the water. Four pairs of jaws bit down on his shoulders and he roared in pain just as Tamao Ichinose, the leader of the swimming club, swam up in front of him, smiling gently. Then, her face split apart as she opened his mouth and bit into his throat. His eyes widened as he felt his life force draining out of him. However, unlike most beings, he was almost immortal, like vampires. However, where vampires were immortal for their healing abilities, Fire Devils were created to live for millenia. As such, it would not be a quick process for them to drain him.

They surfaced after a couple of minutes, remaining there just long enough for him to catch his breath before dragging him under again. He couldn't move. Even if they _hadn't_ been holding him immobile, he wouldn't be able to move. The water had robbed him of his strength. His flesh simply burned endlessly, and his life force rapidly drained out if him.

"We're going to lose him if we don't give him airb" one of the girls said.

"Such a waste," another said. "Maybe Tamao should kiss him."

"Excellent idea," Tamao smirked, reaching up and pressing her lips to his.

The moment she pulled away, he gasped in a breath, unable to hold it any longer, but only oxygen entered his lungs. He could breathe. Breathe, but not move. He was trapped. They had him in the palm of their hand now. He couldn't fight, couldn't escape, couldn't call for help. All he could do was lay there and be drained.

Tamao bit back into his neck again and he let his eyes slide closed. What a disgrace. A Fire Devil, killed by a bunch of overgrown fish. His family would be so ashamed, if they were alive. Not that they were ever particularly proud of him. Hateful fucks. It was their fault anyway. It was always their fault.

"You're behaving so well," Tamao whispered into his ear. "I'd almost say you deserve a reward. Do you want another kiss?"

_Burn in hell bitch!_ Damon thought.

"I think you want another kiss," Tamao smiled. "I can do thst for you. It's the least I can do tho thank you for the wonderful meal. After all, we've still got days of feeding left."

She leaned in, kissing him again, and he forced his body to move enough to bite into her lip, ripping it wide open. She shrieked in rage, punching him. Then, she bit into his neck a lot harder, and the feeding continued. And continued. And continued. He watched as the sun rose, then sank. Then rose again. Then sank again. Time was beginning to blur together. It felt like he's been there for ages. Hope had fled from him after the sun rose the first day. He wasn't getting rescued. No one would even miss him. Even the Newspaper club. Hell, they had seen him last and he had been at the pool, and yet they hadn't found him in two days. They didn't care. No one cared. He was a Fire Devil. They'd all be glad he was gone. Just as he'd be glad if they were all gone. It was natural.

He sighed, allowing his eyes to slip closed. He was so tired. He couldn't have a whole lot longer before he was out of life force. Maybe then he could sleep. As it was, he had gotten used to the pain of being in the water. His skin still burned, and he was in agony, but he was tok tired and weak to scream, and his exhaustion was starting to numb the pain. That was good. It wasn't so horrible a death now.

He opened his eyes again and saw the sky was lightening again. Three days. Three days of suffering. Three days of no one trying to find him. Oh well. Fuck 'em. Just a bunch of vermin.

He blinked, and suddenly there was a silhouette above the pool. He tried to focus, but his vision was starting to blur. Probably one of Kuyou's stooges, checking to see if he was dead yet. He mentally laughed humorlessly. Front row seat to the show. Except, the person dove in. He knew because he felt the white-hot knives the impact of their body with the water sent into his eardrums. Why were they jumping in? Was it another mermaid? Maybe. He wasn't sure how many there were supposed to be in the swimming club. Hell, he wasn't even sure how many were biting him right now. He didn't feel Tamao's jaws around his throat, now that he was paying attention. Maybe she had tsken a break and had just come back. Except, he didn't feel the ones that had had his forearms either. Or his shoulders. He blinked several times just as a face moved in front of his. However, the face was blurred, and his vision was almost as dark as if he hahad had his eyes closed. Who was it? Why were they there?

He felt himself moving. There was an arm around his waist, pulling him through the water. To where? Weren't they in a pool? Whatb were the mermaids trying to use him as a piece of exercise equipment while they swam laps? That was even more humiliating than the thought of them killing him.

Suddenly, he felt himself break the surface and the frigid rush of early morning air bit into his whole body at once. He flopped to the ground unceremoniously, his head bouncing off of the tiles around the pool, and he grunted in pain. He gasped in a breath of actual air, and suddenly he was coughing, splattering water over himself and the ground. He wretched and spewed more pool water, then coughed some more. Finally, he collapsed onto his back, panting. He turned his head, and realized his eyes were closed. He opened themb hissing against the sting of cold air hitting the chlorine in his eyesb but he was too exhausted to rub them.

He blinked a few times until his sight had sharpened enough for him to find himself alone by the pool. He groaned, sitting up, and stared at the pool. It was frozen. Massive spikes of ice jutted up out of it with Tamao and the other four frozen in them, except for their heads, all five of the swimming club members stark naked and exposed for the world to see. On the ground beside him was a wet and difficult to read note saying their nudity was a punishment for them trying to kill him.

He groaned, standing and swaying for a moment before taking a step and collapsing, coughing again, and groaning.

"Get us out of this ice!" Tamao shouted. "Please!"

"Go fuck yourself, you bitch," Damon growled.

"I kissed you!" she shrieked. "I gave you the ability to breathe underwater!"

He roared, turning and swiling a hand, a small fireball exploding against her face, burning half of it, the skin bubbling and melting. "There. Now your face will match your personality."

He pushed himself to his feet again, grabbing a nearby pool net to support his weight on, the water still covering him preventing him from regaining his strength. He had to get dry and clean. He needed to get the water off. And he needed to find the bitch. He needed to find Mizore.

He collapsed in his customized shower, groaning and reaching up to the handle, only for his hand to slip and smack himbin the face.

"Fucking monsters!" Damon snarled. "Fucking mermaids! Fucking water!" He tried again, only to again slip, this time collapsing, feeling his strength failing again. "I'll...burn every...last...one of you!"

He growled in effort, pushing himself up and slumping against the wall. Then, he raised his arm and let it fall onto the knob, turning it on. Fire roared out of the shower head, engulfing him entirely. After a couple of seconds, the water had evaporated and he took a few minutes to scour the rest of the dirt, chlorine, and anything else on him off, including his uniform. Finally, he turned the flames off, walking out of the shower and pulling on a pair of underwear before collapsing on the bed, blacking out instantly.

* * *

Leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Prank War

Damon coughed into his elbow, groaning and pressing a hand against his forehead. He hated the cold. He always felt like death. He sighed as he reached the roof and sat down, starting to pick at his lunch. He had slept for two more days after the Mermaid incident, then had been acting like business as usual for three since he woke up, except that he couldn't find Mizore. He could smell her, but whenever he got close, something would happen and she'd slip away. He had finally given up. Besides, he'd bump into her eventually. He coughed into his elbow, spitting out some mucus before returning to eating.

"You sound sick," Mizore said from behind him.

"I am," Damon said, pushing himself up and turning toward her, right hand holding the left side of his ribs, which had been aching since he woke up. "Why'd you do it? Wby'd you save me?"

"Who said it was me?" she asked.

"You're right, it was probably the _other_ Abominable Snow Woman in this school," Damon said sarcastically. "I recognize your handiwork, Mizore. Why'd you save me?"

"I was passing by and you needed help," Mizore said. "It was just on a whim."

"And the extra punishment?" Damon asked.

"So they'd learn their lesson," Mizore said.

Damon stared at her in silence. There was more to it, and it was bothering him that he couldn't tell what it was. Finally, he sighed, sitting down and beginning to pick at his food. After a moment of her just standing there, he glanced back at her and sighed, holding out the slice of cake they had given him.

"If you're going to stay, at least sit down," he said.

She hesitated befoee accepting the cake and sitting down, taking a cautious bite of the cake. After a moment, she swallowed and looked over at him. "You really don't have any plans to attack me, do you?"

"No," Damon said. "Our families have had enough bloodshed." He raised a hand to his head. "I can remember it, you know? All of it. When my family died, I gained their memories."

"So then...you know how it began?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah," Damon nodded. "I know. And before you ask, no, I won't tell you. Trust me. It wouldn't make you feel better to know."

Mizore nodded, continuing to eat her cake. As she swallowed the last bite, Damon stood, picking up his tray.

"Thank you," Damon said. "For saving my life. And I'm sorry in advance."

Mizore stood and spun, preparing herself for an attack, only to find him walking away. "Sorry for what?"

"The laxatives in the cake," Damon smirked back at her. "I hereby challenge you to a prank war."

Her eyes widened just as her stomach girgled loudly. Then, she sprinted past him, shrieking horrible names at him the entire way into the school. He chuckled, then walked back to the cafeteria and dumped his tray before heading to class. After school had ended, he walked to the girl's bathroom and knocked, hearing ber voice groan from inside. He chuckled as Yukari was walking past.

"Hey, Yukari," Damon said, stopping her. "Can you do me a favor? Take this medicine to the girl in here?" He handed her the laxative's antidote equivalent.

"Sure," Yukari nodded.

"Make sure not to tell her it's from me until after she takes it," Damon said. "She doesn't trust me, for good reason, but this really will help."

Yukari nodded. "Okay. See you at the club meeting."

He nodded and walked to the classroom where the newspaper club always met and slid the door open, only to stop, staring at Moka and Tsukune, who had been about to kissb but who violently jerked away from each other as the door opened.

"Don't stop on my account," Damon said, sliding the door closed. "So, while I've got you two alone, what exactly happened that night I found you and Kuyou by the pool?"

"Moka gave me her blood, I turned into a vampire temporarily, like you thought I would, and I beat the shit out of Kuyou," Tsukune said. "Then the next day, this troll guy tried to fight me because he didn't think I was strong enough to beat Kuyou, so Moka let me borrow her powers again to beat him. The first time I have no memory of, but the second time I can remember a little."

"I see," Damon nodded. "And why was I on the bottom of the pool being Mermaid food for three days?"

"You what!?" both gasped.

"Yeah," Damon nodded. "One of Kuyou's manservents knocked me into the pool and that bitch Tamao held me under and fed on me for three days before someone, not any of you, finslly found me minutes before I could die."

"You can breathe underwater for three days?" Tsukune asked.

"Smooth dodge," Damon growled. "Yes, ever since that disgusting fish cunt kissed me, I _can_ breathe underwater, as long as I don't mind the water boiling both outskde and in as I breathe."

"Oh," Tsukune said. "I...I'm sorry. I was asleep for a day after I used up Moma's blood the first time."

"And I was taking care of him," Moka said. "And the others didn't notice you were missing."

Damon opened his mouth but stopped. She had a point. They weren't in the same class, so it wasn't really surprising they didn't notice. But still.

"We're sorry," Moka said. "We didn't know, or else we would have come after you."

Damon sighed. "Forget it. It doesn't matter anymore anyway."

Just then, the door opened and Yukari walked in. "That girl said to tell you...You're...w-well..."

"Oh I'm sure her language was very colorful," Damon chuckled.

"She said she accepts your challenge, too," Yukari said. "What did you do?"

"Laxative cake," Damon smirked, sitting down.

"Ew!" Tsukune said. "That's gross!"

"What are laxatives?" Moma asked.

"It's a medicine that makes it easier to tske a shit," Damon said. "Take too much, though, and you won't be abld to stop."

Moka grimaced just as Gin walked in, followed shortly after by Kurumu.

"Alright, let's get to work," Gin said.

* * *

Damon sat down at his desk and stopped, frowning. Something was off. He moved to stand, but couldn't. His frown dropped into an annoyed expression as he looked up, seeing a circle with symbols and a five-pointed star inside carved into the ceiling above himself. A spell circle that trapped devils inside of it, which deviks were incapable of tampering with, and had to be let out by another person. He couldn't move out of his chair. He nodded, smirking to himself. Well played. Point, Mizore. He sat through class, then throught the rest of the day until lunch. Once lunch arrived, Mizore sat in front of him, brushing her violet bangs to the side, then began to slowly eat her food, watching him silently the whole time, her usual lollipop stuck in her cheek as she chewed.

Damon didn't bother asking her to let him out, and sure enough, she didn't do so until the school day was over, by which time his desk top had become a detailed picture of chinese-style serpentine dragons, which were actually a type of lower-class demons, fighting more western-style ones with a muscular body between their neck and tail with four legs and wings coming off of them, which were the higher-class of demons, specifically Fire Demons, like his family. Although, they tried not to transform fully like that, since it was harder to compact their massive bodies into a human form for them than it was for other types of monsters.

"Well played," Damon smirked as Mizore let him out. "I didn't think you knew that one."

"That was the first one I was taught," Mizore said.

"I see," Damon nodded. "Makes sense."

Then, he branched off, heading toward the newspaper club's classroom, planning out his next prank.

* * *

Damon smirked as he leaned agsinst the wall, watching Mizore carefully inspect the box. She knew it was from him. He wrote his name on the card warning her as such. But, she looked up at him, shrugged, and opened it anyway. Mud sprayed out of the box and covered her. Her emotionless expression didn't change, but as she dropped the box, he got the feeling he'd be paying dearly for that. He walked over and handed her a damp towel, which she accepted silently, beginning to wipe herself off.

A few hours later, as he was headed up to the roof for lunch, he opened the door and four cans of Gillette whaving cream that had been enchanted emptied their contents onto him before dropping to the ground. He nodded slowly, wiping it off of his eyes before staring down at his ruined food. He nodded again. Not bad.

She handed him the same damp towel he had given her and he begsn to clean himself before she handed him a fresh lunch and they headed out onto the roof to eat.

* * *

Damon sighed, stretching as he walked into his room from delivering a stink bomb to Mizore's room. He stepped into the shower and turned the knob. A burst of cold water hit him, bur ing him and drawing a sjrprised and pained shout from him, sending him staggering backward into the wall, before flames replaced the water. He leaned his head back against the wall, smirking.

"Alright," Damon smirked. "I deserved that one."

He pushed off the wall, finishing his fire shower before heading to bed.

* * *

Leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Rough Start

Damon yawned, stretching in his seat in the back of the bus. He had requested permission to go home for summer break, deciding he wanted to warm up a bit, but he had been denied, so, here he was, seated on the bus with the rest of the newspaper club, heading to the Human World to camp for two days.

"Dammit, and just when the prank war was getting good, to," Damon sighed.

Most recently, he had put salt in her bed, by use of telling her roommate to do it for him, which had the same effect on Mizore as itching powder would anyone else. She had not been pleased, and had retaliated by mKing his toilet spray bim when it flushed, then had glue bombed him and dropped a trashcan full of feathers onto him. The toilet had been particularly cruel, but the glue and feathers had burned off easily enough. When he got back, he had the perfect plan in place. He just had to go and pick it up from the school's contraband smuggler.

"We're here!" Nekonome, the club's adviser, announced cheerfully.

He walked off of the bus and stopped, staring at the field of sunflowers before them. It was so bright and colorful. Damon's stomach rolled.

"It's beautiful!" Kurumu gushed.

"Can I burn it?" Damon asked.

"No!" all of the others snapped.

Out of all of them, Gin was in summer school, and Kurumu was skipping. As soon as they were off the bus, Nekonome had left with the bus driver for fish. Damon sighed as the girls took in the field. Suddenly, something begsn to snarl at them from somewhere in the flowers.

"Now can I burn them?" Damon asked.

"No!" Tsukune snapped. "Everyone head to that cabin!"

He pointed at the abandoned shack on the edge of the field and he and the girls begsn to run toward it, Damon yawning and walking calmly after them. As he walked, whatever was in the flowers followed but didn't attack him. Eventually, it slunk away and he continued to the cabin, reaching it just as the others broke in, quickly slamming and barricading the door behind Damon. He looked arou d. Dust, run-down, a dark spot in one cor er that might be blood. Much better.

"Great find Tsukune," Damon mused. "Perfect place for a boy and his girlfriend to hide from the scary flower monsters."

Tsukune blushed dark red. "Sh-Shut up!"

Damon smirked, dropping into a chair, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"What's up with you?" Moka asked. "You used to be all high and mighty, then all of a second you were defending Tsukune, and now you're a close friend compared to how you used to be. Did you get a girlfriend?"

"No," Damon said flatly. "But...I was in that pool for three days and no one came looking. So...yeah. I...don't want to feel that alone again."

Moka nodded, smiling. "Well, you've got us for friends now."

"Oh joy," Damon said, rolling his eyes. "Wouldn't my parents be proud. Friends with a human, a witch, and a peasant. The only one they'd grudgingly accept is Moka."

"What are they like?" Tsukune asked.

"Thin, lazy, pale," Damon said.

Tsukune's brow furrowed in confusion.

"They're dead," Damon said. "They died...oh...must be fifty years ago now, I guess."

"That long?" Tsukune asked.

"Fire Devils live for thousands of years," Damon said.

"Jeez," Tsukune said. "How old are you?"

"Ninety," Damon said. "The equivalent of your late teens."

Tsukune nodded. "Must make dating hard."

"Fire Demons don't date," Damon said. "We just force whatever we feel like bear our children, which is a death sentence."

"That's horrible!" Moka gasped.

"Well would _you_ willingly have a kid if you knew you'd die doing it?" Damon asked.

"Well...no," Moka said.

"Exactly," Damon said. "My race had to survive somehow. Of course, it helps that the child of a Fire Devil is a Fire Devil, regardless of the other parent."

"Do you have any kids?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu smacked him, but Damon stared blankly ahead, trying to decide whether the memories of having children were his or his parents. It was hard to keep separate at times.

"No," Damon said finally. "None."

The conversation died after that.

* * *

Damon stared at the dead monsters. Kurumu had called Yukari a coward, and weak, so she had run out of the cabin. When they had gone after her, they had followed screams until they reached the sunflower field where Yukari had used cards and her magic to kill a handful of venus-fly-trap-like monsters, saving a pair of humans. However, she had passed out after it and hadn't woken up yet.

Damon knelt, placing his hand on one of the monsters heads, sensing its supernatural energy. Instead, he sensed magic. The things were created by a witch. He stood, sighing and shaking his head and burned the three corpses, controlling the flames to keep them from spreading to the flowers.

"Is Yukari alright?" one of the two humans asked as they returned from having gone somewhere.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Moka said. "She should be okay, though."

"So, she's the witch who lives around here, right?" the human asked.

"No," Tsukune said. "We just got here on our research trip."

"Oh," the human said, seeming disappointed. "We just assumed because there's a rumor of a witch living near here, especially in a ranch nearby that we call Witch Ranch. But recently, there's a plan to build a new factory here. There's a rumor that the missing people are the managers that angered the witch."

"You have no proof that it was a witch," Yukari said, opening her eyes and sitting up, holding her left shoulder in pain. "Please don't blame a witch without proof. Humans could never understand witches."

"Well, anyway, this area is pretty dangerous, so we should probably get out of here as soon as we can," Tsukune said.

"In that case, we should head to the city where our motel is," Moka said. "We might run into Miss Nekonome there."

"Good idea," Damon said, looking over his shoulder toward where he had burned the dead bodies.

"Well, in that case, we can probably give you a ride," one of the humans said. "There are more than five of us, so it might be a bit tight, but we're not far from the city."

Damon looked over at their compact SUV and grimaced. However, be couldn't fly there in broad daylight ao he shrugged, looking to Tsukune.

"That would really help, thank you," Tsukune smiled.

The others began to pile in, but Damon paused, looking back and up at a tree where a girl roughly ths others' age was watching, a tattered half skirt hanging on her right aide and a sunflower in her left hand, and a wand with a crescent on the end, root-like sections holding a sphere in the center of it in her right. They stared at each other for a moment before Damon huffedb exhalling a short tongue of flame before climbing in, Kurumu sitting in his lap.

"Don't get any funny ideas," Kurumu said.

"I'd scrub my balls with a porcupine before I'd let you touch me," Damon said.

"Yeah well you're no prize catch yourself asshole!" Kurumu snapped.

"Oh like you care," Damon snorted. "You forget I know what your kind are like."

Kurumu tried to slap him, but he caught her wrist, moving both to his left hand and holding them in place. "Take it back!"

"No," Damon said.

"Take it back!" Kurumu snapped, eyes watering.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"I'm not a whore!" Kurumu shrieked.

Damon sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. I take it back about you. In regard to your kind, my statement stands."

"Why do you have to be such an asshole!?" Kurumu demanded.

Damon just stared at her and she huffed, looking away. Damon twisted around, looking back at a crow flying after them, a sunflower and a want with a sphere in the end clutched in its beak. He sighed, turning back to the front. After about another hour, they stepped out of the car and the humans waved, saying goodbye before Damon turned to Yukari, holding out his hand.

"Whst?" Yukari asked.

"Take my hand and don't let go," Damon said.

Just as she did, the humans arround them took notice of Kurumu and Moka, mobbing them instantly and shoving Tsukune out of the way. Then, someone stepped up behind Damon and Yukari.

"E-Excuse me," a male voice stammered.

They both turned, finding a dozen nerds standing _way_ too close to Yukari.

"This is a cosplay right?" one of them asked.

"You're so cute!"

"Is there a cosplay convention going on?"

Yukari stepped behind Damon in fear as the nerds pressed closer, only for Damon to lift one by the throat with one hand.

"Get the hell away from my little sister!" Damon snarled, then hurled him backward into the other guys, who all fell to the ground before scrambling away. Damon tjrned on the rest of the crowd, who were all staring at him. "And you all, get the fuck away from our girlfriends!"

The humans all turned, sprinting away from them. Damon smirked, releasing Yukari's hand.

"And which of us is your girlfriend?" Kurumu demanded.

"Would you have prefered they stay?" Damon asked.

Murumu sighed. "No."

"Thank you!" Yukari said, hugging him.

"You're welcome," Damon said. "But don't let this spoil your opinion of humans. Most aren't actually like that. Most are more like the two you saved."

"Really?" Yukari asked.

"Yes," Damon nodded. "However, some of them can be liks that, and a few can be worse. Just like monsters. There are all kinds of people. These just don't have true forms or special abilities that they can hurt you with. They're forced to use weapons instead."

"Like what?" Yukari asked.

"We'll get into that at the motel," Damon said. "First, we have more importsnt things to discuss. The monsters _were _made using magic, so it's definitely a witch. And that witch is currently watching us."

Just then, a crow swooped down, flying so close to Kurumu that her skirt flipped up. Then, more began to swoop down, pecking and clawing at them rapidly. Damon swatted one pecking at him away and loomed around, blood running cold. Yukari was gone.

"Shit!" Damon swore. "She took Yukari!"

Just then, the crows scattered. The others begsn to panic.

"We need to find her!" Tsukune said.

They looked around, running through a back alley to a different street before Damon stopped, looking at a building where dozens of crows were flying around. He pointed.

"Up there," Damon said. "Let's hurry."

They all nodded and ran into the building, then up the stairs, taking them several at a time. As they ran, Damon repeated the worda of Yukari's conversation with the witch for them. The witch lived at Witch Ranch, and wanted Yukari to join her in killing the humans who wanted to destroy the sunflower field and the ranch. Just as they opened the door, Yukari nodded.

"Yukari!" Tsukune called out as he, Moka, and Kurumu bent over, panting for breath. "We heard...your whole conversation."

Yukari bowed her head, expecting to get yelled at.

"Let's go home, back to Yokai Academy, okay?" Tsukune smiled, offering her his hand. "Let's just forget about the research trip. Alright?"

Yukari smiled, reaching out to take his handb only for the other witch to yank her back, a wi g with blade_like feathers flashing out and splitting Tsukune's torso, including his heart.

"Tsukune!" Yukari and Moka both screamed, Moma catching Tsukune.

"Don't fall for their tricks," the witch was saying. "They're just humans. They're the enemy!"

"Hey bitch," Damon said, forming his scales and claws on his arms. "Who're you calling a human?"

"What the hell are you?" she snarled.

"Stand right there and I'll show you," Damon growled. "You hurt my friends, I hurt you worse."

He walked forward and she slashed at him with her wing, only for it to stop only a half centimeter or so into his scales. His other hand gripped the wing, and he yanked, ripping it off in a spray of blood.

"What are you!?" she demanded.

"I'm your worst nightmare," Damon said, just as he felt supernatural energy explode off of Tsukune. "And he's a close second."

"What the hell is he!?" the witch demanded.

"Special," Damon said.

"Please, stop!" Yukari said, stepping in front of Damon, facing the witch. "These are my friends! I wouldn't care even if they _were _humans! Our friendship is more important to me than anything! Even if it's a witch that hurts them, I'll never forgive them!"

"Your friends?" the witch scoffed. "Your friendships mean more to you than anything? Don't be such a fool!"

She shot into the air, driving her wings down at Tsukune, only for Tsukune to drill a fist into hher abdomen, knocking her out in one punch. Damon sighed, kneeling beside her and lifting her onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Tsukune asked as his hair went from its temporary silver back to brown.

"Well we can't just leave her here," Damon said. "At least not unless you want me to burn her."

"No!" Moka snapped.

"Well alright then," Damon said. "Let's go find the motel."

The others nodded, and they headed back down to the street. However, after hours of walking, the sun had set and they still hadn't found it. Damon sighed, setting the still-unconscious witch on a bench and inspected her back where he had ripped her wing off. She wasn't hurt, that he could see, so he leaned her back so she wouldn't fall over and sighed.

"Now what?" Damon asked. "Should I fly up and see if I csn find it?"

"Not yet," Tsukune said. "That'll be a last resort."

Damon nodded just and raised his arm, coughing into his elbow. As he lowered his arm, he sniffed and spun, growling. "Dammit Sensei! Where have you been!?"

Everyone spun, seeing Nekonome and the bus driver behind them, Nekonome holding multiple boxes of fish.

"What are you all doing here?" Nekonome asked.

"Nevermind that," Damon said. "Which way's the hotel? I'm tired of walking."

Nekonome laughed and nodded, she and the bus driver taking the lead, everyone else following, Damon once again holding the witch.

* * *

Leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

There For You

Damon dipped the cloth in cool water, wringing it out before laying it on the witch's head. Yukari had explained that the witch's name was Ruby, and that she had seemed genuine in her desire to be friends with Yukari, but also in her steadfast hatred of humans. After they had gotten to the motel, Ruby had developed a fever, probably thanks to Damon ripping her wing off, and he had been tending to her for the past three hours.

"Hey Damon, there's a package here for you," Tsukune said. "Also, your name's spelled with an E after the A."

"That's because that's the way my name is supposed to be spelled," Damon said, accepting the package. "No return address. Guess I know who it's from then."

"You do?" Tsukune asked, just as Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari walked into the room.

"Yup," Damon nodded, opening it. "Hm. Classy." He reached into the box and pulled out a foot-long, three-inch-thick dildo made entirely of ice.

Yukari shreiked, covering her face and the other three gaped at it. Damon tossed it to Kurumu, who shrieked and dodged it.

"Don't throw that thing at me!" Kurumu shouted. "Who the fuck mails that to a _guy_ anyway!?"

"It's a part of a prank war," Damon said. "Looks like I'll have to step up my game."

Just then, Ruby gasped harshly, sitting bolt uprightb only to look around in confusion. "What? W...Where am I?"

"You're safe," Damon said. "We brought you back to our motel with us, since it was us who knocked you out."

"I'm sorry for before," Tsukune said, bowing. "I accidentally lost control and hit you, even though you're a girl. Please forgive me."

"What are you?" Ruby asked.

"I'm a human," Tsukune said. "Earlier I had to borrow Moka's power to heal, but I kind of lost control."

"No human can do what you did!" Ruby snapped. "And humans can't be friends with witches either!"

"Some can," Damon said. "With witches and monsters. We're proof. I'm a Fire Devil."

"Witch," Yukari smiled.

"Human," Tsukune said.

"Vampire," Moka said.

"Succubus," Kurumu smiled.

"As you can see, we're a mixed group," Damon said. "But we're all friends."

"You're a liar!" Ruby snapped. "Humans can't be friends with witches _or_ monsters! And _certainly _not Fire Devils!"

"I would agree with you, but in this case, it's true," Damon said, just as Tsukune hissed in pain, holding a hand to his shoulder, which still wasn't healed properly.

"That wound," Ruby said. "Is that...where I slashed you?"

"Yeah," Tsukune smiled. "It's not fully healed yet, so it still hurts a little."

"I tried to kill you!" Ruby snapped. "Why are you trying to help me?"

"Because you needed help," Tsukune said.

"It's who he is," Damon said. "He wants everyone to live together peacefully, regardless of species."

"That's ridiculous!" Ruby snapped. "You can't trick me! I won't fall for it!"

Ruby lunged at Damon, fingers extended, apparently meaning to kill him barehanded, but stopped as he held up a can of juice. "What..."

"It's for you," Tsukune said. "We weren't sure what you would like, so, I hope it's alright."

Ruby accepted the juice but didn't open it. Damon held out her wand and Ruby's eyes widened.

"Truce?" Damon asked.

"You would...ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID! ? !" Ruby demanded. "I tried to kill you!"

"Yes, but that wasn't going to happen," Damon said. "Besides, Yukari really wants you to be her friend still, as well as friends with all of us, so for that, we can't treat you like we don't trust you. The only way to earn someone's trust is for them to be willing to trust you first. So we've decided to give you a chance."

Ruby stared at her wand in silence before accepting it. However the moment she did, a wing of razor-sharp feathers formed behind her and shot around at Damon. He smiled, tilting his head to the side, allowing her access to his neck, only for her wing to stop on a dime, less than an inch from his skin. Ruby glared at him as he smiled pleasantly back.

"Are you insane?" Ruby demanded. "You'd actually let me take your head off?"

"You stopped," Damon said.

"And if I hadn't?" Ruby asked.

Damon smiled just as Ruby blinked, only to recoil, her wing pulling back. In the span of time it had taken her to blink, about the same amount of time as for the wing to close the rest of the distance to his neck had she not stopped, dark red scales had formed along Damon's neck and arms, his fingernails becoming claws.

"My kind are slightly different from lesser monsters," Damon said. "Other monsters can transform between their monster form and human form easily, and don't require any effort to maintain their human form. But Fire Devils are different. Our true form is what most people picture when they think of dragons, and we're generally as big as a house. It takes time, and a lot of effort, to compact our massive bodies, and even more massive power, into a human form, then requires constant effort to maintain the human form and not change back. As a result, changing from our human form to our true form is essentially instantaneous, because all we're doing to stopping resisting. I can generate my scales in less time than it takes to blink. So you won't be able to hurt me if you genuinely wish to."

Ruby stared at him before letting her wing fade and holding out the wand. "Please hang onto this. I...I'm not sure I should be trusted."

"Alright," Damon nodded, accepting the wand. "Let me know when you want it back."

Ruby nodded and lay back down, looking up at Damon suspiciously as he pulled the blanket up for her.

"I hope you have better dreams than you were," Damon said.

Ruby's eyes widened. "How do you know about..."

"I could hear your heart speed up, and you were whimpering quietly," Damon explained. "I'm not sure what you were seeing, but I hope you find peace and rest."

Then, he turned, crawling onto a pile of blankets a few feet from her and lay down, pulling the blanket up over himself. He remained silent, waiting for Ruby to try to escape, or attack. The others all went to bed soon as well, but after several minutes, Ruby still hadn't tried to escape. On the contrary, she actually drifted off into a more peaceful sleep. Damon remained silent a bit longer before getting up and walking out to their hotel room's balcony. He leaned on the railing and reached up, covering his mouth before beginning to cough. After several long moments, he finally managed to get himself back under control and grimaced, spitting out a glob of phlegm.

"I fucking hate the cold," he grumbled.

He sighed, lowering his gaze to the city. Cramped. Crowded. Silent. Too many humans. The whole city stunk of human filth. Not that Damon himself was any better. He was beginning to gag at his own stench. He smelled almost worse than the city. He reeked of witch, and monsters. He needed a fire shower. He needed to burn the stench off of himself so that he could breathe again. He needed a break from the sickening odor of monsters. It was liked rotten eggs that someone had swallowed, regurgitated, swallowed again, vomited back up, shat on, then eaten and shat out again. He was sick of it. If it wasn't for the fact that he needed people to think he had changed, he'd probably burn them all for making him reek so badly.

"Dammit," Damon growled. "Only a little longer. They can't keep me away forever. Not when..."

He turned, looking back as Kurumu sat up, looking around before seeing him. She stood, walking over and slid the door closed behind herself.

"How long are you going to keep this act up?" Kurumu asked.

"What act?" Damon asked.

"The nice guy act," Kurumu said. "I know what your kind are like too, you know. You're not nice. You don't need, or even want, friends. Near-death experiences don't make you want friends. They make you want to rip everyone who didn't save you apart piece by piece and feed them their own entrails."

"The thought _did_ cross my mind," Damon admitted.

"So why act like a nice guy?" Kurumu asked. "Don't get me wrong, you're doing well. You're a good actor. But why do it at all?"

"Would you believe me if I said I'm not like the rest of my kind?" Damon asked.

"Not on your life," Kurumu said, crossing her arms. "You probably feel like you need to burn your skin off after being around monsters for so long."

Damon chuckled. "You're right. Your all reek. And your stench is starting to stick. I can't wait to take a nice, long, white-hot fire shower."

"And when are you going to stop pretending to be a good person?" Kurumu asked.

Damon shrugged. "Eventually, probably. Whenever I get around to it."

Kurumu nodded. "I thought you might say that. That dildo was from Mizore Shirayuki, right?"

"Yup," Damon chuckled. "Not sure how she figured out where we'd be, but she's definitely begging me to get her back."

"Get her back?" Kurumu asked, raising an eyebrow before remembering what he had said before. "Right. Prank war. What will you do?"

Damon grinned wickedly. "I think I'm going to employ her roommate again. Her roommate's such a well-behaved piece of filth whenever I threaten to cook her family."

"Wow," Kurumu said. "After losing your own family, I'd have thought even you wouldn't threaten that."

"I didn't lose my family," Damon said. "I didn't _lose_ anything."

"What?" Kurumu asked. "I thought your family died."

"They did," Damon said, pushing off the railing and covering his mouth as he coughed before spitting more mucus out and walking back inside, climbing into bed and forcing himself to go to sleep.

* * *

Damon offered the tray to Ruby, who watched him silently for a long moment before accepting it. "It's food. It won't bite you. _You're_ supposed to bit _it_."

"Hilarious," Ruby grumbled, eating slowly.

Damon sat down off to the side, eating his own breakfast in silence, ignoring the stare Ruby had fixed on him. He swallowed his mouthful of food finally and met her stare.

"You look good," Damon said. "You're healing nicely."

"Why are you taking care of me?" Ruby asked.

"Yukari wants to be your friend," Damon said. "As I explained, you can't make friends by pushing someone away."

Just then, the door slid open and Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu walked in, sitting down with them. They all shared small talk for a few minutes before Yukari got back from the store, having chosen to go alone, at Tsukune's urging.

"I went shopping all by myself!" Yukari said proudly.

"That's great!" Kurumu smiled. "And just think, you were so scared of the city before!"

"You did really well Yukari!" Moka smiled.

"It's all thanks to Tsukune," Yukari said, hugging him. "He came up with the idea."

"Stop fooling around!" Ruby snapped. "I...I'm not going to be fooled, because I know how dirty and selfish the human race is! I'm never going to trust humans again! I'll tear off that monstrous human's skin right now!"

She moved to attack Tsukune, but Damon caught both of her hands in his left hand, which was suddenly scaled, his right raising his juice can to his lips so he could take a sip, only to grimace.

"I never did understand why you humans can stand to drink things cold," Damon said. "Now, Ruby, I'm going to let go of you and you're going to sit back down and eat your breakfast. And if you don't, I'm going to be forced to...persuade you."

She grit her teeth, but nodded, and when he released her hands, she sat back down, staring at her food. Tsukune offered her a juice can but she smacked it out of his hand and stood, storming out of the room. Damon ignored her, continuing to eat his food.

"Are you going to stop her?" Moka asked.

"From what?" Damon aside, reaching behind himself and picking up her want. "She's not going anywhere and she knows it. She'll calm down. Just give her time."

The others all nodded and ate. Throughout the rest of the day, Ruby was moody and silent. However, she _was_ bearable, mostly. She even confessed that not only did she have a master at the Witch's Ranch, but that that master planned to burn the city and everyone in it. Personally, Damon liked the idea. He loved a good barbeque. However, the others weren't quite as enthusiastic about it.

Sometime around midnight, Ruby and Yukari left the room, Damon and Tsukune both following. They stopped just out of sight as they listened to the two witches' conversation. Ruby's parents had died in a car accident when she was a child, the first time they took her to a city to teach her not to fear humans. Just some drunk asshole. An accident. But Damon could understand why she hated humans so much now. For non-demon races, family tended to be important. Damon glanced back and saw Moka and Kurumu had joined them at some point and rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky Yukari," Ruby sighed finally. "You have friends like Damon and Tsukune. That's why...I'm jealous of you. I wish I could have met you guys a lot sooner."

Then, she turned and sprinted past them, sobbing, and bumped into Tsukune as she ran. Damon turned, following her out of the building and whistled, holding up her want.

"You'll need this."

Ruby watched him for a moment before walking over and reaching out, moving to take the wand and leave, only for Damon's grip to remain firm. She turned to look back and Damon gave her a serious look.

"You don't have to do this," Damon said. "You don't have to go. I'm not saying you have to be best friends with humans, but you don't have to try to wipe them all out. It's never too late to change. Just look at me. I'm a Fire Devil. We hate everything. If I can change, you can too. And we can help."

"I...I can't," Ruby said.

"Alright," Damon said, releasing the staff. "It's your choice. We'll be by later to try and stop your master. I hope you don't get in the way."

Ruby stared at the ground for a moment before forming herself six large wings and took off, the others getting outside in time to watch her smile back at them before leaving.

"Let's go," Damon said. "We have a Witch's Ranch to burn."

The others nodded and they began to head there as quickly as everyone who wasn't able to fly could.

* * *

Leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Master

Damon crouched by the door, remaining in place even as the bus bounced and swerved as it raced up the mountain's treacherous roads. The bus driver had met them within a few minutes of running, and had agreed to give them a ride. Actually, he seemed more like he was telling them he would give them a ride, and subtly ordering them to save Ruby and stop her master. Finally, the bus hit a particularly large bump and went airborne just as they reached the sunflower field. In it, Damon could see Ruby being held in the air by vines around her arms, legs, torso, and throat, all of them squeezing painfully, judging by Ruby's face, and all of them extending from the tattered sleeve of a figure standing a few feet from Ruby. Damon pulled the door open and dropped out before the bus had even stopped, roaring and sending a jet of flames at the cloaked figure. They leapt away, but the flames hit their intended target anyway. The vines burned away to ash where the flames met them, the rest falling away from Ruby just before Damon landed beside her.

"What are you doing here!?" Ruby demanded.

"You're welcome," Damon said, then grumbled, "Ungrateful slut."

"So you're the Fire Devil," the cloaked figure, an ancient hag of a women, sneered. "You're very tame for one of your disgusting kind."

"You're calling _me_ disgusting with a face like that?" Damon fired back.

"Ruby!" Yukari shouted as she and the others ran toward them from the bus.

"What have you come to the Witch's Ranch for this time?" Ruby's master demanded, her magical aura exploding off of her like a strong wind, though Damon wasn't phased. "Have you come to be my foot soldiers?"

"Hardly," Damon snorted. "I came to burn your little field to ash and then take Ruby back to our school with us so that she'll be able to live in peace."

Ruby stared at him in shock.

"We'll see about that," the hag said before her eyes fixed on Yukari. "Hey, the young witch, we're the same race. I will give you another chance. Come. I will let you be part of our group." She held up her hand, the vines Damon had burned before extending from under her crooked fingernails, her hands knobby and withered with bumps running through them where the vines were pushing the skin outward, vines actually breaking out through the skin here and there. "We are far greater than the human race. We will exterminate them all and let them understand who's superior!"

Yukari shrank back from the hag, hugging Tsukune's arm.

"I see," the hag said, lowering her hand. "Shame."

"You've been up on this mountain too long," Damon said. "Humans have weapons that will defeat your level of magic easily."

"Shut up you demon filth!" the hag snapped. "All of you will die here!"

She swung a hand out to the side, a book in her right hand shining as the flower patch began to move, monsters breaking out of them, the flowers transforming into spiked tails.

"What is that!?" Kurumu shrieked. "The flower patch is moving!"

"Flower patch?" the hag scoffed. "Look more closely. This isn't a flower patch at all."

The monsters began to break free more quickly. Their bodies looked like something out of the Alien movie series, except with large black stones on top of its head.

"You see, plant manipulation magic is my specialty," the hag was saying. "This is a monster that I've grown with all my care. It's a Man-Eating Plant. It's a good chance for me to analyze its combat skills. Exterminate them all!"

It lunged at Tsukune but Moka and Kurumu yanked him backward out of the way just as the tail shattered the ground where he had been standing. Kurumu moved to fight the thing but Tsukune stopped her.

"Please wait!" Tsukune said. "Despite Damon's threats, we're not here to fight! We only came to talk! We're here to help you think of a way to protect this ranch other than fighting!"

The hag stood there for a moment before snorting. Then, the creature's tail slammed into the side of Tsukune's jaw, the hag cackling instantly.

"You make me sick!" the hag spat. "Now you're here to beg for your life? Foolish humans! Die already!"

"Tsukune!" Moka gasped, she and the others kneeling beside him as Damon sighed.

"You're...wrong," Tsukune said. "We're here to beg for yours. Damon, do it."

"Finally," Damon said, stepping forward and causing the creature to send its tail at him. However, his scaled left hand caught the tail and crushed the end before flames suddenly shot along it, enveloping the creature, which shrieked in agony as it rapidly burned to ash. "Always the merciful one, Tsukune. You're going to get yourself killed someday. Listen, you old hag. No matter what you may think of me for killing you, or of humans for being humans, on which subject I can definitely sympathize, believe me, this is entirely your fault. You see, you found Ruby, who was suffering from losing her parents, and you manipulated her, and brainwashed her into hating humans. You forced her pain to fester and grow into hatred, and you used it to poison her, and to cause her more pain. And you know that a war against humanity would only cause her more pain, but you don't care, because you only see a tool to be used. If there is anything in this world I can't stand, it's when someone uses someone else to achieve their own goals and ambitions, no matter the cost to the ones they use, or how much pain it causes them. I may not particularly care about humanity, but you _will_ burn for what you've done to Ruby."

The hag snarled in rage before swinging her arms upward, a dozen creatures exploding out of the ground. "You insolent filth! Just die!"

The creatures charged at Damon and the others, their tails curling into spikes. However, Damon roared, a jet of flames burning the majority of them. Then, Ruby stepped forward, her wings transforming into blades as she spun, the blades flashing out and shredding the remaining few.

"Please stop trying to hurt them!" Ruby pleaded, turning to her master as her wings returned to normal. "Master, is it really out of control already? Is a battle really the only path humans and witches can take together?" Tears began to fall down her face as she turned to Tsukune and the others. "I...I want to try and believe Tsukune and the others. I want to try to become friends with them."

"Ruby!" Yukari cheered, Tsukune and the others dropping their guard instantly.

Damon didn't, however, and when the hag raised her arm, a wooden spike suddenly flashing out of it at Ruby, Damon appeared in the way, the spike shattering against the scales on his torso, under his shirt, which was ruined by the wood splinters. He reached up, ripping the remains of his shirt off as the hag retracted the spike, snarling in rage.

"Damon..." Tsukune breathed.

"You saved me!" Ruby gasped.

"Damn you, you filthy demon," the witch snarled. "Every single one of you is foolish! Fine then. I'll destroy everything myself!"

"Wat did I tell you?" Damon snarled. "I refuse to allow anyone who manipulates and uses others to live. And now you've proven me correct. You would throw Ruby away, callously murder her, just for not wanting to murder thousands of humans. I'm going to burn you to ash!"

"I'll kill you!" the hag snarled. "Everything I hate will be destroyed! Rise my children! Devour them! Leave nothing behind!"

Throughout the field, flowers began to close up, every one of the hundreds of flowers being one of the little monsters. Within seconds, a hundred or more of them were swarming toward them. Tsukune and the others backed away in fear, Ruby included, but Damon didn't move, his glare never wavering from the hag.

"Please!" Ruby pleaded. "Master, please don't kill anyone! Ever since I've been with Tsukune, I've felt that humans and witches _can_ coexist with each other! If you kill them and the people in that city, that chance will shatter!"

"Ruby, what has happened to you?" the hag said. "You seem to have forgotten that I took care of you like you were my own child. Why? Why would you help the humans!? You're a disgrace!"

"Enough of this," Damon snarled, raising his arms, twin jets of flames exploding out of his hands and beginning to incinerate the monsters as Damon walked forward. "You didn't raise her as your child. You raised her as your tool. You're done manipulating her!"

Suddenly, three of the creatures slipped past his flames and shot toward Tsukune, only for Kurumu to extend her claws and slaughter them.

"Kurumu..." Tsukune breathed.

"I know," Kurumu said. "We didn't come here to fight. But I can't just sit back and watch." she turned back to the front just as her wings burst out of her back, her ears becoming pointed. "I won't forgive anyone who lays a hand on Tsukune!"

"I knew it!" the hag shrieked. "That woman is an ayashi as well! Why are you ayashi helping the humans!? Forget it! Kill her too! Anyone who stands in my way must be killed!"

Kurumu shot past Damon, who ended his flames to keep from killing her as well, instead extending his claws to several inches, extending his own wings and exploding forward. As he shredded his way toward the hag, who began to flee from him, Damon saw Yukari move to help Kurumu, however, both were beginning to run out of steam quickly. Damon smirked, then roared, his flames clearing a massive area of the creatures, buying the two of them time to rest as the creatures flooded toward the larger threat. Finally, the hag opened her book.

"Fine, I'll show you all the true future of this ranch, and the dark side of the human beings!" the hag snarled, beginning to chant as the creatures stopped, falling back a bit.

The ground shone, and as the light faded, it left the landscape changed. In place of a field, currently covered with dead monsters and ash, there was instead a dump, with garbage as far as the eye could see, also covered with dead monsters and ash. In the distance, there was a factory, belching thick black smoke into the sky, and the hag floated above them.

"Do you understand now?" the hag asked. "Do you know where this dump is? This is the thing the humans are trying to build at my ranch! The humans are trying to build a trash site out of the Witch's Ranch! Do you understand my pain, and how it turned into hatred? I've lived over one hundred years. Ever since that city was a town, and the humans didn't even set foot on this ground. Now it may look like nothing, but I once had friends in this land. Ones that were driven from their homes by humans. they had nowhere else to go. For us, this ranch was our last paradise. These humans that came after us destroyed forests and killed creatures right in front of us! Then, after that, they want to turn this place into a trash site!? Do not mock us!?"

Tsukune fell to his knees suddenly. "Please forgive us. I was naïve because Moka, Kurumu, and everyone else was nice to me. But I never realized humans were hated this deeply. I've always been surrounded by my kind friends, which must have made me too naïve. I...I didn't know what was going on at all. Please forgive us. If we can make up for it, I will do anything for this ranch."

"Tsukune," Kurumu said sympathetically.

Just then, roots exploded out of the ground below Moka, grabbing her around the neck and dragging her to the hag. Damon rolled his eyes. Naïve described all of them, it seemed.

"Naïve means desperate to be punished, correct?" the hag asked. "In that case, watch carefully as I kill her. If you can do that, I will be willing to forgive you."

Her vines began to squeeze.

"It's...alright," Moka said, smiling at Tsukune. "It's better...to live in peace. Me...Kurumu...Yukari...Ruby...even Damon...we all learned that from you."

"Don't assume you know how I feel," Damon said.

"Moka..." Tsukune breathed, eyes watering.

"Insufferable bitch!" the hag snarled. "I meant to choose one who valued their own life more. Curses. Oh well. Kill her first."

"STOP! ! !" Tsukune shouted, sprinting forward.

"I knew it!" the hag spat. "Even after begging for forgiveness, you'd still turn on us at the first sign of trouble."

"That's not true!" Tsukune said as creatures burst out of the ground around him, beginning to attack him as he fought to wrestle his way through. "I will accept the punishments! I'll take them all! Just please, let Moka go!"

"Tsukune!" Moka shrieked, starting forward, the hag allowing it, only for the vines to suddenly drop off of her neck and the creatures to all fall away from Tsukune.

Moka grabbed Tsukune and leapt away from them, landing with his head in her lap before looking back at Damon and the hag, who currently had Damon's right hand driven through her abdomen. She coughed, blood splattering onto the ground before Damon ripped his hand out and punched her, sending her flying backward.

"It's over," Damon said. "Now you're going to burn."

"You...bastard!" the hag snarled. "I'll...kill...you!"

She raised her book and it shone. The creatures all suddenly came to life, but instead of attacking Damon, they swarmed the hag. They began to pile onto her, then melt, fusing together and growing into an enormous creature similar to the original creatures but with one head in its chest with the hag inside of it, one larger one above that one, one on each shoulder, and then others scattered randomly over its massive, plant body. Its tail was ended in a spike, and the creature itself towered over everything around them on its four legs.

"What do you think!?" the hag cackled. "This is my true power! The mystical strength of a hundred year old witch! You will all be destroyed! Everybody should just die!"

She began to laugh again, until Damon roared, flames exploding out of his mouth into the creature, hitting just below the mouth she was in. The creature roared in agony, rearing back. Then, four massive root tentacles, each as big around as Damon was tall, exploded into him from all sides, then one of them slammed into him again, launching him to the side. He flipped, landing on his hands and feet, scales now covering his entire body, having blocked most of the damage, though it _had_ stung quite a bit.

"Impressive," Damon said. "You're actually rather powerful, and annoying. I haven't had to defend my entire body for a long time."

Just then, Moka, minus her crucifix, appeared in front of the hag, drilling a kick into her head. However, the moment she did, vines wrapped around her, yanking her backward as the hag, largely unharmed by the kick, cackled.

"A vampire," the witch said. "An existence so powerful that even ayashi tremble before it. I will make your power mine! I will absorb it all!"

A root suddenly stabbed into her shoulder rapidly burrowing into her and reaching up under her skin to her necklace before it suddenly seemed to extend feelers outward, Moka screaming as it began to absorb her supernatural energy.

"What's...going on!?" Moka shouted between screams of pain.

"I told you, I was going to absorb your power!" the hag cackled. "This spell allows me to combine with other organisms and make them mine! It's my ultimate spell! Youmagahshin!"

More roots stabbed into Moka, and her scream became even more pained and deafening. Then, just as the hag began to gloat about being invincible, Damon appeared in front of Moka, flames formed into a sword in his hands as he slashed the vines, severing them all and catching Moka, the pieces inside of her going limp before he ripped them out, Moka again screaming in pain before beginning to pant and gasp for breath.

"Thank...thank you," Moka said.

"Get your boyfriend out of here," Damon said. "He can't withstand my true form."

Moka nodded and Damon turned, hurling her at Ruby, who caught her, Moka passing the message. Kurumu, who was holding Tsukune, turned and fled, understanding perfectly what was about to happen. Damon turned back to the hag, who was furious.

"How dare you!?" she seethed. "How dare you take her power from me!?"

"Her power isn't yours," Damon snarled, landing on the ground and gritting his teeth. "I congratulate you, cunt. You're the first non-demon in a very, very long time to force me to use my true power. I hope that's some consolation as you burn away to ash."

"I'm not afraid of you!" the witch shrieked.

"You should be!" Damon snarled.

Then, his body exploded. The sheer force of him releasing his form sent out a shockwave that sent trees flying in every direction, hurling the hag backward. As the dust cleared and the hag stood, she stared at Damon in terror. He had become a massive dragon with dark red scales on his back and sides, and black scales on his stomach, the inside of his forelegs, which were closer to arms, and the insides of his read legs, as well as under his feet. He had a heavily muscled torso, a long, thick tail that tapered to a point after a hundred feet, and his neck was about twenty feet long, ending in a thick, arrow-shaped head. His mouth was filled with sharp, wicked teeth, and he had a pair of huge black horns extending from the back of his head. He snarled and the ground trembled, flames shooting out of his mouth five feet before curling back on themselves and fading.

"Now you die, cunt!" Damon growled, the earth trembling with his voice.

"You insolent lizard!" the hag shrieked. "I'll absorb your power too!"

Her massive body's arms rose, all eight of its tentacle-like fingers forming into spikes and streaking toward him. However, before they could reach him, he roared, a wall of flames the equivalent of an aimed volcanic eruption exploding out of his mouth, enveloping the hag's entire form instantly, and burning it all away to ash within a matter of seconds. He allowed his flames to end, the massive cloud of smoke it had created hanging heavily over the area as he hummed in appreciation at the scorched and ruined landscape before him. It had gone from a lush green field, even after the monsters had broken free, to a charred scar on the face of the earth with blackened, cracked, super-heated rock, the trees around the earth's scar still burning, and a nice, healthy cloud of smoke to make breathing a bit easier. He hummed pleasantly and curled up in the center of the stone, allowing the heat radiating off of it to warm him as he began to struggle to compact himself back into his human form.

After a couple of seconds, Kurumu landed in front of him, staring at him in a mixture of awe and exasperation. "You actually got to burn it after all."

"Today's a pretty good day after all," Damon agreed. "It'll take me about ten minutes to finish returning to human form. I'll meet you all back at the bus."

Kurumu nodded and tuned, heading back to the bus as Damon focused on his transformation, and the joy at finally being warm again and being able to breathe properly polluted air.

* * *

Leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Supernatural Cat Fight

Damon sighed as he walked toward the school. He had finally been given permission to return home, if only to keep him from scorching anywhere else, and had spent a month there, warming up. The Witch's Ranch had caught a lot of attention after the numerous explosions, and supposed eruption, that had happened there during the fight, and the construction plan was entirely shut down due to it possibly being a volcano. Most of the ranch had survived Damon's best efforts, so it would be fine. Plus, he had taken most of the obsidian he had made there and had started his special project with it, so the scar he had made out of the field had been largely cleaned up, and was able to regrow.

Damon walked to the academy's front gate, finding the others passing out newspapers. Tsukune, Yukari, and Moka greeted him happily, but Kurumu crossed her arms.

"You're late," Kurumu said.

"Your powers of observation are truly astounding," Damon said, leaning back against the table and folding his own arms. "Want me to burn the newspapers to get rid of them for you?"

"No!" all four of the others snapped, then began to laugh.

Damon watched as the newspapers were passed out in their entirety, and smiled. They had done pretty well on them, apparently.

"We should have a party to celebrate!" Moka suggested.

"Great idea!" Tsukune grinned. "We can have it right after school. What about Gin?"

"That thing is probably off flirting with some poor woman," Kurumu said. "Forget him."

"I'm so excited to get to drink sake!" Yukari smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukune asked.

"Hell, I'll even buy it," Damon smirked. "I could use a good drink. And corrupting."

"You're not corrupting anyone!" Kurumu snapped, pointing a finger at him.

"You're all weird," a voice said off to the side, Damon's head snapping around as he braced himself for a snowball, or a pale of water, or itching powder. "The Newspaper club gets along well." Mizore stopped in front of them, watching them all in silence. "You all get along too well. I don't understand that stuff." Then, she walked over to Tsukune, leaning forward and getting uncomfortably close to him.

"Wha-What are you..."

"So you're Tsukune," she said. "You're cuter than I expected." She turned, grabbing the last newspaper and walking away. "Newspaper. I'll take a copy."

"Who was that?" Moka asked.

"I don't know her," Tsukune assured her.

"I wonder why she came," Kurumu said. "She didn't even talk to you. Is she mad again or something?"

"You know her?" Moka asked, looking to Damon.

"She's the one that sent that ice dildo," Damon said. "And I'm not sure if she's mad or not. But she's going to be once she gets back to her room."

Kurumu groaned. "You're a horrible person."

"She sent me an ice dildo," Damon said. "In public. All good pranks in a prank war require repayment."

The others shook their heads. They all helped clean up, including Damon, and carried everything into the school, only to find Mizore waiting at the classroom, arms crossed and glaring daggers at Damon.

"Clean it up," Mizore said. "All of it."

Damon grinned. "Why Mizore, whatever do you mean?"

Mizore's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to say it again. Clean it up, or you're going to regret it."

Damon chuckled. "I'll clean it up after school. Promise."

"You'd better!" she said threateningly before storming off.

"What'd you do?" Kurumu asked.

"I covered her floor and bed in the obsidian from the ranch," Damon said. "She cant go into her room without breaking out into hives now."

"That's cruel," Tsukune said.

Damon shrugged, the five of them separating to their classes. After the final bell, Damon headed to Mizore's room, finding her roommate sitting on her bed. She looked up at Damon and sighed.

"Please tell me you're hear to clean it up," the girl said. "I don't want to listen to her yelling anymore."

"Relax," Damon chuckled. "I've got it."

He began to pick up the obsidian, swallowing it as he went before walking to his own room and regurgitating it into the sink, washing it off before setting it onto his bed to begin his next couple of projects. Finally, he finished and left his room just as Kurumu and Moka ran over.

"Mizore is trying to take Tsukune!" Kurumu said. "She tried to kill Moka!"

Damon sighed heavily. "Typical. They meet one time and he sets her off. Fine. I'll take care of it."

"I'm coming too," Moka said.

"Then you'd better run a hell of a lot faster than you do now," he said, turning and sprinting through the hallways, Moka and Kurumu struggling to keep up.

Once they were outside, Damon extended his wings and took off, following his instincts to a swamp that had frozen over. Damon landed behind Mizore, who stopped freezing Tsukune, who had an arm and half of his face free, and sighed again.

"Really now, Mizore," Damon said. "You were doing so well. You're really going to let _him_ set you off?"

"Get out of here, Damon," Mizore said. "Tsukune's mine!"

"No," Damon said. "He's Moka's. You're better than this, Mizore. Let him go."

"You're going to try and stop me?" Mizore asked, ice claws extending from her sleeves.

"Please, Mizore," Damon said. "Don't do this."

Just then, Kurumu and Moka flew low, moving to grab Tsukune, only for ice spikes to erupt out of the ground, forcing them off course. Instead of grabbing Moka's hand, Tsukune grabbed her rosary, ripping the cross off. A moment later, Moka stood, glaring at Mizore with her red eyes.

"What are you?" Mizore asked. "You're annoying. Just die properly this time, please."

She moved to slash Moka, who moved to kick her. However, before either's strikes could hit, Damon appeared between them and caught both of their strikes, the ground under him breaking apart.

"No," Damon said. "Moka, back off."

"She's trying to steal Tsukune," Moka said.

"I don't care," Damon said. "I told you, I'll take care of it."

"So you _are_ going to stop me," Mizore said, instantly slashing with her free hand, only for Damon's tail to wrap around her arm.

"You see?" Moka snapped. "She's insane!"

"Back off!" Damon snapped. "I'm not saying it again!"

Moka jumped, her other foot exploding into his head and hurling him. He flipped, landing on his feet as Mizore shot at Moka again. Again Damon shot forward, catching Mizore's arm, Moka's fist drilling into his jaw before he wrapped his tail around her waist and hurled her. He turned and caught Mizore's other arm, growling.

"That's enough, Mizore!" Damon snarled.

"Let me go!" she shouted, a massive pillar of ice erupting between his feet and slamming into his chin, hurling him away.

Mizore turned to charge at Moka, only to find Moka already throwing a kick. Mizore stabbed with her claws, but before either strike could land, Damon appeared between them. His scaled forearm blocked Moka's kick and snapped like a twig, folding outward. Then, Mizore's claws embedded themselves in his abdomen. Everyone froze, Mizore's eyes wide with horror. She staggered backward, ripping her claws back out as steam began to curl out of them, and out of Damon's mouth, frost beginning to collect around the wound.

"Damon!" Mizore breathed, staring between him and her claws in horror. "I...I didn't mean to! I swear! I..."

She turned, fleeing instantly and Damon held his good hand over his wound, trying to light a flame only to receive only sparks. He struggled to stand, but his legs gave out instantly and he crashed to the ground.

"Damon!" Kurumu shouted, dropping beside him.

"Did she hit an organ?" Tsukune asked.

"No!" Kurumu said, panic in her voice. "It's her ice. It's lethal to Fire Devils. It's why her family was able to go to war with his without being slaughtered instantly."

"What do we do?" Moka asked.

"Sh...Show...er," Damon panted, paling rapidly, the frost having reached over most of the front of his torso already. "M...My..."

"Shower?" Moka asked. "But isn't water bad for you?"

"_His_ shower!" Kurumu gasped. "He'd have a fire shower, not a water one!"

"Where's his room?" Tsukune asked.

"I'll take him there!" Kurumu said. "I can smell it from here."

She lifted him onto her back and spread her wings, taking off instantly. She flew as fast as she could, reaching the room in seconds and smashing through the window, hurling Damon into his shower instantly before lunging for the knobs. Just as she grabbed them, he coughed, blood spraying out of his mouth. The ice had reached his heart and lungs. Flames roared out of his shower head, washing over him, quickly melting the frost, however, Damon continued to cough and choke on his own blood. Fear flooded through him. He was going to die. He didn't want to die. Not yet. Not like this. If he died at the hands of an Abominable Snowwomen, it could set the war off all over again. He couldn't allow that. Not after the way it had ended. He couldn't. And yet, here he was, unable to even catch enough of a breath to cough anymore. Darkness began to swallows him and he fought not to let it, he fought to stay awake, but it was too hard. He slipped slightly, and then he was falling. Tumbling into the darkness. And then, there was nothing.

* * *

Leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Weak

Damon sighed comfortable, tightening his hold on her. She smiled, doing the same, turning her head to nuzzle her face into his neck. Before them, the sun was just starting to rise over the lake. It was a warm morning. Warm enough that he was actually enjoying the weather. And it was a beautiful view. Even he had to admit. Sunrises here always looked like fire, so he didn't mind that it was a pretty thing.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him. "For everything. You've done so much for me."

"You'll never need to thank me," Damon said. "After all, everything I do is for my benefit."

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "Then allow me to benefit you some more."

He was tempted to call her out on her cheesy joke, but decided against it as her lips captured his. He sighed, settling into the kiss, smiling as his hand rose to cup her cheek, and her arms encircled his neck. However, all too soon she pulled back.

"Wake up," she said, Damon blinking in surprise. "It's time for you to wake up."

"But I'm enjoying this dream," Damon said. "Just a few more minutes?"

"No," she said. "Now."

He sighed heavily. "Fine. Spoilsport."

Then, he closed his eyes, opening them again a moment later in Yokai Academy's infirmary, an IV of lava stuck into his arm, the dark orange fluid glowing through his extremely pale skin. He groaned. He felt like shit. His whole body was in pain, he was colder than ever, and he still hadn't healed. He looked to the IV again. He was so numb from the cold that he couldn't even feel the lava. The only thing he could feel was his body aching from the cold, and the wound in his stomach. He groaned, lifting a hand to pull the IV out, only for someone to catch his hand, setting it back down gently, seeming to not need any force at all, despite him trying to resist.

"Leave it," Ruby said, Damon looking up at her. "Right now, it's all that's keeping you alive."

"Ruby?" Damon asked. "What are you...How long have I been out?"

"Not long," Ruby said. "About a day. Even on the brink of death, it seems you recover quickly." She gently touched the frost still surrounding his wound. "Shirayuki, right? Did you use your scales?"

"No," Damon said. "I wasn't trying to fight her. I was trying to stop her and Moka from fighting." He glanced at his right arm and it suddenly occurred to him that it was healed completely. _At least my arm healed at a normal speed._

"I heard from the others what happened, but it seemed like they were under the impression you simply lost your temper and attacked both girls," Ruby said. "How do you feel?"

"About how I look I'm sure," Damon said. "Maybe worse."

Ruby nodded. "I'm sorry I can't help you. I wish I could. I owe you at least that much after you saved my life."

"You don't owe me anything," Damon said. "Your master just...struck a cord."

Ruby smiled her left hand resting on his hair, thumb gently stroking his forehead. Her eyes scanned his face and her smile softened slightly before her eyes met his.

"Ruby..." Damon said, reaching up to her hand and pulling it off of his head. "I'm sorry. Really, I am. But I don't feel that way about you."

"I know," Ruby smiled. "But even so, I'll always be here for you when you need me."

"You _can_ help, by the way," Damon said. "I need some of the obsidian in my room. Five pieces should do."

Ruby nodded, standing. "I'll be right back."

"Has she visited?" Damon asked, Ruby pausing at the door.

"No," Ruby said. "There was another incident after your fight. Two students were found beaten nearly to death and frozen. She's going to be expelled, unless her name can be cleared."

"Better bring ten pieces, then," Damon said.

Ruby nodded and left. A few minutes later, she returned and handed him the obsidian. He grit his teeth, pushing two pieces into each wound before taking out his IV, taking the needle out of it and allowing the lava to run onto his abdomen, melting the frost and the obsidian. He groaned in pain as his skin began to boil, and the lava filled the wounds before shining red and fading, leaving a scar. He sighed, pinching off the tube to stop the flow before putting the tube's plug into it, the plug having been tied to the tube by a string. He stood, swaying dangerously before starting out of the infirmary.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"To find Mizore," Damon said. "She wouldn't have hurt them at all, much less for no reason, which means that she's being framed. I'm going to find out who, and then I'm going to help her."

"Even after she nearly killed you?" Ruby asked.

"She wasn't herself," Damon said. "It was an accident."

He continued out of the room, using the wall to support himself as he made his way through the halls. He knew where to go. Whether she was there or not, he knew exactly where to find her. She always went there when she was distressed. At least, since she got here. Not that he'd been stalking her. That was her thing. He'd just been...keeping an eye on her. Or, at least, tracking her with his smell and hearing.

"Well well, look what we have here," one of the same lizardmen he had beaten up for bullying Yukari grinned, stopping in front of him, his buddy who had abandoned him to Damon's left, and a third circling around to stand behind him. "The great Damon. You look like shit, buddy. You look like you can barely stay on your feet."

Damon glared at them, knowing he didn't have enough energy to threaten them without panting, let alone beat them in a fight. Right now, he doubted if he'd be able to assume his true form without keeling over, and all he had to do for that was stop restricting himself.

"Remember that time you interrupted our fun, then locked us in a janitor's closet in our underwear?" the lizardman grinned wickedly. "Well, I think it's about time we repaid you."

"Get out...of my...way," Damon snarled finally. "I have...more important...things to do."

"Not anymore," the lizardman sneered, then drilled a fist into Damon's abdomen, lifting him into the air. "Now, we're the most important thing in your life!"

He caught Damon by the back of the shirt and slammed him into the ground. The one to Damon's left kicked him, smashing him into the lockers to Damon's right, denting them severely. Then, he ripped Damon back out and they surrounded him, beginning to pummel him rapidly, slamming punches and kicks into him continuously. Damon curled into a ball, trying to protect his head. He couldn't deal with this. He needed to find Mizore.

"Hey, get away from him!" Kurumu shouted, suddenly appearing behind one of them and punching him, sending him exploding into another just before Yukari used her want to drop a frying pan on a third before Ruby slammed a wing into him, launching him into the other three, who Gin appeared and rapidly beat into unconsciousness.

Damon groaned, standing slowly, beginning to stagger away instantly. He had to find her. He needed to make sure she had calmed down. He needed to make sure she had come back to her senses.

"Where are you going?" Kurumu asked.

"Stay...away from...me," Damon said, his breath coming in uneven gasps and pants. "I have...have to...go."

After a moment, Ruby and Kurumu stepped up beside him, reaching out to help him support his weight, only for Damon to shrug them off.

"Alone," Damon growled.

They stared after him, but allowed him to go. He continued to stagger and stumble through the school, ignoring everyone's stares, before finally getting outside and heading for the cliff. He could see it in the distance, but his vision was starting to blur from exhaustion. He blinked the blurriness away as he reached the cliff, finding Shirayuki and the gym teacher, Kotsubo, at the cliff, just as Mizore shrieked for him to leave her alone and shoved her, making him fall off the cliff.

"Mi...Mizore," Damon panted.

"Damon!" Mizore gasped, just before a tentacle caught her leg and yanked her off the cliff.

She managed to catch a thorn bush, clinging to it with her right hand as he heard Kotsubo's voice from below the cliff. His brain was too fuzzy to understand fully what he was saying, but it was something about dragging Mizore down. Damon staggered forward, holding his hands out and struggling to make a fireball. He didn't have the breath support, or the energy for firebreath, so this was his only hope. Except, he was only getting sparks. He continued toward the cliff, trying again and again. Finally, he got a decent-sized fireball just as he reached the cliff and let it fall. Then, he fell to his knees, sweat pouring down his face as he watched the fireball explode against Kotsubo, who apparently was a kraken. The explosion rocked the cliff and Damon pitched forward, only to catch himself, starting to sit back up.

"Damon!" Mizore shouted. "Get back! It's not safe!"

Damon lowered his gaze back to Kotsubo, his breath coming in short gasps, not able to catch his breath enough to actually breath, and not inhaling enough to get enough air to stay conscious. But she needed help. He raised his hands again, but just as he did, a tentacle shot up at him, wrapping around his ribs and squeezing, crushing them before pulling him down and smashing him into the cliff face. He was pulled back, then smashed into it again. Then, as he was pulled back again, he suddenly jerked into motion in a different direction, sailing upward before flipping and crashing back down on top of the cliff. He groaned, head spinning and breathing wheezing in and out of his mouth, agony stabbing through him from his ribs each time. However, as he lay there, Mizore appeared over him.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Mizore demanded. "Why did you come here when you can barely stand!?"

"Y...Y...I..." he couldn't speak.

He felt his light-headedness getting worse and tried to calm himself, but he couldn't. His head was spinning like a propeller and he was seconds from passing out. Then, warmth flooded him as his sight went pitch black for several seconds. But it was warm. So warm. Finally, the warmth began to fade and something moved across his face, allowing light back in and he gasped for a breath, the pain in his chest bearable now, and a little energy having returned to him. He looked down, seeing hardened lava covering everything but his face. He sighed, looking around, seeing Kurumu, Ruby, and Yukari had joined them, as had Moka and Tsukune.

"Is he okay?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, he should be fine, now," Kurumu said. "Fire and lava heal Fire Devils."

Damon tried to move but found he still couldn't. He was too weak to break the stone encasing his body.

"Don't waste your energy trying to break out of there," Kurumu said, kneeling by his feet. "You're not strong enough yet. Don't worry. We'll put you in your shower. That should help. Shirayuki, can you give me hand?"

Mizore nodded, kneeling next to Damon's head, Damon closing her eyes to leave her some Modesty. After a moment, they lifted him and he risked opening his eyes, finding he was about waist-height, and Tsukune and Moka were helping to carry him. They took him to his room and put him in the shower, Kurumu turning it on for him. He let his eyes slip closed as the flames washed over his face and began to heat the lava again.

"You all might want to turn away before this lava comes off," Damon warned.

The girls all left, instantly, except for Mizore, who stood facing away, but remained in the room. Tsukune grabbed some fresh, not-burned clothes for Damon and once the lava had come off, Damon took a few moments to enjoy the flames before shutting them off and struggling into his clothes. Then, he walked to his bed and dropped onto it, groaning.

"Are you alright?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah," Damon said. "I'll be fine."

Tsukune nodded and left, Mizore walking over and standing beside him.

"Why'd you come to that cliff? You were barely alive enough to be out of the infirmary."

"I wanted to make sure you had come to your senses," Damon said. "I wanted to know you were okay."

"Why?" Mizore asked.

"Because you needed help," Damon said. "You were doing so well, but then you slipped up. I didn't want you to be defined by one mistake."

Mizore stared at the ground for a moment. "That wasn't a mistake. That's how Abominable Snowwomen are naturally."

"And Fire Devils are evil beings that burn anything that annoys them naturally, and that associate with no one, to include each other, and that kill Yuki Onna on sight," Damon said. "You said you didn't want to be a stereotype of your species, the same way I refuse to be one of mine. Acting like our species made us loners. So I knew you would regret slipping up. So I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Mizore nodded. "Thank you. But...I have a request."

"What?" Damon asked.

"Can we...stop the prank war?" Mizore asked. "It's...annoying."

Damon nodded. "Sure. Sorry for making you mad."

She shook her head. "It's not that. I just...have something else I need to focus on, and the prank war will distract me."

Damon nodded. "Alright. Sure. Let me know if you need any help, alright?"

Mizore nodded. "I will."

She turned and walked out of the room and Damon sighed. He knew what she needed to do. She was going to try and steal Tsukune. He groaned, pushing himself up slowly and left the room, heading to the infirmary, collapsing onto the bed he had left early. He took his jacket off, put the needle end back into the tube, and stuck it back into his arm. Then, he sighed, allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Leave a review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Outcast Ayashi

Damon settled heavily into his seat and sighed miserably. A week in the infirmary and he still felt like death. Everything ached, and he was coughing a lot more. Half the time it felt like he was hacking up a lung. The rest of the time it felt like he was hacking up both. He had asked permission to go home to recover, but they had refused. They had a decent reason, though. Going home would be dangerous if anyone found out that the reason for his condition was a Yuki Onna. He sighed, setting his head down, only to be jumped by the bell. He sighed. He was so jumpy today. He lifted his head and blinked. People were leaving the class. But it wasn't _his_ class. He looked at the clock and his eyes widened. The school day was over. He had slept through it all. And no one had risked trying to wake him. He sighed, leaving the room and heading toward the room where the Newspaper Club was supposed to meet. However, when he arrived, only Gin was there.

"Where's everyone else?" Damon asked.

"Hey, you're out," Gin smiled. "The others are all off dealing with Tsukune's latest problem."

"What problem?" Damon asked.

Gin simply shrugged. Damon sighed, shaking his head and walking away. He was in too much pain to deal with Gin. He sighed, walking toward the infirmary again, only to stop, seeing Tsukune being held by a group of blood-covered students, all of them seeming to be unconscious and completely controlled, judging by the dull, dead look in their eyes and the fact that their movements were jerky and uncoordinated. One had bitten into Tsukune's shoulder, another into his side, and standing a few meters in front of Tsukune was a nurse with her cheeks transformed into some kind of brown, insect-chitin-like substance, and her index finger transformed into a similar claw-like form. However, as soon as he saw her, she swung her hand and that finger shot outward, growing into a spike before driving itself into the right side of Damon's neck, Damon freezing as he felt the searing pain of some foreign fluid being pumped into his neck through the tentacle.

"Damon!" Tsukune shouted. "Not you too!"

"You bitch," Damon growled, pulling the tentacle out and squeezing it hard, the nurse screaming. "That's my jugular. That fucking hurt!" He yanked the tentacle and the nurse shot toward him, his left fist suddenly encased in scales before he drilled his fist into her face, sending her exploding backward into the wall.

"How the hell are you not under my control!?" the nurse seethed.

"Oh, you're still alive?" Damon asked. "I really _have_ gotten weak. And you're awake, too. That's just humiliating. As for your control, you _do_ know what I am, right? Someone as weak-willed as you could never hope to control me."

She snarled angrily. "Fine, then I'll just kill him!"

She sent her tentacle at Tsukune, but Moka stepped into the way, being stabbed in the neck instead, the nurse injecting her with whatever fluid it was as well. As Moka fell, Tsukune pulled her Rosary off, only for her to stand, trembling, and pull her hand back to stab him with a knife hand. However, she froze, the trembling getting worse.

"I...remembered one thing," Moka said, tears running down her face. "I...have to...protect Tsukune...at all costs. So...you have to...run!"

"It's okay," Tsukune smiled. "I won't run. Even if I die, I'll still be your friend."

Moka suddenly stopped trembling, driving her hand into her own side, Tsukune shouting in surprise.

"Good morning Moka," Damon smirked, sensing the shift between the sealed personality and the true personality.

"Thank you Tsukune," Moka smiled. "It seems I had fallen asleep, but your voice reached me even in my dreams. Because of you, I was able to awaken, so thank you." She turned to Damon. "You look like shit, you pathetic newt."

"At least I've never let myself be controlled or put to sleep by a freak like her," Damon countered. "Would you mind, by the way? I'm a bit tired."

Moka nodded and shot forward, ducking under the nurse's tentacle before slamming a kick into the underside of the nurse's jaw, hurling her backward. She crashed into a group of tables, shattering them, and remained there, all of the students she was controlling collapsing. Damon grunted, raising a hand to his neck, grimacing when it came back bloody.

"You got hurt again," Mizore said, walking over to him.

"She caught me by surprise is all," Damon said, as Mizore pressed a bandage to his neck, despite the wound being half-healed already. "That's really not necessary."

"If you lose too much blood you'll take even longer to recover," Mizore said, taping the bandage on.

"Thank you," Damon said. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," Mizore said.

Several of the academy's security staff rushed into the room, along with real medical staff, beginning to tend to the patients while two of the security staff took the failed assassin, an Outcast Ayashi, into custody. Damon looked over at Moka and Tsukune, as Moka agreed to be friends with Tsukune forever. He wasn't sure when that hadn't been the plan, but he shrugged, walking over to them.

"Tsukune, what the hell did you do to piss off the Outcast Ayashi?" Damon asked.

"I beat one of them while under the effects of Moka's Vampire Blood, so they made an elaborate plan to kill me," Tsukune said quietly. "But when Moka gave me some more of her blood, I...turned into a Ghoul. She almost had to kill me, but someone managed to save me with this." He held up his wrist where he wore a silver chain double-wrapped around his wrist and a small lock with a cross on the face hanging from it.

Damon took a step away from it. "A holy lock, huh? Whoever saved you knew what they were doing."

Tsukune nodded. "Do you know a way to fix it?"

"That depends," Damon said. "Is your head on a spike an option?"

"No!" Moka snapped.

"Then don't take the lock off," Damon said, pulling the bandage off his fully healed neck. "Anyway, I'm going to go and take a nap. See you around Mizore."

Mizore nodded and Damon headed to his dorm, taking a fire shower for a few minutes before getting out and heading to bed.

* * *

Damon sighed heavily. Moka hadn't been to school for a few days, and Tsukune's whining was getting to be irritating.

"It's alright," Mizore said from where she was crouched behind a desk. "You have me, right? Isn't it better the way it is, with Moka gone?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "If you would like, I could try a tracking spell to try to find Moka."

"You'd do that?" Tsukune asked hopefully.

"Anything to make you stop whining like a puppy somebody just kicked," Damon said. "But don't ever give me that hopeful puppy look again."

Tsukune nodded.

"_Can_ you do a tracking spell?" Yukari asked. "You're not a witch. You're a Yokai."

"No, I'm a devil," Damon said. "There's a reason early witches prayed to our kind in order to gain their powers before being able to pass them through bloodlines."

He extended a claw, quickly drawing a map of the globe into the desktop, then set his hand on it before raising it, a glowing red circle forming in the air between his hand and the desk. It was a mess of crossing and intersecting lines, along with symbols around the edge of it, and a large one in the center of it. The circle began to spin, only the center symbol remaining motionless, though it began to flash and shift between a variety of different symbols from various languages. Then, finally, the circle shrunk and fell, becoming a spot of light on the desk.

"Found her," Damon said.

"Whoa!" Tsukune said. "That was awesome!"

Damon grunted. "Good news or bad news first?"

"Uh...good?" Tsukune asked.

"She's not too far away," Damon said.

"Bad news?" Tsukune asked.

"You made that face again," Damon said, the light disappearing as he scratched out the map, standing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to repay a favor."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked, only for Damon's feet to grow scales and grow digitigrade, like a dog's rear ones.

Then, Damon turned and sped out of the room in a blur. He sniffed, following Kurumu's scent. The others hadn't noticed her leave the room when he had offered to find Moka, but he did. And since he owed her a favor, the fact that he could smell her fear and anger, letting him know she was fighting, he could repay her now. He kicked the door outward, sending it spinning at an Outcast Ayashi who was in the middle of a conversation with Kurumu, who had her claws extended, and had slashed the hell out of one corner of the roof. The Ayashi spun out of the way, the door spinning off the roof.

"Who the hell are you?" the Ayashi asked. "I'm in the middle of a conversation."

"That is entirely not my problem," Damon said, his feet returning to normal, Damon slipping his shoes back on.

"And here I was just offering to get the fight between Tsukune and the Outcast Ayashi to end," the guy said. "My name's Kiria Yoshii."

"That's nice," Damon said, forming his arms' scales and claws. "I'll be sure to carve it into whatever dumpster I toss your body into."

Kiria huffed. "Here's my offer Kurumu. If you can entertain me, I can let all of you guys off the hook. For example, your friend, Moka Akashiya. I've seen her fight before. She's a vampire, correct? Go meet with her alone. Of course, keep it a secret from Tsukune. She seems rather interesting."

Kurumu's eyes widened and Damon stepped forward, only for Kiria to hold up a hand.

"I'm not foolish enough to fight a fire devil on equal ground," Kiria said. "If it is decided that you are an enemy, I'll deal with you my way."

"Hey you!" Kurumu said, Kiria turning to her. "Are you telling me to sell my friend?"

"Why not?" Kiria asked. "You said you'd do anything for Tsukune, didn't you? I'll be waiting for a good answer, Kurumu."

Then, he turned, leaping off of the building and disappearing into the trees.

"What should I do?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't give a shit," Damon grunted. "You guys' love triangle is your problem. I only came here hoping to repay the favor I owe you. Looks like I'll have to find a better opportunity, though."

"What do you owe me a favor for?" Kurumu asked.

Damon ignored her, walking back inside. However, no sooner had he gotten just outside of the door to the club room did he tense. He could hear them. The thick, unintelligent laughter, the heavy footfalls, Moka's scream. They reeked of body odor and dirt.

"Cyclopes," Damon grumbled, sniffing and picking up a hint of Kurumu's scent with the cyclopes. "Maybe I really _will_ repay the favor today."

He turned, walking into the clubroom, ignoring Tsukune, Mizore, and Yukari, Mizore also ignoring him, then leapt out a window, extending his wings and taking off quickly. he reached a graveyard with a single tree, Moka standing with her back against it and two cyclopes lumbering toward her, Kiria and Kurumu off to one side. However, as one of the two reached for Moka, Kurumu slashed the side of his face with her claws, making him roar in pain, standing up straight and backing away. He ignored Kurumu as she began to give some speech about not changing her feelings, or some such drivel. Instead, he flew at the two cyclopes. One was taller than the other, thin, and had some muscle definition while the other was overweight. Both had legs akin to a goat's hind legs, and the larger cyclops held a massive hammer.

Damon retracted his wings and landed on the skinny one's head drilling a punch into its temple and it crumpled to the ground. As it fell, Damon leapt to the other, flipping and slamming a two-footed drop kick into its nose, crushing it and knocking it out as well. He landed on his feet, just as Kiria turned.

"Please take care of them, you...two?" Kiria stared at the unconscious giants as Damon lifted the hammer, which towered over him, the head alone almost the size of his body. "Well, it would seem you're just determined to interfere. Very well. I know when I'm beaten. I'll leave you all alone for now. You're all lucky you have your guard dog. It's interesting to find a fire devil with friends."

"I don't have friends," Damon said. "I have a list of favors I owe, and I have enough honor to repay them before I turn the world into charcoal."

Kiria hummed thoughtfully. "Interesting. Well, see you around Moka, Kurumu, Damon." He walked away from them, heading down the road and eventually leaving the school grounds.

Damon tossed the hammer aside, the weapon crashing to the ground, then turned, walking back toward school, Kurumu and Moka grabbing his arms and pulling him back into a hug. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Thank you for helping us," Moka said.

"We owe you one," Kurumu said.

"I told you, I'm just repaying a favor," Damon said. "Don't let it go to your heads."

They released him and the three of them headed back to the dorms together before splitting to head back to their rooms.

* * *

Leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Acting Strange

Damon watched with one eyebrow raised as Tsukune knelt in front of Moka worriedly. She'd been trying to get away from him, but tripped and skinned her knee. However, as soon as Tsukune was in front of her, he froze. His eyes glazed over, his hand resting on her thigh just above her knee, and stared at her blood. Just as he leaned forward slightly, she kicked him, snapping him out of his daze before calling him a pervert and running off, Tsukune trying to get her to let him explain. Damon smirked. Interesting. it had only been a little while since Kiria disappeared and Damon had been starting to get bored. He wanted Tsukune to start a fight with someone so he'd have something to do, but this would work for short-term entertainment.

"Well, well, Tsukune," Damon mused as he walked toward his first class. "You never seem to lack the ability to entertain."

He sat through his classes quietly before lunch, then headed to the roof. However, as he stepped up to the fence, he spotted Moka and Tsukune. Except, Tsukune was leaning down toward Moka's neck. Just as he opened his mouth, she shoved him away. Damon chuckled. Then, Moka collapsed and he stopped, watching as Tsukune quickly rushed her to the infirmary. Damon sighed, sitting down and eating his food. He stared at the cake on his tray in silence for a few moments. He hadn't gotten one for a long time. Not since the prank war started. Finally, he sighed heavily, eating it before heading back down to the cafeteria to return the tray. He walked toward the infirmary, only to see Tsukune heading outside. He followed at a distance, stopping just around the corner as something slammed into the wall, the sound of the wall cracking echoing.

A voice laughed. "Getting rough aren't we, Tsukune Aono? Well, I can't blame you for that. Seeing a babe like that, and not getting to eat her, of course you'd be frustrated."

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked cautiously after a few seconds.

Damon smirked. Maybe he was learning to not be so naïve.

"I know very well how you feel, because every day I bear this painful feeling of wanting to eat but being unable to eat," the voice said as Damon stepped around the corner.

Just as he did, the other man, a guy wearing a jacket over dark clothes and with shoulder-length black hair and a long centipede tail, sent his tail outward, slashing Tsukune across the chest with one of the spikes on the end of it. Tsukune shouted in pain, staggering backward.

The guy laughed. "But even when you eat you have to be satisfied. In other words..."

"Buzz off, insect," Damon said, turning to the vending machine, focusing his other senses on the guy. "You're annoying me."

"You've got some guts to be so calm when you see someone cut open like that," the guy said.

Damon glanced at Tsukune, but the gash was fairly shallow. "He's had worse." Damon smashed the glass, getting himself a bottle of water, turning back to the bug as it began to boil inside the bottle. "What's your name, insect?"

"Stop calling me insect!" the bug snarled. "My name's Hyakushiki. Don't hold a grudge against me for becoming my food!"

He shot forward, his centipede body's legs growing longer and sharpened as his fingers transformed into segmented, clawed digits like instect legs, but sharp. He reached Tsukune and Damon in the blink of an eye, stabbing down at them each with one hand, only for Damon to catch both hands, then turn, swinging the insect over his head before whipping him, sending its body crashing down to the ground. Then, he slammed a kick into its face, sending its human upper body rolling along the lower body, the guy rolling into a wheel before unwinding, glaring at Damon.

"You insolent little brat!" he snarled. "Just die!"

His tail shot around at Damon, and Damon caught the two blades on the back, snapping both backward and ripping them off, driving them into his tail before the tail shot away from him again, the insect roaring in pain and rage.

"Just stand still and die!" the guy shouted. "You're nothing but my prey! All prey has to do is stand still and be eaten obediently! I only took on this job to kill Tsukune because they said I could eat my fill! And if you get in my way, I'll kill you too!"

He shot forward but Damon leapt at him, drilling a punch into his face and sending him crashing to the ground.

"Someone hired you to kill me?" Tsukune asked. "Who was it? Was it the Outcast Ayashi?"

Just then, the freak's tail burst out of the ground in front of Tsukune, its back blades regrown, and drove one into Tsukune's leg just above his knee before retracting before Damon could catch it.

"I don't care who!" the insect shouted. "Just as long as there's something to eat! Isn't it the same for you?"

"W-What?" Tsukune asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" the insect shouted. "Aren't you longing to eat your girlfriend? That's no different from me."

Tsukune's eyes widened in shock.

"I really know how you feel, because I was a student here too," the insect said, drawing himself up and spreading his arms. "Now I am living in the human world. Because I couldn't simply eat humans, I was frustrated. Especially when I was with my beloved woman, it was especially awkward. I want to eat her. I want to dig her guts out. I want to gnaw her bones. I want to drink my fill of her blood."

Tsukune gained a haunted look.

"Don't you feel the same way?" the insect continued. "You want to eat, yessssss? You gave off the same scent as me, Tsukune Aono."

"Hey insect, are you still running your mouth, or can I kill you now?" Damon asked.

The insect hissed angrily at him just as Moka screamed.

"What happened?" Moka asked, Damon raising a hand slightly, pointing at the insect.

"Moka!?" Tsukune gasped. "What are you doing here? Get away!"

The insect laughed, its tail streaking toward Moka. "You came at the right time."

Just as the tail lifted and twisted to use its legs to catch Moka, Damon crashed down on the tail, demolishing the ground, dark blood splattering out of the insect's tail where it was smashed open along the sides and top, coating Damon. Damon stood, allowing the tail to be yanked back, and grimaced. Flames erupted from his body, incinerating the blood coating his body instantly before the flames went out, a thick cloud of ash and smoke hanging over Damon.

"That was a mistake," Damon said darkly before grinning and snapping his fingers, Moka passing out instantly as his spell hit her.

Then, as the insect lunged at Damon, Tsukune's fist exploded into his side, demolishing a section of its tail before he pivoted, stepping around in front of the insect and drilling an uppercut to the insect's chin, sending blood spraying out of the insect's mouth. The insect crashed to the ground and Damon stepped up beside Tsukune just as he also passed out, collapsing. Damon shook his head. Looks like he wasn't quite ready yet. Soon, though, by the look of it. The Holy Lock was doing its job well. Faster than Damon expected.

"I should crush you like the insect you are right now," Damon growled, resting his foot on the unconscious freak's head, pressing for a moment before sighing. "However..." he trailed off as he recalled the circumstances surrounding the end of his family's war. "Looks like you're lucky this time."

Just then, a man in a white robe with his face hidden in shadow, his eyes seeming to glow, and a crucifix around his neck appeared beside the insect.

"So you're the one that hired it, huh?" Damon asked. "Testing your lock?"

"That's right," the man said. "You're a sharp one."

"Comes with the territory," Damon said. "Fair warning. If you and your tests piss me off, I've got your scent now."

"I'll bear it in mind," the man smirked, picking up the insect and vanishing, seeming to teleport, as he had when he arrived.

Damon snorted, and turned, walking back toward the school, leaving Moka and Tsukune to get themselves back whenever they woke up.

* * *

Leave a review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Mole

"Remind me how any of this is my problem?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean?" the headmaster, also the exorcist who saved Tsukune, asked.

"Anti-thesis is threatening the school, one of them attacked Tsukune, and now you're trying to expel me for it?" Damon asked. "I had nothing to do with any of it. I was sleeping through Human History."

"You are being expelled under suspicion of being a member of Anti-thesis," the headmaster said.

Damon stared at him, unimpressed.

"You believe that is far-fetched?" the headmaster asked. "Anti-thesis is a group centralized around wanting to kill humans."

"They're also comprised entirely of _Monstrels_," Damon said. "You know, Outcast Ayashi? Why the hell would they let me join? For starters because I'm not one, and for another, because I've been fighting them for months. And that aside, why would I _want_ to join them? I can kill humans just fine on my own. I don't need a gang of half-baked filth to help me."

"Well, I suppose I could be convinced to allow you to stay," the headmaster said. "But in exchange, you'd have to help set up the school's festival."

"Pass," Damon said even before the headmaster had finished speaking.

"You could have at least considered it, you know," the headmaster said. "Why not?"

"Because I don't give a shit if you expel me or not," Damon snorted. "If you expel me, I'm free to disappear back to my home, where I'm warm, free to scour the filth of ayashi off of myself, and where I don't have to associate with insects anymore. If you want me to help you with your school festival, you'd have to sweeten the pot _a lot_ more than punishing me by making me stay."

The headmaster glared at him in silence for a moment before Damon chuckled.

"Relax headmaster, I'm just kidding," Damon said. "You know my true reason for being at this school. I'll help with your festival. However, since you've assigned both me _and_ Tsukune to it, I assume there's a little bit of a mole problem, so don't worry about that either. I'll make sure to flush him out."

The headmaster's eyes narrowed for a moment before he smiled, nodding. "Go then. I trust you can sniff Tsukune out?"

"Do I look like a dog to you?" Damon asked. "And just because I can doesn't mean I don't take offense to you insinuating I'm some kind of animal."

The headmaster waved his hand and Damon huffed, turning and walking out of the room. He sniffed a few times before catching Tsukune's scent and following it.

* * *

Damon leaned back in his chair as the president of the committee spoke, preaching something about creating peace, and the festival representing that peace, or some such nonsense. Finally he groaned. "Can we get on with actually planning the festival and stop all this human-worshiping? For the love of all things unholy and blasphemous, it's insects like you who actually value human beings that are wrong with this world. If all the humans die, there's peace. Simple as that. Besides, humans' souls don't even taste good. They're worthless as cattle anyway."

"You sound like you actually _support_ Anti-thesis," the president said, glaring at Damon from under his messy, dark hair. "But what should one expect from a Fire Devil."

Damon watched the president in silence. He looked human, but he reeked of ayashi. He wore the school uniform perfectly, the whole thing started and pressed to perfection, and he had his supernatural energy hidden perfectly. If not for the smell Damon could actually mistake him for a human.

"So, that's how things stand, then?" Damon asked, smirking. "Interesting. Be sure to keep things interesting won't you? _Boss_?"

The president's eyes narrowed slightly before he dismissed the committee. Damon walked outside first, leaping to the roof of the building before anyone could see him, then watched as Tsukune left, followed by another member. This one's face reminded Damon of a snake. He wore a sleeveless white shirt, a long-sleeved striped one under it, and long messy black hair. Damon spread his wings and followed the two of them. After a bit, he heard a scream and looked down, seeing Mizore and Kurumu partially buried in the ground, being dragged under. Damon dropped instantly, landing beside Mizore and retracting his wings as he grabbed Mizore under the arms and pulled upward, freeing her and grabbing the Monstrel hand clutching her leg. Then, he yanked upward, the hand's owner following, exploding out of the ground, his other hand clutching Kurumu's leg, freeing her, and Tsukune following by holding the Monstrel's leg. Damon grabbed the Monstrel by the face and snarled angrily.

"You just fucked up big time," Damon snarled. "It's too early. You didn't even hide it for a day. That's no fun at all."

Then, he slammed the Monstrel's head into the ground, the ground exploding with the force as blood sprayed out of the Monstrel's mouth and nose, though it survived. Damon sighed, burning the blood off of his hand.

"You disgusting..." Damon turned to the girls and Tsukune. "You three okay?"

"I'm fine," Kurumu said.

Mizore nodded. Then, Tsukune collapsed, Kurumu and Mizore both shouting in surprise and fear, kneeling beside him as Damon roared deafeningly loudly. A few minutes later, the school's medical staff and security arrived, tending to both Tsukune and the Monstrel. As Tsukune was being strapped to a gurney, the committee president walked over.

"Hokuto," Tsukune said, holding up a hand, Hokuto taking it. "Don't back down. I too want peace. Work hard on the festival. We won't back down from Anti-thesis."

"Of course," Hokuto nodded.

Tsukune began to get loaded up and Damon followed Hokuto away from the others.

"So, _boss_," Damon said. "What next? Going to have Kiria actually put effort into his job this time?"

Hokuto turned on Damon, but Damon batted his hand away as he moved to point at Damon.

"Oh please," Damon snorted. "You don't scare me. And even if I cared to stop you, it's far more entertaining to see how you play this. I can't even _begin_ to tell you how boring this place is for a Fire Devil. We exist to slaughter and fight. This whole peace thing is about as far from what my instincts want as can be."

"Oh?" Hokuto asked. "Does that mean you support Anti-thesis?"

"Not a chance," Damon said. "Anti-thesis is a bunch of mixed-breed pieces of trash who are worth even less to me than humans. Every single member of Anti-thesis will die. Monstrels are a disgusting disease that deserve to be wiped out. They're a bunch of cross-bred freaks who are so disgusting even the parents who made them don't want them. That's why they're _Outcast_ Ayashi. I'll gladly burn Anti-thesis when they attack. But until then, I'll definitely enjoy the show."

Hokuto glared at Damon for a few moments before turning and walking away.

"What were you talking about?" Kurumu asked.

"How disgusting it is that he thinks humans are worth living peacefully with," Damon said.

"Hypocrite," Kurumu said. "What about Tsukune?"

"I'm not a hypocrite," Damon said. "I scour all of your filth off myself every night. I _hate_ being around him. But I have my reasons for the things I do."

Kurumu was silent for a moment. "What reasons?"

"Not yours, that's what reasons," Damon said.

"Alright fine," Kurumu said. "Don't tell me. But I _do_ have an unrelated question."

"What?" Damon asked.

"How did the war end?" Kurumu asked. "We talked before about your parents dying, and I know you have their memories. So how'd it end?"

Damon stared into the distance in silence for a long while. "People died. People wanted peace. More people died. And then it stopped. Just like every war."

Kurumu's eyes widened. "You're hiding something."

"I'm hiding a lot of things," Damon said. "But good job for catching on. I'll drop your gold star off at your room."

He spread his wings and took off into the air, flying back toward the school.

* * *

Leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Settled

Damon scratched the side of his head as he leaned back against the tree, listening to Ruby and Moka's conversation. However, just as Ruby agreed to investigate Hokuto, who Moka had seen with Kiria, Kiria appeared behind Ruby, a massive scythe formed from Kiria's Monstrel body in his right hand, already slashing. Ruby began to turn too late, but Damon had seen Kiria first.

Kiria's scythe halted just shy of Ruby's back as Damon's scale-covered left hand caught the shaft of the scythe. Kiria's eyes widened. He yanked on the scythe, which was still attached to him, but it didn't budge. Not until Damon's right fist exploded into Kiria's gut and his left opened, allowing Kiria to explode through a tree.

"Damon!" Ruby breathed.

"You're too slow, Kiria," Damon snarled.

"Is that right?" Kiria grinned, suddenly behind Damon, scythe pulled back.

"Yes," Damon said calmly, his tail suddenly extended from his back, having impaled Kiria through the gut on its way out, the hole about six inches wide.

The tail wrapped back around, the end of it wrapping around Kiria's throat. Damon looked back at him, smirking.

"You're helpless," Damon said. "I could snap your neck like a twig. If this is all Hokuto can manage for entertainment, then you're not worth my time." He retracted his tail, allowing Kiria to collapse to the ground. Then, he turned to Ruby and Moka. "Ruby, head to the committee building. They'll need you."

Ruby nodded, turning and forming her wings, flying away quickly.

"You and I are going to see the headmaster," Damon said.

Moka nodded and they turned, walking away from Kiria. After about twenty minutes, they walked into the headmaster's building just as Hokuto, who had somehow gotten here before them, along with the others, drove a spike into the headmaster's back, a massive lattice of growths sprouting from the spike all the way along it, making the already severe wound ten times worse. Then, just as the headmaster collapsed, Damon reached Hokuto, slamming his foot into Hokuto's face in an areal roundhouse kick, Hokuto exploding through the stairs off to Damon's left, then the wall behind them. A moment later, Tsukune was kneeling beside the headmaster, his pupils slit and his eyes red.

"You captured him and brought him here right?" Damon asked.

"It was all a part of his plan," Tsukune said.

"What do you want?" Damon asked.

"I'm going to destroy the Great Barrier protecting this school from the humans, and send the world into chaos," Hokuto said, standing.

"Not without this you aren't," Damon said, picking up the headmaster's crucifix and tossing it to Mizore. "Protect that for Tsukune."

"Don't you mean for you?" Mizore asked.

"Since when have you ever cared what _I_ wanted?" Damon asked.

Kurumu knelt, preparing to attack, but she stopped when Damon hurled a fireball, blasting the ground in front of her.

"Don't even think about it," Damon said. "The last thing we need is a piece of peasant filth like you getting in our way. You're too weak to help here. Leave this to us. And get that fucking cross off of Moka's neck."

"Only Tsukune can pull it off," Kurumu said.

"That sucks, then," Damon said. "Guess we're going to do this without her."

"Why?" Yukari asked. "He could just-"

"No," Ruby said. "Hokuto's too strong. If they don't focus on beating him, he'll win."

"I'll be taking the Rosary of Judgment, now," Hokuto said, turning to Mizore. "And I think I'll kill the person you trust to keep it safe from me."

Damon appeared between them, eyes narrowed to slits and smoke curling out of his nostrils and the corners of his mouth. "Over my dead body."

"My thoughts exactly," Hokuto said.

Then, he was in front of Damon, only for Damon to divert Hokuto's mutated arm blade out to the side, the blade cutting through Damon's scales, though only enough for a small scratch. Then, Damon through a punch of his own, only for Hokuto to catch it, grinning wickedly. Then, Damon's curled up tail exploded into his gut, launching him away before Damon began to expand. He was careful to keep it slow and controlled, growing rapidly, gaining two feet as his shirt and jacket all but exploded off of his ballooning muscles, his wings spreading behind himself, his tail uncurling and curving so that the end came to rest beside his left leg, the tail itself in an "S". His legs grew digitigrade, and his pants split from the bottom of the pantlegs to about mid-thigh, the tattered pieces all catching fire suddenly and burning away so there was nothing hanging loose. Lastly, Damon grew his scales over his entire body and shook his head, his snout and horns growing in as he did. Then, he blinked and his eyes had become yellow, the irises almost filling the visible part of the eye with a slit pupil and light glowing from the eyes, spreading outward from the pupils, like the light of a fire.

"So, the Fire Devil has something he wishes to protect," Hokuto smirked.

"No," Damon snarled. "I've got a cockroach that's been begging to be stepped on."

Hokuto chuckled. "I see. Then by all means, step on me."

Damon shot forward, punching downward at Hokuto, only for him to lean out of the way, then transform his right hand into claws, almost a dozen of them. He slashed at Damon, who leaned out of the way before roaring. Flames exploded into the ground like a shuttle's booster rockets, Hokuto only barely avoiding it. The flames shot outward, igniting almost a quarter of the room. Hokuto glared at Damon, then smirked, leaning out of the way of Tsukune's fist, slashing at him and tearing several gashes into his chest before drilling a knee into his gut. However, before he could do more, or move at all, Damon's fist exploded into his side, sending him exploding out through the front of the building. Damon walked after him, only for Hokuto to suddenly explode out of the ground, smashing his fist into Damon and sending him exploding backward into the stairs, shattering them. Tsukune, who had been running for Moka, skidded to a stop just in time to leap to the side away from Hokuto's suddenly extending claws, one slashing a deep gash into his shoulder and another punching through his side before ripping sideways out of him. Damon exploded out of the stairs, speeding across the ground in a blur and beginning to slash and punch and kick at Hokuto, only for Hokuto to keep up with him, blocking and countering when he could, only for Damon to also fend Hokuto off.

"I've been training since I was a child!" Hokuto sneered. "A spoiled prince would never understand!"

Then, Damon's tail drilled itself through Hokuto's gut, flicking him off of itself into the air before Damon's fist exploded into his fist, sending him streaking at Tsukune, who met his face with a punch of his own. Hokuto crashed to the ground in a heap and began to stand as Damon stormed toward him, flames roaring off of him.

"I may be prince, but I am _very_ far from spoiled!" Damon snarled. "You don't know the first thing about Fire Devils. We _live_ to fight! We live to _kill_! You've trained to fight since you were young, but my first battle was the day I was born! I've been fighting a war since your _grandparents_ were considering whether or not it was worth it to piss their diapers and have their mothers change them! If you think you frighten me, you are pathetically mistaken! But what can you expect from a foolish child who enrolled in a monster academy on accident to escape an abusive father, then became a mutant, half-blood chimera to save his own ass?"

Hokuto roared in rage, both hands transforming into dozens of blade-like claws as he exploded forward. However, when he reached Damon, Damon roared, flames engulfing and washing over Hokuto instantly, the flames dragging Hokuto backward and blasting him into the wall as they continued to wash over him before Damon stopped to breathe. They all watched as Hokuto pushed himself up slowly, growling furiously. Then, there was an explosion of supernatural energy from off to the side and Moka was suddenly in her vampire form, screaming in pain and with her Rosary's chain halfway disconnected from her collar. After a moment, her scream ended just as Kiria flipped over Damon, landing beside Hokuto, his scythe's blade extended along his right forearm, and currently held at Mizore's throat.

"I'll take that," Hokuto sneered, yanking the Rosary of Judgement out of her hands. "Kill her."

Kiria grinned, but before he could blink, Damian had reached him, yanking his blade away from Mizore's neck with his left hand before his right hand had grabbed Kiria by the face. Damon plowed through every wall in the building, all the while tearing a trench into the floor with Kiria's head, then the ground outside for a ways before hurling him. Kiria bounced and flipped along before stopping, pushing himself up and snarling in rage.

"Don't give me that," Damon snarled. "You're annoyed me for the last time, Kiria."

Just then, a beam of light shot out of the ground behind them and Damon turned, seeing Tsukune jump into the beam, which had shot up around Moka and Hokuto. Damon heard Kiria coming and turned back to the front just in time to block Kiria's blade with his claws.

"You're not going to win doing stupid shit like that," Damon snarled. "I warned you not to annoy me, and I told you to stay out of my way. You broke both of those rules. Now, I'm going to remove your stain from this world."

"Things are getting interesting at last," Kiria hissed, literally drooling in excitement.

He shot forward, slashing at Damon rapidly and Damon ducked and weaved around the blade before suddenly stepping forward and drilling a punch into Kiria's face, sending him staggering backward. He planted his foot, managing to stop himself, only for Damon's foot to crash into his chest, hurling him away. As Kiria stood again, snarling angrily, Damon rolled his eyes, flames exploding into existence on his hands.

"Just get lost!" Damon roared, flapping his wings and leaping forward, streaking across the distance between them before slamming the fireballs into Kiria's chest.

Both fireballs exploded and Kiria shot away from him, flipping and spinning as he went. Then, Damon turned, walking back inside just in time to Ruby, Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore in the spell circle taking up the middle of the floor a second before the headmaster teleported them. A moment later, Damon found himself standing in a massive room with darkness filling it and pillars every couple meters, the room too dark to see the ceiling or any walls. He looked around, seeing light shining up from the ground off to the side, the control device for the Great Barrier.

He flew over to it and landed inside of the three control panels. The Rosary of Judgement was in a small cross-shaped slot in the center one and he placed his hand on it, looking to the others as Yukari was explaining to Moka and Tsukune that transferring the barrier their supernatural energy would save the barrier. Damon smirked, beginning to shove his supernatural energy into the rosary, reverting to his human form as he did, blinding light shining from below him. Everyone stared in awe as the light began to lighten. After a moment, Mizore rested her hand on top of his, adding her energy. Then Ruby. Then Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka. Yukari was the first to drop. Then Mizore, though Damon was facing her, so he managed to catch her and set her down gently. Kurumu went next, then Ruby. As Moka began to drop, Tsukune caught her just as Hokuto stepped up beside Damon, his left arm and his body below his ribs transformed into something resembling a cross between blades, claws, and a skeleton.

"I think it would have been interesting if you and I had met somewhere else, Tsukune," Hokuto said. "I was wrong. You are also a human who is trying to survive this academy."

He set his hand over Damon's, and within seconds they had not only finished saving the barrier, they had also strengthened it. Damon pulled the rosary out and flicked it to Tsukune, who caught it just as Hokuto collapsed. Damon's tail shot out and caught him, moving him away from Mizore before setting him down, Tsukune kneeling beside him worriedly. Then, a few moments later, Tsukune was out too. Damon sighed, turning as the headmaster's bodyguards, all of them wearing dark suits, arrived. Damon huffed, lifting Kurumu and Mizore in his arms and Moka with his tail.

"I'll let you handle the others," Damon said.

A few of them walked over, picking up everyone else who was unconscious, and then led him out of the basement. They headed to the infirmary where they dropped off everyone who was injured. Then, Damon left, heading back to his room and to bed.

* * *

Damon ignored the way the other students went out of their way to avoid him. He didn't care. If they didn't go near him, he didn't have to clean himself as soon. However, after a few minutes, he stopped as he saw Tsukune and the others, Mizore wrapping her arms around his for a moment before Moka dragged him forward into the festival, Mizore losing her grip on his arm but following after him. He watched them for a few minutes as Yukari, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore al fought to be closest to him. Only Ruby wasn't, though she was looking around, like she was looking for someone, probably him. He grunted and turned, walking away from them, leaving the festival and heading back to his room. Once there, he sat down and pulled his obsidian project out, finishing putting it together, his claws allowing him to work with the obsidian more precisely than he could otherwise. A few minutes later, he had finished, slipping the obsidian watch onto his wrist. It had obsidian rectangles for the arms, the shell, the clock's face, arms, and the clasp. There was glass over the face, like a normal watch, and the inner workings were the same as a normal watch's, but it was receptive to magic, because it was created by his flames, which had an element of magic to them. As such, the watch had accepted his protective charm beautifully, and once it was on, he felt warmer. It wasn't perfect, but it was better.

He coughed into his elbow, then grimaced and opened the window, spitting phlegm out of it, hitting a student in the head and chuckling as he closed his window again. Then, he sighed. He hated the cold.

* * *

Leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Covering

Damon grit his teeth as he scraped his claws along the pillars. He had taken it upon himself to decorate all of the school's pillars, if only to keep himself busy and away from the festival, but despite his best efforts, his hearing refused to ignore one specific voice.

"It's okay to come out now, mother," Mizore was saying, half the academy's grounds away from Damon. "This is my boyfriend."

Damon's claws paused, then continued. He could hear Tsukune freaking out about it. And he had heard Moka before, so she must be in about the same state as Tsukune. For a bit, their voices all went silent, and Damon sighed. Maybe his senses would leave him alone for a bit. He moved to a new pillar, having finished the spiraling, water-like design of the last. However, as soon as his claws met the new pillar, the voices began again.

"Sorry about this," Mizore's voice whispered. "Can you pretend to be my lover for the time being, because I told my mom that I have a boyfriend."

Damon's claws shattered the side of the pillar, and he stared at it in silence for a long few moments before beginning to sculpt it.

"Nice to meet you," Mizore's mother's smooth, calm voice greeted. "I'm Mizore's mother, Tsurara."

Damon paused as memories flashed behind his eyes, both his and his father's. Every time the two of them had met Tsurara.

"You must be Tsukune," Tsurara said. "My daughter often talks about you."

"Oh, speaking of which, who is she?" Tsurara asked, most likely talking about Moka. "A friend?"

"Ah...no...I..." Moka tried to think of what to say, probably confused and embarrassed by Mizore's request.

"Ah, that person," Mizore said. "She's just a stalker, always following Tsukune. You don't have to pay attention to her."

Damon smirked. He could imagine Moka and Tsukune's expressions.

"Tsukune," Tsurara said after a moment, "have you thought about when you're going to marry Mizore?"

The pillar exploded, tons upon tons of debris crashing down in front of Damon. He stood there, arm still extended for several long seconds, claws hovering where they had just been carving the pillar into a phoenix with its wings folded in, before lowering his hands to his sides. He took a long breath before exhaling, melting the stone before raising his hand, the molten rock flying up and reforming into a complete phoenix before he lowered his hand, the stone cooling instantly.

Just as he finished, he heard Kurumu's mother greet Tsukune, apparently believing he was Kurumu's fiancé. However, being a Succubus, she assumed that Moka and Mizore were backup lovers, which she was fine with, then gave Tsukune permission to take Kurumu's virginity by force, then invited him to dinner in the same breath as offering to have sex with him. Damon sighed, heavily, then turned, heading for the festival to try and save Tsukune from his situation if he could. Instead, he stopped about halfway there as Tsurara stepped out in front of him.

"Damon," Tsurara said evenly.

"Tsurara," Damon said. "You look as beautiful as my father remembered."

Tsurara smiled. "Thank you. And thank you for keeping your word as well."

"I don't go back on my word, and I always repay my debts," Damon said. "I owe both to you after...you know. What we agreed on...it's the least I can do to make up for what happened."

Tsurara watched him for a few moments. "Do you regret your decision?"

"Never," Damon said. "It was the right choice. No matter how you looked at it. Even if it wasn't an easy choice."

Tsurara nodded. "Very well." She turned to leave, only to stop, looking back at him curiously. "Why haven't you told her? What you chose, or-"

"Because it won't change anything," Damon said. "It won't change what I am, and it won't change what my kind did to yours. It won't change millennia of war."

"That may be, but still," Tsurara said before trailing off. "You have my permission to tell her, should you ever decide you wish to."

Damon nodded silently and Tsurara turned, walking away again. Damon sighed and headed to the festival. Once there, he stopped as he found Kurumu and Mizore both arguing over whose family he'd be spending the evening with.

"Kurumu," Damon said. "Tsukune's not going to be spending the evening with you."

"What?" Kurumu asked, then glared at him. "And why is that!?"

"Because your mother's a succubus," Damon said. "Just say that you and him got into an argument, or you met someone more interesting, or something like that. Succubi are easy."

"And who's going to play the part of the so-called better person?" Kurumu demanded.

"Well hello there handsome," a voice said from off to the side. "What's a big, strong, scary Fire Devil like you doing around here?"

Damon turned, seeing a woman with massive breasts, a black dress that hung way too low on her tits, and a black cloak over it smiling seductively at him. The family resemblance was obvious as well, since her tail was showing, her face looked like an older Kurumu's, and her hair was styled the same, although it was darker than Kurumu's.

"You're more perceptive than your daughter," Damon grumbled, allowing his façade of being even the slightest bit polite drop. "Obviously you've been around the block enough times to list its residents by cock size."

"Damon!" Kurumu gasped, only for her mother to laugh.

"Well, I _am_ a Succubus," she said. "Unfortunately, my daughter is still a bit innocent. She's engaged to Tsukune now, but she hasn't made him hers yet."

"It _has_ surprised me a few times how tame she is for coming from an entire species of whores," Damon said. "Normally a Succubus would have just held him down and raped him into submission, if their normal tricks weren't working. By the way, you can stop projecting your pheromones at me. You should know my kind are above your tricks. I have more important things to do than fall victim to some free prostitute's mind games."

Kurumu's mother grinned widely. "We'll see about that. Would you like to have dinner with us? I'm sure Tsukune's back up lovers could entertain him for a night."

Kurumu stared at her mother incredulously, then turned to stare at Damon.

"Are you challenging me?" Damon snarled. "Did I miss the part where our social statuses became equal?"

Kurumu's mother's eyes widened in surprise before her cheeks tinted pink. "Uh...n-no!"

"No _what_?" Damon snarled.

"N-No, milord!" she said hurriedly, bowing her head. "Of course not! I didn't mean to presume."

"Yes you did, slut," Damon growled. "You were hoping to impress me by being brave, just like you were trying to impress Tsukune earlier when you offered to fuck him and made him feel your breast. I may be a student here, but it's not because I'm a child, whore."

"O-Of course, milord," she stammered. "I meant no offense."

Damon snorted, releasing a short tongue of flame from each nostril. "Fine. If you're so desperate for company, I suppose I have no other pressing matters for the time being."

Kurumu's mother smiled widely. "Thank you, milord!"

"Go find somewhere to eat that won't shame me," Damon said. "I'll bring your daughter when I feel inclined to be there."

"O-Of course, milord!" Kurumu's mother bowed.

Then, she turned, hurrying away.

"What just happened?" Tsukune asked.

"With Kurumu as the exception, all Succubi love to be dominated," Damon said. "Kurumu would too if Tsukune would grow a pair of balls and use them. So, all I had to do to get her under my thumb was put her in her place. Now you're free to only disappoint one girl's parents. And don't worry, Kurumu. I have no intention of sleeping with your mother, or you. You know how I feel about that."

Kurumu glared at him. "You're not exactly Satan's gift to mankind either!"

"No, I'm pretty sure that's _your_ species," Damon said. "Anyway, meet me here in a few hours and we'll find your mother."

Kurumu sighed and nodded and Damon left, deciding to take a nap before having to deal with the headache he was going to have to endure.

* * *

Damon ignored Kurumu's mother, Ageha, as she repeatedly tried futilely to flirt with Damon, or to seduce him with a combination of pheromones and trying to draw his attention to her body. Kurumu was mostly ignoring Damon altogether, and after dinner and an hour of walking around, Damon finally sighed.

"You're starting to annoy me, whore," Damon said. "Get lost. You're not nearly attractive enough to be worth my time."

"Yes, milord," Ageha sighed, then said goodbye to Kurumu before flying away.

"Why did you get in the way?" Kurumu asked. "I could have used tonight to seduce Tsukune."

"Do you really believe that?" Damon snorted. "You know better. He was only ever going to spend time with Moka tonight."

"But Mizore asked him to go to dinner with her family too," Kurumu said.

"And he turned her down in favor of Moka," Damon said. "She used an Ice Puppet to cover for him, although her mother figured it out anyway."

"Then why'd you go through the trouble of letting my mother annoy you just to cover for me, if you knew I'd be found out?" Kurumu asked.

Damon shrugged. "Like I said. I had nothing better to do than get free food."

Kurumu glared at him before sighing heavily. "I'm not thanking you."

"Good," Damon said. "Then I don't have to throw up."

Kurumu rolled her eyes before smirking. "You play it tough, but you really _are_ becoming quite the nice person."

Damon glared at her before turning and walking away.

* * *

Leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Family

"Look at all the filth."

"Yeah, no kidding. I bet fire showers and lava baths just aren't cutting it anymore."

"He's gotta be just about dying from the stench alone."

The two men walked along together, continuing to comment on anyone and anything they passed. Everyone that saw them instinctively gave them a wide birth, everyone knowing better than to go near them. One is tall and lean with an open blue sports blazer, blue slacks, black leather shoes, a white button-up shirt open at the top two buttons, and dark reddish-orange hair swept back. The other was slightly shorter but stockier with short, messy, black hair, a black suit jacket hanging open and exposing his almost freakishly toned muscles, black slacks, and his feet were bare. Both of them were looking around with slit pupils, one's irises emerald green and the other's blood red.

Suddenly, one of the two stopped, staring off to the side. "Yuki Ona."

Both turned, seeing Mizore walking through the crowd and suddenly shot forward, only for Damon to appear in front of them, catching them by the wrists, Mizore staggering away. Damon snarled angrily and the two of them leapt backward, their claws retracting.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Damon demanded.

"Hello to you too, brother," the taller one said.

"Brother?" Mizore asked.

"Kinsman," Damon corrected. "We're not really related."

"That's hurtful," the shorter one smirked. "And here we were coming to find you and share the good news."

"What good news?" Damon growled.

"We have a new royal family," the taller one said.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? I'm still alive."

"Yes, but with your parents so tragically killed at the end of the war, and with you away, we decided to find a new royal family," the taller one said.

"Now get out of our way, and let us kill that bitch behind you," the shorter of the two said.

Damon could smell Mizore's fear. She knew her chances of beating two Fire Devils. She had undoubtedly heard how the war went. Damon narrowed his eyes, forming his claws and scales.

"The war is over," Damon snarled.

"Yes, about that," the taller one grinned. "We get your reasoning, and we understand there's a peace treaty now, but we don't care."

"We _liked_ the war," the shorter one said. "Amon and I, we're going to restart the war."

"I don't think so Forneus," Damon growled. "Either you leave, or I kill you both."

"If you fight us here, we'll destroy the entire school," Amon warned.

"You say that like I give a shit what happens to this school," Damon said. "You do remember who I was during the war, correct?"

Amon stepped forward, snarling angrily, but Forneus caught his shoulder.

"We'll go with three," Forneus said.

Amon grinned and nodded, crouching and extending his wings, tail and claws, his entire body covered in pale yellow scales. Beside him, Forneus transformed to the same point, his scales being as black as obsidian, and all around them, people screamed and fled, the three Fire Devils' raw power making it difficult for anyone to breathe, even Mizore.

"Mizore, stay behind me, and stay calm," Damon said. "If you panic, you won't be able to breathe."

Mizore nodded, struggling to stay conscious, and Damon crouched, his scales spreading over the rest of his body as his own tail and wings extended. Then, he exploded forward, grabbing both Fire Devils by the throat before they could realize he had moved. He shot into the air and hurled both skyward, flapping his wings and launching himself backward, then flapping again and rocketing forward. Both spread their wings and stopped their ascent, only for Damon's fists to explode into their abdomens, sending both exploding into the ground in the forest in the distance. He saw the school's security going after them and dropped in front of them.

"Stay out of this!" Damon snarled. "They're both Fire Devils."

Then, he turned, exploding off the ground again, shattering it with the force of his jump, and shot through the forest rapidly. Suddenly, Forneus stepped out from behind a tree, clotheslining him and sending him crashing along the ground. He rolled to a stop and pushed himself up, snarling in rage just as Amon fell at him from above. Before he could reach him, however, Damon flipped, slamming a kick into Amon's face and sending him exploding through a tree. He flipped, landing on his feet just in time to catch Forneus's fist, throwing his own punch, Forneus likewise catching it.

"Looks like we're an even match!" Forneus grinned. "So much for the Great General of the Fire Devil Army."

Damon roared, a stream of pure white flames exploding out of his mouth and washing over Forneus's face and torso, Forneus shrieking in pain, releasing Damon's arm, only for Damon to grab Forneus by the wrist. After a moment, he let the flames end and spun, swinging Forneus around and slamming him into Amon as Amon moved to attack Damon from behind. Both bounced along the ground as Damon snarled.

"You're a fool if you believe you can challenge me," Damon snarled. "I wasn't the Great General just because I was Prince! I _earned_ that place by slaughtering all who challenged me for it! And after everything I did to end that war, it will be a cold day in hell before I allow a couple of pathetic grunts like you restart it!"

Amon roared, shoving Forneus off of himself. Forneus groaned miserably, rolling off of his blackened, charred chest and onto his back, his face splitting open and beginning to bleed as he opened his mouth to breathe, his face burned so bad it had actually melted and then charred almost into a black version of Slenderman's head. Amon knelt, slamming a fist into the ground and shattering it before his human form exploded, revealing his full dragon form. His wings were tattered slightly at the edges and extended from his front legs from the ankle then along his sides to his rear knees. He had no lips, so his teeth were exposed, giving him a sort of skull-like appearance, with his scales thickened on his head, forming a sort of armor with deep eye-sockets, from which his line-green eyes seemed to glow. He had a pair of straight, scale-covered horns reaching back from the top of his head, a pair of short bone spikes on the sides, and a pair of curved scale-covered spikes on the bottom corners of his jaw. He had a line of jagged spikes running down his spine, and his forelegs began to shift and change, becoming similar in appearance to a Monstrel's body. His tail bristled at the end with huge spikes, all pointing backward, making it a lethal weapon if he stabbed something with it.

Damon narrowed his eyes as he watched Amon, now towering over him, grin down at him. Amon's head snapped at him, tearing a chunk of rubble from the ground, but missed Damon. Damon shot forward the moment he landed, shooting upward under Amon and slamming ah uppercut into his gut, cracking his scales and launching him into the air. Amon roared and flipped, spreading his wings and roaring, a massive wall of flames exploding down at Damon, only for Damon to send an equally massive blast of flames up at Amon. The flames fought against each other, doubling back and leaving bits of flame to fall around Damon, igniting the trees. Then, both stopped firing and Damon shot upward, through the flames, before exiting them in front of Amon and drilling a haymaker into the side of Amon's head, snapping his head to the side. Amon dropped, crashing down hard. Then, Damon dropped, crashing down on his ribs and shattering them, along with the scales where he's weakened them before. He flipped instantly, driving the claws of both hands into the exposed flesh of Amon's abdomen, ripping a gaping wound into his gut. Amon roared, tail whipping around and slamming into Damon, launching him, only for a massive, black-scaled foot to explode down on his back.

Forneus roared down at Damon. His blood red eyes glowed against his black scales, his entire body covered in jagged spikes. Then, there was an explosion as Damon transformed, throwing Forneus instantly. Amon roared and lunged, but Damon's tail whipped around and exploded into the side of Amon's head a lot more devastatingly than his fist had before. Amon's entire body spun to the side before crashing to the ground. Forneus leapt at Damon, but Damon's right foreleg snapped up, his hand crashing into the side of his head somewhere between a slap and a slash, the force of it redirecting Forneus away from Damon as his claws tore along the left side of Forneus's head, leaving deep gashes. Damon reared up to avoid Forneus's limp body just in time for Amon to explode into his abdomen, Amon's tail whipping around at Damon. However, Damon's own tail batted it aside before Damon twisted, slamming Amon down first, one hand pinning Amon's head down before he roared, his flames exploding down on Amon's wounded abdomen, instantly flooding into the gap in the scales and roaring him inside of his scales.

Amon shrieked and roared in pain as the agony continued for five seconds before Damon leapt into the air over Forneus's tail. Then, Damon roared, dropping and drilling a punch down into Forneus's head, blasting it into Amon's before grabbing Amon's tail in his mouth and twisting, driving it into Forneus's gut, shoving the spikes up under his ribs and into his heart and lungs. Forneus collapsed instantly and Amon roared, ripping it back out and slamming it into the side of Damon's head before lunging, only for Damon's head to snap around and catch Amon's by the throat. Then, his left arm grabbed Amon by the face, driving his claws into Amon's eye in the process, before shoving downward, snapping Amon's neck. As soon as he had, he released Amon, allowing him to drop to the ground, then sighed, focusing and beginning to shrink.

Finally, after about ten minutes, Damon stood in his human form, dusting himself off as the school's security arrived, one of them handing Damon a fresh uniform, which he pulled on quickly. Then, he turned as Mizore stepped out of the trees.

"Are you alright?" Mizore asked.

"I'm fine," Damon said. "They were no one special. Just a couple of grunts."

Just then, a chorus of roars began to echo from the festival. Damon sniffed and raised an eyebrow.

"Human?" Damon mused. "Mizore, let's go."

Mizore nodded and they both ran back toward the fair ground. As they arrived, they found that almost the entire festival had transformed into their monster forms. However, just as they spotted Moka, standing beside a woman Damon recognized as a human, Moka looked into a mirror and was suddenly transformed into her sealed form, despite the Rosary around her neck still. Then, she effortlessly beat down every monster around them, save for a small pixie who grabbed the mirror to flee, only for Mizore to step out and catch it by the wing.

"Lilith's Mirror," Damon mused. "Not bad. I'm definitely not looking into it. Maybe I'll break it."

He took a couple of steps forward, but stopped as a hand grabbed him by the back of his head. He turned to look and raised an eyebrow at the troll behind him. It was grinning sadistically, but apparently it didn't recognize him. He turned, knocking its hand away with his right forearm, then drilled his left fist into it gut, lifting it into the air before it dropped, passing out instantly. Just as Damon turned back to the front, a blinding light flooded out of Lilith's Mirror, and then Damon's vision faded.

* * *

Leave a review.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Heading Home

Damon opened his eyes slowly, staring down his snout at the filth before him, a Succubus, a Yuki Onna, and a little witch all trying to seduce a human, the succubus actually shirtless and hugging the human to her breasts. He growled loudly, and they all stopped, looking over at him as he raised his head.

"Shut up!" Damon growled. "You're all annoying."

"You're awake!" Tsukune smiled.

"Don't you dare think you have the right to speak to me, human!" Damon snarled.

His eyes flicked to Mizore, who was staring at Tsukune. He narrowed his eyes before stopping himself, inhaling slightly. He could sense something else's influence in his brain. He sighed slowly. He wasn't going to be controlled by anyone. He just needed to remember who he was.

"Tsukune," Damon finally growled as his memories began to trickle back to him. "Where is Moka?"

"She left to get Lilith's Mirror from Ishigami Sensei," Tsukune said.

"Then why are you not going after her?" Damon asked.

"I'm trying to help the others," Tsukune said.

"Take them with you," Damon said. "Except Mizore. She stays here."

"Why?" Mizore asked. "I want to go with Tsukune."

"Did I ask what you wanted to do?" Damon growled.

"It's alright, Mizore," Tsukune said. "Stay here."

"Damon?" Ruby asked as Tsukune, Yukari, and Kurumu left. "M-May I stay too?"

"I want you to go with them," Damon said. "Help Tsukune."

"R-Right," Ruby nodded. "I'll be back soon. Is that okay?"

"It's fine," Damon said.

Ruby nodded and formed her wings, flying after the others. As she did, Mizore walked over, crossing her arms, her ice claws resting on top of her arms. Damon reached out, pressing a claw to her forehead and a flash of red light shot out before her claws retracted.

"You...thank you," Mizore said, looking around. "Is it okay if I go help the others now?"

"They don't need your help," Damon said.

"I know, but I want to be there for Tsukune," Mizore said.

Damon watched her for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Go then. And ask Tsukune to bring me a new set of clothes from my room before he comes back."

Mizore nodded and turned, running after the others. Damon sighed, curling up and resting his head on the ground beside himself. After a moment, the headmaster stepped out of the trees, raising an eyebrow at Damon.

"You were caught up in the light?" the headmaster asked.

"Buzz off," Damon said. "I have no patience to speak with a so-called Demon God."

The headmaster chuckled. "So you really _do_ know who I am. Interesting. Why are you here instead of helping your friends?"

"I don't have friends," Damon growled. "I'm a Fire Devil."

"I beg to differ," the headmaster said. "You may be a Fire Devil, and you may believe you have no friends, but I believe Tsukune and the others see things differently. They all see you as a friend."

Damon huffed, smoke curling out of his nostrils. "Just get lost. They'll have Ishigami caught within a few minutes."

"Oh I know," the headmaster smiled. "I'm not very concerned about that. I'm more interested in you. You retain all of your parents memories, correct?"

"So?" Damon asked.

"So there's something I'd like to ask you about what your father did many decades ago," the headmaster smiled.

* * *

Damon stared at the notice in silence. The school, which had been heavily damaged in the incident, was going to be shut down for repairs. They were all being sent home. He sighed. Maybe this timing was perfect. He needed to deal with some things back home anyway. He followed the rest of the crowd outside and watched them pile on the busses. He didn't need to ask the others. They were all going to follow Tsukune home, because they all wanted to meet his family as his girlfriend. Damon sighed.

"You're sure about this?" the headmaster asked. "You know what it'll mean."

"It'll mean nothing different than the way things are now," Damon said. "Nothing will change. It'll just keep them from starting a war again."

The headmaster nodded as flames spread from Damon's feet, forming a spell circle around him. "Good luck."

Damon grunted, just before a column of flames exploded up around him, then faded, leaving nothing but a circle of scorched earth behind.

"Such an unpleasant teleportation spell," the headmaster mused. "Oh well. if it avoids a war, it's worth it to let him go home for a while."

* * *

Leave a review.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Return

Damon sat down at his desk and his eye began to twitch. An extra year. He was expected to stay in the academy for an extra year. On one side of the argument, fuck no. While on the other side of the argument, he was now in Tsukune's class, along with Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari. Tsukune was two seats over from him, with the four girls who had feelings for him in the seats to his right, left, front, and back. And they were currently arguing over who would be with him.

"Great," Damon grumbled. "First I get told I'm being extended, and now I'm stuck with you idiots."

"Don't be like that," Kurumu smirked. "You know you're happy to see us all."

Damon growled threateningly, flames flickering out between his pointed teeth as his cheeks began to turn to scales, his nails growing into claws. "You don't know the _first thing_ about what I want!"

He grit his teeth, forcing himself under control before standing, shoving the desk aside and sending it exploding into the wall in several people before he stormed out of the room, heading for the roof. He stopped on the roof, leaning against the railing, as he heard the others talking.

"What's his problem?" Tsukune asked.

"I wonder if he's okay," Yukari said.

"I hope he's not sick," Moka said.

"Maybe the rumors were true after all," Kurumu said quietly.

Damon began to cough, bending forward slightly and gripping the railing tightly, face scrunching up in effort as he forced himself to cough the mucus out of his lungs. Finally, he turned, stepping away from the mucus on the ground and sat down, regaining his breath from the coughing fit.

"So, according to the rumor," Kurumu was saying, "Damon took his father's throne during the break. Apparently, he fought the whole royal family that tried to usurp the throne after his parents died and took over. He's the Fire Devil _King_, now."

"Whoa!" Tsukune said. "Fighting a whole family doesn't sound easy. He must be really strong to win."

"We already knew that," Kurumu said. "But still. Apparently it wasn't just some random family that took over. I heard a rumor that...it was the only Fire Devil that he'd consider a friend."

"Did he kill him?" Moka asked.

"Yeah," Kurumu responded. "Apparently, his other friend was also a general during the war, like Damon was-"

"Damon was a general during the war?" Mizore asked. "How many battles did he fight in?"

"Apparently, almost all of them," Kurumu said.

"I should have known," Mizore growled.

"Hold on," Kurumu said. "It's not what you're thinking. The rumor says that his friend wanted to restart the war. The only reason Damon killed him and took over, was because he wanted to keep the war from starting all over again. He wanted to protect the peace."

Damon began to cough again, turning his head to the side so that he didn't get it on his uniform. After a few moments of coughing, he stopped, sighing and tilting his head back. "Why can't they see? Haven't I done enough? I've payed my price. Haven't I given enough for this?"

"Not yet," a voice said, Damon looking over and seeing Tsurara standing there. "You're not going back on your word, are you?"

"Of course not," Damon said. "But..."

"You've payed a heavy price to both create and protect the peace between our races," Tsurara said. "But you knew the price. You chose to pay it. And you chose to accept the terms of that peace, even knowing what it would mean. If you wish to go back on your word, that's alright. I won't blame you. But it will mean that this peace you've given so much to maintain will end."

"That's not fair!" Damon snapped, then began to cough again, shorter this time.

"No it's not," Tsurara admitted. "But then, was the war fair? Was the reason the war started fair? Were _your_ actions _during_ the war fair? You, who killed more of our people than any other Fire Devil, including your parents?"

Damon grit his teeth. "No. None of that was fair."

"Then what will you do?" Tsurara asked. "Will you keep your oath?"

"I..."

The door opened suddenly and Damon glanced over, seeing Mizore walk out onto the roof, followed by Tsukune, then the others. He looked to where Tsurara had been again, but she was gone. He sighed, pushing himself up and grunting, clearing his throat, before coughing once, then spitting the mucus onto the roof.

"Are you alright?" Tsukune asked. "You seemed to be in a bad mood."

"I'm just annoyed to be cold again after being warm for six months," Damon said, walking past them. "Let's go. Me missing class is one thing, but you five missing class is a problem."

He walked down to class, and sat as quietly through class as he could, making noise only when he coughed every so often, able to hold it down to about once or twice an hour. Finally, the day ended and he headed to his dorm room, climbing into the fire shower and beginning to cough as the flames slowly warmed him. He coughed harder and harder by the second for several minutes before finally lowering his arm and coughing blood onto the floor before the coughing subsided. He leaned back against the heated metal of the shower wall, sliding to the ground and crossing his forearms against his legs resting his forehead against them.

"I didn't want this," Damon murmured. "I didn't choose this. Haven't I sacrificed enough?"

Tears rolled down his cheeks, falling to his thighs before evaporating in the flames. He grit his teeth. He hated crying. He was a Fire Devil. He wasn't supposed to cry. He was better than that. He wasn't supposed to be afraid. He wasn't supposed to feel pain. He didn't have emotions. He was above them. He wasn't like the trash he was surrounded by. But then, wasn't he? After all, it hadn't just been pure altruism that had guided him to stop the war, had it?

After several long minutes of allowing his tears to fall, he stood, wiping his face before shutting the flames off, getting dressed and pulling on an allergy mask before burrowing into his bed, coughing into the mask a couple of times before curling into a ball and forcing himself to sleep.

* * *

Leave a review.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Annoyances

Damon walked through the forest in silence, ignoring the monsters following him. Giant spiders, carnivorous plants, centipedes, one acid-spitting moth, even one of the types of magic-created carnivorous plants Ruby's former master had sent after him and the others. Finally, he turned to the horde of deadly creatures as one of them, he wasn't sure which, released a louder than normal shriek.

"Just fuck off already!" Damon shouted, then exhaled a massive stream of flames, incinerating them all.

He let the flames end and coughed a few times before huffing and turning back to the front, continuing to walk. They were told to go out into the forest to gather fruits. Originally, they were told to go in groups of four, but the students who actually had the guts to talk to him were either Tsukune, or his harem, all of whom had ignored Damon in favor of having a competition to gather Monster Durian to share with Tsukune, who wouldn't even be able to eat it, though they didn't know that. So, Damon had gone off alone, not that that was anything new.

He stopped as the ground in front of him broke apart, three Monster Durian plants rising from it. Each plant was built kind of like a Venus Flytrap, with the head being roughly the same but filled with huge, pointed teeth, rounded bodies with about a dozen Durian fruits stuck to their abdomens, then a pair of bladed, sickle-like arms, and a dozen or so tentacles sticking off of their body. Durian fruit was a spiky, round fruit, similar to a normal Durian, but with three or four mouths on it, each with a long, slimy, tentacle-like tongue. It was supposed to be the most sought-after goal of the fruit-gathering expedition they were on, but also was supposed to be rare. To the point of no one having found one in years. And here we was facing three of them. Not only that, but he could hear Tsukune and the others shouting about Durian, and could smell Durian fruit near them, so he expected they had also found one. Super rare, though. Damon rolled his eyes, sighing for a moment before it turned into a handful of coughs. He hated this school. Making him dirty his hands with slave work.

He ducked under one of the plants bladed arms as it swiped at him, then leapt over the next, his right fist cocking back before he drilled it down into the top of the monster plant's head, smashing it down into the ground, almost flattening it, thick green plant blood splattering out of its mouth. As he stood, the second plant reached for him with a tentacle, but he caught it and turned, spinning in a circle before slamming the plant into the third, both crashing to the ground before he crashed down on the higher one's head feet first, smashing both of the plant's heads. He looked around at the dead plants before walking back to the first and using a claw to cut off a thick, flat piece of its head's flesh, roughly the size of a picnic blanket, before gathering all three dozen fruits into the makeshift blanket. Then, he tied the blanket into a bundle and lifted it onto his shoulder, beginning to head back. As he walked, one of the fruits reached down to his shoulder with its tentacle-like tongue but he slapped it and it shot back up into the sack.

After a few minutes of walking, he reached the bus where the bus driver and Nekonome were waiting for the rest of the students, a handful already back with either grapes, strawberries, or other normal fruits. Damon dropped his sack beside Nekonome, who stared at it in open-mouthed shock. The bus driver chuckled, nodding appreciatively, and Damon sat off to the side with one of the fruits he'd kept out of the sack, cutting it open with a claw before cutting it into fourths, beginning to eat it like a watermelon. A few minutes later, Tsukune and the others returned with Durian fruits as well, only to stop, seeing how many were already there. The girls all looked depressed, while Tsukune looked grossed out. Then, a few minutes later, when Kurumu guilt-tripped Tsukune into eating some by crying, he passed out and they hurried him back to the school as the first food-poisoning case on record.

* * *

Damon stepped into the class room just as a new student, a girl with reddish-brown hair in a pair of ponytails, thigh-high stockings, and with a desk in her hands, moved to slam it into Moka, who had tripped, apparently trying to dodge the desk. Tsukune moved to get in the way, but Damon shoved him to the ground with his left hand, catching the leg of the desk with his right, raising an eyebrow as the impact actually managed to sting quite badly. The girl's eyes widened and she leapt backward, releasing the desk, which Damon set on its feet.

"Whoa, you're a tough one," she grinned. "I've only ever met one person who was able to stop my blows. But you're getting in my way. Try this!"

She shot forward, jumping and kicking at him, only for him to block it with his right forearm, again surprised by how much the strike smarted. The girl began to punch and kick at him rapidly, her excited grin growing at him as she struck again and again, Damon continuously blocking her strikes. Finally, the girl jumped and spun, her right leg kicking at him after she had spun, only for him to catch the bottom of her foot and shove, throwing her backward. She flipped, landing on her feet and grinned.

"You're good," she smirked.

"Your form is lacking, bordering on nonexistent," Damon said. "You fight by brute force, as do the rest of your race, and you've learned to rely on your strength, rather than strategy or technique. You're got decent power, obviously, but you don't really know how to use it. Still, not bad for such a young vampire."

"I've never met someone who can match a vampire for strength," the girl smirked. "Who are you?"

"If you think I was only _matching_ you for strength, you're sadly mistaken," Damon said. "My name is Damon Faust. I'm a Fire Devil."

The girl's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously as she reached for a desk beside her. "Why is a Fire Devil here?"

"Because I have to be," Damon said. "Trust me, I don't want to be around trash like you freaks any more than you all want me around."

"If you don't care, then get out of my way," the girl said.

"You're not threatening, kid," Damon said. "Why don't you go find daycare before I have to teach you to respect your betters."

"Damon, don't hurt her, please," Moka said. "She's my little sister."

"What!?" Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari all shouted, only Mizore remaining quiet, though no less surprised.

"Cocoa, he's not going to hurt anyone, but he's also not going to let you fight me right now," Moka said. "Please, don't annoy him."

Cocoa huffed, standing. "Fine. I'll see you again soon, big sis."

Then, she walked out of the room just before the bell rang and Damon walked back to his desk, sitting down and clamping his mouth shut to silence himself as he coughed. He sighed, beginning to use his claw to doodle on his brand new desk's surface.

* * *

Damon ignored the sisters as Cocoa chased Moka, swiping her familiar, a bat with the power to transform into a gigantic Morningstar with a short wing-shaped blade on the base, back and forth, begging Moka to "wake up" as she did. Moka's unsealed personality was the only one Cocoa accepted as her sister, so she was desperately trying to force Moka to wake up by attacking her. Every day.

Damon's eye twitched as they ran toward him, but at Cocoa swung the morning star down at Moka, Damon caught it by the shaft, halting it. "You're giving me a headache. Shut the fuck up and wait until I'm not around to chase her, or else I'm going to be the one you fight."

"Bring it on, gecko," Cocoa smirked.

Damon snarled dangerously before turning and throwing Cocoa, sending her bouncing down the hallway, keeping the morning star. He tossed it the other way before storming toward Cocoa. She stood, but before they could fight, the headmaster stepped out between them.

"If you fight, you're both expelled," the headmaster warned. "Her and Moka is one thing, but _you_ will destroy the school. Then we'll have to stop classes to rebuild, _again_."

"Fine," Damon grumbled, then turned and stormed back to class.

* * *

Damon doubled over, the fire shower washing over him but doing nothing to ease his coughing fit. He squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the pain in his throat. Finally, after far longer than usual, he managed to stop, sitting against the all and gasping for breath as the fire shower burned the blood away to ash. After a few minutes of catching his breath, he stood, shutting off the flames and getting dressed, looking outside. Cocoa had taken Moka to track down a killer who had been attacking students with a knife. He lived in the academy's abandoned dungeon. At least, according to what he had heard Cocoa saying while he was struggling to warm up in his fire shower. However, if he attacked Cocoa and Moka, he'd probably be killed. Then again, Damon had a bad feeling about it. He sighed, leaving his jacket behind and opening the window, extending his wings and flying to the ruins, smelling Tsukune from inside. He walked inside, transforming his eyes into their true form to allow hi to see in the dark as he walked. Finally, after several minutes, he reached a chamber where Moka, Cocoa, and Tsukune were just as Moka was knocked out by a guy with a goatee and a knife in his hand, and Cocoa was punched by a Minotaur, crashing into the wall and collapsing.

"What a pathetic sight," Damon said, both enemies spinning toward him. "Aren't you a Vampire? What are you doing getting beaten in one hit?"

The Minotaur bellowed through his nose, punching at Damon, who's own fist met his, the Minotaur roaring in pain and staggering backward, Damon sighing, not having even needed his scales.

"What a disappointment," Damon sighed. "You're weak, Cocoa. Even Moka's sealed form is stronger than you could ever hope to be, because even though she may not be physically powerful that way, she's still brave enough to fight. But you? You're a child."

The Minotaur bellowed again, drawing a machete from the back of his waist and Damon inhaled, preparing to burn him, only for his eyes to widen before he collapsed, beginning to cough violently. The minotaur stepped forward, raising his machete, only for Kurumu and Mizore to pass Damon, slashing him with their claws and hurling him backward.

"Looks like our special anti-inner-Moka training really payed off," Kurumu grinned.

"Are you okay?" Mizore asked Damon as he managed to stop coughing, gasping and panting for breath, sending a short blast of flame out to burn his blood away before anyone could see it.

"I'm fine," Damon growled, pushing himself up. "Let's go. The other one got away with Moka and Tsukune."

"Right," Kurumu said, then turned to Cocoa. "Are you coming?"

"How did you...but...you're not vampires!" Cocoa said.

"Vampires aren't the only strong ones," Kurumu said. "Being Conceited only causes pain and suffering."

"Kurumu, save the lecture for another time," Damon said. "We're going."

"Right," Kurumu nodded.

The three of them headed for the door leading further in and after a moment, Cocoa followed.

* * *

Leave a review.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Doppleganger

Damon stopped as Tsukune stepped out of the shadows in to the light of Kurumu's lantern.

"You all came," Tsukune smiled. "It's alright now. I've already defeated all of the enemies."

"Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted, running forward, only for Damon to catch her shoulder.

"Who the fuck are you?" Damon growled.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked. "I'm Tsukune."

"That's nice," Damon said. "Except that our friend's name isn't Tsukune. It's Sai."

Tsukune's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "Uh...yeah...that's...what I meant."

"Right," Damon said. "Despite clearly not needing to point out the obvious, but you clearly have no idea who you're impersonating, Doppelganger. I'll do you a favor and tell you about him. Firstly, he would _never_ brag about having defeated an enemy. He's too naïve and peaceful for that. Secondly, he would never be here without Moka. Thirdly, there's a Holy Lock on his right wrist that keeps him alive. You don't have one. And lastly, I can sense the difference between his soul and yours as easily as I can see the difference between water and steak. You're not nearly as good a doppelganger as you think. So, I assume you're either the boss or the secret weapon. And either way, you're going to die here."

The Doppelganger stared at him for a moment before chuckling and crouching. "Not bad."

"Kurumu! Mizore! Damon!" Yukari's voice shouted as she ran over with Ruby. "We found you!"

"Tsukune?" Ruby asked.

"Doppelganger," Damon said.

"Your friend's quite smart," the Doppelganger said. "No one's ever seen through my disguise at a glance before."

"Damon's not your average person," Ruby said, wrapping her arms around him. "No one can fool him."

"Ruby," Damon said. "Let go."

"Aw," Ruby pouted. "You could at least hug me first."

He gave her a blank stare and she sighed, releasing him before her wand appeared in her hand. "Thank you." He turned back to the front. "We'll see about the hug later, if you can find a way to help me with a specific problem."

Ruby beamed at him and nodded happily.

"Where the hell is Tsukune!?" Kurumu demanded, only for Damon to pull her behind him.

"Right about now, he should be dead," the Doppelganger said.

"Tsukune is going to be just fine," Damon said. "Don't forget, the Vampire blood coursing through Tsukune's body reacts to danger. His biggest problem might be that he'll struggle to return to normal. However, that will be a small problem. For now, let's deal with this guy."

The Doppelganger smirked, tearing his disguise's face off, leaving himself with long, greasy, black hair, sunken eyes, and a dangerous smirk as he lifted a cigarette to his mouth and lit it.

"So where are they?" Kurumu demanded. "I'll find out even if I have to strangle it out of you!"

"Kurumu, shut up and stay behind me," Damon said. "Don't make the mistake of thinking he's as weak as his minotaur guard dog. Doppelgangers are a particularly tricky bunch of vermin because they can copy both appearances, _and_ abilities, and they ad any stolen strength to their own. This isn't going to be an easy fight."

"You continue to impress," the Doppelganger smirked, shedding his jacket. "Originally, my race was one that was unfit for combat. That's why, in order to become stronger, we had to plan ahead. One of those plans was the mastery of martial arts. I learned how to fight from _humans_ who were weaker than _me_."

"I bet they kicked your ass black and blue, too," Damon said.

"Indeed they did," the Doppelganger nodded. "But it was worth it. Karate. Kung Fu. Boxing. I have mastered all the general martial arts. You're the ones who should be prepared if you're going to attack me."

"You think mastering a handful of _general_ martial arts guarantees you a victory?" Damon snorted, walking forward alone. "I'm a _Fire Devil_, you ignorant, arrogant piece of filth! I am a master of _every_ martial art, both human, Yokai, and Demonic."

The Doppelganger's eyes widened in surprise and fear and he inched backward a step before dropping into a crouch, narrowing his eyes. "You're bluffing!"

Damon extended his wings and tail, then formed his scales over his hands, his claws extending. "I don't bluff."

Just then, Kurumu shot past Damon, only for him to catch her by the back of the shirt, lifting her into the air and turning her toward him.

"Stay out of this you little slut!" Damon snarled. "This piece of garbage needs to be taught his place. You're not strong enough if he really _has_ mastered martial arts."

He shoved Kurumu behind himself just in time for the Doppelganger's right hand to slam into his face, his left resting over his own. Damon sat the wide-eyed, crazed look in the Doppelganger's eyes before a blinding light shone from the Doppelganger. A moment later, he leapt backward as a replica of Damon's, complete with scales over his entire body, a wicked grin, saliva running down his chin and dripping to the floor, and his tail and wings extended behind him, his tail swaying in the air excitedly.

"Oooohhhh yeeeeeeessssss!" the Doppelganger droned, his grin growing. "This power! You weren't kidding!" he cackled maniacally. "I was caught off guard by having to work to retain my human form, but I think I can get used to that pretty quickly. But first, you'll have to disappear."

"You think I'm afraid of a ripoff like you?" Damon asked. "You don't know how to control my power. You'll just be throwing around as much force as you can muster the entire fight, while I'm beating the ever-living shit out of you. That said, you all had better start running. He's far beyond any of your capabilities now. Even you Cocoa."

The others agreed and turned to flee, only for the Doppelganger to flash past Damon, driving his claws at Mizore. Her eyes widened, but before he could hit her, Damon's right elbow crashed down on the back of his hand, driving the Doppelganger's claws down into the Doppelganger's right knee. The Doppelganger shouted in pain, but just as soon as the claws pierced his flesh, Damon's right arm exploded back upward, his fist crashing into the underside of the Doppelganger's jaw, blasting him into the ceiling. Multiple of the Doppelganger's teeth sprayed out of his mouth, along with a mouthful of blood. Then, as the Doppelganger began to drop, Damon jumped and slammed an aerial windmill kick into the Doppelganger's face, launching him backward. The Doppelganger bounced twice before exploding into the wall of the hallway at the far end. After a moment, he collapsed to his hands and knees, vomiting up shattered teeth and blood for a moment before standing, fresh teeth growing in.

"Not bad," the Doppelganger said. "As I expected, you've definitely mastered using your-" His eyes widened suddenly before he began to cough, remaining on his feet for several seconds before doubling over, coughing harder, blood splattering across the ground.

Damon felt the itch to cough as well, and struggled to hold it in, only for it to tear out of him anyway as two short, hard coughs. He cleared his throat and spat as the Doppelganger, stood, gasping and panting for breath.

"Well, whataya know?" the Doppelganger growled. "You're in quite a bad way, aren't you?"

"No," Damon said. "You're just a pussy about the cold."

He shot forward and the Doppelganger met his charge, both throwing a punch while deflecting the others. They planted their feet and began to strike again and again, both of them deflecting, parrying, and dodging the other's strikes. For a moment, The Doppelganger threw a hook with a bit too much power and his eyes widened as Damon grinned wickedly.

"Bingo," Damon snarled.

Then, flames exploded out of his right elbow like a jet engine, sending his fist exploding into the bottom end of the Doppelganger's sternum, shattering his entire rib cage. The Doppelganger screamed in agony, bouncing off of the ceiling, then fell into a punt by Damon, exploding backward into the wall yet again. As he pushed himself up, Tsukune shot past Damon, drilling a punch into his face and blasting him completely through the wall into the next hallway. Damon frowned. Tsukune really _had_ gone out of control.

"You killed him, then, eh?" the Doppelganger asked, standing. "Well, that's alright. I'm beyond you now."

Tsukune shot forward and the Doppelganger deflected his first punch, drilling his own into Tsukune's ribs, lifting him, only for Tsukune to twist, a kick exploding into the side of the Doppelganger's head, blasting him into the wall. The Doppelganger burst out of the wall, drilling a punch into Tsukune's head, only for Damon's tail, curled at the end, to explode into his head, sending him crashing down the hallway. Then, Damon's hand snapped up, catching Tsukune's fist.

"Wrong one," Damon said. "Don't make me revert you before you finish your fight."

Just then, a light shone from around the corner. Damon's eyes widened as he sensed the raw power exploding from around the corner and he shoved Tsukune behind himself just in time for Yukari and Ruby to hit Tsukune with a Demon-sealing Barrier. Then, the Doppelganger stepped back around the corner, this time as Moka's sealed form, the real Moka held in his right hand by the hair.

"To think this girl had this kind of power inside of her," the Doppelganger said. "It's not perfect, granted. It's less power than you've got. But now I don't have to split my focus between fighting and trying not to explode."

"If you'd have been smart, you'd have let yourself explode," Damon said. "Then you'd have assumed my true form and could have easily overpowered us all."

The Doppelganger shrugged and hurled Moka, Damon catching her and turning, passing her off to Kurumu. The moment he did, the Doppelganger appeared behind him, throwing a kick at his head, only for his left hand to knock it over his head. The Doppelganger flipped his other foot flashing up at Damon, only for Damon's tail to blast into the Doppelganger between the legs, launching him away. The Doppelganger shrieked in pain, bouncing twice before rolling to a stop, clutching at the injured area.

"That hurt so much more than I though it would!" the Doppelganger groaned.

"Yeah, just because they don't have balls doesn't make it any less painful," Damon said. "Now get the fuck up so I can teach you to have some respect for people's privacy."

The Doppelganger shoved himself up and shot forward, striking at Damon rapidly, Damon fending him off, as he had before. However, after a moment, the Doppelganger managed to trap Damon's arm under his own. Then, the Doppelganger jumped, blasting a kick into the side of Damon's head, sending him exploding into the wall.

"Hah!" the Doppelganger sneered. "I got you!"

"So what?" Damon asked, stepping out of the crater he'd formed. "Was that supposed to hurt? I suffered worse than that before, during, and after the war I fought through. You expect to hurt me with that pathetic display?"

The Doppelganger snarled angrily, only for Damon to rocket forward, drilling a fist into his face and sending him blasting through the ground. As the dust settled, he had changed back to his normal form, lying broken, bloody, and unconscious in the end of the trench. Damon sighed before falling to his knees, beginning to cough, blood splattering onto the ground each time. After a few seconds, he managed to stop and burned the blood, standing.

"Are you alright?" Mizore asked.

"Yeah," Damon said. "That kick had a bit more power than I was willing to admit."

He walked over, picking up the Doppelganger and dragged him by the ankle back to the surface with the others. Almost as soon as they stepped outside, the headmaster arrived with the school's security committee, arresting the Doppelganger before heading inside for the other two. Then, they all left the ruins, heading back to their dorm rooms for the night.

* * *

Leave a review.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

School Life

"How are you feeling today?" Ruby asked, sitting on the bed beside him.

"Like death," Damon grumbled, coughing into his elbow. "Tell me you've found something."

"I'm sorry," Ruby said. "Nothing. I've looked everywhere, but I can't find anything to help you."

"I see," Damon sighed. "Well, thank you for trying. And I'd appreciate it if you'd keep quiet about it."

"Why are you here?" Ruby asked. "If this is the result, why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"I have to," Damon said. "The only other option is war."

"But...I..."

Damon sighed, pulling Ruby into a hug. "I wish I could return your feelings. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it does. I have to see this through."

"Okay," Ruby sighed. "I'll keep looking. And I won't tell anyone. I promise I'll find a solution."

Damon nodded, smiling. "Thank you."

Ruby sighed and stood, walking out of the room. Damon waited until she was gone before beginning to cough, holding a paper towel to his face to catch the blood.

* * *

"I wanted to join the karate club, but they said no kids and made me feel stupid," Cocoa said, having been explaining why she was an even younger child than when they had met, apparently a side effect of a failed body-aging medicine Yukari had made and tricked her into trying.

"Jeez," Damon sighed. "You look so pathetic right now that I can't even take you seriously." He set his hand on her head and she began to grow, aging back to about where she was supposed to be. "There. Now stop crying and whining. If you want to learn martial arts, I'll teach you. It'll be good to have someone that can actually stand up to me for a little bit to spar against."

"Really!?" Cocoa asked excitedly.

"Yes, really," Damon said. "Just don't let it go to your head. You're still vermin."

"You're so nice," Ruby teased, she and Mizore having both joined the Newspaper club, Ruby as an assistant advisor.

"Don't patronize me," Damon grumbled.

The others all laughed and Damon sighed, then grit his teeth as his breath hitched. He swallowed hard, then grunted that he was going to the bathroom, making it to the bathroom and making sure it was empty before his coughing fit began.

* * *

Damon sighed heavily as he spotted Kurumu, Mizore, and Cocoa crouching behind a vending machine. There was a serial prankster who'd been ripping up girls' clothes and recently had scratched a couple of them. Cocoa had seen Gin in his werewolf form over one, so the three of them were following Gin to find proof. Damon didn't care one way or the other. So long as it didn't start to annoy Damon. He glanced over at the three again just as Gin stepped up behind Mizore and Kurumu. They were in the middle of talking about bearing grudges against him, as well as some of the crap he'd tried to pull with them. However, he interrupted them by grabbing Kurumu by one breast and reaching his hand down between Mizore's legs, beginning to grope them, only to suddenly find himself pinned to the vending machine, Damon holding him up with his left hand, his right hand's claws hovering less than an inch from the crotch of Gin's pants.

"Think you're fast enough to get out of this, werewolf?" Damon snarled, Gin's eyes widening. "I _was_ just going to let you keep doing whatever in order to avoid any unnecessary headaches, but you've officially given me one despite my best efforts."

"I'm...sorry!" Gin choked out.

"You should be!" Damon snarled. "However, you owe more than me an apology."

"I'm...sorry...ladies!" Gin choked out, face starting to turn a dark red.

"You're done molesting women," Damon growled. "I may not give two shits about the vermin in this school, and I may not give a shit about you, but even I won't let you go around borderline raping women for any longer. Do it again and I castrate you. And not just your balls. I'll take the whole package off."

He turned, slamming Gin down into the ground. Gin coughed, then groaned, pushing himself up.

"Anything else to say before you slink off with your tail between your legs?" Damon asked.

"Yeah," Gin said. "I Gave you advice last night, right Cocoa? I said to stay out of it for your own good. If you go to the place from last night again tonight, alone, I'll explain everything."

Then, he turned, walking away quickly as Damon glared at his back.

"Thank you," Kurumu said.

"That had nothing to do with yo," Damon said flatly.

"Still, you stepped in and stopped him," Mizore said. "We're grateful."

Damon was silent for a moment before grimacing and coughing a couple times. "Whatever." He turned, heading back to his room and getting into his fire shower to warm up.

* * *

Damon tossed the newspaper aside. A girl who had a crush on Gin was targeting his exes. They'd left her name out of the newspaper, and had basically covered up the entire incident. But Gin had played the villain both to draw her out, and to cover for her the entire time. And true to the results of Damon's threat, Gin had apparently not molested anyone since the incident.

Damon leaned back against the wall of the shower, coughing hard. Once he managed to stop, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He was so cold. All the time. It was getting worse. He sighed, a stream of flames shooting out of his mouth into the metal roof of his shower, though it did nothing to warm him. Just then, there was a knock on the door. He shut the flames off, quickly pulling on a pair of underwear and pants, then walked tot he door, opening it. Mizore blinked, lowering her hand and staring at the four jagged scars on the right side of his abdomen, left by her claws. Her fingers fell to rest on them as her eyes watered slightly.

"I...I'm so sorry," she said.

"I know," Damon said. "It's alright. That was a long time ago. What's up? Did you need something?"

Mizore blinked before nodding. "My family wants to hold a ceremony for my seventeenth birthday. My mother said to invite my friends. Do you want to go?"

Damon watched her for a moment, a grin slowly growing over his face. "Friends, huh?"

Mizore's eyes widened before she rested her hands on her hips, glaring. "Don't get the wrong idea. I just didn't want you getting offended that you were the only one we didn't invite."

Damon chuckled. "I'll be there. As long as your family doesn't mind."

"Are...are yo sure?" Mizore asked. "It's...going to be really cold there."

Damon let out a breath before nodding. "I'm sure. It's your birthday. I'd never be able to call you my friend if I missed it just because it's a little cold."

Mizore smiled and nodded. "Alright. We leave from the bus station tomorrow."

"See you then," Damon smiled.

Mizore nodded and stepped forward, hugging him. "I really appreciate it. I'll see if Ruby or Yukari can think of a way to try and keep you warm while you're there."

"Thanks," Damon smiled.

Mizore nodded and left and Damon closed his door before walking into the room and picking up the paper towels, tearing some off to cover his mouth before beginning to cough. The coughing fit lasted for several minutes, by which time he had collapsed to the floor. Finally, it subsided and he rested on the floor on his side, slowly regaining his breath as he stared at the bloody paper towel. He pushed himself up, burning the paper towel before pulling his obsidian watch on, barely noticing a difference anymore. he sat on his bed, his breath wheezing in and out of his mouth as he looked around, the room going back and forth between in focus and blurry, as everything had been for the last handful of days. Why had he agreed? Why was he so willing to suffer for something so stupid? Why did he volunteer to suffer in a cold hell just to see if she'd smile?

"Dammit," Damon sighed. "Some devil I am. You'd probably be ashamed of me, huh? Mom? Dad? I really screwed myself with that peace deal, didn't I? Maybe I...If I...kill all of them...all the devils...do you think...they'd let me out of the deal?"

He stared down at the floor for several long minutes before sighing and curling up in his bed, drifting off to sleep quickly.

* * *

Leave a review.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Cold Misery

Damon rested his head against the window, watching the tunnel outside the bus passing. The others were excited for a vacation, apparently expecting it to be a resort, or the woods, or somewhere warm but not too hot, the way the academy had been for them recently, though Damon had still been cold, even with the others all practically dying of heat stroke. Finally, they left the tunnel into a blizzard and were all kicked out of the bus. Before it had even retreated into the tunnel, Damon was trembling, fighting tooth and nail to restrain his shivering. It was awful. Worse than he could have imagined. It had to be in the negatives, both in Celsius and in Fahrenheit. The others, minus Mizore, were all cold too.

"It's this way," Mizore said. "Stay together so we don't get separated. Once we get there, the wind will die down and the temperature will settle."

She began to guide them and the others all followed, Damon coughing a few times, sneezing even more.

"Hey, are you scheming something Mizore?" Kurumu asked. "This is way too nice for you. You're being so well-behaved it's weird."

"I don't really care what you're thinking," Mizore said. "But I wanted to show you guys this view. That was my original plan, actually."

They all stopped as they stepped out of the blizzard, staring down at a city of spires, castles, and square buildings, all formed entirely out of ice, and the sky above them an eternal aurora. Damon inhaled slowly, staring at it, remembering exactly why he had gone to such extremes to end the war.

"It's beauti-" Damon began to cough, staggering backward and falling to his hands and knees, coughing hard, staining the snow red, everyone able to clearly see it this time.

"Damon!" Mizore gasped, kneeling beside him.

"Are you alright!?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm...I'm al...right," he forced out between coughs, sweat running down his face despite the cold.

Finally, it subsided and he took a few seconds to catch as much of his breath as he could.

"You're not alright, are you?" Mizore asked.

"I'm fine," Damon said. "Come on. Your mother's not someone we should keep waiting."

He started down the path toward the city and after a moment, the others followed, Mizore once again taking the lead. After a few minutes, they found Tsurara waiting for them, several Yuki Onna hiding behind the corners of buildings around them, watching them, most glaring at Damon.

"Welcome, I've been waiting for you," Tsurara greeted them.

"Mizore's mom!" Tsukune said.

"It's Tsurara," she smiled. "We haven't met since that school festival, have we Tsukune?"

"Mother," Mizore said worriedly, whispering to her for a moment.

Tsurara simply smiled. "He'll be fine, dear. He can handle a little cold. He chose to come, after all, didn't he?"

"But..." Mizore trailed off before nodding. "I suppose you're probably right."

Tsurara began to lead them, explaining about their city's barrier, which kept the city cold enough for the Yuki Onna to survive, then told them about their species' declining birth rates before telling Tsukune he would start having kids with Mizore, only for Mizore to stop her, saying those concerns were unnecessary. Finally, they reached Mizore's home, one of the larger buildings, and were seated for a feast.

"You came home for tomorrow's flower offering, didn't you, Mizore?" Tsurara asked.

"Flower offering?" Tsukune asked. "What's that?"

"Oh you haven't heard of it?" Tsurara asked, completely ignoring Damon, who was coughing into a handkerchief he'd brought with him.

Mizore watched him worriedly, but he waved her off. "A flower offering is just what it sounds like. It's a ceremony where you gather flowers from the mountain and offer them at the temple. Little flowers called Snow Whites."

"Snow Whites?" Yukari asked, glancing at Damon as he tried to get his trembling hand to still long enough to work his chopsticks, failing miserably.

"Snow Whites are said to have the power of matchmaking," Mizore said. "The daughters of this land who are turning seventeen offer these flowers to pray for a good match and lucky find."

"Well, it's something like the coming of age day that humans do," Tsurara said, casting a withering glance at Damon as he dropped a piece of meat on the small table just short of getting it to his mouth. "Tomorrow we have to dress Mizore up."

"Coming of age day!?" Moka gasped excitedly.

"That's nice," Kurumu smiled. "I want to do it too. I want to dress up and get married."

"It's not really a m-marriage," Damon said, fighting not to start coughing again as he stabbed one of his chopsticks into the piece of meat he'd gotten tired of failing to pick up. "It's to pray to find a match later."

"Shall we have all of you participate?" Tsurara asked. "I'll lend you the kimonos and everything."

"Really!?" all of the girls who weren't Yuki Onna gasped.

"Alright Tsukune, look forward to my beauty," Moka smiled.

"Y-Yeah," Tsukune stammered, just as Damon began to cough again, worse this time.

"Moka!" Kurumu scolded. "Taking advantage of the confusion, you...You're looking forward to me more, right Tsukune?"

"I...I'll do my best too, Tsukune," Yukari said.

"Thank you Mizore!" Kurumu cheered, hugging her.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked Damon quietly.

"I'm fine," Damon muttered.

They chatted and ate for a little while longer before heading to bed. However, about three hours after they had all gone to sleep, Kurumu suddenly screamed, waking everyone up and announcing that Kurumu and Tsukune were gone. Damon began to cough as soon as he tried to stand and collapsed, Ruby catching him. He slowly managed to stop and tried to catch his breath as Yukari explained that the Snow White flower's pollen functioned as an aphrodisiac, and that Mizore was probably taking Tsukune to use it in order to win him over.

"We have to stop her!" Moka decided.

Damon began to stand, only for his legs to give out and him to start coughing again.

"You're not going anywhere!" Ruby snapped. "You shouldn't even be here in the first place and you know it!"

"Ruby," Damon said.

"No!" Ruby snapped. "I understand why you came, and I understand why you're being so stubborn, but if you go outside now, you'll die!"

Everyone stared at them, eyes wide.

"So...you really _are_ dying?" Moka asked.

Damon grit his teeth. "Don't you have a boyfriend to save?"

The three of them hesitated for another moment before leaving, closing the door behind them. Ruby shifted to hold Damon's head in his lap and he held his handkerchief to his mouth as he began to cough again. She stroked his hair gently as he did, then once the coughing fit had subsided, she continued to trail her fingers through his hair until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Leave a review.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

My Choice

Damon pushed himself up, swaying badly, and coughing, uncaring of the blood that splattered across the floor. Mizore had been taken by the Snow Priestess, and was being held hostage. Which meant the Snow Priestess was planning to force her into a marriage with someone. Someone that Mizore wasn't going to want anything to do with, considering she was in love with Tsukune.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going to take Mizore back," Damon said, staggering and catching himself on the door. "I gave my word. But I can't keep my promise. I'm going to go and bring Mizore back, even though it'll kill me."

"Let us go!" Kurumu said. "Wouldn't she want to see you alive than have you give your life to save her!?"

Damon staggered outside into the could and spread his wings, taking off instantly, coughing almost constantly, gasping for breath between but unable to catch it. He didn't have long. But he could hear Mizore. He could hear her sobbing and begging someone to leave her alone. However, as soon as he exploded into the window, seeing her pinned to the bed as a man in black pants and a black trench coat groped and kissed her, that man spun, deflecting his hand as he moved to kill him, then drilled his punch into his face, repeatedly, each blow having almost as much force as Cocoa could pack into a punch.

"Stop!" Mizore screamed. "Please stop! Don't hurt him anymore!"

The man smirked, straightening his jacket as Damon lay on the ground, coughing and gasping for breath. "You're lucky, kid. I think We've done enough for tonight, girl. I'll take this intruder to the dungeon. And tomorrow, I'll be back to continue your training."

Damon looked up at the man just as his foot came down on Damon's head, knocking him out.

* * *

Damon groaned as the ground shook. He was so cold. His entire body ached and barely responded. He coughed weakly, but he couldn't even put enough force into it to get the blood out of his mouth. He slowly pushed himself up, the blood leaking out of his mouth slowly. He raised a trembling hand, wiping his mouth and looked around. He was in an ice cell, probably under the Snow Priestess's shrine, and he was wearing only a pair of shorts. Even his obsidian watch was gone.

"Damn," Damon breathed as the ground shook again. "I...can't just...sit...here."

He slowly pushed himself up, only to collapse again, beginning to cough. He closed his eyes, the memory of the guy in black molesting Mizore flashed through his head. His hands curled into fists. He refused to leave her with him. He refused to just sit there and die. He swore to save her even if it killed him. He had enough power left. He could feel it inside of himself. Just enough. Just one last time. Then he'd be all used up.

He inhaled slowly, reaching in deep, finding his inner fire. The literal flame around his heart inside his ribcage, the one that had been struggling to keep him alive outside of Hell. The one that, once he used it, would go out and he'd freeze to death. He held his breath for a moment before roaring, a blast of flame shooting out and destroying the bars of his cell door, then melting out through several floors. He grit his teeth as his wings exploded out of his back, his entire body growing its scales, the scales shimmering with a fiery light this time. Then, he was off.

He shattered the ground as he jumped before beginning to explode through floor after floor, travelling rapidly. Finally, he exploded out of the wall of the shrine near the ground, looking up in time to see Mizore jump out the window. Except, there were nothing but massive ice spikes below her. Damon grit his teeth, speeding up and grabbing her, flapping his wings and hurtling toward the edge of the city. The spikes were everywhere on this side, but he could feel his strength leaving him. He wouldn't be able to turn, but if he cold make it to the edge of the village, they could survive falling. He hoped.

"You...you saved me!" Mizore breathed. "Why? Why would you save me!? I've been dirtied by that man! I'm ruined!"

"You'll...never...be ruined...to me...Mizore," Damon panted.

He flapped his wings again, but suddenly, they broke off, his scales going with them. Mizore watched them spin away as they began to plummet, passing the edge of the village and beginning to fall down the mountain. Damon rolled so that he would land first and grunted in pain as he hit, blood spraying out of his mouth. The pain continued as he bounced and rolled. Then, finally, they rolled to a stop and he sighed, feeling the cold rapidly invading his body. Without his inner flame, he was finished. Already frost was beginning to gather on his fingers.

"Damon!" Mizore cried. "Get up! You can't do this! You can't die here!"

"I...knew...I'd die...if...I...came here," Damon smiled. "But I...couldn't...say no. I...I just...wanted...to see your smile."

Tears flooded down Mizore's cheeks.

"You can't die!" Mizore shouted. "If you die I'll never forgive you!"

Something brushed the side of Damon's face and he turned his head, looking around and smiling. They'd landed in a field of Snow Whites.

"So...beauti...ful," Damon smiled. "Just...like you."

"Damon please!" Mizore sobbed. "Don't leave me!"

Damon smiled, as his vision began to fade. He felt a droplet of water land on his cheek. _Oh. It's raining. _He felt himself beginning to drift off. He was comfortable. He wasn't warm, but it felt like it was alright. He was okay. He was actually pretty comfortable now. He just wished he could see her smile one more time.

An image of Mizore swam into his view, standing outside his dorm room, beaming up at him like the happiest girl in the world after he'd said he'd go to her home with her.

_Oh, there it is._

He smiled as her arms wrapped around him. He smiled, hugging her back. He could accept this. If it could just stay like this, he didn't mind dying. Just as long as he could hold her until the end.

* * *

Leave a review.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

For Her

Something snapped. It was warm. He sighed. He had missed the warm. He had almost forgotten what it was like to be warm. Something rumbled, and it grew warmer. He smiled, trying to will himself back to sleep. He had been comfortable. He had been at peace. He had been with Mizore.

Damon's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, looking around at the charred, blackened landscape around him, the soot mixed with snow falling from above, only for the snow to melt. He was alive, but the area had been torched. And Mizore was gone. He began to push himself up but his legs gave out and he crashed back to the ground. He looked around, seeing no one. He could see the field of Snow Whites in the distance. He could see trees on the opposite side, burning. But there was no Mizore. And there were no Fire Devils, despite that clearly being what had scorched the earth.

"Mizore!" he shouted, his voice hoarse and barely carrying. "Mizore!?" He staggered back toward the village, and just as he reached the edge of the scar, he stopped, staring down a hill to where a handful of Fire Devils, all with their wings and tails proudly displayed, were standing around Mizore, who had a blackened left eye, the other red and puffy from crying, and had a bruise starting to form on her right cheek, all of them in the middle of a field of Snow Whites, which he realized the scar had been a part of. "Mizore!"

The Fire Devils all turned as he staggered down the hill toward them, ignoring the agonizing cold, the frost already starting to gather on his fingertips.

"Is he insane!?" one of them gasped.

"Doesn't he realize he's going to freeze to death again!?" another growled.

"Get the hell away from her!" Damon seethed, stumbling but continuing to run. "Leave Mizore alone!"

"Mizore?" the first asked. "He's...for her?"

"His Majesty has lost his mind!" the third decided. "We need to warm him up immediately."

The other three all nodded and they all roared, four streams of flame flooding toward Damon. Damon exhaled, emptying his lungs, then inhaled, breathing in their flames. Warmth flooded his body instantly, flames roaring to life over his entire body before he felt flames slowly flicker to life around his heart, growing into its usual blaze as he focused on it. Then, finally, he turned his inhale into a roar, his own flames fighting the other four Fire Devils' flames back. Then, he shot forward, passing through the flames altogether, before reaching the four of them and jumping, kicking them all away from Mizore. He knelt in front of her, gently cupping her cheek.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked.

"Damon!" Mizore breathed, tears running down her cheeks. "You came back!"

Damon smiled, hugging her. "I could never leave you."

"Your majesty, you're confused," one of the four devils said. "Please. Allow us to kill this vermin and we can take you home, to where it's warm. You can rest there."

"No," Damon said. "Mizore isn't responsible for my condition. I am. I chose to come here, and I chose to die here. None of you will lay a hand on her again. Nor any of the Yuki Onna. That war is over, and I will _never_ allow it to start again. Go home. All of you. I thank you for saving my life, and restoring my strength, but I have other matters to deal with at the moment."

The four of them hesitated for a moment before bowing, flames forming a spell circle under them before a massive column of flame exploded up from them. Damon sighed, turning to Mizore and hugging her again.

"I thought I'd lost you," Mizore sniffed, still crying happily.

"Never," Damon said. "I gave my word. I will always be here to protect you."

"Gave your word?" Mizore asked. "To who?"

"Later," Damon said. "I'll explain everything once things are settled at the shrine. I can hear the others talking. Cocoa sounds scared, and she's talking to someone named Kahlua."

Mizore shook her head. "I don't know her."

Damon nodded. "I think she's a Vampire. Which means they'll need help." He stood. "Can you make your way back to the city without being caught? I need to hurry, but I don't want you getting caught up in the battle."

"No way!" Mizore said. "I'm coming with you!"

Damon sighed, smiling, then nodded, extending his wings. "Alright. But promise me you'll stay out of the way during the fight."

"I promise," Mizore nodded.

Damon nodded, moving to pick her up, then taking off, speeding through the air quickly toward the shrine. As they flew, Mizore wrapped her arms around him, tucking her face into his shoulder. He smiled, and after a few minutes, he exploded through the wall of the shrine, descending into the room where all of the others were lying beaten and bloody, a single woman with tan skin, wavy light blonde hair reaching the small of her back, a white dress, and cross-shaped earrings was standing in the middle of them, crying. Damon set Moka on her feet and stepped in front of her, the woman turning to him as he exhaled slowly, forming his scales over his entire body. As he did, Tsukune pushed himself up, heading for Moka, only for Damon to appear between them, catching Tsukune by the shoulder.

"She's Moka's sister, right?" Damon asked. "Don't force Moka to try and kill her sister. Killing your own family is a kind of pain no one should suffer. I'll fight from here on."

"Damon!" Ruby smiled. "You're alive! Are you fully recovered?"

"No," Damon said. "I'm not. In truth, I have maybe half of my strength back, and the cold is slowly sapping it. But it will be enough."

"At fifty percent, even _you_ might not be strong enough, Fire Devil," Kahlua said.

"That may be so," Damon said. "But this is my choice. I will use myself as a shield for as long as I can."

"You fight to protect Moka?" Kahlua asked.

"No," Damon said. "I fight to protect Mizore. All I've done for many years now has been for her sake. And if I die today, I do so in order to protect her home from Fairy Tale."

Ruby gasped harshly and Kahlua's eyes widened. Then, Kahlua shot forward, snapping a kick at Damon, only for him to block it, then shove it away. Kahlua spun around, whipping a windmill kick at him, but he ducked under it, then stepped forward, drilling a punch into her gut, hurling her backward, blood spraying out of her mouth. Everyone stared in shock as she crashed to the ground before rolling to her feet, glaring at him. She stood, reaching up to her right earing.

"I'll have to remove my limiter," she said. "Even at half strength, a Fire Devil is not an enemy to be taken lightly."

She cast the cross away just before her right arm all but exploded, transforming into a dozen bat wings. Damon narrowed his eyes. If she was resorting to the ability Vampires had outlawed, she knew how dangerous a foe he was. He shot forward, meeting her own charge and she spun, her wing blades flashing around at him, only barely missing before his tail crashed into her gut, then his fist into her face. Except, she had tilted her head to the side and turned it, allowing his fist to hit but only graze her face. His scales removed a huge chunk of her flesh, but she wasn't severely harmed. She spun in a circled, slashing downward at him, and he pivoted, flames exploding out of his fist to drive his elbow back into her throat, crushing it and sending her staggering backward. She coughed once before her throat was healed, her face already sealing up, then deflected a punch, slamming her wings into him and lifting him off the ground.

"Damon!" Mizore shrieked.

Damon's clasped hands exploded down on her left shoulder, blasting her into the ground before he grabbed her by the ankles and spun, hurling her through two of the pillars in the room and into the wall. Damon had been stabbed by the wings, but only a couple inches, and the wounds sealed in seconds. Kahlua exploded out of the crater almost the same moment she formed it, and drilled a fist into his face. He shot backward, flipping and driving his hands and feet into the ground before she appeared over him, her wing blades stabbing downward at him. He flipped to the side, barely avoiding it before touching down long enough to explode forward, his right wing exploding into her gut, launching her backward. She bounced once and he drilled a punch into her face. Then, she flipped, her wings hitting a pillar, allowing her to swing around it before streaking through the air at him, her feet crashing into his chest, both exploding into the ground.

Before the dust had even settled, she rocketed out of it inside of a fireball, the fireball exploding against the pillar she had weakened by swinging on it, and as she fell, he shot forward, his fist exploding into her wings, which acted like a shield. Then, he flipped, narrowly getting over her counter punch before flipping his foot swinging down at her from above in a roundhouse kick, crashing into her wings and sending her exploding into the ground. The moment she hit, she exploded up out of the crater, her fist meeting his and sending both of them flying backward, only for her to land on her feet, leaping again and slashing up in an upward arc as she passed. Damon shouted in pain, crashing down on his back and rolling to his feet as she leapt at him, his wounds already sealing. Then, he bent forward onto his hands and feet, his tail flashing out and smashing down on her from above, sending her exploding into the ground before Damon shot forward, fist scraping the ground in an uppercut before catching her square in the nose and sending her exploding into the wall over door to the stairway up into the shrine. She fall only for the man that had knocked Damon out to catch her, watching him in interest.

"You!" Damon snarled. "I owe you a rematch."

"Another time, perhaps," the man said. "We've concluded our business here."

"We did?" Kahlua asked.

"That's right," the man nodded. "You don't have to kill anyone anymore."

"I...don't have to...kill?" Kahlua repeated. "Thank goodness. Thank...goodness."

She passed out, the man smiling as he turned, walking to a window off to the side.

"Wait!" Tsukune shouted. "What was your purpose here!? What did you do!?"

"The time for you to understand is coming," the man said. "When that day comes, you and I will see each other again. And Damon, be sure to keep a close eye on your princess. Wouldn't want any _white knights_ to come and rescue her from the dragon."

"The man's got jokes," Damon grunted. "Send whatever knights you want, vermin. I'll burn them all."

The man laughed and leapt backward out of the window, over the balcony. A moment later, a helicopter flew away, Damon smelling Kiria inside of it as well. He sighed, turning back tot he others, all of whom where starting to get up, none of their injuries as severe as they looked. They all left the village, saying goodbye to Tsurara on the way, before gathering on a hill overlooking the village, the bus waiting a short distance away.

"Well, I can't say I'm sorry you never got to have your ceremony," Damon said.

"But I _did_ get to have it," Mizore said.

"What?" Damon asked. "When?"

Mizore smiled. "You went with me to the Snow Whites' field on my seventeenth, I prayed for my love, and then you came back to me."

Damon blinked in surprise before opening his mouth to make sure he was hearing her right, only for her to interrupt him with a kiss. Damon sighed, leaning into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her and smiling. He knew the others were all pretending not to be paying attention, but he'd threaten their lives later. Right now, he was too happy.

"Happy birthday, Mizore," Damon smiled.

"I love you," Mizore smiled, reaching up and kissing him again. "But don't you ever come to my home again!"

Damon chuckled. "I promise nothing."

Mizore rolled her eyes, hugging him and resting her head on his shoulder, both smiling and watching the sun rise on the far side of the village before they all got onto the bus and headed home.

* * *

Leave a review.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Training

Damon frowned as he watched Ruby walk away. She was under orders to train Tsukune to control himself while using his powers, that way, the Holy Lock wouldn't break whenever he fights. The problem with that was the fact that in the mean time, Ruby would be serving as a sort of lightning rod for his Supernatural Energy, and would get a nasty shock every time he messed up. She'd probably enjoy the pain, masochist that she was, but he still didn't like the idea of one of his friends being hurt at all.

"She'll be okay," Mizore said. "And I'm not sure I like you worrying about other girls."

"Why?" Damon asked. "I died and came back to life both for you, and I'm dating you. What do you have to be jealous of?"

Mizore smiled. "Fair point." She slipped the sucker out of her mouth so she could kiss him and he smiled, leaning into the kiss, ignoring the light sting of her cold lips against his.

After a few seconds, she pulled away, putting the sucker back into her mouth and he smiled.

"Are you two going to make out all day, or can we actually do some training today?" Cocoa demanded.

"Cocoa!" Moka gasped.

Damon smirked. "That desperate to be put in your place, Cocoa? Alright. Fine. I'll happily teach you some manners. Study hard, little vampire trash."

Cocoa smirked, transforming her small bat thing, Kou, into a massive hammer, charging at him with it. He chuckled, walking forward calmly.

"No matter how many times we train, you never learn," Damon smirked. "Brute Force will never be enough to beat me."

She swung the hammer down at him and he raised a hand, catching it one-handed easily, the ground below him shattering and dropping into a crater. She snarled, turning and swinging it around herself in a circle, only for him to again catch it with only his left hand, the ground to his right exploding in a wave away from him.

"Has it set in yet that I was able to defeat Kahlua with only half my strength without going all out?" Damon asked. "Haven't you ever wondered why?"

"Shut up!" Cocoa shouted, spinning in the opposite direction, only for Damon to sigh, allowing the hammer to hit him, only for it to once again do nothing to him, despite it shattering the ground.

Damon stepped forward this time, right hand grabbing the hammer's shaft as his left picked Cocoa up by the throat. "Listen well, little Vampire. I was going to wait and let you figure this out on your own, but you obviously won't. Brute Force isn't everything. Werewolves, for one, prove that by outmatching vampires' strength with their speed. My kind is another example. All of the strongest monsters, all S-rank or above, hold aces up their sleeves. However, Fire Devils hold two, and both of them are the ace of spades. Firstly, our defense. Brute force doesn't work against us like it does everyone else, because our bodies are more than three times more durable than a normal monster's. Our scales range from anywhere between five times more durable than the average monster's bones, to fifty times more durable, virtually indestructible. Naturally, such a durable body also allows for our strikes to be vastly more devastating. Our second ace, however, is that we are able amplify our own supernatural energy, allowing us to increase our strength and speed. It's not like a Vampire's strength. Converting supernatural energy into pure strength or speed is definitely superior. Moka's true form, for example, can achieve roughly ten times her natural strength. Probably more if she's mad. You can achieve five or six times your natural strength. Fire Devils can reach about three to five, dependent on their skill, training, and natural ability. The same is true for our speed against that of a werewolf."

"So where do you fall along the power scale?" Cocoa asked, kicking his arm upward and spinning, throwing a kick, only for him to catch her and spin, hurling her before hurling Kou after her.

She flipped, landing on her feet, then caught the hammer's shaft, glaring at Damon.

"My strength and speed boosts are roughly four times normal," Damon said. "Barely above average for a Fire Devil."

"You say that like that's not amazing," Kurumu said.

Damon smirked. "You have to remember that Fire Devils are a species normally wholly devoted to destruction and conflict. Being average is considered a dishonor to your family, and places you at best as a grunt."

"But you were a general," Mizore said. "Was it because of your family?"

"No," Damon said. "It was because I'm a little different than most Fire Devils. Not only are my scales thirty times more durable than a lesser monster's bones, placing them among the hardest on record, but I also was born with a prodigious level of control over my abilities. Forming my scales, releasing my power and speed in short bursts. I excel at combat, because I found small methods of increasing my power. Kurumu, If you have to move a heavy object, do you get further by pulling as hard as you can over a long period, or by yanking it as hard as you can for one good pull several times."

"Yanking," Kurumu said. "Although, you have less control of how it moves then."

"That's true," Damon said. "But that part is irrelevant. Most Fire Devils learn to increase their power and speed by amplifying their abilities constantly. However, I was too weak to be worthy of my own family by doing that. So I cheated. I taught myself to control my abilities to the absolute most finite. I learned to amplify my supernatural energy within the split second that my fist makes contact with my target, and the release creates a sort of explosive effect. Observe. When amplified constantly..." he knelt, punching the ground and sending cracks flying over it, "versus when amplified at the exact moment of impact." He punched the ground again, but this time, the ground exploded.

Everyone stared in awe.

"That's amazing!" Moka said.

"I suggest you try practicing with it while you're sealed," Damon said. "Hopefully, the sealed version of yourself will pick it up as well. And Cocoa, you need to learn it if you hope to ever beat me. You should be able to do it as well, but since vampires' strength is far greater than mine, you're definitely not testing it on me once you've learned it. The last thing I need is for some pathetic vermin to accidentally kill me just because I taught them to fight properly."

Cocoa and Moka both nodded. They began to both practice controlling their strength and Damon turned to Mizore, who looked nervous. Damon smiled.

"It's alright," Damon said. "You won't hurt me this time. Since you're in control, and I'm able to focus on you entirely, you won't hurt me."

Mizore hesitated before nodding, extending her claws. Then, she charged, slashing at him rapidly, Damon avoiding her claws and blocking her strikes at her forearms. He could tell she was still hesitating, but she was trying. The hesitation wasn't intentional, it was born from her caring about him, and he would never admit how much that made his heart warm. He blocked and dodged rapidly, striking back lightly when she left an opening, not hurting her, but showing her that she had made a mistake. Finally, she managed to hook her foot around one of his, sending him staggering backward, then leapt at him. However, at the last second, his tail shot out, wrapping around her arms and torso, flipping them and pinning her to the ground before retracting, remaining out but not holding her down. Instead, his arms were now holding hers, and his legs were pinning hers.

She sighed. "I got overconfident."

"Yes," he nodded, smiling. "But you _are_ good. You're fast. You're naturally flexible, you're clever and creative, and your powers are hard to counter."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled, eyes drifting over her face for a moment before he leaned down, capturing her lips with his own. She sighed, kissing him back as her claws faded, allowing him to slip his hands into hers. However, after a few minutes, Kurumu finally cleared her throat.

"Combat practice now," Kurumu said. "Fun practice later."

Damon rolled his eyes and stood, pulling Mizore up, giving her another quick kiss before turning back to Kurumu and the others. "Alright Kurumu. Let's see what those illusions of yours can do."

"Oh please," Kurumu said. "We both know you're immune to illusions."

Damon smiled and nodded. "Very good. You remembered. Shall we?"

Kurumu grinned and shot forward, claws extending, only for Damon to appear behind her, grabbing her by the ankle and yanking her backward, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her to the ground.

"Too slow," Damon said. "I expected better."

Kurumu growled, slashing at him, narrowly missing, before launching herself after him, hacking and slashing at him rapidly, Damon dodging her claws again and again. Then, finally, he stepped forward, as she lunged, slamming his forehead into hers and dropping her. However, just as he opened his mouth to gloat, he leapt backward, Moka and Mizore both striking at him, Moka with a kick and Mizore with a set of stone claws she was suddenly wearing that were shaped like hers. Damon grinned, nodding, and shot forward, beginning to fight the two of them, then Kurumu and Cocoa as well when they both joined in. He laughed as he spun, each hand and his tail swinging someone before hurling all three at the fourth. This was more fun than he thought.

* * *

Damon walked through the doorway even before the Headmaster had finished speaking. It was an alternate dimension where the Headmaster had been storing dangerous, nearly-extinct monsters. It was also where Ruby was training with Tsukune. The Headmaster wanted them all to go check on him and Ruby.

As soon as Damon was inside, Mizore's hand slipped into his, she also not bothering to listen to the Headmaster's explanation. After a couple of minutes of walking, they spotted Tsukune and Ruby. Tsukune was trying to protect the pair from a horde of monsters using a whip that drew out his supernatural energy. However, as Ruby had explained before, in doing so, the excess energy was transferred through the handcuffs on his right wrist to Ruby, who was sitting on her knees off to the side, electrocuting her. However, unlike what Damon had been worried about, she wasn't in pain. On the contrary, she was loving it, moaning and crying out in pleasure, entire body beginning to tense up and tremble. Damon raised an eyebrow just as Ruby suddenly jerked, arching her back as she snapped.

"Damon! AAAHHH! ! !" Ruby all but screamed before beginning to orgasm from the pain of being shocked by Tsukune's supernatural energy.

"What a slut," Damon said, he and Mizore walking toward her.

"She's in love with you," Mizore said.

"I know," Damon said. "And I'm in love with you. So her feelings don't matter to me."

Mizore smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "You can sleep with her too, if you want. Just as long as you love me more."

"No, I'm fine," Damon smiled. "You're all I need."

She smiled even wider as they stopped, Damon taking his hand back and squatting down, raising an eyebrow at Ruby, whose face turned a deep crimson instantly.

"I-It's not what you think!" Ruby stammered. "I-I swear it's not!"

"No?" Damon asked. "So you're not a kinky, masochistic slut who just orgasmed from being electrocuted?"

Ruby's face darkened.

"To think Ruby, who seemed the most sophisticated one of us, was actually the most perverted," Kurumu snorted, walking over to them with the rest of the girls.

Damon smirked as Ruby covered her face, wailing in embarrassment. He looked down at the chain, then over at Tsukune before picking up the chain. Nothing. No Supernatural Energy was flowing through it. Tsukune had leaned how to control himself already.

"Damn Ruby," Damon snorted. "Your orgasms are magic. You cum for the kid one time and suddenly he can control his powers."

Ruby again wailed in embarrassment, calling him an ass for making fun of her. Damon chuckled, sitting down beside her as Mizore sat in his lap. Then, she reached over, taking one of Ruby's hands and taking Damon's other one, making them lace their fingers together. Damon raised an eyebrow, looking up at him, the others all suddenly finding the unconscious monsters around them very interesting.

"What's up?" Damon asked.

"It's not fair that she feel alone," Mizore said.

"Life's not fair," Damon said. "I told you, I only need you. I don't want anyone else."

Mizore smiled, kissing him before pulling back. "I don't want her to have to suffer watching the man she loves be with someone else and ignore her. I know how that feels, and I don't want her to have to suffer that."

"Mizore..." Ruby breathed.

"I don't want to share you," Mizore said, "but more than that, I don't want to be the cause of someone suffering the way I have. I love you, and I don't have to suffer anymore because I can be with you. So as long as you never stop loving me, and as long as I'm your first choice, I don't mind you having Ruby as a backup."

Damon watched her for a few moments before sighing. "Mizore, I have no interest in having anyone besides you."

Mizore rolled her eyes. "Alright then." She turned, grabbing Ruby by the head and pulling her into a kiss.

Damon's mouth fell open as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head, the others all staring in shock as well, beside Tsukune, and Ruby sighed, kissing Mizore back after a moment. Finally, Mizore released her.

"If you don't want her, then I'll take her for myself," Mizore said. "Or, you can stop acting like a human, and you can admit that the devil in you is more than willing to enjoy polygamy with permission."

Damon watched her for a moment before reaching up and taking the sucker out of her mouth, kissing her hard. Mizore whimpered quietly, melting into the kiss for several long seconds before Damon pulled away and held up the sucker, Mizore closing her lips around it, watching him with one raised eyebrow.

"I don't care to have anyone but you," Damon said. "But if you decide that you want to get a sex toy, who am I to say know?"

"Don't call her a toy!" Cocoa snapped.

"Thank you!" Ruby cheered, hugging both of them.

"Don't agree to be his toy!" Kurumu snapped.

"Fair warning, Ruby," Mizore said as the witch pulled back. "You're not allowed to touch him until we give you permission."

"Understood," Ruby nodded. "I exist to follow orders."

"Don't demean yourself like that!" Cocoa and Kurumu both snapped.

"Good," Mizore said, just as Tsukune finished the last of the monsters and collapsed, groaning tiredly.

"Come on," Damon said. "We're supposed to be training too."

Just then, Moka picked up the whip Tsukune had dropped and Damon froze, an excited grin growing onto his face as he turned, staring at the silver hair falling down her back.

"What luck," Damon grinned. "Hello there Moka. I challenge you to a sparring session in a couple of days, with that whip allowing you to be you."

Moka smirked at him. "Sure. I suppose I can whoop your ass a bit."

"Mhm," Damon smirked. "Sure you will."

Her smirk grew as Damon, Mizore, and Ruby all turned, walking back out of the dimension.

* * *

Leave a review.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Truth

Damon yawned, covering his mouth with his left hand, his right arm tightening its hold on the form sleeping against his side. He set his left hand back on top of hers, looking down at Mizore. She was smiling pleasantly, cuddled into his side in her snowflake-themed pajamas, her right hand resting on his abdomen, his own hand gently lacing its fingers with hers, and her left arm was pinned between them. Damon himself was wearing a heavy sweatshirt and sweatpants, long johns under them, and wool stockings that were tucked in between the two layers.

He smiled as he took in her beauty. Never in his entire life had he ever imagined that he'd not only fall in love, but also be able to be loved back. That just didn't happen with Fire Devils. Especially not with Yuki Onna. His parents would be so ashamed.

His smile slipped for a moment, until Mizore, apparently sensing his mood starting to fall, made a soft whimpering, humming sound and slipped her left arm under him, curling herself into him tighter, smiling to herself and pulling his mood back up instantly. He smiled, reaching down and gently kissing her forehead, the prickling burn of her cold flesh against his super-heated one sending pins and needles through his brain. Mizore hummed pleasantly, and he pulled back enough to look down at her as her dazzling, ice-blue eyes peered up at him adoringly from her perfect, angelic face. She smiled softly, pulling the sucker out of her mouth before reaching up and kissing him, Damon taking a long breath as her icy lips and tongue sent pins and needles through his head again, an intoxicatingly pleasant chill running through his body, which instinctively turned toward her, his arm pulling her tighter to him.

Mizore whimpered as the sting of his heated skin against hers radiated through her nerve endings from her lips to her brain, then again as he tightened his hold on her, turning toward her. She interlocked their legs, the arm around him pulling her still closer, Mizore letting out a shaky breath as their tongues swirled together, the slight stinging burn of his heat meeting her cold sending a constant wave of sensations to his brain, which responded by sending an entirely different heat shooting through her, pooling in her gut and growing quickly into a blaze. She moaned lowly as her leg shifted up slightly and found something solid. Damon groaned, hips instinctively pressing into her leg, only to pull them back a moment later, pulling back from the kiss, both of them breathing hard. He pressed his forehead against hers, earning a hum of approval, and remained there, trying to regain his breath and self-control.

"I love you," he said finally. "You and your minty fresh morning breath."

Mizore giggled, putting the sucker back in her mouth. "Yuki Onna perks. Besides, it's not like you can be jealous of me for not having morning breath. You taste like hot chocolate, cinnamon buns, and a hint of wood smoke. I never thought wood smoke would taste good."

He laughed. "Aside from the wood smoke, which is a side effect of breathing fire, our physiology makes us taste like whatever our current partner enjoys."

"Mhm, sure it does," Mizore said, giving him and unimpressed look, only for him to smirk, raising an eyebrow. "Wait, you're serious?"

"I am," he nodded. "According to the memories I passed down from my ancestors to me through my father, our species was the one that taught the Succubi how to seduce humans and monsters rather than the Succubi simply raping things. We're the ones that turned them into prostitutes. Just don't tell Kurumu that."

"Really?" Mizore asked. "But, I thought Fire Devils were basically the rulers of Hell."

"Well...almost," Damon said. "There's still Satan, but not everyone worships or follows him, and he's generally locked up, after he got cast out of Heaven. But yeah, we're the strongest now, but we used to be weak. We used to be nothing but overgrown lizards, the vermin of Hell. When we taught Succubi to seduce things, it was a part of an agreement where we teach them to hunt more easily, and in exchange they teach us to fight. We were _that_ low. Then one of the Fire Devils left Hell to try to find a way to be strong, and eventually learned to fight from a Vampire and Werewolf, both of them only after swearing to ally the Fire Devils to them once we became powerful. They both taught him to turn his Supernatural Energy into speed and strength respectively. Then he eventually came back to Hell and taught the rest of us. Then a bunch of them left to learn martial arts from humans. Then taught that to the rest of the species. And then we began to fight the weaker species of Hell. Not weaker than us, but weaker than the previous ruling species. We never wiped out the other species that we fought, but we dropped them to about half their population by killing half the males, and raping and impregnating half the females, which then boosted our own species' numbers, as well as killing any females that had our children. Then we moved on to the next race. Eventually the strongest race at the time decided to put us down and exterminate us."

"What race?" Mizore asked.

"The Kishin," Damon said. "They were once known as Demon Lords. Or Demon Gods, from time to time. And then there was their partner species the Yasha. The two of them came after us in order to stop us upsetting the balance of Hell. In reality, it wasn't really that special for a species to revolt, but they didn't want us to gain the numbers or the power necessary to overthrow them. We weren't strong enough at the time, so they began to win. So we learned to strategize, and we began to fight on more equal ground. And the more we fought, the stronger we grew. But then they stopped treating us like animals and fought us as equals. We couldn't win, so we called on the Succubi for help. The Succubi agreed and began to seduce their men in order to kill them, and seduce their women for us to impregnate. And we began to win easily from there. Eventually, what few had survived, fled. And suddenly hell was ours. the Fire Devils had the numbers, the power, and the fear to rule without question. And then we broke our vows. We ignored the Vampires and Werewolves when they were being hunted by humanity, we refused to make the Succubi our partner species, and instead cast them down to be prostitutes once again, but this time we made prostitutes the lowest class, only one place above the vermin we used to be, rather than Succubi being able to go where they liked, including mingling with the upper class races, now they went where they were ordered, and they were treated as we once were. And we didn't care. We began to fight inward, slaughtering ourselves until one Fire Devil declared himself king, and used his prodigious power to break the rest of the Fire Devils' will, bringing them into line. And then we began to look for other species to fight. It didn't matter who. We had grown arrogant, but we knew that if we didn't fight, we'd grow weak again, and then we'd be back where we began. So we fought."

Mizore hummed thoughtfully, her head laying on his chest during the story. However, after a moment, she lifted her head, wanting to ask something, only to set it back down again.

"It wasn't your kind's fault," Damon said, Mizore looking up at him. "The war with the Fire Devils. It was never your kind's fault. By the time I was born, our kind had already driven yours to the brink of extinction. I was taught that it had started because your kind had attacked us, being our natural opposite, and that you killed our king in your surprise attack, so we fought you. I fought as well. During the war, I perfected my method of amplifying my power, the one I taught Cocoa. I perfected my martial arts. And I enjoyed the fighting. I loved the thrill of risking my life against a species that could kill us as easily as we could kill them. And I was good at it. I personally killed even more than my mother and father, who led every battle. And then my grandfather died. My father gained his memories, and I overheard him explaining the war's origins with my father. your kind had never attacked ours. We burned your species' once great empire's capital. There was no provocation. We wanted a war. We wanted to fight. So we attacked. And your species, a proud, peace-loving society who valued beauty and family above all else, pleaded for peace. They pleaded with us to spare them, and offered us half of their empire, along with a quarter of their women, all volunteers, as a peace offering. Instead, we burned a third of their empire. And so, the Yuki Onna fought back."

Mizore covered her mouth, eyes watering.

"After hearing that, I was...conflicted," Damon said. "I loved fighting, but knowing that we were fighting a war based on a lie, my resolve was shaken. Then, the next battle, one of my three brothers was killed. Then another. Then my younger sister, who I had always cared for while my mother and father were busy with the war. Then my only friend turned against our species in favor of protecting the Yuki Onna. He was a genius. Where my scales are thirty times harder than a normal monster's bones, his were forty five times stronger, only one Fire Devil has had stronger. And his strength was almost on level with a Vampire's. My last brother fought him and died. So I fought him. And as I killed him, I truly understood that War truly is hell. I had lost all of my siblings. I killed my best friend by my own hand. I had murdered hundreds of thousands of Yuki Onna, if not more. And all of it was based off of a lie. As my friend was dying, he told me that he didn't care who started the war. He had fallen in love with the Snow Priestess, and he had come to believe that we were wrong to fight the war, even when the Yuki Onna continued to beg for peace at the beginning of every battle, something which had always annoyed me before then.

"I couldn't understand why he would love a Yuki Onna, even if I knew the truth about the war. So I left to find the Snow Priestess. And when I met her, she showed me a vision. She showed me peace. And she showed me you."

"Me?" Mizore asked.

Damon nodded. "She showed me that I would be friends with a Yuki Onna, and that I would spend my life protecting her. So, I sent you mother a letter. The Snow Priestess had already told her about the vision, which, come to find out, was really just a trick, and had told her to negotiate on behalf of the Yuki Onna with me, to come to an agreement and end the war. Your mother was...skeptical, to say the least. Fairly so, given who I was. But, we made an agreement. I'd protect the Yuki Onna for as long as I live, and once you were born, as a selfish request of your mother's, I'd spend my life protecting you, as the Snow Priestess said. In exchange, the Yuki Onna would agree to a peace between our species, and wouldn't seek retribution for the wrongs of our species during the war, including the war itself. I agreed, and told my parents what I'd been doing. I pleaded with them to stop the war, to agree to the peace treaty with the Yuki Onna. I begged them both to admit that we were wrong and apologize for what we did. But they refused. They disowned me and ordered the eradication of the remaining Yuki Onna. One final bloodbath. Instead of slowly whittling your species away to nothing, he ordered a scorched earth eradication. Burn everything away all at once. So, I stopped it. I fought and killed both of my parents. Then with their deaths, I ordered all of our forces to stop the attack and withdraw back to Hell. I ended the war, and I formally apologized for our species' actions. Then I returned to Hell as well.

"I refused to take the throne, though. I said I could rule just fine as a Prince, and that the title of King was simply a fancy name for the same thing. Eventually, your mother told me that you had been born, and I began to protect you from a distance. Eventually, you left the Yuki Onna to join mixed-attendance schools, and I followed you as an upper classman, again guarding you without you knowing it. But...somewhere along the way, I understood my friend's feelings. Because somewhere along the way, as I watched you grow from a little runt of a snowgirl into a beautiful angel, I fell in love with you. Somehow, your mother knew. And she made me swear to never allow you to have romantic feelings about me. I swore to stay away from you. So I did. For as long as I could."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about the war?" Mizore asked. "Or about how it ended?"

"It was just easier if you didn't know," Damon said. "I didn't want to admit how much I had sacrificed for you. For a while, it was fine. But then, as those two Fire Devils at the school's festival said, a new family claimed the throne, meaning to restart the war. So I went home while the school was closed, and I slaughtered them. Father, mother, sons, daughters. I slaughtered them all. And then I claimed the throne I never wanted. The throne was for those who was committed atrocities. I wanted nothing to do with it. But I didn't have any choice. To keep the rest of them in line, I took my place as King."

Mizore nodded, watching him sadly for a few seconds before reaching up and kissing him. "I'm sorry you had to suffer and sacrifice so much for me. But thank you for saving my people."

"I'm just sorry I didn't do it sooner," Damon said.

Mizore shook her head, smiling. "If you had, we might have never met. I'm happy we met. I can't imagine what my life would have been like without you. I love you."

Damon smiled, kissing her, and she whimpered before settling into the kiss, Damon holding her close. He felt himself quickly starting to have to fight to keep his breathing even as he kissed her, tingling chills racing over his body like the shimmering light of the sun on something just below the ocean's surface. After a few moments, one of her legs slid up against him again and he groaned, splaying his hands on her back to keep from hurting her by squeezing her too hard. She was playing with fire, sort of literally, without even realizing it. After a moment, Mizore pulled back from the kiss, but only so that she could move down and begin to place icy kisses along his neck, sending shivers along his spine as his breath hitched and stuttered in and out of him. His hands fisted in her shirt as his right leg slid up, pressing firmly into her, pulling a moan from Mizore's lips as she shifted her hips, dragging herself along his thigh.

"M-Mizore," Damon forced out, trying to pull her away, to try to stop her, only for his hands to fail to respond properly, instead ripping the back of her shirt wide open. "Shit!"

Mizore moaned hungrily, grinding herself into his thigh harder, attacking his neck more deliberately as she reached back and grabbed his hands, pulling them under the remains of her shirt, now hanging off of her body. His hands met the bare skin of her breasts, her tank-top undershirt having been ripped apart as well, and Mizore not wearing a bra, and Damon let out a short breath, beginning to knead them, Mizore moaning loudly, reaching up and ripping the remains of her shirts off. She sat up, staring down at him, icy eyes clouded with desire, a light flush of color on her pale face, and Damon couldn't help but drink in her form, hands stilling momentarily as he stared in awe at the angel seated atop him. Her beautiful purple hair, her startlingly blue eyes, the light blush dusting her cheeks, her C-cup breasts that her shirt hid the true perfection of, her cherry-blossom-pink areolas and straining nipples, her smooth, flat stomach. She was absolutely perfect in every way. However, after a moment, his brain finally managed to catch up to the situation and his eyes softened, creasing around the corners.

"Mizore...I...We can't...I can't give you..."

"I know," Mizore said, eyes focusing a bit as she smiled down at him. "I know we can't. But we don't have to have children to have sex. I want to be with you. I don't care about not being able to have your children right now. We can figure that out later."

Damon stared up at her, eyes watering slightly before he sat up, kissing her passionately, Mizore returning the kiss equally with a contented sigh. As they continued to kiss, Damon quickly shed his own clothes, pulling her tight against hi body and hissing at the sting of her flesh pressing against his, Mizore whimpering at the same, only to press into him tighter. Finally, she pressed a hand to his chest, gently pushing him back down before raising her hips and lining herself up over his erection, then slowly sank down onto him, whimpering as he began to stretch her tunnel, slipping past her freshly shaved lips centimeter by centimeter, Mizore whimpering in pain and discomfort as his prick slowly forced itself further and further into her. Just as he felt resistance, she suddenly slammed her hips downward, embedding him fully inside of her and crying out in pain, her hands clenching at his sides as tears fell from her eyes. He sat up immediately, kissing them away before capturing her lips in a gentle, comforting kiss. His left hand cupped her face, holding her tenderly as his right rested on her hip, his thumb sliding down the smooth skin of her pelvis before finding her clit and rubbing her lightly. Mizore whimpered, but as he continued, he could feel a little bit of a hungry edge slipping into the kiss. Finally, she shifted her hips against him and sucked in a breath before letting out a weak moan.

"I-I think I'm...okay to move," Mizore said.

"Don't force yourself, alright?" Damon asked. "Take your time."

Mizore smiled and nodded, kissing him for a minute before pushing him down gently. Once he was laying down again, his thumb continuing to lightly rub her clit, she began to raise her hips, whimpering slightly, before lowering herself back onto him, moaning softly as he once again filled her. She began to move her hips a little faster, keeping her movements slow but smooth, releasing him from her folds until only the very tip of his head remained inside of her before sinking back down to envelop him fully. As she continued to move, her juices began to coat him more and more, soon washing away the thin trickle of blood that had proven the full gravity of her choice to be with him.

Damon tilted his head back slightly, closing his eyes and focusing on the sensations she was sending through him, rather than his body desperately fighting to speed up, to take over and have his way with her. He wouldn't let his body control him. She had chosen him over Tsukune, despite knowing full well that that meant she would never bear children, and she was giving him her virginity, so he was going to let her decide when to speed up. His soul purpose was to make sure she enjoyed it.

Mizore stopped suddenly and he opened his eyes, looking up at her. "Can we try something else? My legs are going to get tired too fast this way."

Damon smiled and nodded, rolling them over and kissing her. "Is it alright if I go a little faster?"

Mizore nodded. "Just be gentle, please."

"Of course," Damon smiled, kissing her again as he began to thrust into her, starting with the same slow pace she'd been using before allowing himself to speed up slowly.

As he continued to speed up, he payed close attention to Mizore, slowing back down slightly any time she tensed or flinched. His hand slid down and inward, his thumb beginning to rub her clit lightly. Mizore moaned into his mouth, rocking her hips and he began to speed up again. Slowly, her pain began to fade until he was able to thrust into her quickly and with a bit more force. Damon's left hand slid up her side, then along her right arm before slipping into her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. As he did, he felt Mizore beginning to tense beneath him, her muscles coiling up in preparation for release.

"D...Damon!" Mizore gasped. "S...Something's..."

"It's alright," Damon said, pressing kisses along her neck, sucking at her icy flesh. "Let it. Just let it come."

Mizore gasped in a desperate breath before he switched to quick, shallow thrusts, only pulling out about half way before plunging back into her with more force than before. Mizore snapped instantly, crying out in pleasure as she came, insides spasming and undulating around him, milking his cock in a desperate attempt to make him finish with her. As he continued to thrust into her, Mizore's cries continued, and his name leapt from her lips before her free hand grabbed him by the back of the head, yanking him into a desperate, hungry kiss, which he returned in kind. However, he didn't stop moving, instead only speeding up, alternating between short fast thrusts, long smooth ones, and ramming himself into her roughly at random, keeping her body from adjusting to anything. Mizore's legs locked around his waist as her left arm wrapped around his torso under his right arm, clutching at his back as he continued to thrust into her, his right hand continuing to give her clit more than enough attention to make sure she enjoyed her first time, and his left remaining in her right, which squeezed it in a death grip. He felt her next orgasm beginning to build, her muscles once again coiling up beneath him. And he felt his own climax beginning to build as well. He'd probably outlast her again, but not by much. He formed his tail, pulling her legs out from behind him so that he could pull out when he needed to, then returned his focus to the task at hand, his tail wrapping affectionately around one of her legs.

After about another minute, Mizore came again. This time, however, her insides clenched tighter, and her juices began to squirt out around his erection. Damon groaned, feeling his own pleasure spike at the added sensation of her already vice-like grip on his shaft clamping down even harder. Within a handful more thrusts, he snapped, jerking his hips back and only barely managing to escape from her tunnel before his erection erupted, his seed instead painting her stomach and the underside of her breasts. Mizore's left hand wrapped around his erection almost the moment he was free of her tunnel, pumping him vigorously and making sure he emptied himself completely before slowing her hand's movements to a stop. She released his member and brought her hand to her mouth, licking a small bit of his seed from her fingers and humming thoughtfully, the rest of his seed freezing, then crumbling into oblivion. Damon rolled, laying on his back and pulling Mizore on top of himself, Mizore kissing him again before slipping her sucker back into her mouth as she set her head on his chest. Damon smiled, wrapping his arms around her and reveled at the sting of the contact.

"I love you Mizore," Damon smiled, tucking his face into her hair.

"I love you too," Mizore said, kissing his chest. "I'm tired now."

Damon chuckled. "So am I. Should we have a lazy day?"

Mizore smiled and nodded.

"Alright then," Damon smiled, rolling onto his side and curling around her possessively, his tail snaking around her waist.

Both of them closed their eyes and pressed closer together as they drifted off, loving the pain of their unnatural union.

* * *

Leave a review.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Summer Break

Damon watched as Tsukune crashed to the ground and rolled to a stop. Moka huffed, shaking her head, and turned to Damon. He smirked, pushing off the tree he'd been leaning against and walked over, leaving his shoes behind and forming his scales.

"Scales right off the bat?" Moka asked. "At least you're not underestimating me."

"The last time I fought you, you broke my arm like a twig," Damon said. "I'd like to avoid that this time."

"You had your scales then too," Moka pointed out, crouching and readying herself.

"I've taken precautions this time," Damon said. "Shall we begin?"

Moka smirked and shot forward, clearing the distance in an instant and kicking at him, shattering the ground. He spun around her, his tail shooting out and sweeping at her leg, only for her to push off of it, flipping it into an axe kick. He deflected it carefully with one hand as the other shot toward her in an uppercut. However, she twisted, her other knee crashing into his fist. His scales cracked, but before she could continue to attack him, his coiled up tail exploded into her gut, hurling her away. She bounced once, then flipped, landing on her feet and skidding a short distance. She shot forward and he ducked over her first kick, drilling an uppercut into her mouth, blood spraying out of her mouth as she sailed into the air. Then, he leapt after her, flipping and slamming an axe kick of his own into her gut, sending her streaking at the ground. At the last second, she flipped, kicking the ground and shattering it, allowing her to land safely. Then, she shot into the air again, flipping and spinning, swiping at him with a windmill kick, only for him to flip over it and spin in a blur, his tail whipping around and crashing into the top of her left shoulder, hurling her at the ground again. He landed at the top of her crater and she stood, growling in rage and rolling her shoulder, which she had already relocated after his tail popped it out of its socket.

"You've got monstrous strength, as always," Damon said. "And you're fast for a vampire. But you've still got one serious weakness. You use exclusively kicks. It makes you predictable."

The others all looked at each other, realizing he was right about her only fighting with kicks.

"I've never faced anyone besides you that it was a problem with," Moka said.

"It would have been if you had fought Kahlua," Damon said. "She was fast, precise, and skilled. You would have lost to her."

"You don't know that!" Moka snapped.

"I do," Damon said. "I've fought you both. I know you would have lost. And so do you. You're just being stubborn and proud. The main downfall of your species."

"We've earned our pride!" Moka snarled, streaking forward and kicking at him, only for his tail to lash out at her other leg, flipping her so that her kick struck the ground before his own hit her left shoulder, once again popping it out of place and hurling her.

"You've earned _some_ pride," Damon said. "Your species _has_ even more than my own race. You've all come to believe you're all invincible, just like my kind did. You let victory weaken your instincts and power. You've grown used to fighting weak opponents, so you believe you're the strongest there is. But in all honesty, you're not nearly as powerful as you think. You're weaker than Kahlua, even without transforming her body. And you're too prideful to use the technique I taught the alternate version of yourself. You believe you're strong enough without it to kill anyone, so you refuse to use it. But if you did, with as much strength as you already have, you'd obliterate anyone you landed a hit against. My scales would be like wet tissue paper compared to the power you would command."

I don't need such petty tactics!" Moka snapped, pushing herself up. "I'm strong enough as I am!"

"Are you?" Damon asked. "Then let's test that. I'm going to attack Tsukune. You try to stop me."

Everyone's eyes widened and Damon exploded forward, streaking toward Tsukune instantly. Tsukune yelped in fear before Moka appeared in front of Damon, throwing a kick. He flipped over the kick and her other heel swung up at him. He slammed a punch into her leg, halting it before grabbing her leg and spinning, hurling her away, his shattered scales reforming and tightening, acting as a splint for his broken hand and forearm. Then, he landed in front of Tsukune, setting a hand on his shoulder. Moka stood, staring at him, hands clenched into fists and teeth straining against each other. However, after a moment, she nodded, a cross between a sigh and a snarl rolling out of her.

"Fine," she growled. "I'll try it."

"And learn to throw a punch too," Damon said. "They have less power than kicks, but they're faster and once you get the hang of that technique, it won't matter."

Just then, his scales loosened again and he rolled and flexed his freshly-healed hand.

"How do you heal so fast?" Kurumu asked.

"Species," Damon said. "I'm going to go and get some food. See you all around."

He walked toward the exit, Mizore joining him once he'd slipped his shoes and socks back on, slipping her hand into his as they left the alternate dimension. As they stepped outside, the Headmaster chuckled.

"You're as brutal a teacher as Inner Moka is," the Headmaster said.

"She needed a little push," Damon said. "She's strong, but she needs to improve too. Besides, if she teaches that technique to Tsukune, his own progress will likely triple in a short time."

The Headmaster nodded. "I appreciate you helping them out on a weekend. I know there are..." he cleared his throat, "other things you would like to be doing."

"My personal life is none of your business," Damon growled warningly. "Headmaster or not, don't forget who I am."

"I won't," the Headmaster smiled. "By the way, I told Ruby last night to take you all out to the human world to enjoy yourselves for Summer Break when it starts next week."

"Great," Damon sighed. "_More_ vermin."

He and Mizore walked away, leaving the academy's basement and heading for the cafeteria.

* * *

Damon sighed as he stepped off the bus onto the beach. He coughed into his elbow and grimaced. He was hoping to have a bit longer before he had to find a place to warm up. Mizore looked up at him in concern and he smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm alright," Damon said. "I won't let it get too bad."

Mizore nodded, kissing him.

"I've been working on a potion for both of you so that you can resist heat and cold more easily," Ruby said, walking over to them. "I just need some...samples."

"What kind of samples?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"Blood from both of you," Ruby said.

"If you manage to make one that works, you might have earned a reward," Damon said. "I might even actually consider letting you be a toy of ours from time to time."

Ruby's face lit up in excitement and hope and she nodded vigorously. "I'll get it done as soon as I can!"

"Calm down," Damon said. "For right now, let's just enjoy our summer break without having to fight an annoying plant monster army this time."

Ruby nodded, wrapping her arms around Damon's left arm, Mizore already similarly holding his right. "I promise I'll find a way for you two to be together. And I'll find a way for you to be able to have a family, too."

Damon stared at her and Ruby smiled.

"I know you can't right now, so I'll do whatever it takes to make it possible," Ruby said. "Even if it's not my child."

Damon smiled appreciatively and kissed her on the forehead. "You do that and you really _will_ earn a reward. And I'll even let you choose it."

Ruby smiled widely and nodded. "It's a deal."

Just then, Damon stopped, turning his head slightly and narrowing his eyes as he focused his hearing.

"Why are you chasing her?" Tsukune was asking, just before something thumped sharply, and something else fell to the ground.

"Tsukune!" Moka shrieked.

"What do we do with this girl?" a male voice asked.

"Bring her," another, much more cocky male voice said. "If she's her friend, we can make money off of her."

"Oh, she's quite a find boss!" the first unknown voice said.

"What is it?" Mizore asked.

"Moka's being kidnapped," Damon said. "Let's go."

Mizore and Ruby nodded and Damon whistled loudly, everyone around them looking over at him.

"Time to do the usual Kurumu, Yukari," Damon said.

Both groaned, as did Cocoa, and they all followed Damon as he ran toward where he'd heard the others. Finally, they slowed to a stop as they found Tsukune, waking him.

"You have to help!" Tsukune said. "Moka's been-"

"Kidnapped, we know," Damon said. "I heard it happening."

"And there was another girl too!" Tsukune said. "She had dark blue hair, and she was writing her words down like she couldn't talk."

Just then, Kou returned from wherever he'd been. Cocoa snapped at him for disappearing so he shrieked at her repeatedly, beating her about the head with his body and reporting that he'd followed Moka.

"Lead the way Kou," Damon said. "I'd like to enjoy my vacation this time, so we're going to deal with this quickly."

"I wouldn't," a voice behind them said, all of them spinning and finding the bus driver standing there. As always, he was showing up without announcing his presence at all, and it, once again, unsettled Damon. "When in the human world, Ayashi aren't allowed to harm humans. If you break this law, not only will you be expelled, but all of you will be sent to jail."

"We don't have to hurt them," Damon said. "We're monsters. We can just scare the shit out of them and drive them away. After all, our resident Succubus excels in illusions."

Kurumu's eyes widened before she smiled and nodded. "That's a great idea! Right? That wouldn't be against the rules, would it?"

The bus driver grinned. "I don't remember any rules about scaring humans, as long as you don't reveal the existence of monsters to the world. However, there's another option." He looked to Tsukune.

"True," Damon nodded. "Come on. We shouldn't keep Tsukune's girlfriend waiting."

"Hey!" Kurumu and Yukari both shouted.

Damon turned and ran after Kou as he took off, the others all following. Finally, they reached their destination and Damon shoved his hands into his pockets so he could curl them into tight fists without the others seeing. He could hear everything in the building.

"Tsukune," Damon said. "You're a human. You can fight them alone. Go."

"But...I haven't gotten any stronger during Moka's training," Tsukune said.

"She didn't say you were weak," Damon said. "She said you lacked killer instinct. And besides, that's while fighting Moka, who you're hopelessly in love with. You can beat a human like its nothing. And if you really need motivation, try this. I can hear what they're doing, and if you don't get into that building in the next thirty seconds, they're going to rape Moka."

Tsukune was off like a shot, streaking across the street in three bounds and exploding through the door foot first with all the force of an explosion. Damon grinned. Those thugs were finished.

"We need to help him," Kurumu said.

"No," Damon said. "Tsukune was originally human, so he's exempt from the rule about harming humans. And he doesn't need our help."

"What?" Kurumu asked. "Why?"

"Because he's almost finished," Damon said, walking over to stand just inside the door, leaning back against the wall to watch the beat down, the girls all crowding in the doorway to watch as well, all of them gaping at Tsukune's abilities.

Tsukune was focused, relentless. Unlike training where he instinctively held back because it was _against_ Moka, this time it was _for_ her, so he was a machine. His hair had even lightened almost to he same shade of silver as Inner Moka's. Finally, Tsukune stopped, his fist resting against the thugs' boss's face, not hurting him but proving that Tsukune could end him if he wanted. Damon glanced at the thugs, seeing that they were all barely clinging to life. But they might live. Maybe.

Moka threw her arms around Tsukune, sobbing happily and thanking him for saving her as the thugs' boss ran out of the building in terror. Damon looked to the other girl and sniffed, raising an eyebrow. He knew that smell. She was smiling pleasantly, and she looked about Yukari's age, but if he was right about the smell, her appearance could be very misleading. Suddenly, Kurumu and Moka both rushed forward to greet the girl, who Moka had said was named San, and who apparently had a "strange power" causing her to not speak.

"Can you show us a little of that power?" Kurumu asked.

San quickly wrote out, "Sorry, I can't."

"Why not?" Kurumu asked, she and Mizore both getting in the girl's face. "We saved you, after all! Just a little bit, okay? If you say no, then I'll only want to see it more!"

"Please?" Mizore asked, only for Damon to set a hand on the two girls' shoulders, stopping them and guiding them back out of San's personal space a bit.

"You'll have to excuse them, they get a bit overly excited sometimes," Damon said, smiling pleasantly. "I'm Damon. This is Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari, Moka, and Tsukune. I have to say, it's nice to meet one of you who isn't trying to kill me."

San's brow furrowed slightly, and Damon chuckled.

"I don't usually get a very warm welcome no matter where I go," Damon said, raising his hand and forming his scales, San gasping and backing away a step. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not like the rest of my kind." He retracted his scales and lowered his hand. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, smiling and writing, "It's nice to meet you too. You're not what I expected your kind to be."

Damon chuckled. "Like I said, I'm not like the rest."

"So, what are you?" Mizore asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"A siren," San wrote.

Moka and Kurumu both paled, both of them realizing that Tsukune would have been killed if she'd used her powers, probably, and the rest would all be blind.

"There you all are," Gin said as he and Nekonome both arrived in a small car and climbed out, walking over. "Long time no see, San sempai."

"Huh?" Kurumu gaped as San used her marker board to greet him in return. "Sempai!?"

"When Gin was in his first year, she thought he was _very_ cute," Nekonome said.

"Allow me to introduce a graduate of Yokai Academy," Gin said. "Otonashi San. Starting today, she'll be taking care of everyone as the most senior member of the Newspaper Club, since she was the club president when _I_ joined."

"Nice to meet you," San wrote, smiling.

Damon smirked. "We should find a place to sleep before it gets dark, or before Tsukune decides to get us in any more trouble."

"Hey!" Tsukune said. "It's not _always_ me!"

The others all laughed and agreed and they left the building to find somewhere less bloody and destroyed to talk.

* * *

Leave a review.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Saving the Business

Damon sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to Mizore, that wonderful sting radiating through his body as she let out something between a hum of satisfaction and a whimper, using their intertwined legs to press her nude form tighter against him, her lips placing a couple of stinging kisses against his neck before she reached up, meeting his lips halfway, his hand cupping her cheek.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as they separated, their foreheads resting against each other's and a contented smile adorning both of their faces. "You're my beautiful snow angel."

Mizore's nose crinkled up as she grimaced. "Corny. You are _not_ calling me that."

He smiled, kissing her forehead and nose until they smoothed out as she smiled before kissing her again for a moment. "You want to bet on that?"

She groaned, burying her face in his chest. "You can be so aggravating at times, you know that?"

"Just wait until I start pranking you again," Damon grinned.

She groaned again. "Why am I in love with you?"

Damon smiled. "I don't know. But whatever it is, I hope it never changes."

She smiled, kissing his skin. "It's because you're you. So you have nothing to worry about."

He smiled, kissing the top of her head before closing his eyes, leaving his face tucked into her hair. However, it seemed a nap together wasn't meant to be, because after a few minutes, someone knocked on the door. Damon groaned, making no move to get up, Mizore snuggling deeper into his arms. After a moment, the knock sounded again.

"Go away," Damon said.

"Open the door," Ruby's voice said. "It's important."

Damon sighed. "I swear, if she wasn't trying to give us kids."

Mizore smiled, kissing him before sitting up. Damon sighed heavily and stood, pulling on his black swimming trunks, which he'd left beside the bed after he'd bought them, and Mizore pulled on her black tank top, this one, unlike the one Damon had ruined, being a belly shirt, and a pair of white panties. Damon cracked the door and looked out, seeing the worried expression on Ruby's face.

"What happened?" he asked, allowing her into the room.

"That guy, the asshole that tried to fire San and who's been an asshole this whole time..." Ruby said.

"The one who tried to peek on Mizore in the bathroom who I almost repainted the walls with?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, him," Ruby nodded. "He stole all of the Hostel's money. The okami's going to have to shut down if we don't think of something. The others are trying to get the place cleaned up right now, in hopes of making enough money for the hostel to be saved."

Damon rested his face in his hands for a moment before looking back at Mizore, a smirk growing on his face. "You girls just went bikini shopping, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Ruby asked.

Damon stepped out of the room, seeing the others either scrubbing the floors or the windows, dusting, shining anything metal. "Hey Moka."

She turned to him. "You're up! Can you help clean?"

"We might not need to," Damon said.

Moka's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Well, this place is old," Damon said. "A little dirt adds a certain charm to this place. What we need isn't a clean hostel, it's something to draw in customers. Maybe like some free advertising?"

Moka's brow furrowed further in confusion before understanding dawned on her. "That's a great idea! Everyone go get into a bathing suit!"

Everyone stared at her for a moment before heading to their various rooms to change. As they did, Damon returned to his room only to freeze, finding Mizore and Ruby in the process of changing, both facing the open door.

"You didn't even bother to close the door?" Damon asked.

Mizore shrugged. "We both belong to you. You're allowed to look."

Damon rolled his eyes, sighing, and closed the door behind himself, walking over to his sandals and slipping them on before leaning back against the wall, watching the two girls finish stripping out of their clothes, both smiling at him seductively and turning in a circle for him, allowing him to admire their beauty before pulling their bathing suits on. Ruby had larger breasts than Mizore, though Mizore's were a bit perkier, and where Mizore had pale, cherry-blossom-pink nipples, Ruby's were hot pink. Her ass was a bit bigger than Mizore's as well, but again, Mizore's looked to be a bit firmer. That wasn't to say that Ruby wasn't absolutely beautiful, and sexy as hell. It's just that he was biased as fuck toward Mizore.

"Do you like it?" Ruby asked, blushing slightly as she all but begged for his approval of her body. "I use magic to keep my body hair from growing. B-But, I could if you want!"

Damon groaned, resting his face in his hand. "Just get dressed, Ruby."

Ruby pouted but nodded as she and Mizore grabbed their bathing suits and got dressed quickly. Damon liked Mizore's. it suited her. Horizontal stripes of ice-blue and white on a bikini, showing off her figure perfectly. Then, his eyes shifted to Ruby's choice of bathing suit and he rolled his eyes. Of course.

"Ruby, really?" Damon asked, staring at her black leather slingshot bikini.

The "bathing suit" consisted of a strip of material smaller than a thong only just barely covering her lower lips, then reaching up to only just barely cover her areolas, and only them, before thinning to a pair of strings that reached up to tie behind her neck. The bottom of the "bathing suit" reached between her legs, disappearing into the valley of her ass cheeks, then reappeared at the top where a thin string held it up, completely pointlessly, just above the top of her ass cheeks' cleavage, the string attached to the front of the slingshot bikini about two inches below her waist. The front had laces holding the two sides from slipping outward, the laces reaching up to just below her breasts.

Ruby's face lit up pink instantly. "I-I thought you might like it."

Damon groaned as the two girls walked over to him. Mizore pulled her sucker out and reached up, Damon smiling and kissing her. Then, she reached up and turned his head toward Ruby. He rolled his eyes, sighing, and leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek, Ruby pouting in disappointment.

"For the record, I love the bathing suit, and I think your body is perfect exactly as it is," Damon said. "Now quit acting like a shy Kurumu. Hurry up and find a way for us to have kids if you want more than a kiss on the cheek."

Ruby smiled and nodded, grabbing his left arm, Mizore wrapping her arms around his right as they all walked out of the room. They met the other girls out front and everyone gaped at Ruby's bathing suit for almost a full minute before all taking their places, the girls all standing where literally everyone on the street was able to get a good look at them, Tsukune in the back, holding up a sign advertising the hostel's snack bar's specials, and Damon lounging off to the side in a beach chair, sipping at a mixed drink that was absolutely going to get him shitfaced before he finished his second, called an Aunt Roberta. two parts absinth, one part brandy, half a part gin, three parts vodka, and part Crème de Mûres all stirred over ice until the temperature alone burned on the way down, and adding up to about half a bottle of liquor per drink.

"Aren't you going to help?" Tsukune asked while the girls called for anyone in earshot to eat at the snack bar.

"Why?" Damon snorted. "Do you _see_ who's standing around you? They got this."

Just as he said that, a flood of men, and even some women, shot past into the snack bar, rapidly filling it and overwhelming the staff inside.

"This isn't working out exactly how I planned," Moka said. "It's too much."

"Your plan's not really a complete success after all, Damon," Kurumu said. "Effective though."

"Well duh," Damon said. "Find the sexiest girls you can, and Yukari and Cocoa so they don't feel left out, and stick them out front for all the horny, teenage boys to see. Easiest plan in the world."

"I'm all aflutter from being looked at," Ruby said, a dark crimson blush spread across her cheeks.

"I think the flutter you have is different than what we're all feeling," Mizore said. "Exhibitionist."

"You mean whore," Damon corrected.

"Don't be so rude!" Kurumu snapped.

"Thank you so much!" Ruby beamed at Damon, blush darkening.

"What the hell's wrong with you!?" Cocoa demanded.

"You know, maybe we should have a competition," Kurumu said. "We could see who could bring in the most customers."

"I accept," Moka grinned.

"Agreed," Mizore said.

"Alright," Ruby nodded.

Damon looked to Yukari and Cocoa, but they were being chased by perverts who liked little girls. Damon sighed, standing and draining his first drink, picking up the second and stepping forward, only to stop, turning his head slightly as he heard Gin's voice.

"Keep your hands off of San or you're going to regret it, Fairy Tale," Gin was saying.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Gin," Damon grumbled. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a bit."

He turned, walking away, and after a few streets, he ducked into a back alley and took off at a sprint, crashing through a wooden fence just in time to snatch a speaker out of the Fairy Tale member's hand, ripping the cord out of the speaker completely and smash it on the ground, stopping him from playing the siren song on his iPod.

"That wasn't very nice," the monster said. "However, you _are_ about the strongest guy I'll find. "So, you wanna join up?"

"Sure," Damon said. "I'll join up right after I rip your boss's cock off and choke him to death with it."

The human behind the Fairy Tale member, the one who had stolen the hostel's money, turned to run and Damon extended his tail, the tail growing out of the small of his back just above his shorts, and whipped the guy's legs out from under him, tripping him, before retracting.

"I'll give you one chance to leave, talent scout," Damon said. "Otherwise, I'll send you back to your boss as a stew for him to have for dinner. Or maybe I'll roast you and serve you with an apple in your mouth and your own foot up your ass."

The Fairy Tale member laughed. "I like you. I'm Tsubaki Rokurou."

"I don't give a fuck is your name is Alucard and you're the King of the Vampires," Damon said. "Get the fuck out of here before I kill you."

Tsubaki glared at him before turning and walking away, disappearing into a back alley. Damon turned on the human and walked over, kneeling down and reaching into the man's pocket, pulling out an envelope with all of the money in it. He turned, tossing the money to Gin, who caught it, raising an eyebrow.

"Follow Tsubaki," Damon said. "Then after you've found out where Fairy Tail's hideout is, bring that money back to San and use it for a chance to earn a kiss from the one girl you actually love."

Gin's eyes widened slightly before he sighed. "Guess I'm busted."

"Yup," Damon said. "So if you ever touch Mizore or Ruby, I'll tell san that you like her, and that you routinely molest girls."

Gin's eyes widened and he swallowed hard, nodding. Gin slipped the money into his pocket and turned to leave.

"And Gin," Damon said, Gin looking back at him. "Don't die."

Gin nodded and continued on his way. Damon turned the other way and headed back to the hostel, retaking his seat and sipping at his drink, smiling as the alcohol quickly returned his head from an annoyance headache to pleasantly numbed.

* * *

Leave a review.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Siren Song

Damon chuckle as Moka and Kurumu argued about which of their bikinis Tsukune liked better, despite Tsukune having just said they both looked good. They were on the hostel's terrace, celebrating selling out not only their own supplies, but also that of every nearby grocery store, all of which they'd raided multiple times to restock. Damon was seated in one of the chairs, sipping at an Aunt Roberta, and Mizore was seated in his lap, snuggled into his side, smiling pleasantly. On Damon's other side was Ruby, who obviously wanted to be held as well, but knew better than to try to force him, or risk spilling his drink. Someone who had been borderline harassing Mizore had made that mistake, and Damon had lifted the guy two feet off the ground by the back of his shirt to tell him to leave Mizore alone and get lost. Fortunately, everyone else had agreed with Damon and hadn't been scared away, instead deciding he was like the hostel's version of a bouncer.

"So Damian, which of _our_ bikinis do you like better?" Ruby asked, batting her eyelids.

"Well, only one of you is actually _wearing_ a bikini, so I'm not going to justify that with an answer," Damon said, the other girls all giggling.

"Excuse me everyone," Marin, the Okami of the hostel, said, everyone looking over to her and San. "Thank you all for your help. Because you were able to pull in so many customers with those bathing suits, we can avoid closing the hostel for a little longer."

"Don't talk like that," Moka said. "If you ever need help again, just let us know and we'll be here."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Marin went to answer. The others all discussing Marin's late husband, apparently killed by an ayashi. Damon sniffed and tensed. Mizore looked up at him and instantly climbed off as Damon stood. However, just as he did, a man with a harp under his arm, long, straight blonde hair, a white blouse, black pants, and a handsome face, which Damon would soon be mashing like potatoes, stepped into the room with Marin unconscious and held with the man's free arm.

"I just heard something very interesting," the man said. "So, San, all I have to do to make you turn your back on the Human World is get rid of this woman? Excuse me, I'm the section chief of Fairy Tale's seventh branch, Kanade 'God' Kamiya. I've come to welcome you, San Otonashi."

"God nothing, you filthy pest," Damon snarled, still holding his drink. "You're a Siren."

Kanade smiled. "Very good, Fire Devil. You're quite sharp." A wing shot out from behind him, smashing the drink out of Damon's hand, sending it shattering against the room, everyone who knew Damon, and had seen his reaction earlier when only a few drops were spilled, gasped, backing away as Damon stared at his now empty hand, wide-eyed. "My talent scout, Tsubaki, is good. And he-"

"You...did..._not_...just do that!" Damon snarled. "You're going to burn, you fucking pigeon!"

Kanade narrowed his eyes. "It's rude to interrupt someone when they're talk-"

Damon's fist exploded into Kanade's face, launching him backward as Damon's tail caught Marin, passing her to San. "Shut the fuck up, you Goddamn winged rat!"

"I'm not a fucking pigeon!" Kanade snapped. "Fine. I'll just deal with you all at once."

He opened his mouth, a light shining from inside, but just as the first hint of his voice began to leave his mouth, a chunk of stone about the size of a baseball smashed through his teeth, filling his mouth. He staggered backward, choking and gagging, struggling to get the stone back out as Damon wiped the blood that had gotten on his hand on Kanade's blouse. He grimaced as he found it was still there and burned it off instead.

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood to listen to that dying howler monkey shriek you call singing, thanks," Damon said as Kanade finally managed to rip the rock back out, losing what was left of his teeth.

Kanade glared at him before transforming, forming a pair of wings, his legs becoming digitigrade, his feet separating into clawed bird feet with a pair of spikes sprouting from the back of his leg's reverse bend, through his pants, and new teeth burst from his gums, blood running down his chin as a result. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"Good luck with that," Damon snorted.

"That form…" Marin said, standing and swaying heavily, holding a hat rack by the base. "So then...you were the one who killed my husband four years ago!"

"four years ago?" Kanade asked. "That was when I got assigned here. I was so angry about being stuck in this hole that reeks of fish. So I went out and killed a bunch of filthy humans to cheer myself up. You can't really expect me to remember each and every one of those disgusting, pitiful vermin that I exterminated, can you?"

"I'll kill you!" Marin shrieked, only for San to tackle her.

Damon picked up the hat rack and smirked. "I can definitely sympathize about the value of human life. being who I am, I really _would_ love to watch this world burn. Buuut I'm trying to behave myself for Mizore, so I'm afraid I'll have to just beat your skull in with this thing instead. You just stay over there, Okami. I'll handle this rat with wings."

"For the last time, I'm not a pigeon!" Kanade snapped.

"Oh no, I know," Damon said. "Pigeons are _much_ more valuable a being than you are."

"Just go away you monster!" Marin screamed. "Get out of here and leave humanity alone! Leave my _family_ alone!"

Kanade began to laugh. "Did you hear that, San? She really _doesn't_ know anything!"

"What are you laughing about?" Marin demanded.

Damon stepped forward, taking a swipe at Kanade, but he ducked under it and spun, slamming a wing into Damon and hurling him backward. Damon bounced once and flipped, landing on his feet and one hand, glaring at Kanade.

"Listen well, okay?" Kanade grinned. "San is also a monster! The same kind as me!" He laughed. "What family? What human? You were being tricked! You were just being manipulated, Moron!"

"You're a liar!" Marin shrieked, charging at him, only for Damon to step in front of her, his scaled hands covering her ears just as Kanade began to sing.

The sound hit Damon hard, actually slamming into him like a physical blast since it was focused, giving him a headache, but he was immune to it's more dangerous effects. Then, suddenly, San sang a few notes, countering Kanade's song and making him stop.

Damon sighed, stepping back as his tail set the hat rack in his hand again, all of his scales retracting, along with the tail. "I'll explain later, but I mean you no harm. Him, on the other hand..." He spun, smashing the hat rack into Kanade's face, sending him crashing into the wall, blood flying from his nose and a cut on his right cheek.

"San, just now...you sang?" Marin asked.

San smiled, tears falling down her eyes as she held up her sketchbook. "I always thought of Marin as my true mother." Then, she lowered it and said, "I'm...sorry."

Then, both Sirens began to sing as her own pure white wings spread from her back, though the songs were more like them vocalizing different notes and pitches than real words. As they sang, the room began to vibrate from the raw power of the supernatural energy laced into their voices, and Marin picked up San's sketchbook, staring at the words "Thank you, goodbye" in the bottom right corner.

Then, the songs' full power kicked in and every window in the building suddenly shattered as a concussion went off from between the two Sirens. No one else was hurt, since the Sirens were directing all of their power at each other, but even Marin was able to figure out that their voices were much more than just sound. She staggered back behind San, and Damon looked back and forth between San and Kanade, trying to decide if he wanted to bash the guy's skull in like he promised, or let San fight him. Finally, they both paused their singing and Kanade smirked.

"I feel like I owe you a bit of an explanation," Kanade said. "You see, I didn't kill your husband to eat him. It was simply for fun. You see, since ancient times, Sirens have been killing humans for fun. It's more akin to instinct. Actually, it's quite refreshing. It helps to clear the mind."

"Oh I'll help you clear you mind, alright," Damon snarled, streaking forward.

Kanade grunted in annoyance, swiping a wing at him but Damon ducked under it and slammed his left fist into Kanade's gut, lifting him and flipping him upside down before stopping beside him and gripping the hat rack with both hands, swinging it like a bat and slamming it into the Siren's forehead, flipping him backward as he streaked across the room before he bounced and rolled to a stop on the terrace. As he stood, San moved to stand in between him and the others, Damon standing off to Kanade's left. He glared between the two of them.

"He's...lying, right, San?" Marin asked. "You're...You're not really like him, right? Are you really...a human-eating monster?"

San looked back at her with a sad smile, tears flooding down her face. "Marin..."

"He's wrong," Damon said, everyone staring at him. "San is nothing like him. She may be the same species, but that doesn't make her a monster. She has the power to do what he does, but she's so vehemently against using it, at all, that instead of speaking, she writes her words in her sketchbook. He may be a monster who kills and eats people for enjoyment, but San isn't. She's a Siren, yes, but she's also a good, innocent person, who would no sooner harm a human than she would steal from you. Or, to put it another way, would you say that you're the same as Hitler, just because you're both human?"

Marin's eyes widened.

"We may not be human, but not all Sirens, or all...dragons, are the same," Damon said, internally grimacing at using such a disgusting term to describe himself. "Our species have as many types of people as humans do."

Marin nodded just as Kanade began to sing again, only for San to counter it. As she did, Tsukune lunged forward, only for a blast of compressed water to crash into his cheek and send him blasting backward, Moka catching him.

"Tsukune!" Moka said worriedly.

"Water?" Tsukune breathed.

"Shit," Damon said, staring down at the water now coating the floor of the terrace.

"I can attack even with San cancelling my song," Kanade grinned, he and San having stopped singing again. "Simply by changing my tune, I can call more of my 'members.'" He strummed at his harp and the water began to ripple in several places. "Space Transfer Technique, Water Mirror."

At each ripple, creatures began to rise, all of them looking like a cross between people and fish with green scales, slit pupils, fins on their forearms, the sides of their shins, one long one running from the back of their head to the back of their waist, and several horizontally along the sides of their neck with their gills, and pointed teeth. They had webbed fingers and toes, and when Damon saw them, he groaned.

"Great, its an army of the Creature from the Black Lagoon," Damon grumbled. "I hate Mermen."

"What's going on!?" Kurumu shrieked. "They're coming out of the ground one after another!"

"It's like the Academy's tunnel," Damon said. "Two locations linked inter-dimensionally."

"With this technique, I can summon as many members from my branch as I wish," Kanade said. "You have no chance of running away now. Surrender and come with me."

"Yeah, I think I'll just gut all of these fish for you," Damon said. "Not really a fan of sushi either, so I'll probably cook them."

Just then, the water all suddenly froze all at once, several Mermen who were only partially out of the water also freezing, the rest all staring at the ice in shock. Damon grinned, nodding to Mizore before turning back to the front, forming his scales and claws.

"Where were we?" Damon asked.

"You little cun-" Kanade was cut off by Damon's fist meeting his mouth and flipping him backward before slamming the back of his head into the ice, shattering it, along with the frozen Mermen.

Damon leapt backward as several of the surviving Mermen slashed at him, all of them missing, and Kanade pushed himself up, coughing up blood and pieces of shattered teeth. Damon smirked, still glaring at him.

"You should be more careful who you insult," Damon said. "I might just decide I want to try some roast pheasant."

"Ahm no a hucking bird!" Kanade shouted before more teeth grew back in, more blood running down his chin.

"How many times can you regrow your teeth, I wonder?" Damon asked. "Hey San, do you mind if I kill him?"

San hesitated then shook her head.

"K...Kill him?" Marin asked. "But..."

"Don't worry," Damon said. "I'll clean the blood and the corpse up after. No one will ever know."

The Mermen around them began to open fire at him with blasts of super-compressed water, each blast having the equivalent power of a high-powered rifle. However, when the mist the blasts had kicked up settled, Mizore was standing in front of Damon, the water from the blasts all compressed into a set of massive ice claws on her hands, with the claws sharpened inside and out, then extending back along the outside of the mass of ice around her hands to about four inches past her elbows.

"Thanks," Damon smirked. "That would have been messy. Shall we ladies?"

"Don't forget me," Tsukune smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, no, you were included," Damon smirked, Tsukune deflating instantly with a groan. "Let's show this idiot who he's messing with."

They all grinned and shot forward, more and more Mermen flooding out of the water to face them, only to rapidly be slaughtered. No one held back, either. Damon, Mizore, and Kurumu shredded them with their claws, Tsukune beat them to death within one or two strikes each, Ruby used her own wings' sharpened feathers to shred Mermen, as well as restraining them, Yukari used her magic to drop all manner of heavy objects onto their heads, stunning them for the others to kill them a moment later, Cocoa had Kou transformed into an umbrella, which was somehow deflecting water bullets while she used her strength, now augmented by a partially-successful version of Damon's technique, and Moka beat Mermen to death with a much more successful version of the technique using the hat rack Damon had had earlier.

"What are you people!?" Kanade gaped.

"People who wish for humans and monsters to live in harmony one day," Ruby said.

"We won't let you overthrow the human world!" Yukari smirked.

"As long as even one of us is alive, we'll continue to disrupt your plans," Damon said, stalking toward him calmly. "Fairy Tale will _never_ win this war they've started."

A merman leapt at him but he caught it by the throat, raising it over his head before squeezing, crushing its throat and getting showered in its blood as he let the body drop.

"Go to hell!" Kanade shouted, then began to sing, only for San to do the same.

A concussion went off between them instantly, this time with water being sucked into the air between them before the blasts hit each other, then exploding into the air from the blast at the same time as the water below them was launched away from them. However, just as Kanade stopped singing, a Merman grew out of the water behind them, firing a water bullet at Marin, only for San to shove her aside, the blade punching through her chest instead.

"I knew you'd protect her!" Kanade cackled. "I've stopped your song, San! Now you'll all be able to hear my Death Melody!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Damon snapped, suddenly behind Kanade, slamming a karate chop into the side of Kanade's neck, dropping him.

At the same time, he looked back toward the others, watching as Tsukune, who had blood splattered across his face and forcing him to keep his eyes closed, slaughtered the dozen or so Mermen that had been moving to attack the others, each strike he landed reducing the point of impact, and a section of the Mermen's bodies around the impact at least a foot across, to paste. Damon smiled. Tsukune had mastered Damon's technique. Even before Moka. He smirked, kneeling and grabbing Kanade by the hair as the water below them faded. Then, he slammed a fist into the side of his head, giving him a severe concussion and knocking him out for _much_ longer before dropping his head.

"I thought you were going to kill him," Kurumu said.

Damon shrugged. "If he's a prisoner, we might be able to torture some information out of him."

Just then, he heard and sensed movement behind him and formed his scales just in time for several razor-sharp, hardened feathers to embed themselves in his back about an inch each.

"Ow," Damon said flatly. "You annoying little cunt. And here I was sparing your sorry ass."

Damon walked over to the others and turned, allowing Kurumu to pull the half-dozen feathers from his back. As she did, Kanade stood, mutated even further into his true form. His skin had become black with his abdomen sunken in until his ribs protruded from his sides, and his pecks bulged and turned a pale off-white color. His neck elongated to about a foot long with feather-shaped muscles the same off-white as his pecks along the front of it, then his now seemingly tiny head looking more like a lizard's with no snout, a mouth full of jagged, pointed teeth, stretched, slit-like eyes that were entirely black with a tiny spot of light inside of them, and supernatural energy rolled off of him in thick waves.

Damon snorted. "Well look at this freak. He actually managed to make himself look even _more_ like a loser than he did before."

"You dare to mock the ayashi who is closest to God!?" Kanade spat, only for Damon to double over, roaring with laughter, tears of mirth rolling down his face.

"Oh stop!" Damon howled. "You're too much! I can't...I can't breathe! Oh shit!" He gasped and wheezed for a few breaths, forcing himself to stop laughing and wiping his eyes. "If you keep up this comedy routine I might actually piss myself."

"You insufferable prick!" Kanade seethed.

"You're nowhere _near_ a god," Damon said, his smile dropping away as hatred and fury bloomed to fill his expression. "Let along the one with the capital G. You're nothing but a rat with wings and a fucked up face who reaches for more power than he can hold. I've _met_ the so-called 'gods' of the Monster World. Kishin. Yasha. Hell, I'm a part of the species that _slaughtered_ them. I'm a _Fire Devil_, you arrogant filth. _I'm_ closer to a god than you'll ever be, and I'm nowhere _near_ that kind of power. Gods aren't beings we can comprehend. A god isn't just some powerful species. It's as much a _force_ than it is a being. A god isn't born, and doesn't die. They just _are_. And the only god to truly exist, the one with the big G, you'll never even begin to _comprehend_ his power, let along approach it."

"What would you know about gods!?" Kanade demanded. "You're nothing but a filthy lizard!"

Damon's fist exploded into Kanade's gut, lifting him into the air two feet as his ribs snapped loudly before Damon grabbed him by the hair. "I know plenty, because I've met _Lucifer_, you fucking cockroach. I know _the Devil_. I _know_ what it's like to be in the presence of a being beyond comprehension, because Angels are the same. With a snap of their fingers, they could erase you from history, and no one would even know you ever existed. Fire Devils, Yasha, Kishin. We may _claim_ to be supreme beings, and god, and devils. But really, we're nothing by insects to the _real_ supreme beings. But even still. As far as ayashi are concerned, you're worth even less than the dirt on the bottom of my foot." He slammed Kanade's face into his knee, then pulled his head back so he had to look up at Damon yet again. "What in the name of the nine circles of Hell, the Seven Deadly Sins, or the seven levels of Purgatory would ever make you think _you_ were a god?" He drilled a punch into Kanade's face, sending him crashing to the ground, blood running out of his nose and mouth, Kanade barely conscious.

He slowly picked himself back up coughing up blood. Then, he stood, snarling. "Fine. If that's how it is, then I'll just sing you all one last tune. In this form, the power of my songs is amplified until it's like the explosion of a small electrical storm condensed into a single blast! Now listen to my Symphony of the Devil!"

"Fitting name," Damon said as Kanade opened his mouth, only for Damon to appear over him, his fist exploding down into Kanade's head.

Kanade crashed to the ground and Damon walked back to the others. Kanade began to stand, only to stop, coughing up blood in a huge spray, his body beginning to literally break apart along his arms, torso, and legs. Damon raised an eyebrow. That wasn't him.

"What did you...do?" Kanade asked.

"Don't look at me," Damon said.

"It was me," San said, stepping up beside Damon. "I almost wish he'd let you try to sing so I could have seen you rip your own jaw and throat apart in the attempt."

"Oh, that would have been great," Damon said. "You should have warned me. By the way, that song you've been singing this whole time is beautiful."

San smiled. "Thank you."

"What song!?" Kanade asked before coughing up more blood, his throat beginning to tear open now.

"Ever since this fight began, I've been singing constantly," San explained. "I used ultrahigh frequency notes that you couldn't hear, however, one you couldn't notice. It's been slowly but surely tearing your body apart without you noticing. The added damage from Damon's strikes definitely helped, even _with_ him pulling his punches. And now, your body's finished. You can't sing again. This fight's over. You're dead."

Kanade's body began to rip itself apart faster and faster. "Sa...Save me!"

"A song you cannot hear," San said. "Destruction you cannot see. _That _is my ability. My song. Siren in the Dark."

Then, Kanade all but exploded. San turned to Marin, smiling sadly.

"You were the only one I didn't want to see this form, Marin," San said. "Am I scary?"

"San..." Marin stared at her.

"If you wish to take revenge for your husband's murder, that person has been badly wounded, but I haven't taken his life," San said. "If you wish to, you can finish him off."

"San..." Marin breathed, eyes widening as San offered her a broken piece of wood with a sharp end.

"And I, who am also a Siren, the same as him," San continued. "If you cannot forgive me, then you can also..."

Marin stared at San's hand, which was trembling. After a moment, she stepped forward, setting her hand gently on San's head, smiling and running her hand over San's hair. "Silly. What are you talking about, San? It's alright. It's fine. More important than that is the fact that the inn is all destroyed. If you really _are_ thinking about my husband, then we'd better clean this place up first. I made a promise with you didn't I? That the two of us would turn this place into the number one seaside resort."

San began to cry.

"Won't you build it with me again?" Marin smiled. "Can you help out, San?"

San nodded and Marin pulled her into a hug, San sobbing into her, holding her tightly. Damon smiled as he drove his tail down through Kanade's head, finishing him and lifting the corpse. Then, he pulled it off and retracted his tail, dropping the corpse off the side of the terrace and exhaled a stream of flames down onto the body, incinerating it into ash in seconds before turning and carefully burning the blood, feathers, and dead Mermen strewn around the deck into ash as well, leaving the terrace clean of any proof there had been a battle. Then, he and the others set about beginning to clean up, allowing Marin to continue comforting San while they began to pick up the pieces of shattered windows and broken furniture.

* * *

Leave a review.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

New Semester

Damon smiled, curling himself around Mizore more tightly, Mizore letting out her usual whimper and curling into him. He gently stroked a hand over her back, smiling as she hummed pleasantly. He loved hearing the noises she made. Even the ones that were only from the feeling of making physical contact with him. A knock disturbed his thoughts and he sighed heavily. He sniffed and found it was Ruby, but he could smell something extremely unpleasant in her hands.

"I'm not drinking that," Damon said. "It smells toxic." He began to cough into his elbow, turning his head away so he wouldn't cough on Mizore.

"You're drinking it," Mizore said, leaving no room for argument. "We can't be together if you can't leave Hell without freezing to death."

Damon sighed and nodded. "Fine. but I'm not leaving this bed."

Mizore smiled and kissed him before standing and walking over to the door, not bothering to get dressed. Damon sighed, sitting up and waiting. Mizore opened the door and Ruby "eeped" in surprise, seeing both of them completely naked. She quickly stepped inside and Mizore closed the door again, walking back over to sit beside Damon, leaning on his shoulder.

"This potion's not going to make touching her feel any different, right?" Damon asked.

Ruby's face turned scarlet before she cleared her throat, understanding what he was actually asking. "Uh, no. The physical sensations from hot and cold, respectively, will still be the same. The only difference is that Mizore won't need her sucker to be in the heat, even during summer, and Damon won't need to worry about freezing to death being outside of Hell. Obviously, neither of you can go to each other's homes, still, and ice will still be as deadly to Damon as before, but climates like the Academy's will be safe for both of you. Mizore should be safe in temperatures up to about thirty five degrees Celsius, or ninety five degrees Fahrenheit, though to be safe, she should try to stay under twenty seven degrees Celsius, or about eighty one degrees Fahrenheit. And Damon, you will be able to survive up until about freezing, so thirty two degrees Fahrenheit, or zero degrees Celsius."

"But touching her skin will still sting?" Damon asked.

"And touching his will still burn?" Mizore asked.

"Yes," Ruby nodded.

Both held out their hand and she handed them their potions, both drinking it while Ruby shamelessly admired their bodies, though mostly Damon's. Damon gagged on his almost instantly, but forced it down. Mizore seemed to handle hers better than his, however, and when he raised an eyebrow at her, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Girls are tougher than boys," Mizore said. "We don't gag as easy."

"Good to know," Damon grinned. "I'll have to remember to test that later."

Mizore rolled her eyes, kissing him, and both sighed contentedly as the usual sting and burn of contact radiated through them. After a few seconds, Mizore pulled back, smiling, then looked to Ruby. "I think she's earned a reward."

Damon sighed rolling his eyes. "I guess. I can't believe you're forcing me into a polygamous relationship with you two."

"I can't believe I _have_ to," Mizore countered. "I _thought_ you were a devil."

"Touché," Damon said before turning to Ruby and holding his hand out.

She walked over nervously and accepted his hand and he pulled her over to straddle his lap. She gasped in surprise at the sudden movement, then moaned as his lips met hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth immediately to coax hers into playing a bit. She leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulled him tighter against her. He smiled slightly at her reaction, allowing her to enjoy their kiss for a couple of minutes before pulling away. Ruby whined in disappointment but didn't try to continue.

"I was hoping it would last longer than that," Ruby pouted.

Damon rolled his eyes, giving her another quick kiss before pulling back. "Don't complain or else that'll be the last time we kiss. I'll let you have one whenever I feel so inclined to. If you want more than that, you know what you have to do."

Ruby nodded. "I'm trying."

"I know," Damon said. "Now get off of me so I can get dressed. We're going to be late for class if we don't get going."

Ruby nodded but instead of standing, she lunged, kissing him again. Damon's eyes widened in surprise, but before he could react, one way or the other, Ruby pulled back.

"Sorry," Ruby said. "It's just, you taste really good. Like hot chocolate, and roasted jalapeño almonds, and kinky sex."

"Okay, first, ew," Damon said. "Who eats jalapeño almonds? And secondly, by kinky sex, are you tying to say I taste like shit?"

"No!" Ruby gasped. "It's just that kissing you makes me think of being dominated, and the most wonderful, exquisitely pleasurable pain!"

"So, like the orgasm you let Tsukune give you?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ruby squeaked in surprise and embarrassment. "It was an accident! I swear!"

"Mhm, sure," Damon said. "I think it sounds like you're a whore who doesn't care _who_ punishes you as long as you can get off to it, and will accept an orgasm from pretty much anyone. Which is, of course, cheating, and deserves a punishment."

"No!" Ruby pleaded. "I would never cheat...on..." her eyes narrowed in suspicion as Damon and Mizore both smirked, raising an eyebrow. Finally, her face flushed scarlet again. "W-Well...i-if you believe so, then...of c-course, you're right, Master. P-Please punish me thoroughly."

"Alright," Damon said, slipping his left hand under her skirt and pressing his index finger to her clit while his other hand swiped a finger through the air before snapping.

Instantly, Ruby's gasp of surprise at him actually touching her turned into a cry of pain and pleasure as she fell sideways onto the bed, squirming and pressing her hands to her throbbing womanhood, moaning loudly. Damon stood, Mizore watching Ruby in interest for a few seconds before also standing.

"That spell's one that my species used to use to punish Succubi who annoyed us," Damon said, pulling his pants up. "You won't be able to orgasm until I end the spell, but it will give you constant pleasure starting from where it is and getting more and more intense until the spell ends. Don't worry. I'll end the spell before it breaks your mind, or kills you." He finished buttoning his jacket and looked over to Mizore as she pulled her shirt on. Then, he walked over, kissing Ruby for a moment before standing up, smirking. "Enjoy your punishment. See you after school. You can stay in here for today."

Mizore also kissed Ruby before following Damon out of the room and to their first class, which they were already late to. Damon began to once again not pay much attention to his teacher. He was paying enough to follow along, but his mind was mostly focused on his summer break. After they'd dealt with Kanade, they'd had a nice vacation. They'd stayed at the inn for most of it, helping clean up, then helping advertise again to make up for the bill of the repairs. During that time, Damon had figured out that Gin was in love with San, but was too afraid to tell her, and he was pretty sure Kurumu knew too. He hadn't told anyone, as much as he would have liked to, but he _had_ threatened Gin that if Gin ever spied on, molested, or otherwise acted like a creep to any of the girls of the school, Damon would tell San that Gin was in love with her, but that he'd been molesting girls in the school to distract himself from it, effectively making her feel guilty for Gin's actions. However, if Gin ever did those things to Mizore again, Damon would tell Marin, who would kill him. She'd proven just how terrifying she could be, despite being human, multiple times during their stay, all of which were directed at Gin.

The bell rang and Damon stood, leaving to his next class, only to stop in the hallway, staring at a boy, probably a first-year, with black hair in a long ponytail, and a traditional, old-fashioned Chinese clothing, and all but reeked of power and magic, to the level of only one species. As Damon watched, the boy turned, staring directly at him and narrowing his eyes. The boy turned, walking toward him and several of the other students around him sensed his Supernatural Energy beginning to rage like he was about to fight, so Damon turned, walking forward to meet him, his own power spiking and sending the students around them scrambling to get out of the way.

"Fire Devil!" the boy snarled, opening a pouch at his waist and holding out a hand, coins flowing up into it and sticking together, edge to edge, with magic, forming a jian in seconds.

"Yasha," Damon spat onto the floor and grimaced. "I'm going to give you only one warning. You do _not_ want to do this. You're nothing but a child who probably hasn't even grasped his _own_ abilities yet, let along your species as a whole, or the difference between your species and mine."

"You species pushed mine to the brink of extinction!" the boy seethed.

"Exactly," Damon said. "So what makes you think you have the power to do anything about it?"

"I'll slaughter you!" the boy seethed. "And then I'll find your kind's current king and kill him! Then, during the chaos, my kind can take over again!"

"That's not a bad plan," Damon said, drawing himself up and all but shining with an aura of power and authority. "But I'll save you the trouble. I _am_ the Fire Devil King. And I'm not afraid of a toy sword made of coins."

The boy's eyes widened before he lunged, stabbing at Damon. Damon's scales formed instantly, but the blade was only aimed to graze, and sliced through his scales as easily as skin. Damon's eyes widened as the boy retracted and readied himself. Damon reached up to his scratch as every student in the hallway held their breaths in terror, all inching away from the pair. Damon pulled his fingers away, seeing a drop of blood on them before raising his eyes back to the boy. Just as he began to tremble in rage, envisioning what the hallway would look like with the boy repainting it, Mizore stepped up behind the boy, her claws pressing against his neck.

"Enough," Mizore said coldly. "Put it away, or I slit your throat."

He turned his head to glare back at her and his hand began to flip the coin sword around to stab at her, only for him to find himself held in the air over Damon by the throat, his coins bouncing across the floor. Then, Damon slammed him back into the floor, cratering it as flames flicked out of his mouth.

"You're dead you little brat!" Damon snarled, only for a hand to grab him by the face, lifting him up off of the boy, his eyes finding Inner Moka glaring at him.

"You're not killing a child in the middle of the school," she said icily. "You're lucky you're in the right here, or I'd have kicked you. Now calm yourself down."

Damon took a long breath and nodded. She released him and turned, pressing her foot into the boy's throat.

"You, on the other hand, will _not_ be pulling a stunt like that again, or I won't be saving you next time," Moka snarled. "Get this through your head. Damon would _destroy_ you in a single punch if he wanted to. And if you _ever_ attempt to attack Mizore again, he won't be the _only_ one to destroy you. Now get the fuck out of here."

She removed her foot and turned to walk away as the boy collected his coins into a sword again.

"So you're supposed to be the king, and yet you let some lowly vampire tell you what to do?" the boy asked, Damon ignoring him. "I guess you really _are_ just dirty lizard vermin after all."

Damon spun, scales encasing his hand as he drove his claws at the boy's face, his tail suddenly holding the boy's sword arm out of the way. However, before his strike could reach the boy, the Headmaster had the boy in an arm bar, bending him forward at the waist, and the bus driver was holding Damon's arm with one hand, keeping it immobile, even after Damon tried to pull it back.

"You will not be starting _that_ war again in this Academy," the Headmaster snarled, his usual smile gone and his eyes shining dangerously from under his hood. "If you two cannot keep from fighting, the two of you will be expelled. Is that understood?"

"Completely," Damon said, eyes flicking to the bus driver, whose face was completely emotionless, and whose eyes somehow seemed to shine with even more danger than the Headmaster's.

"Fang-Fang Huang?" the Headmaster asked the boy.

"I understand," the boy said. "No trying to exterminate the iguana."

Damon's eye twitched, but he allowed his scales and claws to recede. The bus driver released his hand and Damon stared at him.

"I never would have guessed that you, of all people, were..." he trailed off, smirking. "It explains a lot though, I suppose."

The bus driver grinned, lighting a cigarette and turned, walking away. Damon glared at Fang-Fang one last time before turning and walking away with Moka and Mizore. Once they'd reached Mizore's next class, Damon gave her a quick kiss before leaving for his own. A few hours later, he headed to the Newspaper Club's room for lunch, finding the others all there, discussing Fang-Fang's interactions with Tsukune, apparently asking for his hand in marriage, and also his fight with Damon.

"There you are!" Kurumu said. "What the fuck happened before? How'd he cut your scales?"

"I got cocky and left myself open to an attack, and he made me eat my words," Damon said. "His magic's powerful, as I should have known it would be. There's a reason they were one of the two races of demons that the Fire Devils had to use underhanded tactics to defeat."

"Are you stronger than him?" Mizore asked.

"Him, yes," Damon said. "Easily. An adult, though, _that_ would be interesting."

"So, who is he?" Moka asked.

"Fang-Fang Huang," Damon said. "His father leads the most powerful of China's Mafia crime families. When he asked you to join his family, Tsukune, that's probably what he meant."

"That's right," Fang-Fang said, stepping into the room. "I didn't expect to find _you_ in a club. I guess everyone has to slum sometimes."

"You know, kid, you're about one smart comment away from me seeing if I can rearrange that girly boy face of yours to make you look like a boy instead of a girl," Damon snarled.

"Why are you here?" Moka asked, not pleased to see him, but trying to avoid a fight.

"I'm here to extend my offer to Tsukune again," Fang-Fang said. "You recently took out an evil yakuza group in the human world, right? And then after that, you battled and defeated a Fairy Tale HQ? That's the kind of power my family needs. Aside from you, I haven't met any talent at all. Except the vermin, but my family doesn't slum that low."

"I'm not interested," Tsukune said. "I have no interest in joining the mafia, especially if you're going to treat my friends like that."

"_Friends_!?" Fang-Fang scoffed. "You have _friends_!?"

"Yeah, and what of it?" Damon growled.

"How long did it take you to brainwash them into thinking you cared?" Fang-Fang asked.

"He didn't have to brainwash anyone," Mizore said, slipping her hand into his. "Damon's been a loyal friend to us. Even if he hates to admit it."

Fang-Fang rolled his eyes, all three of them. Damon blinked, staring at the third eye that had opened on Fang-Fang's forehead, then pulled Mizore behind himself, forming his scales.

"Relax, vermin," Fang-Fang snorted. "I'm not interested in you _or_ your bestiality-loving whore of a girlfriend."

Suddenly, everyone in the room was holding back Damon, including Gin.

"You'll be expelled!" Gin reminded him.

"Whoop-de-fucking-do!" Damon snapped. "Let me at the little brat! I'll wring his fucking neck!"

"Do _not_ make me take off Moka's rosary!" Tsukune warned.

Damon stopped struggling, taking several breaths to calm himself before they released him. Moka had come a _very_ long way with the technique he'd taught her. She hadn't mastered it like Tsukune, but she was close.

"So you _are_ afraid of her," Fang-Fang smirked.

"So should you be," Damon snarled.

"Anyway, I'm here for Tsukune," Fang-Fang said, raising his sword, which had a slip of paper with a symbol on the end. "I challenge you a fight, Tsukune. If I win, you have to join the Huang family."

"A summoning technique?" Yukari asked.

"He's a Yasha," Damon said. "A demon who specializes in magic. Especially summoning."

"That's right," Fang-Fang smirked. "I can't choose what I summon, so there are occasional flaws."

"Like I said, you haven't even grasped your own power yet," Damon said.

Just then, a massive serpent with several sets of wings along its body appeared behind Fang-Fang, lunging at Tsukune and exploding out through the wall, Fang-Fang hopping onto his back as Tsukune fled. Damon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his eyes.

"Should we help?" Mizore asked.

"Probably," Damon sighed. "Not that he needs it. Although, it _would_ give me the chance to beat the shit out of that brat."

"You're not getting yourself expelled," Mizore said.

Damon sighed. "Fine. We'll just go watch then."

She nodded and they dropped out of the hole and followed Tsukune and Fang-Fang.

* * *

Leave a review.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Magic Users

Damon watched as Tsukune held back the Phoenix's beak. The serpent Fang-Fang had summoned had been banished as soon as Yukari cut its summoning charm, the slip of paper Fang-Fang had stuck on the end of his sword. Then, Fang-Fang had summoned the phoenix, except it had appeared as an infant, looking like a cartoonish chick. It had transformed, however, once it ate the charm that was supposed to allow Fang-Fang to control it, robbing Fang-Fang of his ability to control the bird. Then, when it attacked Tsukune, Tsukune had caught it. A moment later, Moka, still sealed, joined him, the pair struggling to hold the bird back.

"I don't want you to join the Mafia!" Moka said. "I don't think you should be involved with something like polygamy!"

Damon rolled his eyes, walking toward them. Fang-Fang had told Tsukune that the Huang Mafia family would allow him to have as many wives as he wanted, in hopes that telling Tsukune he didn't have to choose between Moka and Kurumu, or find a way to get Yukari to stop trying to convince him to share Moka with her, would tempt him into joining.

Suddenly, the phoenix began to shout about the pair annoying him and his power spiked, only for his beak to go nowhere, suddenly held in Damon's scaled hand, even as Tsukune and Moka both leapt away. Damon clenched the beak tightly and when the phoenix tried to back away, it again went nowhere.

"I like you," Damon said. "It's been a while since I've seen a fire chicken. I think I'll keep you. I'll name you Aqua. Or Rain."

"You insignificant peasant!" the phoenix seethed. "Release me! Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"No one special," Damon smirked. "Just the Fire Devil King."

The phoenix shrieked in surprise and fear, beating its wings furiously in a futile attempt to escape, apologies and pleas for mercy spewing from him rapidly. Finally, Damon released him, only to shoot forward and drill his fist into the phoenix's gut, forcing it to cough up the tag, which fell away into ash immediately. The phoenix crashed to the ground in a heap before fading, leaving behind an egg the size of Damon's head. Damon smirked, lifting it and nodding approvingly as he sensed the live phoenix inside of it. He resisted the urge to spin his trophy on his finger like a basketball, not wanting to scramble its contents.

"Apology accepted, you overgrown pheasant," Damon smiled. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"You punched it so hard it laid an egg?" Tsukune asked. "But I thought it was male."

"It was," Damon said. "Phoenixes are special in that both males and females can reproduce by laying an egg on command, though the males can only do so once. Phoenixes also happened happen to be somewhere between Fire Devils' pets and enslaved animals. Angering one of me, especially being the Fire Devil King, is tantamount to signing his own death warrant. So, he left me this egg as a peace offering."

"Hand over that egg right this instant!" Fang-Fang ordered.

"And why in the seven levels of Hell would I do that?" Damon asked.

"Pyotan was summoned by me, and therefor that egg belongs to me!" Fang-Fang snapped.

"I don't think so," Damon said. "I don't care where your overgrown pigeon came from, or who it belongs to. This egg was a peace offering to me to do with as I please. Which means, if I want to shove it up your ass like an anal bead, then pull it back out, crack it open, scramble it, shit in it, turn it into a shit omelet, and for feed it to you, I will. As things stand, I think I might actually keep it. Phoenixes are far more pleasant to be around than the ayashi trash I'm stuck dealing with every day, excluding Mizore, and once I've trained him properly, he'll make a decent battery for if I ever have to go somewhere cold enough to kill me."

"You're going to use it as a battery!?" Fang-Fang demanded.

"Yeah," Damon said. "So what?"

"So it belongs to me!" Fang-Fang snapped. "I will take it by force if I-"

Mizore stepped up behind him and raised an arm, encasing him in ice, leaving a pair of tunnels for his nostrils to breathe through. "He'll thaw by the end of the school day, and I left him holes to breathe through. He'll be fine."

"Thank you," Damon smiled. "Now, we should get back to class. Lunch is almost over."

The others all nodded and they headed back inside, leaving Fang-Fang where he was. Once the school day had ended, Damon waited outside for Mizore before the two of them headed back to the male dorm, as usual neither caring about the rule of no sharing rooms with the opposite gender, or having sex on the Academy's grounds. Of course, that rule was made a bit more glaringly broken when they reached Damon's floor and heard Ruby's voice moaning and crying out in pleasure, frustration, and desperation all the way from the far end of the hallway. Damon had honestly forgotten about the state he left her in. She was probably getting pretty damn close to her mind breaking entirely by now.

"Jeez, she sounds like a bitch in heat," Damon grumbled as they walked toward the room.

"By now she most likely is," Mizore said.

Damon grunted in concomitance and opened the door to his room, he and Mizore stepping inside as they stared at Ruby. She had literally ripped off her clothes and dropped them onto the floor at some point, and she had gotten so wet that the entire bed was soaked. Currently, she was arched off the bed on her head and feet currently, her hands currently busy roughly fingering both of her holes in a desperate, and ultimately futile, attempt to give herself the release the spell she was under denied her. Damon rolled his eyes, walking over to the fire shower and putting the egg in it, turning the flames on and closing the door.

"You're actually going to cook it?" Mizore asked.

"As if," Damon snorted. "They have to be kept warm, usually by the adult phoenix's flames, in order to keep the baby inside from freezing to death. I've been keeping it warm by heating my hands all day."

He walked over to stand beside Ruby on the bed, Ruby currently positioned with her feet toward her. Just as Mizore joined him at her side, Ruby dropped to the bed, wailing in frustration and lifting her head, her hands not slowing in either of her holes as she moaned and cried out, unable to even speak to beg him to end the spell and let her finish.

"I could just leave her like this," Damon said, Ruby wailing pitifully and collapsing back to the bed, hands still hard at work uselessly.

"If this keeps up, her mind will probably break within the next hour," Mizore said. "And you _did_ promise to end the spell before that happened."

"True," Damon said. "Fine. A deal's a deal."

Ruby moaned loudly in appreciation as Damon quickly stripped, Mizore doing the same thing. Once done, Damon lifted Ruby with his tail, turning her around before Mizore climbed up over her, positioning her hips over Ruby's face then bending down and pulling Ruby's hand away from her sopping wet pussy, replacing Ruby's fingers with her own as her tongue went to work on Ruby's clit, making the witch wail even louder in pleasure.

"Just a heads up, but you're not finishing until both Mizore and I are satisfied," Damon said.

Ruby instantly lifted her head, her free hand pulling Mizore's hips down to where Ruby could lock her lips around Mizore's clit, working it viscously, Mizore crying out in surprise before it turned into a moan of pleasure. Damon watched for a few moments as Ruby's hands both moved to Mizore's hips, remaining there for all of two seconds before she began to finger both of Mizore's holes. Mizore moaned loudly, beginning to rock her hips.

"How's the new toy?" Damon asked after a few minutes as he watched Mizore's hips beginning to tremble.

Mizore moaned loudly, only to suddenly cry out in pleasure as she began to cum hard, shaking and bucking atop Ruby. Damon stepped forward, pulling Ruby's right hand away from Mizore's slit, pushing himself into her clenching and spasming tunnel, instantly beginning to thrust into her. Ruby continued to work Mizore's clit hungrily as Mizore returned the favor, her own hands working Ruby's holes as viscously as Damon and Ruby together were working her own. After a few more seconds, Ruby suddenly pulled her other hand back, both now working her breasts roughly, to the point that she was likely giving herself bruises. However, Damon didn't care about that. His most pressing concern was that his balls smacking into Ruby's head each time he buried himself in Mizore's needy cunt was starting to hurt bad enough that he wasn't enjoying himself. He formed his scales over his scrotum, both stopping his balls from swinging, and stopping the impacts from hurting. Or rather, stopping them from hurting him. Ruby, on the other hand, cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure each time the harder-than-steel scales smacked her in the forehead, quickly bruising her there.

Damon smirked, ignoring her, knowing full well how much she enjoyed pain, and instead gripped Mizore by the hips, yanking her back into him with every thrust, also making it so that he didn't his Ruby with his armored balls as often or as hard. And Mizore was loving the added force. Within a handful of thrusts, she was cumming again. Damon felt himself beginning to slip, his thighs beginning to tremble slightly and his balls beginning to tighten inside their armored sack. He slammed into Mizore harder and faster, Mizore wailing and moaning in ecstasy, unable to even pleasure Ruby anymore, not that that was in any way necessary.

Damon grunted, lifting Mizore off of Ruby, who his tail instantly flipped around again, then set Mizore on top of the witch, ramming himself back into Mizore and leaning forward, kissing her. Ruby reached around Mizore, kneading her breasts, making Mizore moan into the kiss. Damon felt the stinging cold sensations of her flesh against his flooding his brain and rapidly driving him over the edge and grunted, ramming himself into her over and over before trying to pull out, only to realize he'd lost control of his hips. Mizore instantly realized the problem, because even during her own orgasm, she shoved him back before dropping off of Ruby and taking Damon into her mouth, Damon's hips instantly ramming his rod into her throat over and over, face-fucking her roughly. Then, he exploded, Mizore gagging slightly before beginning to swallow over and over as his body continued to jerk and buck into her mouth. Behind them, at the same time as Damon broke, his spell ended and Ruby's shriek of euphoric release echoed through the entire dorm, and outside as well, as she bucked and shoot on the bed like she was having an orgasm, her juices squirting out of her tunnel and actually managing to reach Mizore.

Finally, both of their orgasms ended and Damon groaned, stepping back from Mizore, then stepped past her and collapsed onto the bed, groaning. Mizore lay along the side opposite Ruby and he rolled over onto his back, Mizore laying along his side instantly, both whimpering, as much as Damon hated to admit he made such a pathetic sound, at the contact.

"I'm sorry," Damon said. "I got carried away and lost control."

"It's alright," Mizore smiled. "It felt amazing. Besides, thanks to the state Ruby was in, it wasn't really a romantic, slow and gentle lovemaking kind of mood anyway. But still, from now on, let's try to not be quite that rough. My throat hurts now, and I doubt I'll be walking normally tomorrow."

Damon chuckled. "I doubt Ruby will be walking at all," Damon said, looking over at the witch, who had fainted from pleasure, but who was still twitching and spasming in the aftermath of her orgasm. "Thank you for stopping me."

Mizore nodded, kissing him on the cheek. "Ruby'll figure something out."

Damon nodded and sighed, kissing Mizore. He smiled. Even though he had finished in her mouth, she tasted as minty and perfect as ever, not even a hint of his taste on her lips, tongue, or breath. Although, he _could_ taste Ruby on her tongue, and he was quite pleased with the taste. Although, it made him realize he hadn't done that for Mizore yet. Even the first time. He leaned down, kissing her again, and she could sensed that something was a little different about it.

"What is it?" Mizore asked, once he'd pulled away.

"Next time, it'll be all about you," Damon said. "I promise."

"Hasn't it always been all about me?" Mizore asked.

Damon smiled. "Just wait."

She nodded, smiling and giving him one last kiss before setting her head back down on his chest and sighing, quickly drifting off to sleep, only for Damon to stand, carefully and gently lifting the two women before turning and exhaling a stream of flames onto the bed, instantly drying it before laying back down, this time pulling the covers up over the three of them before following them into unconsciousness.

* * *

Leave a review.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Athletics Festival

Damon smiled, wrapping his arms around Mizore, who pressed a kiss into his neck, smiling as she felt him shiver, pressing herself tight into his embrace. They were standing around with most of the other students, mainly meaning their group, currently, as they'd be taking part in the school's annual Athletics festival. Really the only part of that Damon cared about was the fact that it was an excuse for him to get to see Mizore in her underwear all day. Normally, they girls would wear a pair of dark blue "shorts" that were basically panties, and a normal shirt, but in a highly successful effort to make Damon's entire day worth lowering himself to the standards of the rest of the school by participating this year, Mizore had foregone the normal shirt in favor of a red tank top belly shirt over a sports bra, the top being red to show what team she was on. He loved it. The others, who, aside from Ruby, who was still recovering from the day before, were standing around them, were completely ignoring it, in favor of Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu fighting over Tsukune.

"You're too soft," Fang-Fang said, walking over in a sleeveless white shirt, loose black pants, a sash tied around his waist, and black martial arts shoes. "You're _all_ too soft. Sports are a bloodless battle. Coincidentally, you're on the red team, Tsukune, and I'm on the white. If the white team wins, you'll have to join the Huang family!"

No one payed him any attention.

"Are you ignoring me!?" Fang-Fang shouted. "That's mean! That's cruel! That's so unfair!"

"Shut up!" Kurumu grumbled. "You're so annoying!"

"Why are you always bothering us, Fang-Fang Huang?" Moka asked. "You're a guy, so stop clinging to Tsukune!"

"I refuse!" Fang-Fang said. "I will do anything to get Tsukune to join the Mafia! Since today is the athletics festival, it's the perfect time for a battle!"

"Why don't you run along and play, kid," Damon grumbled. "You're spoiling the good mood Mizore worked so hard to put me in."

"I didn't work hard, I just put on a shirt that let you see more skin," Mizore said.

"Hush, you," Damon said.

"I don't care about you or your-"

Damon's eyes flashed warningly as he exhaled twin jets of flames.

"-girlfriend," Fang-Fang caught himself. "I'm here for Tsukune."

"And Tsukune wants nothing to do with you" Damon said. "Now beat it."

"I'm here to battle Tsukune and I-"

"Battles involve _both_ sides bearing risk," Mizore said, stepping over in front of him, ice claws pressed to his cheeks just below his eyes. "If you want them to risk Tsukune, what will you risk in return? Your life?"

"Uh...that's..." Fang-Fang swallowed hard, having developed a very healthy dose of fear for Mizore after she froze him solid.

"Let's postpone this battle until later!" a feminine voice shouted from above them, all of them diving out of the way as something exploded to the ground, Damon having pulled Mizore to him with his tail.

The woman that had fallen from the air stood as the dust cloud thinned. She looked a lot like Fang-Fang, but wearing a dark black dress that hung low on her cleavage, parted down the middle had summoning charm tags lining the bottom of it, had loose sleeves, a necklace of pearls, a bell hanging from the collar, and a large hat with the brim upward like an inverted dog bowl with a small cotton ball on the center of the top.

"Let me guess, Fang-Fang's sister?" Damon asked, watching her carefully.

"How disrespectful of me," she said. "It's in my personality that my blood gets all excited when I hear about battles. But I won't reflect over it because I'm already dead."

"What!?" everyone except Fang-Fang gaped.

"Wh-Who are you and what are you talking about?" Kurumu demanded.

"Hello my little brother," the girl smiled, at Fang-Fang. "I came to watch the athletics festival."

"Sister!" Fang-Fang cheered before grinning wickedly as he looked to Damon, who instantly pulled Mizore behind himself.

"Oh leave the Fire Devil alone, Fang-Fang," the girl said. "Even together we wouldn't be able to beat him. And he's not like the rest or he'd have killed you already."

"He's the _king_, Sister," Fang-Fang said.

"Then he's a _good_ king," she said, turning and smiling pleasantly. "My name is Ling-Ling. Thank you for looking out for my brother, and for not killing him. I'm sorry he's such a handful sometimes. And none of you need to treat me like your elder. I may look like this, but the truth is, I died from an illness a long time ago."

"So then you're a zombie," Damon said. "I've actually never met one who could move around freely."

"Yes, ones like me are quite rare," she smiled, nodding. "Since I'm dead, I can also do this." She pulled her head off, holding it above herself while smiling.

"Neat trick," Damon said as she set her head back in place and stepped up to Tsukune, well inside his personal space.

"So you're Tsukune," she said, beginning to feel his body all over. "I hear from Fang-Fang that you're really strong. You have a good body. It's nicely shaped."

Kurumu swiped at her, missing, then wrapped herself around Tsukune possessively. "What are you doing to Tsukune!?"

"Less than you are," Damon pointed out as Ling-Ling laughed.

"And your face is cute too!" Ling-Ling laughed. "You're just my type. I want to kill you and turn you into one of my zombie friends."

"Stop saying such scary things so lightly!" Kurumu snapped.

"You can't do that sister!" Fang-Fang said. "Tsukune is mine!"

"Then we'll make it so that _after_ he's dead he's mine," Ling-Ling smiles.

"No way!" Kurumu snapped. "Tsukune's body and heart belong is ours!"

"I don't belong to anyone!" Tsukune tried to argue, only for no one to listen.

"Just ignore them," Damon said finally. "We have better things to do than to listen to these idiots."

"Do any of you want to travel overseas?" Ling-Ling asked as they were walking away.

"What?" Mizore asked, all of them looking back.

"You said before we had nothing to bet with," Ling-Ling said. "If we win today, then we get Tsukune. However, if the red team wins, then the Huang family will take you all on a tour of China's gourmet and hot springs. How about it? Are you still going to say that this isn't a battle?"

"Yes," Damon said. "If we wanted to go overseas, I could order any of the _other_ superrich Chinese monster families to take us in exchange for a reasonable favor from the Fire Devils."

"China is the Huang family's home turf," Tsukune said. "That place is scary and there's no way we'd go."

"O-Overseas!?" Kurumu was whispering excitedly with the other girls.

"Gourmet and hot springs with everyone," Yukari said, practically drooling at thoughts of something other than food. "That's a debauched idea."

"I've always wanted to go," Mizore said, glancing at Damon longingly, who rolled his eyes.

"Fuck it, we're in," Damon said.

"You accepted even though if we lose I'll be the one in trouble!?" Tsukune gaped, voice screechy and annoying.

"Calm down," Damon said. "I'm on the red team. It's in the bag."

Tsukune half-groaned-half-sobbed and followed the others to where the rest of the student body was gathering. However, as they arrived, they found Ruby standing off to the side with a microphone announcing the rule about no using monster powers or transforming, then announced the first-year girls' one hundred meter race. Damon stared at Ruby blankly. She was wearing a headband with a pair of tall black rabbit ears, a black leotard with the neckline exposing a mile and a half of cleavage and a fluffy white bunny tail on the back, and a small, open waistcoat with a pair of tails hanging just past her ass. She had on fishnet stockings, a pair of black heels, a white collar with a red necktie, and blushed slightly while smiling as she saw Damon. Even from a distance he could see her legs trembling.

"You think she's going to collapse?" Mizore asked.

"God I hope so," Damon said. "I need something to laugh at."

"Can you win without your monster powers?" Tsukune asked.

"Even without amplifying our supernatural energy, a Fire Devil is still stronger and faster than other monsters while in our human forms from having to compact our much, much larger and more powerful forms into such a tiny shell," Damon said. "Like I said, I've got this in the bag."

Just then, as Cocoa was about to absolutely demolish the rest of the competitors, a zombie with a summoning tag hanging in front of his face appeared and took off at far beyond normal running speed. Damon narrowed his eyes, watching as Cocoa began to catch up, only for the zombie to throw a bomb at her, blowing her up and allowing him to easily win the race. Damon curled his hands into fists. After a moment Ruby, rather unhappily, announced that the zombies were allowed to compete, and that that one wouldn't be punished for blowing up Cocoa. Damon turned on Ling-Ling, who was watching him with a cold, calculating smile, her eyes dulled into a sinister, empty look.

"Do you like your zombies?" Damon asked.

"I do," Ling-Ling nodded.

"Then I should warn you," Damon said. "Each one that cheats, I'll be re-killing later. And also for each one that cheats, I'll be breaking one of your brother's bones. It's at one already. I _dare_ you to challenge me on it. Breaking Yasha is a source of entertainment bread into Fire Devils."

Ling-Ling continued to watch him with the same expression, so Damon turned back to the track. And so, the events continued. The zombies continued to cheat, so Damon kept a running tally of how many bones he needed to break. Finally, it was Damon's turn to run. He walked out onto the track with the rest of the red team, cracking his knuckles. Then, he handed a rope to each of the other red team members, all of them tied into a pair of loops, allowing him to secure the others to himself.

"If you all drag me down, I roast you when this competition's over," Damon warned.

"But...the zombies..." one of them said, Damon snorted.

"Let me worry about them," Damon said, eyeing the five zombies on the track.

As soon as they were told to begin, Damon was off, the other red team students struggling to stay on their feet. Ruby cheered, as did the rest of the red team. Then, the first zombie hurled a bomb, the others following suit. Damon smirked, backhanding it up into the rest, all of them dropping by the zombies and exploding. Most of the zombies were blown apart, earning a deafening cheer from the red team, but one sailed forward, only for Damon to catch his robe, then rip the summoning tag off and shred it, the zombie fading as Damon and the others crossed the finish line. He untied himself and turned to the others, all of whom were sweating and ready to drop.

"Not bad," Damon said. "You're all pretty quick under the threat of death. You did passably well. And you earned our team a good number of points."

The others all grinned and began to cheer as Damon walked over to the others. Just as he arrived, the obstacle course started.

"You cheated!" Fang-Fang shouted. "No matter how you look at it, throwing the bombs back was cheat-"

Damon grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground and snarling loudly, eyes shifting into his true form's eyes and his teeth growing pointed. "Using your sister's zombies is cheating! Throwing the bombs _at all_ is cheating! If you're going to cry foul when your own bombs blow up your own teammates but not ours, then you're nothing more than a whiny, spoiled little brat who cries when he doesn't get his own way! Either play fair, or stop acting like a toddler when we repay your tricks with our own!"

He hurled Fang-Fang into Ling-Ling, both bouncing across the ground, Ling-Ling being broken apart into several pieces, which Fang-Fang had to reconnect. Damon turned back to the track as a Nekomusume girl copied Damon's trick to stop the zombies cheating again, allowing most of the red team, minus onw girl, to finish before the zombies. Next up were the first year boy, who didn't do as well at returning the bombs, but a handful of the red team finished first. Then, the second year girls went just as the reinforcements Damon had called showed up. Mizore and Kurumu were doing the obstacle course against a pair of zombies, and they were fast, but they couldn't go full speed without the zombies bombing them. Instead, Tsurara set a hunting rifle on Damon's shoulder and fired twice, dropping the zombies with ice bullets, allowing the girls to win.

"Nice shooting, Tsurara," Damon smirked. "You're as terrifying as ever."

"Speaking of terrifying," Tsurara said, a smile that was far too sweet for her sinister aura on her face. "What's this Mizore's been telling me about the two of you being together in her letters?"

"We are," Damon said. "I love Mizore, and for some unknowable reason, she loves me back."

"I thought you promised to protect my daughter while staying away from her?" Tsurara asked.

"I couldn't keep that promise," Damon said.

Tsurara leaned forward until her nose was almost touching Damon's, her eyes all but shining with evil intentions. "If you ever hurt my daughter, I'll kill you." Then, she was smiling sweetly and leaned back, the sinister aura gone. "But I give you two my blessing. I saw this coming years ago, and while you're not my first choice, you _do_ make her happier than I've ever seen her, so as long as you keep her safe and don't hurt her, I'll allow it."

"Thank you," Damon smiled, just as Fang-Fang stepped up behind Tsurara.

"You cheated!" Fang-Fang accused.

"What the fuck did I tell you?" Damon snarled, stepping out from behind her as she turned.

"That's too bad," Tsurara said, holding a hand out to tell Damon to let her handle it. "Those bullets I fired were ice, which leaves no visible injury and which melts, leaving no evidence. Besides, aren't we both cheaters? We heard everything that happened from the bus driver."

"That was a nice move," Ling-Ling commended. "You may be the enemy, but that was admirable."

"That was surprisingly sporting of you," Kurumu's mother, Ageha, said. "but I wonder how long you can keep that attitude."

Fang-Fang and Ling-Ling both glared at them all for a moment before walking away. Damon turned to Tsurara and Ageha as Yukari's mother, Fujiko, stepped up beside them. Ageha began to smooth out her hair, blushing and tugging her shirt down, exposing a few more inches of cleavage.

"Don't waste your time, whore," Damon said. "I'm not interested. Although, you _will_ come in handy. Can you tempt females?"

"I can," Ageha nodded.

"Good," Damon said. "You're going to use your powers to tell the zombies to lose intentionally. Anything that doesn't, Tsurara will snipe. Anything that somehow makes it past the both of them, I want you to stop, Fujiko."

All three nodded and began to do exactly that. Between the three of them, and with Damon still taking the time to destroy the summoning tags of any he competed against, the red team had caught up within a handful of events, the two teams ending up neck and neck. Finally, the teams were released for Lunch, Damon joining Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari, and their mothers, Ruby joining them shortly after.

"I asked the chairman and he gave you permission to compete in the parents' competition, since..." Ruby trailed off.

"Since my own are dead?" Damon asked. "It's alright. I'm not afraid to talk about their deaths."

"Really?" Kurumu asked. "Then how'd they die?"

"Kurumu!" Mizore gasped, glancing at Damon, only for him to smile reassuringly at her, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"It's alright," Damon said. "They died when I broke my father's neck and ripped my mother's head off."

Everyone but Mizore and Tsurara stared at him.

"You..._You_ killed your parents!?" Kurumu gaped. "Why?"

"To stop the war," Damon said, again making everyone that didn't already know stare. "It's a long story, but suffice it to say that a friend of mine turned traitor, so I killed him, but he planted seeds of doubt in my mind. So when I investigated the cause of the war, and what I had overheard from my parents before I fought my friend, I found out he was right. The Fire Devils started the war simply to have something to fight, then taught younger generations that the Yuki Onna started the war by assassinating our king and trying to wipe us out for being the opposite element. Once I found out, I brokered a peace with what few Yuki Onna we hadn't wiped out, with Tsurara acting as the negotiator. And we came to an agreement. I'd convince my parents to stop the war, and then I'd protect Mizore, as the Snow Priestess lied to me to make me believe I was meant to. My parents refused to stop the war, not caring that we were the bad guys, so I killed them. I refused to become king, because I didn't want to be like the long line of my ancestors who found out the truth and continued the war anyway. But, as the ruling prince of the Fire Devils, I declared an immediate cease fire, and then agreed to a truce with the Yuki Onna, ending the war. During the school festival last year, I found out another family usurped the throne while I was here, so I went home and killed them all, took the throne as the new King, and warned that if anyone tried to pull a stunt like that again, I'd personally lead the Yuki Onna, Yasha, and any Kishin I could find, as well as the Succubi, Vampires, and Werewolves against the Fire Devils and wipe my own race from the face of the planet."

"Jesus!" Kurumu said. "You don't do anything in half measures do you?"

"With my species, I can't," Damon said.

"So, the whole reason the Yuki Onna are on the brink of extinction and have to have that horrible rule about being forced to have children starting at seventeen is..." Yukari trailed off.

"Entirely my kind's fault," Damon nodded. "And also probably more than their species can recover from."

"We'll manage," Tsurara said. "In time."

Damon nodded. After a few more minutes, it was time to head back and Damon stood, grinning widely. "Who's ready to obliterate some zombies?"

The others all cheered and stood. As they did, Damon extended a hand, focusing. Scales began to fly out of his arm, streaking forward and swirling together before him before forming into a man with Damon's face plus some age lines, a proud expression born of life at the top of the strongest race, though lacking the arrogance that often accompanied it, and a powerful build. After a moment, the scales tightened and turned the color of skin and clothes.

"You can make scale dolls?" Mizore asked.

"It took me a while to get the hang of, but yeah," Damon nodded. "Everyone, meet the man my father used to be before he found out the truth about the war."

"What happened afterward?" Mizore asked.

"He grew arrogant and self-glorified," Damon said. "Like I used to be, but worse. He didn't have friends, or someone he loved, so there was nothing to save him from himself. I owe you all my thanks. You all saved me."

Mizore slipped her hand into his.

"No one he loved?" Kurumu asked. "What about your mother?"

"My birth mother was a Yuki Onna," Damon said. "The child of a Fire Devil regardless of the other parent, with no exceptions. And when they're born, they kill the mother. It's half of how our species won every war while taking over Hell. The woman I call my mother was a Fire Devil that rivalled my father in power, and so was chosen as Queen."

"What about when female Fire Devils have children?" Yukari asked.

"They don't," Damon said. "Female Fire Devils are...generally only around for either sex or to fight."

"What about love?" Kurumu asked.

"It's forbidden," Damon said. "Love is considered a weakness, and monogamy is treated as much as a taboo among Fire Devils as polygamy is for everyone else. So a Fire Devil taking a mate is forbidden, and if one falls in love, they are forced to kill that person, then sent to die on the front lines so that they can't turn on us out of revenge."

"But, you're in love with Mizore," Kurumu said.

"I am," Damon said. "I've also ordered that rule be forgotten. It's not going to take well, and I'll likely have to defend my throne, or keep good on my threat, but I tried. Now let's go or we're going to be late."

The others nodded and they headed back to the sports festival, getting ready for a mock cavalry battle where the parents held the children in a piggyback, and the objective was to steal the opponents' top hats, each of which had a ribbon of their team's color around the base of it. Violence, powers, and transforming were all forbidden, so, naturally, the white team was comprised entirely of the Huang family, while the red team was Damon and the others, then a handful of the other students and their parents. The battle was awful, even without violence, which there was "accidentally" plenty of. Zombies trampled fallen students and parents, Damon "accidentally" ripped summoning tags as he stole hats, and Damon's scale puppet "accidentally" used his entire body being as hard as Damon's scales to break the zombies' bones without making it look intentional. However, soon enough, they were being pushed back anyway. Kurumu and Ageha got knocked out of the competition by Ling-Ling, who allowed Kurumu to take her entire head in order to distract her long enough to take Kurumu's hat. Damon stopped a zombie from taking Mizore's, "accidentally" crushing its arm bones when he grabbed it, then took the hat just as Tsukune and Moka arrived as a team, Moka on Tsukune's shoulder, minus her rosary, and Tsukune using his vampire blood to the fullest extend, his hair as silver as Moka's.

"Even if your dead, don't you think you should pay for your sins?" Moka asked. "Your crimes call for punishment. I'll have you pay for your crimes with that body of yours."

"You're going to try to take us all alone?" Ling-Ling smirked. "You shouldn't underestimate us."

"Sister, no!" Fang-Fang warned, having seen Moka's true power one of the multiple times he'd attacked Tsukune in the last day. "That's the strongest one! Tsukune's wife!"

"So what!?" Ling-Ling smirked. "When in a battle, it's common strategy to take out your opponent's strongest assets first!"

"That lunchbox you wasted," Moka said, blushing slightly. "You know, I...I...I also took part in making that lunchbox! I'll have you face death for trampling over it!"

Damon snorted in amusement, covering his mouth as Moka spun, her feet both lashing out at the zombies as she supported herself on Tsukune's head with her hands. Her kicks, not only were in direct violation of the no violence rule, but also obliterated all of the zombies besides Ling-Ling, who crashed tot he ground in a bloody heap right beside Fang-Fang, admitting defeat but vowing to beat her the next time they fought.

"Tha...That's against the rules!" Ruby said. "We can no longer ignore such obvious use of violence and powers! Moka Akashiya, get out!"

Moka grunted in annoyance. "I didn't care about the sports festival from the beginning." She tossed her hat to the white team as Damon was collecting the zombies and Ling-Ling's, stacking them and giving them to his puppet, who held them in front of himself. "More importantly, I haven't finished cooling my anger. I need to riot some more. Go Tsukune!"

Several of the students around them shouted in fear and surprise, and Damon simply sighed.

"That's cheating!" someone on the white team shouted. "Abide by the rules!"

"You cheated first!" Kurumu shouted, both teams charging and beginning to brawl, parents and children alike.

"It's a brawl!" Ruby shrieked. "It's a huge brawl! There's nothing I can do anymore!"

Damon sighed, he and his puppet walking around through the brawl, going completely unhindered out of fear of their wrath, collecting hats from the white team as they went, both he and his puppet scooping up any hats they could find. Finally, after about ten minutes, they walked over to Ruby and the Headmaster, Damon dropping off of the puppet and letting it deconstruct, the scales returning to him and sinking into his skin as he set the stack of more than twenty hats on the table beside Ruby, who smiled, hugging him.

"You're amazing," Ruby smiled.

"And you're supposed to be resting," Damon said.

"Do I need to be punished again?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"You're unbelievable," Damon groaned as Mizore walked over to wrap her arms around him, her top having been ripped apart at some point, as had his shirt during one of the earlier events, allowing him to revel in the feeling of her skin against his, as she only had her sports bra on now.

"Well, since you've still got your hat, and the event has apparently ended, the red team is the winner," the headmaster said. "Would you mind getting everyone's attention for me?"

"Love to," Damon said.

He turned to the brawl, shifting his head and neck into his true form's, albeit smaller, then roared, the ground throughout the entire Great Barrier vibrating, all of the brawling monsters covering their ears to avoid going deaf, though Mizore, Ruby, and the Headmaster were safe, thanks to Ruby using magic to protect herself, Mizore ice to do the same, and the headmaster being the species he was. Finally, Damon let his roar end and shifted his head back, lifting his hat by the brim in a greeting to the rest of the two teams, all of them staring at the tower of hats beside him. Instantly, the red team began to cheer, even before Ruby announced them the winner. The teams separated, now that the brawl had ended, and Moka allowed Tsukune to put her rosary back on. Then, they all went their separate ways, all of them having the rest of the days off to spend it with their families. Damon was about to go sulk in his room when both Mizore and Tsurara grabbed his arms, dragging him along with them, Damon actually allowing him to laugh at their matching, excited, elated smiles. For all her big talk about not liking him, and her threats on his life, he could tell just by that smile that Tsurara was actually ecstatic Mizore had chosen him.

* * *

Leave a review.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Personalities

Damon sighed as he watched Mizore chasing Fang-Fang. It was going to be another long day. Fang-Fang had been talking about being Kurumu's friend, and had hit her over the head for insulting Yukari about being young. So, Damon had given Mizore permission to attack. Damon sighed again, setting a hand on Yukari's shoulder.

"It's alright Yukari," Damon said. "Tsukune..." he stopped, sniffing and narrowed his eyes. "Mizore!"

Mizore stopped instantly, looking back at him.

"Bring him here!" Damon called out to her and she nodded, instantly catching Fang-Fang and carrying him back. Damon sniffed again and groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, nodding. Just then, the school's PA system came on.

"Good morning to all students!" Ruby's voice greeted them. "Apologies for doing this all of a sudden, but today we're going to be taking body measurements of everyone. Could all the male students stay in their classrooms, and all the female students make their way to the gymnasium? I repeat, all the male students stay in their classrooms and all the female students make their way to the gymnasium."

"Oh shit!" Fang-Fang squeaked.

"Walk, now!" Damon growled. "We're going to have a little chat with Ruby."

"What's going on?" Moka asked.

"Don't worry about it," Damon said. "I'm feeling charitable so I'm going to keep Fang-Fang from being expelled, so long as he listens." He tightened his grip on Yukari's shoulder.

"Could everyone change into their PE clothes, and line up according to their student number?" Ruby continued as Damon steered Fang-Fang and Yukari toward Ruby. "And by the way, at Youkai Academy, taking your body measurements isn't just about measuring your height and weight; we will also be checking every detail of your body to see how good your human transformation is. Those who perform poorly will have to take part in a transformation examination when they graduate, so good luck everyone!"

Both Yukari and Fang-Fang's faces were scarlet, but they were finally out of earshot.

"You know, you two may look exactly the same, but your supernatural energies still smell like your own," Damon said. "I don't want to know how, I don't care. I'll tell Ruby that you're not being measured until Yukari fixes this. And neither of you is using the bathroom or going anywhere near the gymnasium until you do."

"Thank you!" Yukari, now in Fang-Fang's body, said, eyes watering.

Finally, they reached Ruby who blushed furiously as she turned to him. "Hello Master. I'm ready for you to take my measurements. You can check them however you want, and as thoroughly as you want. Even-"

"Knock it off," Damon said flatly. "I'm not here to listen to you try to flirt. Yukari and Fang-Fang are _not_ getting measure right now."

Ruby blinked in surprise before looking between the two for a moment. "You need to talk to them for a bit?"

"Exactly," Damon nodded.

"Alright," Ruby nodded. "When you three have settled whatever it is, meet me in the club room and we'll get your measurements."

Damon nodded, then paused. "No raping Mizore. You're only allowed to do what she says."

Ruby blushed scarlet but nodded. "Of course Master."

Damon grunted, turning and guiding Yukari and Fang-Fang to the library, which was abandoned currently, where Yukari gathered a bunch of seemingly random materials and set to work. "Okay. Now explain."

"I made an invention to allow Tsukune and Moka to show each other their feelings without needing to say it, but this idiot turned the power all the way up and it switched our personalities!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Fang-Fang said. "How was I supposed to know!?"

"You were supposed to not touch things that don't belong to you," Damon said. "She's right. You're an idiot. She's twelve and acts less like a child than you do. I'm guessing she pulled an all-nighter and fell asleep, and you saw the invention and just couldn't help but touch it, then you saw the output nob and turned it to see what it did, right?"

"How'd you know!?" Fang-Fang gaped.

"Because that's what a fucking child would do you retard!" Damon snapped. "Christ I need more Aunt Robertas."

"What are Aunt Robertas?" Fang-Fang asked.

"Aunt Roberta is the strongest mixed drink in the world," Damon said. "It's delicious and is one of the very few drinks able to keep a Fire Devil drunk."

"Why not just drink normal liquor?" Fang-Fang asked.

"Have you ever _tasted_ normal liquor?" Damon asked.

"No," Fang-Fang said.

"Then you wouldn't understand," Damon said. "Child."

Fang-Fang glared at him but remained silent. They all sat in silence for hours until Yukari finally finished and switched herself and Fang-Fang back. Then, they headed to the club room, Yukari and Fang-Fang both stopping outside upon hearing Moka and Ruby's voices both moaning from inside, Fang-Fang only because Damon clubbed him over the head with a scaled fist to knock him out and keep him from peeking. Damon stepped inside and found exactly what he had expected.

"Damooooon," Ruby moaned. "Join us!"

"No," Damon said flatly. "Get dressed, take our measurements, then go to Mizore's room to continue."

Both girls sighed heavily and nodded, getting dressed, Mizore giving Damon a kiss, before Ruby took Damon and the others' measurements before leaving with Mizore. Damon said goodbye to Yukari and slapped Fang-Fang awake before heading back to his dorm room, only to find it was occupied by the two women that had given him their hearts. He sighed, then began to shed clothing, not bothering to wait for them to tell him to.

* * *

Damon stared at Moka as she walked toward the Academy, her silver hair swaying gently in the breeze. Moka had given up control to her inner self for twenty four hours so she could rest, and so that Inner Moka could see what it was like to be a high schooler. No possible chance _this_ could end badly. Damon rolled his eyes. Mizore slipped her hand into his and he sighed, the two of them following the others. And so, the day continued surprisingly seamlessly. In English class, her fluency with English rivaled Yukari and Damon's own, in PE she spiked a volleyball so hard it scorched the floor every time it bounced, taking care to send it blurring past Kurumu and Mizore's head, though without hurting either of them, just to show off, then in both science and math she once again proved herself to be eons beyond the rest of the class, once again rivaling Yukari and Damon. By lunch, the boys who had been following her in hopes of her paying them any attention had begun to keep their distance out of respect and an understanding that she was well beyond their reach, and even the other girls of the school had begun to fawn over her like lovestruck fangirls.

"I'm actually surprised nothing bad has happened yet," Damon said as they were all eating lunch. "Besides the damage to the gym's floor."

"So am I," Kurumu said, then grew depressed. "And it's starting to look like she doesn't even have any weaknesses!"

"Of course she doesn't," Damon said. "She's a Vampire. The only thing that can beat them is either the durability of Fire Devils, dependent on the individuals, or the speed of a werewolf, also dependent on the individuals. You're not beating her Kurumu."

"We'll see about that," Kurumu huffed.

Lunch passed quickly, and then the boys and girls were separated for the afternoon, boys to a huge dodgeball game, and the girls to Home Economics. Damon gave Mizore a quick kiss before leaving for the gym, grinning widely. This was going to be a very fun bloodbath. And it was. With both him, Tsukune, and Fang-Fang on the one team, and Damon having threatened to tell Inner Moka that Tsukune was bragging about getting to kiss her and Fang-Fang was bragging about having switched bodies with Yukari and used the opportunity to see Yukari naked, the three of them obliterated the other team almost without the help of the rest of their team. Finally, the game was called and they were released.

"Hey asshole, what's the big idea threatening to lie like that!?" Fang-Fang demanded.

"Truth is according to the survivor," Damon said. "And if I told Moka that you switched bodies with Yukari and stripped, which of us would be the survivor?"

Fang-Fang swallowed hard.

"Relax," Damon said. "I was just playing around anyway. I wouldn't actually do something like that. Tsukune knows, right Tsukune?"

"U-Uh, yeah!" Tsukune stammered, pale as a ghost and sweating.

Damon snorted and shook his head as Fang-Fang walked away. However, after a few minutes of walking through the halls, Damon's nose began to itch.

Damon sniffed, smelling smoke. "What's burning?"

They followed the smell until they found Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby, and Yukari all being tended to by the school's medical staff outside of the kitchen where there were flames and thick black smoke rolling out of it. Damon dropped to a knee beside Mizore, who smiled.

"I'm alright," Mizore smiled. "But Inner Moka is a terrible cook."

"She is?" Tsukune asked. "How bad?"

"That was all her, with the four of us helping," Kurumu said. "The first time her pumpkin pie turned into a giant blob monster."

"What the fuck do you mean a terrible cook?" Damon snorted. "That takes some serious skill. But she's probably pretty upset. Tsukune, roof. Go eat your girlfriend's burned pie and cheer her up. Maybe give her a kiss."

Tsukune nodded and turned, running toward the roof. Damon sighed, waiting with Mizore for a few more minutes until the Medical staff cleared the four girls to leave. They all headed up to the roof to check on Tsukune and Moka, and found them both standing there, both staring at the rosary around Moka's neck, her still-silver hair blowing in the wind.

"What'd you do now, Tsukune?" Damon asked, walking over and lifting the crucifix.

It hissed angrily as it began to burn his skin, but he could sense the magic in it shuddering and flickering. He released it, sticking his burned fingers into his mouth for a second.

"The seal's unstable," Fang-Fang said, stepping onto the roof with his sister just as Damon opened his mouth to tell them the same thing. "The greatest weakness with this type of seal is that it's only momentary. At this rate, if you stay like that the seal really _will_ break."

"How...do you know that Fang-Fang?" Tsukune asked.

"Because his species specializes in all forms of magic," Damon says. "But he's right. The seal isn't meant to be open for more than a few moments at a time. Any longer and it'll deteriorate rapidly until it breaks completely. It needs to be repaired. Fast." He sighed heavily. "And the person who could accomplish that the easiest is...his family."

Fang-Fang grinned. "So you understand the situation. Not bad."

"But, can't _you_ fix it?" Moka asked. "You're really good at magic."

"I can't," Damon said. "Except for a handful of more...creative tricks, most of the spells I can use are either to transport myself home, or to attack. And even then, my magic is only about as powerful as a Witch's. As much as I hate to say it, the best option is to go to chine and meet the Huang family." He grinned. "Which means it's time for that tour of China your family owes us."

Fang-Fang and Ling-Ling both deflated, but nodded.

"Wait, why don't we ask the Headmaster?" Ruby asked. "He's one of the Three Dark Lords. There's nothing he can't seal."

"You're wrong," Damon sighed. "As I'm sure Ling-Ling was about to say..." he gestured to the zombie, who looked annoyed, and had her mouth still open and hand still raised, as though about to speak, "The Headmaster may be one of the Three Dark Lords, but someone _else_ taught him everything he knows about sealing. The Headmaster's species doesn't specialize in magic. The one who taught him, however, is another of the Three Dark Lords, a Yasha by the name Fuhai Touhou. He's one of these two's ancestors, and he's in China currently. If we're going to be certain the seal is fixed, we'll have to go to him. However..."

"Will he want to see you?" Ruby asked.

"No," Fang-Fang said. "He despises your kind."

"Rightfully so," Damon admitted.

"However, for the time being, I'm sure we can work something out," Fang-Fang said. "Everyone else can stop by to see him while you're all on your tour."

"That'll work," Damon nodded.

He looked around at the others and they all nodded their agreement. He sighed and nodded to Fang-Fang, who grinned widely.

"Very well," Moka sighed. "Where do I have to go to meet this person?"

"The City of Evil, Hong Kong," Ling-Ling said.

"We'll meet you at the airport tomorrow," Damon said. "Ruby, go ask for time off from the Headmaster, and tell him what's happening and where we're going."

Ruby nodded and left.

"Maybe while we're on the trip she'll be able to find a solution," Mizore said.

"She's not coming," Damon said. "The Headmaster's going to have a job for her."

"How do you know?" Mizore asked.

"My ancestors' memories," Damon said. "Come on. We're going to need rest."

Mizore nodded and the two of them left, heading to his room to go to sleep early.

* * *

Leave a review.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Flight

Damon yawned, stretching before curling himself around Mizore. She snuggled deeper into his arms just as a peep sounded. Both stopped, then slowly sat up, looking around. It sounded again, coming from the shower. Damon stood, walking over and opened the shower, shutting off the flames as he stared at the shattered egg inside and the small cartoonish chick sitting in the remains of the egg. He smiled, kneeling and lifting it out, the phoenix rubbing its head against his hand as he carried it back to the bed, setting it beside Mizore, who it also rubbed its head against affectionately, then climbed into her lap and burrowed into her legs, closing its eyes.

"Looks like it's decided you're its mother," Damon smiled.

Mizore smiled as well, gently stroking its feathers and smiling. "He's adorable."

Damon smiled and kissed her before heading back into the fire shower, burning himself clean before getting out and getting dressed. Mizore passed him the bird, already dressed, and kissed him again before heading to the door.

"I'm going to go back to my room and take a shower," Mizore smiled. "I'll meet you at the airport bus."

Damon nodded and she left. He set the bird on top of his head before pulling his shoes on and grabbing the bag he'd packed, leaving the dorms and heading to the bus stop. A little while later, all of the others had arrived, including the Headmaster and Ruby. Ruby was wearing a hostess uniform, but she threw her arms around Damon, sobbing about life not being fair and about wanting to go.

"You'll be fine," Damon said. "I'll send you back souvenirs and food."

"Promise?" Ruby asked.

"I promise," Damon said. "In the mean time, keep trying to figure out a solution."

Ruby nodded and kissed him. Damon rolled his eyes before kissing her back for a few seconds, then pulled away, slipping his hand into Mizore's as they all climbed onto the bus, Ruby joining Mizore and Damon in their seat, since Mizore had opted to sit in Damon's lap so as to make room for her. A little while later, they reached the airport and Damon and Mizore both gave Ruby a kiss goodbye before heading onto the plane with the others. Damon was about the only person not afraid of the plane, so during takeoff, he held Mizore's hand, allowing her to squeeze his painfully tight. Then, finally, they were airborne and she slowly loosened her grip as she accepted that they probably weren't going to fall out of the sky. Yet.

"What do you think, comfortable isn't it?" Fang-Fang asked as Kurumu was celebrating about having an overseas vacation. "This is our family's private jet. There's a special barrier around the exterior so that we can't be seen by humans or radar. Which means we can enter and exit any country we wish."

"This thing would make a good smuggling plane," Damon mused.

"We're not smugglers!" Fang-Fang snapped.

"No, you're mafia," Damon said. "Smugglers have more honor."

Fang-Fang was fuming, until Damon smirked.

"You're just too easy," Damon said. "Chill out, kid. I'm just joking. It's a nice jet. Now it just needs a big bed and soundproof walls."

"Stop talking about having sex around us!" Kurumu snapped.

"I was actually talking about locking you, Tsukune, and Moka into a room together to see what would happen, but I'm all for using the room with Mizore if you don't want it."

"When we're safely on the ground again, I'm going to kill you," Moka said.

"You'll have to get in line," Damon said as his mind tingled. "Fuhai Touhou now officially has dibs. He sensed me coming."

"I won't let him kill you," Mizore said.

"Don't worry," Damon said. "I'm going to try for a peaceful resolution."

"You really are different from the rest, aren't you?" Fang-Fang asked.

"Yes," Damon nodded. "Now, since we've got out own bar in here, who wants to try an Aunt Roberta?"

"I do!" Fang-Fang, Mizore, Kurumu, and Moka all said.

"I'll just stick to water," Tsukune said.

"I want sake!" Yukari said.

"Water for Yukari and vodka for Tsukune," Damon said. "Got it."

Both groaned while the others laughed, including Fang-Fang. Damon walked over to the bar with Mizore, showing her how to mix an Aunt Roberta, then letting her have the first. She coughed instantly, grimacing.

"It burns," Mizore said.

"Of course," Damon said, handing Fang-Fang his. "It's alcohol. Moka, you'll get yours when we're not inside a pressurized metal compartment thousands of feet above the ground."

Moka nodded and Damon handed Kurumu hers before making his own. Then, he handed Yukari a half-shot of sake and a bottle of water, and tossed Tsukune a bottle of water as well. Out of everyone with alcohol, only Moka, Fang-Fang, and Damon were able to drink theirs without complaining. They traveled in relative peace, at least at first. However, after about the first hour, an odd rabbit thing appeared and began to rub itself between Kurumu's breasts. She smacked it into the ground and Damon knelt, lifting it by the face.

"It's a gremlin," Damon said. "If it's here, it means to bring down our plane."

"Are you serious?" Fang-Fang asked.

"No, I'm lying," Damon said. "It's actually a mermaid, and it's here to have sex with you."

He dropped it and punted it, sending it crashing into the wall separating First Class from the rest of the jet. It pushed itself up and began to swell quickly.

"Fairy Tale, right?" Damon asked.

"That's right," the thing said. "They sent me to make sure you don't reach China."

"In that case, I'll make you a deal. If you don't kill us, I'll give you as many sweets as you can eat, and I'll let you touch Kurumu's breasts as much as you want."

"Hey!" Kurumu shrieked, covering herself.

The Gremlin grinned, only to burst into a swarm of them. They scattered instantly, beginning to eat at the walls of the plane. Damon sighed, finishing his Aunt Roberta before kicking one experimentally, the gremlin splitting into two smaller ones.

"What do we do?" Kurumu asked, just as Mizore shrieked, one of the Gremlins trying to shove itself up her skirt.

Damon snatched it by the back of its neck and lifted it, seeing the tears running down its cheeks. "Oh, you ae trying to play on the _wrong_ guy's heart strings." He smashed it into the ground and moved to stomp on it, only for it to scramble out of the way. His foot dented the metal and he huffed in annoyance. "Little shit."

"What do we do!?" Kurumu asked again.

"Most of them will be focused on a single task, in this case, eating the ship," Damon said. "One of them will be the primary one, or the host, and will react actively."

Just then, the gremlins burst out through the roof and all scrambled out, only for Moka to follow them. A moment later, he saw her shirt pass the hole while Ling-Ling was talking about the gremlins getting into the cockpit. Then, a gremlin sailed past the hole and the ones chewing at the edge of the hole faded. Then, Moka dropped back in, still shirtless, Tsukune staring in awe. Mizore gave Moka her shirt and Moka put it on before lifting Tsukune by the face.

"We're not out of danger yet, are we Ling-Ling?" Damon asked as he felt the airplane beginning to shudder.

"No," Ling-Ling confirmed. "They damaged the controls and landing is impossible. We've got no choice but to crash."

"Fang-Fang, what are the chances you summon that flying snake?" Damon asked.

"Better than us surviving a crash," Fang-Fang said, forming his coin sword and shoring a summoning tag onto it.

Then, they all leapt out of the hole, Damon catching Mizore and extending his wings, stopping them from falling as he watched Fang-Fang's snake appear below them, catching everyone else, besides Kurumu, who had her own wings extended. Kurumu landed on the snake and they began to fly, Damon using the chance to stretch his wings and hold Mizore, enjoying the fact that she was now only wearing her black belly shirt for a top, allowing him to easily trail his hands over her exposed skin as he flew, his tail holding her securely against him. Finally, after close to ten hours, as they were passing a mountain surrounding Hong Kong, Damon landed on the snake with Mizore, retracting his wings and tail.

"Welcome to Hong Kong," Ling-Ling finally said. "We'll have people waiting for us."

They landed at a private airstrip, and sure enough, there was a black limousine waiting with several men in suits. They all got in and Moka was given a new shirt, as was Damon, allowing Mizore to put her own back on. Then, finally, they had arrived at the Huang Family's mansion. Damon stared up at it apprehensively for a long moment. He definitely didn't think he should be walking inside, being what he was. However, after a moment, he followed the others inside. He looked around as they entered the foyer, a massive room with stairs leading up to the far wall, then splitting to either side, doors lining the walls to either side on both floors, and everything was beautifully elegant marble.

"Damn Fang-Fang," Damon said. "I gotta hand it to you. I can see where the spoiled brat personality comes from."

Fang-Fang glared at him.

"Your house is beautiful," Damon said. "I'm so jealous now. It's bigger than the Fire Devil King's castle, and there's less screaming sinner souls. It could use a good helping of hellfire, though."

"You're the only one who likes a house that's on fire!" Fang-Fang said.

"What can I say?" Damon shrugged. "My kind likes it hot."

"This place is almost bigger than the school!" Kurumu said as she stared around the room in amazement.

"I wouldn't go quite _that_ far," Damon said. "Yo, Fang-Fang, how many servants does it take to clean this place?"

"I dunno," Fang-Fang shouted. "A few. Probably only fifty or sixty."

"Only!?" Damon, Kurumu, and Mizore asked, eyes wide. "Fuck, I only have twenty, and they're all only there because they were just atheists, rather than murderers, adulterers, or some other kind of criminal."

"You've only got twenty atheists in Hell?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm not the only Fire Devil with servants, you know," Damon said. "Besides, they were very pure atheists. Instead of real punishment, all they got was stuck in a fiery pit. No torture or anything fun."

"Sounds like they got lucky," Kurumu said.

"No kidding," Damon said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Fang-Fang said, bowing to Kurumu. "Where are my manners? Please come in! Feel free to think of this as your own home."

"Careful what you wish for, Fang-Fang," Damon grinned.

"Except you," Fang-Fang said. "You can think of it as a very rich person's hotel. You break it, you get kicked out and buy it. Then you don't go on a tour of China."

"That's fair," Damon nodded.

Fang-Fang began to walk away, twirling and whistling as he went.

"He's in such high spirits," Kurumu said.

"He's so happy it's making me sick," Yukari complained.

"That's because you all came," Ling-Ling said. "He may not always act like it, but as the heir to the Huang family, he grew up in a lonely place where everyone feared him. This is the first time..." she smiled, "the first time he's brought 'friends' to this place."

"That sounds like him," Yukari nodded.

"By friends, who were you referring to?" Kurumu asked, she and Mizore both raising an eyebrow.

"Can you just let that one slide?" Ling-Ling asked.

"Can you stop that!?" Fang-Fang asked. "I can hear you, and it's starting to depress me!"

Damon sighed, catching up to walk beside him. "Hey Fang-Fang, you got video games?"

"Yeah why," Fang-Fang asked suspiciously.

"You got Tekken: Ayashi?" Damon asked, grinning.

Fang-Fang stopped, then grinned and nodded. "That I do."

"Good, but before that," Damon stopped, looking back to Moka, who nodded that she'd also noticed. "Is there anyone else in this mansion at all? Because aside from us, I don't hear anything."

"I can't sense a single other person either," Moka confirmed.

"Now that you mention it, nobody came to greet us," Fang-Fang said, looking around. "And I definitely told them I was coming home, too."

"It's a little too quiet," Ling-Ling said. "I'll go and call someone."

"Sister," Fang-Fang said.

"It's alright," Ling-Ling said. "I won't be long. You all wait in the guest room and enjoy some tea."

"That's a bad idea," Damon said. "How many Yasha live in this house?"

"Ten," Fang-Fang said.

"We need to leave," Damon said. "You too, Ling-Ling."

"Nonsense," Ling-Ling smiled. "I'll be right back. Go on into the guest room."

And then, she left. Damon narrowed his eyes, then sighed, nodding, and they all followed Fang-Fang to the guest room.

* * *

Leave a review.


	34. Chapter 34

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Home Invasion

"It's a little too quiet," Ling-Ling said. "I'll go and call someone."

"Sister," Fang-Fang said.

"It's alright," Ling-Ling said. "I won't be long. You all wait in the guest room and enjoy some tea."

"That's a bad idea," Damon said. "How many Yasha live in this house?"

"Ten," Fang-Fang said.

"We need to leave," Damon said. "You too, Ling-Ling."

"Nonsense," Ling-Ling smiled. "I'll be right back. Go on into the guest room."

And then, she left. Damon narrowed his eyes, then sighed, nodding, and they all followed Fang-Fang to the guest room. Damon took his school jacket off instantly, draping it over the back of a couch and unbuttoned his sleeves, rolling them halfway up his forearms, then kicked his shoes and socks off so he could huse scales to harden his kicks. The others likewise dropped any unnecessary layers, or anything that would make fighting problematic. Damon glanced at Fang-Fang, who was obviously nervous.

"Relax, Fang-Fang," Damon said. "Your sister's strong, and has that army of zombies with her. She'll be fine. And even if she _does_ get into a fight she can't win, it's not like she'll die. She'll still be around."

Fang-Fang nodded.

"And you're safe," Damon said. "You're a Yasha, and while your summoning skills leave a bit to be desired, your martial arts skills, and that coin sword of yours, are no joke. Then there's me, the Fire Devil, A Vampire that I've been training to fight better, a human with the powers of a Vampire who both me _and_ the Vampire have been training, a Succubus and Yuki Onna that I've been training, and a Witch who routinely saves all of us without anyone needing to train her. Trust me, anything that's stupid enough to try and attack you, we got your back. Right now, you're the safest person on the planet."

Fang-Fang stared at him before smiling and nodding. "You're right. After all, I have a Fire Devil who's willing to help me."

Damon smirked. "Only so long as I don't have to choose between you or Mizore."

Fang-Fang nodded, smiling. They waited in silence, but after almost forty minutes, she still hadn't returned, and Damon hadn't heard, smelled, or sensed anything, not a fight, not a voice, not even the sound of Ling-Ling's feet walking down a hallway. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it. He couldn't hear anything in the house. He felt like something was blocking his senses.

"She's slow," Tsukune said finally. "Even if it is big, this is Ling-Ling's house. Something must have happened for her to be this slow."

"I can't hear her anywhere in the house," Damon said. "Actually, I can hardly hear anything outside the room."

"Your senses aren't working?" Mizore asked.

"It's like something's blocking them," Damon said. "There's no barrier for that here, right?"

"No," Fang-Fang said. "I'm going to check things out."

"fang-Fang, this is no time to be alone," Tsukune said. "If you're going-"

"You're staying here, Tsukune," Damon said. "This situation has Fairy Tale written all over it, but that Gremlin on the place said he was trying to keep _us_ from reaching this place. If that's the case, Fang-Fang is safe because we're the targets. So you're going to stay here with the others. I'm going to go with Fang-Fang, just in case something happens. In the mean time, you guys watch over Mizore for me."

Tsukune hesitated before nodding. "Alright. Be careful."

Damon nodded, looking to Fang-Fang, who also nodded. They left the room, walking silently through the hallway. After a few minutes, they stopped as they heard hushed voices speaking. They turned, following the voices as close as they needed to for Damon's weakened hearing to pick it up, his hearing still being better than Fang-Fang's.

"That's good as a start," Damon whispered, repeating the voices' words for Fang-Fang, including his voice changing to the speaker's. "That's one of them down. At any rate, it looks like we've got more work."

"Yeah, I never thought he'd bring that many friends back," Damon said, his voice changing, matching the second voice. "And doesn't that one guy seem like he's pretty powerful?"

"It can't be helped," the first voice said. "Anyways, let's just finish our mission."

"Yeah, you're right," the second voice said. "We'll take them down one by one."

Damon cleared his throat quietly, switching back to his own voice. "We should get back."

Just then, a hand landed on Fang-Fang's shoulder and he shrieked in fear, Tsukune screaming as well, only for Moka, who had come with Tsukune, and Damon to cover both of their mouths.

"Run!" Damon hissed, he and Moka dragged the two toward a corner until they began to run on their own.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" Damon demanded as they ran.

"I was worried about you so I came after you," Mizore said.

"Mizore, I'm the strongest one in our group!" Damon said. "I can handle myself!"

"I'm not apologizing for worrying about you," Mizore said.

Damon groaned and gave her a kiss on the cheek as they ran. "Thank you for escorting her, Tsukune."

"No problem," Tsukune said, just as they opened the door to the guest room and stopped, seeing it was trashed.

"Huge problem," Damon said.

The coffee table was overturned, tea was spilled around the room, the walls were cracked, and there was a crater in the floor.

"You didn't hear anything?" Mizore asked.

"No," Damon said, setting his hand on the wall. "This is a problem. Inner Moka was in a fight, and no only did she either have to retreat, or was captured, but I had no idea it was happening."

"They must be somewhere in the house," Tsukune said.

"Maybe not," Fang-Fang said. "They might have been captured by _them_."

"Who?" Mizore asked.

"Fairy Tale?" Tsukune asked.

"I doubt it," Damon said.

"It's probably the Miao Family," Fang-Fang said. "A Chinese Mafia group and long-term rivals of the Huang Family. I'm guessing they probably sent assassins here."

"I don't think so," Damon said. "For starters, they're not acting like normal assassins. Assassins would leave the bodies and come after us. Which means that they took the others with them. They're probably alive. They might be bait. Or...Fang-Fang, what are the chances that the Miao Family allied with, or is a part of, Fairy Tale?"

Fang-Fang nodded. "They did. They've grown in power since they did, and we're almost to the point of an all-out war with them."

"That war just started," Damon said. "But since it's Fairy Tale, that means they weren't after you this time. They were after Moka, or maybe Tsukune and plan to use Moka as a hostage."

"Why them?" Mizore asked.

"They both have the power of a Vampire, and while I'm stronger, they also know there's no way in Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, or Earth that they'd get me to work with them," Damon said. "Or maybe Fairy Tale is planning something else. They'd need a lot of power to destroy the entire world."

"Is there any way they could use Moka to get the Fire Devils to attack the humans?" Fang-Fang asked.

"Not while I'm alive," Damon said. "The Fire Devils haven't decided if they want to try to usurp my throne again, but they hate other species too much to work with Fairy Tale for something small. Fairy Tale would need one hell of a good deal in order for that to happen. Even immunity to the cold wouldn't be that good."

"Fairy Tale was why you originally enrolled in Youkai Academy, isn't it?" Mizore asked. "To gather information on them?"

"That's right," Fang-Fang nodded. "And that's when I saw someone who defeated an entire subdivision. That was you, Tsukune."

"No," Damon said. "It wasn't. It was Ginei Morioka, an above-average werewolf, and Haiji Miyamoto, a very powerful Crow Tengu. Tsukune _is_ stronger than most monsters, but he's not the one who took out an entire subdivision. Gin and Haiji did."

"What!?" Fang-Fang gaped. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because they both would have beaten you up for asking," Damon said. "One of them because they're in love with someone in Japan and don't want to let her down, and the other because you'd have offended his pride. Tsukune's too nice for that."

Fang-Fang sighed and nodded. "So what now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Damon asked. "We're going to go and pay the Miao family a visit."

Just then, a creature shrieked from off to the side, a head with two snail eyes growing where its body should connect to its neck, six spider legs sticking out of its sides, and its tongue a long snake-like appendage with goo leaking off of it. It leapt for the door but Damon slammed a roundhouse kick into its side, breaking two of the legs and sending it crashing into the wall where Mizore instantly froze it into a block of ice.

"Time to go!" Damon said, everyone nodding and sprinting out of the room.

Fang-Fang began to lead them toward kitchen, but as they rounded the corner, a thick wave of blood splattered over Mizore, coating her instantly. They all stared at the thing in front of them, a behemoth that stood twice their height, was wearing a blood-stained butcher's apron with a short-sleeved white shirt and a red tie, which hung over the apron, white cloth over his head with his right eye visible through a hole, a massive blacksmith's hammer in his right hand that was the size of Damon's torso, and an equally massive meat cleaver in his left hand. The other three all screamed and the behemoth roared, swinging the hammer downward, only for it to explode into chunks of metal against Damon's scaled left hand. Then, Damon leapt at the giant, punching his scaled right fist through the cleaver into the giant's face, blood spraying out from under the cloth and staining it red instantly as the giant crashed to the ground. Damon turned, running after the others as they sprinted through the mansion again. No matter where they ran, however, they were found in seconds. Finally, they ran to the mansion's study, which was closer to a library, and Fang-Fang slid a bookcase out of the way, revealing a room filled with gun racks and crates and cans of ammunition. They all piled inside and Damon shut the door before grabbing several guns, beginning to load them.

"What are you doing?" Fang-Fang asked.

"Let's be real here, Fang-Fang, we're definitely fighting our way out of here," Damon said. "Like I said earlier, we need to go pay the Miao family a visit. We can't do that hiding in a room filled with deadly, and extremely useful weapons."

He passed an HK 433 to Fang-Fang, then a pump action shotgun to Mizore, who had just finished picking off the last bits of frozen blood. Then, he strapped a pair of Colt 1911s to his sides under his arms, a pair of Desert Eagles to his thighs, and picked up an HK G36 for himself.

"You know, my mother was a member of the Miao family," Fang-Fang said. "She left it and married my father, the head of the Huang family. My parents were able to set aside their differences for love, like Romeo and Juliet, but without the double suicide. Or like you and Mizore. The child they bore was meant to represent the dream of uniting monsters and bringing peace. I was raised believing in that. But in the end, it's nothing but a stupid fantasy."

"To be fair, I want to right the wrongs of the Fire Devils over the last few Millennia," Damon pointed out. "I got you beat for stupidity."

"If we're talking about stupid dreams, I want to unite humans and monsters and bring peace," Tsukune said.

"I want to start a family with a Fire Devil," Mizore spoke up.

Fang-Fang chuckled. "The one species in which the infants kill the mothers. I think Mizore's got us _all_ beat. Well, I suppose we can all work to find a way to accomplish our dreams together, if we survive this. And the first step is to take doen the Miao Family."

"Before that, I think we should probably clear the cockroaches out of you beautiful home, wouldn't you agree?" Damon asked.

Fang-Fang stared at him before smirking and nodding, racking his rifle's bolt to the rear before taking the magazine out and loading another bullet into it to replace the one he'd chambered before slipping the magazine into his pocket and picking up a two hundred round double drum magazine and inserting it instead. Damon smirked, loading the same type of magazine for his own rifle, then looked to Mizore and Tsukune, Mizore having picked up a pistol of her own, a Barretta M9, and Tsukune having picked up a shotgun and a Glock.

"Really now, Mizore," Damon chuckled. "You don't have to slum for pistols. They have decent ones here."

Mizore shrugged and Damon laughed just as several slimy hands wrapped around him from behind. He sighed, passing his rifle to Fang-Fang, who was staring behind Damon. Then, flames roared to life over Damon's body, burning the hands to ash where they touched him before he turned and roared, flames erupting from his mouth and into the massive mouth growing out of the wall behind him, tentacles ending in hands growing out of it like tongues and small feelers lining the mouth. After a moment, it shrieked in pain and he let his flames end as it closed and vanished. Damon accepted his rifle back and they left the armory, walking calmly out of the study as Damon formed his scales over his entire body.

"I'll draw their fire," Damon said. "You all cover me."

"Can your scales block bullets?" Fang-Fang asked.

"As long as they're not ice," Damon said.

Fang-Fang nodded and they walked through the hallways ins silence. However, after a few minutes, they reached the foyer without incident, instead finding a man with a military-style haircut and several scars across his face sitting in a throne at the top of the first flight, a woman in a qipao behind him with her hair in a pair of buns and a folding fan in her hand. Just as they arrived, men in suits flooded into the room, lining the stairs and the upper level, all guns levelling at Damon.

"Oh, how they scurry," Damon smirked, aiming at the man in the throne. "Let the extermination begin."

"Kill this filthy lizard!" the man snarled.

"Wait!" Fang-Fang shouted, sprinting out and standing between Damon and the man on the throne, facing the man and with his arms out to his sides. "Father, what's going on!?"

"That's your father?" Damon asked, resting the top of his rifle on his shoulder. "Some greeting."

"Is that _thing_ with you?" Fang-Fang's father asked.

"Yes!" Fang-Fang said. "He's my friend!"

The man hummed thoughtfully as Tsukune and Mizore stepped out to join them, both aiming up at the men lining the upper level. "You've made some very interesting friends, my son."

"What's going on?" Damon asked. "I've gathered you're the one who took our friends, before I torched your transporter henchmen, not sorry about that, by the way. So where are they?"

The man chuckled, raising a hand and snapping his fingers. Damon prepared himself to use his scales to shield Mizore, only for every man in the room to pull out a small plastic object in the hand not holding a gun, pulling a strings and sending streamers and confetti flying into the air as a massive ball dropped from the ceiling over Fang-Fang's father, splitting open and unleashing a flood of more confetti and streamers, a banner unfurling, spelling out the words, "WELCOME TO THE HUANG FAMILY" in big, bold Chinese hanzi.

Damon blinked, staring at the banner for a moment before holding his rifle out to Mizore, who accepted it. As Damon turned to Fang-Fang, the Yasha's father snapped his fingers again and Damon's senses suddenly returned to full strength, Damon instantly smelling people throughout the entire mansion, including their friends off to the side of the room. Then, he was lifting Fang-Fang by the front of his shirt, and angry snarl ripping out of his throat.

"You arrogant, conniving little shit!" Damon snarled. "You had this planned from the beginning didn't you?"

"No!" Fang-Fang said. "I swear I didn't know! I was prepared to fight to the death too!"

"Actually, it was my idea," Fang-Fang's father said, suddenly holding an ice launcher like what Tsurara owned, aiming it at Damon.

Damon glared at him, setting Fang-Fang on his feet, Fang-Fang once again placing himself between Damon and his father, though his Father passed the gun off.

"We didn't have enough time to finish setting up the celebration. even after your jet went down and you had to travel an extra five hours," Fang-Fang's father said. "So we had to delay you a bit. Think of it like a game of tag. And as you can see, the ones that were caught were treated well, so please forgive us. I'll even overlook you torching one of my men. We really should have seen that one coming."

"Yes, you should," Damon said. "I'm assuming you were warned ahead of time that I was coming, so you put the barrier up to dull my senses so that I couldn't spoil things right off."

"That's right," Fang-Fang's father nodded. "Ling-Ling warned me so that we wouldn't kill you on sight. My name's Fei-Hong Huang, by the way. It's good to know that the Fire Devil King isn't like those before him."

"Yeah," Damon said. "My father...was a monster."

"On that we can agree," Fei-Hong said, walking away to talk to his wife while Tsukune and Fang-Fang were brawling over Fang-Fang not knowing his own subordinates were the ones pulling the trick.

Mizore reached up to cup Damon's cheek, able to read the pain in his face like a book after what he had said. Damon sighed, resting his forehead against hers, allowing the sting to calm him.

"I hate Yasha," Damon grumbled.

"And we all hate you," a new voice said. "Apparently except for Fang-Fang. What did you think about my trick? My acting was pretty good, wasn't it?"

"I knew you were behind this," Fang-Fang said. "There's a limit to what kinds of pranks you can pull, Lord Fuhai Touhou."

Damon turned, glaring down at the little troll of a Yasha who stood barely up to Damon's knee, but who was likely still powerful enough to put Damon through his paces, if not kill him. "Fuhai Touhou. It's an honor to meet someone as...powerful as you."

"Don't strain yourself too hard, vermin," Touhou said. "Wouldn't want your tiny, gecko brain to collapse on itself under the strain."

Damon's right eye twitched and he refrained from saying what he wanted to, instead walking over to where the Huang family had set up drinks, taking a swig directly from a Sake bottle. It was going to be a very long, very annoying vacation.

* * *

Leave a review.


	35. Chapter 35

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Eldest Sister

Damon remained silent, ignoring the Huang Family's glares. It had been a long time since anyone had the balls to openly glare at him. It was refreshing, annoying, and somehow shaming all at once. Aside from during the war after finding out what his kind had done, he'd never felt shame for being a Fire Devil, and yet, these people, most of which weren't even Yasha, apparently, somehow made him feel shame just by glaring and making him feel unwelcome, unlike the others.

There'd been a feast for them after they'd been introduced to Touhou, but while everyone else ate to their hearts' content, Damon had been given a grand total of about three quarters of a serving. At least until Fang-Fang had given him some of his own food. And then, of course, Touhou had begun to act like a crazy old man, like a half-drunk Kung Fu master in some old movie, and stolen half the food on the table and began to eat it all at once, including an entire roasted bird of one kind or another, bones and all. Then, Fang-Fang's mother, Ten-Ten, had hurled several senbon the length of the dining room table into the side of Touhou's head, ordering him to settle down and eat quietly, her entire aura all but exuding power and malice. Fei-Hong had even admitted her was stronger than him.

Then, Touhou had once again proven himself to be a crazy old man but somehow managing to get Moka to dress up like Lum from Urusei Yatsura, a manga that Damon had read out of boredom once, and tricked her into adding daccha to the ends of her sentences, and calling him darling, only for Moka to spike his head into the ground, receiving a compliment from him immediately afterward on her convincing portrayal. Fang-Fang explained that Touhou had recently gotten into manga and cosplay, and had been getting a bit out of hand. Then, he'd brought up how much she looked like her mother, Akasha. Damon had excused himself from the meal before the others, and when he returned, Mizore, Tsukune, Moka, and Touhou were all in a coma, and Fang-Fang said they had all been pulled into Moka's seal. Then, Fang-Fang had gotten the news that the Miao Family had stormed his father's mansion.

"Wake up Mizore," Damon growled from where he was crouched atop a wall opposite the front gate of a courtyard that was the first place the Miao Family would enter when they made it to Touhou's house. His arms rested on his knees, extended in front of himself with his hands hanging loosely, watching the door with an angry glare and waiting for the Miao family to arrive. "Or at least Touhou or Tsukune."

"That girl in front will be trouble," Ten-Ten was telling Fei-Hong. "I'm not sure even _I_ can beat her."

Fang-Fang stepped out of the building off to the side, glancing up at Damon, and Damon held up a hand, telling him to stay away from the wall. Damon could smell the two groups of Chinese monsters well enough to get an image of what was happening. And he knew that Ten-Ten was probably right. He could sense a Vampire, though he couldn't tell who. Though, since it was Fairy Tail, it was probably Kahlua, even though he couldn't smell her. Then again, his sense of smell had proven to be unreliable recently.

"Who is it?" Fang-Fang asked.

"The Miao Family, and one Vampire, though I can't tell who," Damon said, holding his hand out to the side, forming himself a scale puppet and sending to get Fang-Fang's mother and father away from the Vampire. "I'm bringing their main fighter here. If I don't your parents will probably die, and I can't promise I'll win. But I stand a better chance than your parents."

"Why?" Fang-Fang asked.

"It's a Vampire," Damon said. "And an exceptionally powerful one. Since it's Fairy Tale, I suspect it might be Kahlua Shuzen."

Fang-Fang swore loudly. "Can you defeat her?"

"Yes," Damon said. "Though I can't promise not to trash Touhou's home."

"That's fine," Fang-Fang said. "We're rich. Rebuilding a house is fine. Just as long as no one dies."

Damon nodded. "Don't forget, whenever we get done with this seal situation, and now with the Miao Family, you owe us a tour of China's cuisine and hot springs."

"I won't forget," Fang-Fang said, just as Fei-Hong and Ten-Ten sprinted through the gate, closing it and applying a barrier to it before backing away, stopping below Damon as Damon's scale puppet landed beside him, the scales returning to him and covering him again.

"Is it Kahlua Shuzen?" Damon asked.

"No," Ten-Ten said.

"Fuck," Damon said. "Fang-Fang, get back inside. If you can, get everyone out of the house. See if Yukari can teleport them."

"What about you?" Fang-Fang asked, just as something crashed into the barrier, hard.

"I'll have to entertain your guests for a bit," Damon said, picking up a G36, a full-auto pistol with an extended mag, and a hand grenade in his tail, all three of which his scale puppet had brought back with it.

Fang-Fang watched him for a moment before turning and running inside. Ten-Ten and Fei-Hong both hesitated before following their son. Then, Damon passed the two guns to his tail as well and extended his tails before settling back into his previous position to wait. Then, suddenly, a hand appeared through the door, barrier and all, and swung sideways, the door being cut cleanly. The hand slice the door to pieces and they crumbled, the barrier fading as a girl with black hair, and a black trench coat walked in, looking up at Damon in silence, Damon watching her as well.

"God...dammit," Damon said, standing slowly, then dropping to the ground, landing in a crouch before straightening. "Akua Shuzen. I swear, if it's not one it's the other with you girls. First Kahlua, and now you."

"Oh, so _you're_ the one who beat Kahlua?" Akua asked. "I've heard so much about you. Damon Faust, the Fire Devil King. The Fire Devil who single-handedly slaughtered the rest of the Royal Family to end the war, then slaughtered the next most powerful Fire Devil Family who tried to usurp your throne. It's truly an honor to meet such a worthy opponent."

"Worthy opponent my ass," Damon said. "With your Hougetsu Jigen-Tou, my scales are completely useless. My one true advantage as a Fire Devil is completely worthless against you."

Akua smiled. "You're right. I'm impressed you know so much about me."

"Always know your greatest threats," Damon said, taking the guns from his tail.

Akua smiled. "You're still not going to just allow me to see my sister, are you?"

"Not a fucking chance," Damon said. "She's got an active restraining order against your family. I'm the one currently tasked with enforcing it."

Akua laughed cheerfully. "I like you. You're very brave. I have to kill you, but I like you."

"Thanks, but I'm already spoken for by someone who almost killed me," Damon said. "I'm not interested in having another mate."

Akua's eyes flashed dangerously as she continued to smile. "I wouldn't touch you with a three hundred foot pole with a spear on the end, you filthy lizard."

"Hurtful," Damon said, then shot forward just as the Miao Family's men got into position outside the gate.

He started with a left straight punch at Akua's head, holding the pistol to drill the barrel into her face. She leaned out of the way and Damon squeezed the trigger, bullets ripping into the Miao Family thugs who had been about to step through the gate. After a half second of firing, Damon stopped and spun to his left, swinging the G36 in his right hand at Akua's head from his right. She ducked under it and the gun crackled to life as it passed along the wall out of the house, bullets ripping through it and into the men lined up outside it. He again stopped firing at the last man, and spun, swinging a windmill kick at Akua, who blocked it, only for Damon to jump and flip, his other foot exploding into the ground, barely missing her. Akua smirked from in front of the gate just as the grenade fell at Damon from above and the last dozen or so Miao Family thugs surged toward the gate. Damon jumped, his tail dropping the pin it had pulled, and kicked the grenade, sending it flashing at Akua, who leaned her head out of the way, the Grenade hitting the ground in front of the thugs.

"Oh come on!" one of them shouted, just before the grenade exploded.

Akua smirked, walking forward as Damon landed on his feet, tossing the guns aside and grinning, twirling his finger at her. She raised an eyebrow and turned, seeing the smoke and the blood splattered over the ground. "Oh, I see. You weren't after me yet. You were killing off my men first."

Just then, one of them stepped out of the smoke just as it began to clear.

"Huh, I missed one," Damon said.

"What...only...one guy?" the thug asked, eyes wide as he had apparently expected a small army of thugs from the damage.

Then, the thug collapsed, revealing his blood-coated back and the jagged piece of broken submachine gun stabbed into it.

"Oh, nope, I got him," Damon smiled. "Now then. Shall we get this started for real?"

"Let's," Akua smiled, turning back to him and swiping a hand. "Hyakujin Ryouran!"

Damon shot into the air just as blades of spatial magic energy tore into the building behind him. As Damon flipped, he exhaled a jet of flames at Akua, only for her to smirk, the flames passing through her harmlessly. As soon as he landed, she shot forward, Damon sensing the magic around her hands as she drove one at him. He leaned to the side, avoiding the strike and drilling a fist into her side, blasting her backward, blood flying out of her mouth. She crashed into the building, collapsing a section of it. After a moment, she stood, narrowing her eyes.

"You forget who you're dealing with," Damon said, adopting a martial arts stance. "You're not the only person trained to fight since you were an infant. Your technique is lethal, even to me, but in order to use it, your hands have to make contact, and you have to be solid to strike. With those two facts, I have a chance."

Akua smirked, adopting her own martial arts stance. Then, both rocketed forward. Just before they reached each other, Damon drilled his fist into the ground, shattering it and sending Akua staggering backward before Damon's foot flashed past her, Akua having only barely managed to lean back out of the way, the foot taking off a few strands of hair that hung in front of her face. Then, he landed on his feet and exhaled a short blast of fire, which began to pass through Akua entirely. As she was nearing the edge of the blast, she shoved her hand at him, driving it into his face while still intangible, only to remain that way as his tail passed up through where her heart and brain both would reappear, resulting in what would have been an instant death. Damon smirked at her irritated expression, and stepped sideways off of her hand before moving his tail out of her body. Then, as he was spinning, he swiped his right wing across her face, feeling it make a connection before he doubled the speed of his spin, his other wing exploding into her abdomen before his first wing was off of her face, sending her exploding out of Touhou's house through the wall beside the front gate. He walked out after her as she was standing, spitting out blood.

"I can understand why you beat Kahlua," Akua said. "You're powerful."

"And now that we're in grass, you're in my home turf," Damon said, then exhaled straight downward, lighting the entire area around the house on fire, leaving nowhere for Akua to stand safely.

Akua looked around, then sighed and nodded. "Not a bad move. However, you should know, I've got no intention of burning to a crisp."

She rocketed forward and Damon waited. He'd only have a split second to strike, only when she materialized to hit him. Akua drove her hand at him and he sent his own fist streaking toward her as well from below. However, both passed entirely through each other. Then, just as only the very end of her coat's tail was left, it began to sweep to the side and Damon dove forward, his back splitting open as Akua shrieked in agony. He crashed to the ground, then pushed himself up and turned, staring at Akua, whose clothes were charred and tattered already, and whose entire body was sporting nasty burns. However, after a moment, it regenerated, including her hair, leaving only her clothes damaged. Damon narrowed his eyes and shot forward. Akua smirked, moving to block him, only for him to begin to pass through her, as he expected. Then, just as he separated from her, she shrieked in pain as she moved to slash him again, only for his balled up tail to explode into her abdomen, sending her crashing along the ground.

She plowed up a trench where there was no fire, and when Damon turned, now standing inside the courtyard of Touhou's home again, she stood, brushing the ash that was all that remained of her clothes away from her slowly-healing skin. Her red eyes glared at him, shining with malice. Then, she shot forward, spinning and swiping her hands rapidly, sending out blades of magic energy constantly, which Damon spun and ducked around. Finally, she reached him, swiping at him and he punched through her, spinning and snapping his right wing up, deflecting a strike into the air. He spun, drilling his other fist back at her, only for both it and his wing to pass through him, following by his tail, forcing her to allow her next strike to pass through him as well. Then, she flipped, kicking at him, only for it to connect solidly at the same time as his tail exploded into her face. Both crashed into a wall before exploding forward again. As they neared each other, Damon hurled a flaming spike of broken wood and Akua batted it aside, ducking under a punch and punched at his gut, only for his tail to bat her fist aside, her magic Jigen-Tou instead tearing a gash into his side before his own fist exploded don into the ground, passing entirely through her head. She swung her hand back the other way and Damon's left wing, which was folded down along his back, snapped upward, slamming into the side of her head and hurling her away. She flipped, landing on her feet, just in time for Damon to pass through her with a punch. Then, he flipped and spun, kicking at her, only for it to also pass through her before she drilled an elbow into his chest, sending him exploding through Touhou's house.

He flipped, landing amid his flames and shot forward again, arriving at the same time as Fang-Fang, who slashed at her with his coin sword. Akua flipped, one hand splitting Fang-Fang's left shoulder open deeply and dropping him as Akua's foot crashed into the underside of Damon's chin. He grinned. She hadn't been able to focus her strength into that strike. He flipped, lashing out at her with his tail and shattering the ground as it passed through her. She landed on her feet and swiped at he tail, but it shot to the side, wrapping around her forearm before he flipped, yanking her up into a kick, sending her exploding back into the ground. Then, he dropped, his fist shattering the ground yet again, though she was gone. Then, she burst out of the ground, grinning as he sensed her body becoming more solid a little at a time. She had never had to be solid to attack. He smirked. Well played.

Her hand tore through his abdomen, his scales preventing her from completely bisecting her, but the wound was still bad and fight-ending. He collapsed to the ground as she finished leaving the ground, standing over him and smirking.

"You fight well," Akua said. "It's been a long time since I've had to work that hard to win a fight. Kahlua would definitely have never stood a chance of beating you."

"You're not...so bad...yourself," Damon said. "You let me...think you...had a flaw throughout...the fight...to trap me later. Well...played."

Akua inclined her head. "Out of respect for your skill, I would normally let you live. But you're dangerous, and you ruined my favorite coat."

"Yeah, well...I also...showed everyone that...Yukari has...bigger boobs than you," Damon smirked.

Akua's face darkened instantly and she instantly covered herself. "You pervert!"

"Oh, trust me, I'm not...interested in...your pimples," Damon said. "My girlfriend...and my sex slave...both have _much_ bigger ones."

Akua's face darkened even more and she shrieked in rage, driving a hand down at him, only to leap away from an ice spike at the last second. Mizore knelt beside Damon a moment later, pressing a bandage to his abdomen.

"Hey Snow Angel," Damon smiled. "Good morning."

"I told you not to call me that," Mizore said, blushing but smiling. "You lost pretty bad, huh?"

"Yeah," Damon sighed. "She has an ability that allows her to ignore my scales entirely, and turns her intangible. It was a bit stacked."

"You did well to last as long as you did, Fire Devil King," a calm, powerful voice said from off to the side. "Mizore, put him in the flames outside."

Mizore looked outside, then nodded, lifting Damon and turned, hurling him. Damon grunted in pain as he crashed down in the flames, only for them to begin restoring his strength, his wounds sealing quickly. He pushed himself up, looking to the roof where a man with long black hair, a young face, Touhou's glasses, and an aura of power and authority shining from him standing atop the one wall Damon and Akua's fight hadn't destroyed in the courtyard. Touhou smirked at him, then turned his smirk to Akua. Damon sighed and lay back just as his pet Phoenix, who had ben with Mizore while she was trapped, landing on his chest, cheeping happily and making him stroke its feathers as he waited to finish healing and for Touhou to absolutely demolish Akua.

* * *

Leave a review.


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

About You

Damon stared at the floor in silence. Akua _hadn't_ been absolutely emolished by Touhou. In fact, she had proven her Jigen-Tou to be on level with Touhou's own. He had started by trying to split her in half from a distance, and she had avoided it, then responded in kind. However, before they could actually fight beyond that, Akua had found Moka and the others behind a barrier, and Moka, in an effort to protect Tsukune and the others, who were about to be Akua's next targets, had surrendered. Then a blimp had shown up out of nowhere, courtesy of Fairy Tale and a Wyvern had picked up Akua and Moka, flying them to the blimp. Then, Kiria and Hokuto had both shown up. Tsukune had been the _ only_ one happy to see Hokuto. Hokuto had left them a couple of disks with classified information about Fairy Tail, along with a cellphone to contact them later, then had left with Kiria. Tsukune, having apparently accepted that he was still too weak to save Moka, asked Touhou to train him and teach him Jigen-Tou. Touhou had accepted, but warned him against trying Touhou's nonexistent patience.

"This is going to be a headache, I just know it," Damon grumbled.

"Have some faith," Ruby smiled from her place to his left. "It's not like you have to fight Akua again, and even if you do, she won't beat you a second time, right?"

"She actually might," Damon said. "But you're right. Touhou can fight her next time. I'll stick to slaughtering grunts, and Kahlua, if I have to."

Ruby nodded, smiling, and gently pulled Damon into a kiss. Her being there was probably the only plus side to the situation. She, Gin, Haiji, and Cocoa had all shown up at the same time as Tsukune was asking to be trained. The Headmaster, Tenmei Mikogami, had given them permission to fight alongside Damon and the others, which meant that Damon was able to be around Ruby and Mizore both. As much as he refused to admit it, Ruby might actually be starting to rub off on him. Both physically, as she and Mizore both had within the first hour after she got there, and also in the sense of making him like having her around.

Finally, Ruby pulled back, smiling as Mizore sat on Damon's other side, slipping her hand into his. "Next time we have sex, can you use me too? You always only do it with Mizore."

"That's because you haven't earned it yet," Damon said. "You'll get what you want after you keep your side of the bargain."

Ruby sighed, nodding. Damon chuckled, kissing her again, before pulling both girls' head onto his shoulders.

"Be patient, Ruby," Damon said. "You'll get there."

Ruby sighed and nodded, then cuddled into Damon's side, Mizore doing the same. After a little while, they decided to call it a night. They headed to the room they were staying in and Ruby placed a silencing barrier on the walls and a second one on the door to hold it shut. Damon sat on the bed, stretching, and Mizore headed to the room's private bathroom. Damon pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside just in time for Ruby to straddle his legs, already naked.

"Shall we get started?" Ruby asked, leaning in so her lips hovered just in front of his.

"Nope," Damon said, giving her a quick kiss before tossing her off onto the bed. "Sorry Ruby, but I've been meaning to keep a promise with Mizore, but you keep distracting me, so I keep neglecting to keep it. So, I'm going to go and enjoy a nice, lukewarm, sex-filled shower with the love of my life. You are going to stay here and behave yourself, or masturbate, I don't care. When Mizore and I get back, we'll decide whether or not to have fun with our shared side girlfriend."

Ruby blushed at him calling her his girlfriend and nodded obediently. Damon stripped off the rest of his clothes and walked into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. The bathroom was huge, with two toilets, for some reason, four sinks with a huge mirror spanning the entire length of them, a hot tub, a bathtub the same size, which he might have confused with the hot tub, and a walk-in shower with a frosted glass sliding door, which Mizore had left open. She was facing away from him, rinsing shampoo out of her hair, so she didn't know he was there until his hands had found her skin, making her gasp in surprise, then whimper in pleasure at the contact, pressing back into him, moaning softly at the slight burning sensation of his flesh on hers.

"I think you being in here might make me having just taken a shower pointless," Mizore said, one hand reaching back to tangle into his hair as his lips trailed along her neck.

"Hopefully," Damon murmured against her skin, kissing a sensitive spot, making Mizore shiver against him.

"Well, as long as we both want it to," Mizore smiled, shifting her hips back against the erection pressed between her cheeks. "Do you want to try the other hole this time?"

Damon inhaled slowly before smiling. "Mhm." He pulled back from her neck, reaching up to turn her head toward him. "But before that, I have a promise to keep." He kissed her and she sighed, kissing him back for a few seconds before pulling away.

"What promise?" Mizore asked.

"I said I'd make it all about you," Damon said. "Then Ruby kept distracting me, so I never actually got to show you what it's like. This time, I will."

Mizore nodded and Damon turned her toward him, kissing her and stepping forward, pressing her back to the wall of the shower. She whimpered, wrapping her arms around his neck as he slowly began to kiss down the side of her neck, leaving dark bruises along it as his hands slowly drifted over her body, using her natural reaction to his body heat to stimulate her no matter where he touched. Finally, he kissed his way back up to her lips, capturing them and quickly pulling her into a hungry, passionate kiss, their tongues wrestling and dancing against one another's, reveling in one another's tastes. His hands slid up to cup her breasts and Mizore moaned, arching her back to signal him that he could do anything he wanted. He smiled into the kiss, focusing on what he'd figured out she liked in a kiss, and how she liked to be touched, rapidly driving her more and more crazy. Within a few minutes, her breathing was coming in uneven gasps and pants, and while he wasn't much better off, thanks to his own body's natural reaction to her, he could tell she was more worked up than she had ever been when they were together. At least from some kissing and light touching. He smiled, beginning to kiss down her neck again, on the other side this time, and one of his hands slid down over her taut stomach to her slick womanhood, beginning to work her folds easily, Mizore gasping and moaning, rocking her hips against his hand.

As he took her right nipple into his mouth, he heard Ruby moan into her hand, and heard the wet sucking sounds of her fingering herself. He smiled. She was a slut. She just couldn't help it, apparently. Damon began to slowly make his way over to Mizore's other breast and Mizore moaned again, one hand catching his left as his right replaced it between her legs. She pulled his hand up to her face, licking and sucking his fingers clean, moaning at her own taste, then laced her fingers with his.

"R...Ruby's...masturbating," Mizore panted. "We shouldn't...leave her out."

"Relax," Damon smiled. "I already told her that tonight is all about you. We can include her later if you want, but for now, just relax."

He kissed her, then moved back down to her nipple, sucking on it for a moment before flicking it with his tongue a few times, then worked his way downward. He kissed a trail down her abdomen to her second lips and started off by toying with her clit with his tongue a bit. Finally, he released her clit, moving down to work her folds with his tongue, returning to her clit every so often, and never once taking his eyes off of her face, watching to see how she reacted to what. It wasn't that he didn't know what he was doing. His entire species most _definitely_ knew what they were doing, both from their ancestors memories, and from a past of being the ones who taught Succubi. But for Damon, he watched her expression because he wanted to know what Mizore personally enjoyed most.

As he continued, he reveled in her taste. It was like mints, frosting, vanilla ice cream, and a million other sweet things that you shouldn't eat too much or you'd get fat. He lapped at her gushing snatch hungrily, greedily gathering as much of her juices as he could. And still, he worked to give her as much pleasure as he could. Her fingers tanged into his hair, holding him in place tightly as she moaned his name, begging and urging him to continue. Within a couple of minutes, Mizore was trembling in anticipation of her release. Damon smiled, locking his lips around her entrance and moved his right hand to her clit, running his fingers over it lightly but in a blur. Mizore broke within seconds, bucking and crying out in pleasure, her juices squirting out of her and into Damon's waiting mouth. He drank the flood of her sweet taste happily, cleaning every drop that her spasming, undulating tunnel released. Finally, Mizore began to settle from her orgasm, only for Damon to continue eating her. Her breaths were coming in short gasps and pants, like she couldn't catch her breath, and Damon smiled, reaching up and wetting his fingers with her juices before pushing his fingers into her ass, thrusting them quickly as Mizore howled and wailed in pleasure. After a few more minutes, she came again, and Damon once again drank her essence greedily.

Finally, as she was beginning to settle, she pulled him up, kissing him desperately and hungrily, moaning lustfully at her own taste. Her body pressed tight against him as clutched at him, her tongue fighting against his for dominance, her hands clinging to any part of him she could reach. Finally, he shifted his hips, lining himself up without his hands and pushing himself into her. Mizore cried out in pleasure, still being extra sensitive, and he began to thrust into her slowly and smoothly, lifting on of her legs up over her waist, allowing himself more room so that he could bury himself into her deeper each time. Mizore didn't break the kiss. She continued to revel in her own taste even as she wailed, and moaned, and gasped for breath. Damon began to pick up the pace and Mizore's hips shifted against him in time with his thrusts.

Finally, she pulled back, gasping in a breath, as though she had been underwater, and said, "Harder!"

Damon smiled, capturing her lips again and lifted her other leg, holding her pinned against the wall as he began to drive himself into her over and over, plowing into her tight snatch with as much force as he dared, so as to avoid hurting her. he felt her beginning to come undone within a couple of minutes, her body twitching and jerking between him and the wall. Then, just as she began to cum, he pulled out of her, his tail replacing his cock instantly and resuming at the same pace his member had just been at. Mizore cried out in surprise and pleasure, her orgasm intensifying partway through as it jumped back to its peak. Damon pulled back from the kiss, watching her expression as she came, using his tail to give himself a moment to stave off his own orgasm. Finally, she began to settle and he lowered her carefully to the floor, only for her to pull him into a kiss even hungrier than before. After a couple seconds, the kiss calmed and she pulled back, both gasping for breath.

"One more," she panted, then turned, reaching back to spread her cheeks for him. "Be gentle."

Damon nodded, lining himself up and slowly pushing into her, her juices allowing him to slide into her virgin asshole a little easier, though not by any means painlessly or without some effort. Mizore covered her mouth to keep herself quiet as he forced her unused hole open wider and wider. Then, finally, once his head was entirely into her, he thrust himself into her entirely. Moka cried out in pain, hands clenching against the wall as he began to kiss her neck and shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked.

"Y...Yeah," Mizore said, wiping her eyes. "I just need a minute."

"Take as long as you need," Damon said.

After a few seconds, he reached his tail down, lightly trailing it through her slit and toying with her clit. Mizore gasped at the initial contact, then moaned softly, tilting her head back. He continued to use his tail to stimulate her snatch, helping her adjust faster. Finally, she rocked her hips against him, whimpering but nodding. Damon began to move slowly, pulling back until only the tip was left before slowly pushing back into her. She moaned, her hips pressing back into him until he was fully seated inside her again. He repeated the movement and Mizore began to move in time with him, mirroring his movements as he fucked her slowly and carefully. She began to speed up, her moans growing louder again, and he matched her speed, allowing her to set the pace so that he didn't hurt her any more. Finally, he was thrusting into her quickly, and Mizore was mewling and moaning like she did whenever he used her other hole.

"Harder!" Mizore said suddenly. "And-aahh-use your...tail!"

Damon raised an eyebrow but complied, tugging her back into him in time with his thrusts, speeding up a bit more at the same time as compressing the scales on his tail to make them smooth and to thin his tail to about he same size as his dick, as he had the first time he tail fucked her. Then, he pushed it into her snatch and Mizore cried out in pleasure, snapping instantly and beginning to orgasm as Damon plowed her two holes, his tail and his cock alternating which was thrusting and which was pulling out. He didn't slow as she came, instead, speeding up a bit more. He still wasn't rough with her. She was going to have enough trouble walking with it being her first time doing anal. Finally, she settled from her orgasm, continuing to wail and scream in pleasure. Damon lifted her legs again, holding her up as he continued to piston in and out of her holes. Finally, he felt his balls beginning to tighten just as Mizore began to tremble in his arms again.

"Shit, Mizore!" Damon groaned.

"Inside!" Mizore gasped out. "I want it inside this time! Even if it's only my ass!"

Damon grunted, turning her head so he could kiss her just as both broke, their bodies bucking and shaking, spasming and cumming together. Her insides fluttered and undulated around his tail, letting Damon know how much she wished his appendages were reversed. At the same time, her ass clenched and released his cock over and over, milking it dry of his semen, which flooded her ass to overflowing and pulled a long string of moans and cries of pleasure from her. Finally, both settled and he slipped both appendages out of her, gently setting her feet back on the ground and turning her, helping her support her weight as her legs shook and trembled.

"That was..." she trailed off, shaking her head slowly.

Damon chuckled, kissing her. "I told you you'd like it when I made it entirely about you."

Mizore smiled, kissing him again. "Come on."

She tugged him out of the bathroom and to the bedroom where Ruby was apparently recovering from her own orgasm, the sheets wet with her juices from her squirting, and her bare skin glistening with a layer of sweat. She looked up at the other two and moaned upon seeing they were both still naked.

"Her turn," Mizore said. "Both to be your snack and for you to finally fuck her."

Damon sighed. "Really? The deal was-"

Mizroe cut him off with a kiss. "You're going to fuck Ruby, and that's that."

Damon sighed. "Fine. But only this once. At least until after she finds a solution."

"No," Mizore said. "She's with both of us, so she's going to be treated as such. Now make yourself hungry."

Damon rolled his eyes, kissing both women, Ruby moaning deeply as she tasted Mizore's juices on Damon's tongue, before Damon set to work showing Ruby the same level of attention he had shown Mizore.

* * *

Leave a review.


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Interrupted Training

Damon inhaled slowly as consciousness returned to him, a contented smile slowly growing on his face as the smell of mint, flowers, and sex greeting him. His breath caught in his throat as he felt a two hands wrap around his morning wood, their fingers intertwining before they began to slowly stroke him, sending pleasure radiating through him as the light sting of Mizore's touch flooded his brain, as much from her bare flesh lying along his as from her hand wrapped around him.

"Good morning to you too," he smiled, opening his eyes and seeing both girls smiling up at him. "We don't really have all day, you know."

"That's okay," Mizore smiled, shifting up to kiss him.

"We don't mind making it quick," Ruby said, kissing him as soon as Mizore had moved out of her way.

Damon sighed, wrapping his arms around Ruby as Mizore moved down to take his erection into her mouth, bobbing her head slowly. He groaned, slipping a hand between both girls hands, deciding to let them have what they both want. Arguing with either one alone was hard enough. Together, he had no hope.

* * *

Damon knelt, staring at the puddle Ruby claimed had a pocket dimension inside of it, courtesy of Touhou. Finally, he dove in, bursting out of a large, round body of water, like a giant manhole, or an inground pool, landing on his feet in the street of what he could swear was Hong Kong. He turned back to the water as Mizore and Ruby both burst out of it.

"So, you're sure Touhou said we could completely trash this place?" Damon asked. "Like, completely?"

"That's right," Ruby nodded. "This mirror world is a dimension he created with his magic, so any damage here isn't reflected in the real Hong Kong."

"Well alright then," Damon nodded. "Let's see if we can find some of the others. I feel like a game of TDM, or maybe capture the flag."

"TDM?" Mizore asked.

"Team Death Match," Damon said. "Beat the other enemy in a fight. Points are awarded based on the number of defeats and scored as a team. It's a video game thing."

"So...a team battle?" Ruby clarified.

"If you want to make it super boring and basic, yeah," Damon said. "Team Death Match sounds more entertaining."

Both girls giggled and shook their heads, taking his hands. They walked down the street a ways before stopping as they found the others, all of them comforting Kurumu, who was practically sobbing.

"There you are," Damon said. "What happened?"

"Tsukune's risking his life for a body modification technique that will probably kill him, all for Moka's sake," Gin said. "Kurumu's starting to realize where Tsukune's heart lies."

"I see," Damon nodded. "Well, I have an idea for her to work out her frustrations."

"Oh?" Gin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Team Death Match," Damon grinned.

"No one's killing anyone!" Kurumu snapped.

"He means a team battle," Mizore clarified. "He just wants to sound cool."

"That hurts," Damon deflated.

Mizore smiled, kissing him on the cheek before slipping her hand out of his, Ruby also taking her hand back.

"Team captains?" Haiji asked. "I volunteer, if no one's hat is in the ring yet."

Fang-Fang shared a knowing grin with Damon. "Damon and I will be captains."

"And the teams will be according to the history of the Fire Devil species, that way it's fair," Damon said.

"Alright," Gin nodded. "Which means?"

"Kurumu, Cocoa, and Gin are with me," Damon said. "The rest of you are with Fang-Fang."

"Really?" Ruby asked. "You want to fight against Fang-Fang, Ling-Ling, _and_ Mizore?"

"Want is a strong word," Damon said. "But it _is_ supposed to be training, so I'll give it a go."

"Very well," Fang-Fang nodded. "I accept the terms. Team names?"

"I don't give a shit," Damon shrugged. "Historically it was just Kishin and Yasha plus any other races we pissed off against the Fire Devils and any races we were able to either force or trick into following us."

"Red Team and White Team, then," Fang-Fang nodded. "You'll be Red Team, since it matches your scales, and we'll be White Team because historically, we were innocent."

"I wouldn't get all high and mighty, brat," Damon growled, glaring at him. "The Yasha were far from innocent. We didn't exactly revolt because we were tired of a utopian rule, you know."

"No, you did it because you're a bunch of lawless vermin who love to fight," Fang-Fang smirked.

"Oh, I'm going to _thoroughly_ enjoy beating you into a bloody mess," Damon said.

"Head to opposite sides of the city," Fang-Fang said. "We'll fight wherever we meet."

Damon nodded and the two teams split, heading to the edge of the mirror world before turning back toward each other. Damon growled in annoyance, dropping his shirt, shoes, and socks, forming his scales, tail, and wings. Cocoa formed Koa into a curved, single-edged broadsword, and Gin grinned, allowing his teeth to all shift into canines, and his claws to grow in.

"You want me to handle Mizore?" Kurumu asked.

"If you can," Damon nodded. "It'll be exceptionally dangerous for me if I have to fight her."

Kurumu nodded, extending her own wings, tail, and claws. Then, the four of them were off, streaking through the city and scattering when they sensed the White Team doing the same. Damon turned his head after Kurumu as he flew. He could sense her power dropping rapidly. She was heartbroken. Normally, not his concern, but for a Succubi, it was a death sentence. Either she needed to win Tsukune over, or she needed someone to steal her. In absence of both of those happening anytime soon, she needed to be kept watch over.

"You should pay more attention!" a voice shouted in front of him and he smirked, tail flicking out and exploding into the zombie who had leapt off a building at him, sending it crashing back into the building.

He stopped as dozens more began to leap at him. He grinned, preparing himself, and when they began to leap at him, he took off, beating them back as rapidly as they attacked using his fists, feet, and tail. After a few minutes, however, four of them grabbed his arms and wings, stopping him before more and more began to pile on, dragging him down to the ground before they all disappeared. As Damon stood, a taro card sped toward him, only to bounce off his scales. He turned to Yukari and Ruby, who both smirked and readied themselves, Ruby holding a book in her right hand and Yukari with her wand in her hand.

"You won't be getting past us," Ruby said. "If I beat you, does that mean you'll have to punish me?"

Damon chuckled. "You just never stop. You're even worse than Mizore and me combined."

He exploded forward, several more cards bouncing off of him before Ruby reached him, spinning and slashing at him with her sharpened wings, one of her wings' feathers actually managing to scratch him. He avoided her feathers for a few moments before catching her by the throat and hurling her into Yukari. Both crashed to the ground, pushing themselves back up, only for Damon to step between them, drilling his fist into their guts, lifting them into the air while being careful not to hurt them, only knock them out.

* * *

Cocoa flipped over Haiji's fist before swinging Kou down at him, now as a mallet. He avoided it and she landed on her feet before spinning, swinging it around at him. He ducked under the shaft then stood, rubbing her head affectionately.

"Cut it out!" Cocoa shrieked, swinging the mallet down at him and again missing him, only for the ground to all but explode, hurling him away.

"That's some serious power," Haiji said, suddenly serious. "You should be careful about using that kind of power against an ally."

"It'll be fine for a loli perv like you!" Cocoa snapped.

"I see," Haiji nodded. "Then I suppose I'll need to get serious."

Cocoa grinned, shifting Kou into a morning star before charging.

* * *

Kurumu swiped at Mizore rapidly, spinning and slashing, swinging her wings at her, as Damon had taught her to do. However, after a few moments of this, she suddenly collapsed, Mizore catching her just as Gin appeared off to the side.

"Oh shit!" Gin said, rushing over. "What happened?"

"She just collapsed," Mizore said, Gin taking Kurumu gently, just as she stirred.

"It hurts," Kurumu said, tears running down her face as she quickly dissolved into sobs. "It's cold, and I can't feel any strength in my body. My heartbeat feels weird, and I can't breath properly! I'm already in so much pain now! If Tsukune really ends up together with Moka, I...I'm gonna die!"

Gin gently pulled Kurumu into a hug just as Cocoa and Haiji exploded through a building off to the side, Cocoa covered in bruises and dirty and Haiji unscathed.

"What the hell did you do!?" Cocoa demanded the moment she saw Kurumu crying. "You did something perverted didn't you!?"

"That's enough, Cocoa," Gin said. "Now's not the time. Kurumu, you need to forget about Tsukune. Forget him completely."

Just then, Ling-Ling crashed to the ground, her head bouncing away before Damon and Fang-Fang landed off to one side, Fang-Fang leaping at Damon, slashing rapidly with his coin sword as Damon tried to keep distance between them. Finally, Damon caught a glimpse of Kurumu's condition and instantly stepped forward, catching Fang-Fang's sword arm.

"Tsuku…" he stopped, head turning slowly toward the park where he had been smelling Tsukune and Touhou. Now, he smelled blood, and he could hear Tsukune roaring.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu gasped. "Something's wrong!"

"Let's go!" he said, grabbing her on his way past as he flew toward the park, the others following, only Gin keeping up.

Finally, they reached the park and Damon set Kurumu down, landing in front of her as they stared at Tsukune, who dropped Touhou's seemingly lifeless body. Tsukune had mutated badly. His skin was black, except over his pecks, abs, shoulders, the backs of his hands, and his hair. His hair had turned silver, and the spots that weren't black were white, with the ones on his shoulders being round and flat, like plates. His eyes glowed white and there were cracks of white light around his eyes. He had claws, spikes on the backs of his elbows, short wing-like spikes on the outside of his forearms just above his wrists, and a pair of short bat-like wings growing from the back of his shoulders just to either side of his spine near the top of shoulder blades. As he dropped Touhou, bats began to fly off of Tsukune's skin. Damon swallowed hard. There was a barrier between them and Tsukune, but he doubted it would hold Tsukune, or that it would hold now that Touhou was down for the count.

"Tsu...Tsuku...ne?" Kurumu breathed.

Tsukune roared, his wings spreading outward and growing to roughly the same size as Damon's, about double Tsukune's arm length.

"Look at his Holy Lock," Damon said, staring at the nearly shattered seal. "It's only got a few links left. It nearly broke completely."

"This is bad," Gin said.

"You have no idea," Damon said, staring at the wings and bats. "I _knew_ she was one of them. But...fuck. I did _not_ see this coming."

"Who's one of who?" Gin asked.

Tsukune suddenly exploded forward, driving his hand at Kurumu, who Damon pulled behind himself, raising his left arm and preparing himself to possibly lose it, only for the barrier to stop Tsukune cold, then blasted him with lightning, throwing him back.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried out.

"Tsu…" Tsukune stared at her emptily as Touhou pushed himself up slowly, holding out a paper tag like Fang-Fang and Ling-Ling's summoning tags.

"I told you, Tsukune," Touhou said. "There's a powerful barrier set up around us. It's an offensive barrier that'll attack any living creature without discrimination. If you try to go through that, it'll cost you your life."

"Good to see you're still breathing," Damon said. "Can you deal with this, or should I?"

"To think you would even attack a girl who's your ally," Touhou said. "It seems you've lost all sense of reason, Tsukune Aono."

"Tell me Touhou, why is this happening?" Kurumu asked.

"I apologize," Touhou said. "The Human Modification Technique most likely reacted with the Vampire Blood sleeping within him and caused it to go out of control. At this point, Tsukune can no longer be called a human. He is a ghoul who failed to become a Vampire."

"Wait, but, Tsukune will-" she shrieked in pain as she set a hand against the barrier and got a nasty shock, being thrown away.

"Serves you right," Damon said. "He just explained that the barrier attacks anything that touches it. Now, Touhou, how do you want to play this?"

"Before now, Tsukune's turned into a ghoul several times," Kurumu said, tears falling from her face as Damon rolled his eyes, getting tired of the emotional chatter, his Fire Devil instincts itching to fight Tsukune. "I've always had to watch from the side like this. I never had the power to help. Please, turn Tsukune back to normal!"

"You have no power?" Touhou asked. "You saved us from Moka's mind when we were trapped inside it, right? That was most likely a very advanced skill. Kurumu, right? I am both indebted to you and responsible. I guess I should show you some of my good side. To answer your question, Fire Devil, I will handle this myself."

"Don't be a fool," Damon said. "Drop the barrier and I'll hold him still. Then you can finish your technique."

Touhou watched him for a moment before nodding. The moment the barrier, a cage of lightning bolts, vanished, Tsukune spun, exploding toward Damon and Kurumu. Gin instantly grabbed Kurumu and fled and Damon shot forward, leaning out of the way of Tsukune's right fist and drilling his own into Tsukune's face, holding nothing back. Tsukune exploded backward while the force of his own punch, while connecting with nothing, shattered the ground in a trail after Kurumu and Gin, stopping just short of them. Damon crashed down on Tsukune, fist-first, then flipped sideways out of the way of a punch from Tsukune's left hand. His tail caught Tsukune's arm and yanked him up, Damon spinning and slamming one wing into Tsukune's face, making him stagger away before the other wing swiped across his face to blind him. Then, Damon caught Tsukune's blind punch at the elbow, spinning behind Tsukune and catching his other arm, locking the insides of his elbows in the inside of Tsukune's, holding his arms back. Touhou shot forward instantly, pulling a needle back, his magic energy and supernatural energy condensed into the point.

However, before he could reach him, Tsukune's wings suddenly flapped backward, Tsukune's supernatural energy pulsing as Damon had taught him to do before he flipped, drilling a punch into Touhou's chest and sending him exploding into the ground.

"Touhou!" Damon shouted, pushing himself up as Tsukune exploded toward him again.

Damon shot forward, bracing himself, and caught Tsukune's hands around the wrists just before his shoulders. This time, the strikes weren't harmless for him, and all of the scales on his upper body suddenly exploded off, the skin remaining behind covered in gashes and bleeding badly from the scales tearing free. The bones in and around his shoulders were also broken, and the sudden decompression of the air outside his ears being blown away by the force burst his eardrums. However, before Tsukune could strike again, Touhou was on his feet, a pair of spell circles on either side of him and his third eye finally open. Tsukune spun, hurling Damon away, Damon crashing down hard and groaning, looking over at the pair just as the others finally arrived, Mizore and Ruby kneeling to either side of him instantly. Touhou had recreated the barrier, himself and Tsukune inside of it once again, but as Touhou moved to kill Tsukune, Kurumu began to try and force her way through the barrier. Damon realized he couldn't hear anything when he didn't hear her or Touhou shouting at each other, or Mizore and Ruby asking him if he was okay.

He watched as Kurumu somehow slipped through the barrier without dying and kissed Tsukune, making him freeze in place. Then, as she collapsed from the wounds the barrier had caused her, Touhou hurled the last needle into Tsukune's heart. Tsukune's skin shattered, the black and white body seeming like a shell, leaving him exactly as he was, his hair turning brown again as he crashed to the ground beside Kurumu.

Damon sighed, setting his head back down. He'd lost to a ghoul. Oh the shame. A Shinso Vampire ghoul, granted, which was an entirely different level, but still a ghoul. He needed a fire shower. He needed to scrub the failure off of him. Plus, a fire would heal him. He opened his eyes as Mizore and Ruby lifted him and carried him out of the mirror world, then out of Touhou's house and to Fang-Fang's, where Fang-Fang led them to the kitchen. Then, they shoved him into a fire pit and Fang-Fang used a spell to start a fire under him before leaving. After a few seconds, Damon's ears healed, bringing back his equilibrium and he sat up, exhaling a jet of flames down onto the wood he was, quite uncomfortably, sitting on. His pants and underwear burned away in seconds, though an ice doll of Mizore brought in a spare set instantly.

Damon crossed his arms, giving them an unimpressed look. "Really? An open fire stove?"

"It's the best we could do," Ruby shrugged.

"At least we found you a place to light a fire," Mizore said.

"I suppose," Damon sighed. "Thanks. I owe you two."

"How long until your scales grow back?" Ruby asked, Damon looking down at the slowly sealing gashes covering his torso, none of which were scarring, thankfully.

"Probably thirty minutes," Damon said. "Lock the door so that no one will come in, won't you?"

Ruby nodded and locked the door, Damon shifting the wood to make it at least a little comfortable, then leaning back and sighing heavily.

"I can't believe I lost to a ghoul," Damon grumbled. "I think I've gone soft."

"You weren't fighting to win," Mizore said. "Only to protect. If you'd really been trying to kill him, you wouldn't have caught his hands."

"True," Damon nodded. "I'm a little bummed our training got interrupted."

"We'll try again tomorrow," Mizore said.

"Nah," Damon sighed. "I'll just focus on training Fang-Fang."

"You know, if we go to Fairy Tail, even if Tsukune fights Akua, you'll probably have to fight Kahlua again," Mizore said. "And Miyabi, that scumbag that I almost had to marry."

"And Kiria," Damon added. "I'm not letting Kiria live again. And I'll probably end up fighting Akua somehow. That's my luck."

"Can you do it?" Ruby asked.

"Kahlua I can handle easy enough," Damon said. "Akua will be more of a challenge because of her use of Jigen-Tou. Miyabi I don't know, I haven't actually fought him. Kiria will be easy, though."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Mizore smiled. "You won't be alone. I have a score to settle with Miyabi anyway."

Damon nodded. "It'll be one hell of a party."

The other two nodded as well and they settled in to wait for him to finish his recovery.

* * *

Leave a review.


	38. Chapter 38

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

To War

Damon watched the fortress draw closer. The time had come. They were infiltrating Fairy Tale's headquarters. It was a floating fortress called the Floating Garden. It was surrounded by artillery and antiaircraft guns, soldiers, both human mercenaries and monsters, patrolled with M16s, and even from this distance, Damon could smell Kahlua, Akua, Miyabi, and something far, far more dangerous.

"Those stupid fuckers," Damon growled.

"What?" Mizore asked.

Damon was silent for a moment. "A plan as simple as this is going to get us all inside."

They were on a Fairy Tale airship, supplied by Hokuto, wearing Fairy Tale uniforms, supplied by Hokuto, and getting in using a plan supplied by Hokuto. Damon hated it. However, once the fighting started, he had permission to let loose as much as he wanted, so he could bear with it. Finally, the blimp landed and Damon, Tsukune, Ruby, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Fang-Fang stepped off of it, looking around at the massive hangar. It was a little surreal. Like something out of a shitty movie.

"So this is Fairy Tale's headquarters," Tsukune mused.

"It's so cool!" Fang-Fang gushed. "It's really a castle floating in the sky!"

"Don't let your infantile age show, Fang-Fang," Damon said. "We've got a job to do."

"I'm not a child!" Fang-Fang snapped.

"We got in so easily," Mizore said.

"It looks like we won't need to worry about the others coming in later," Yukari grinned.

"Of course," Hokuto smirked from off to the side, rolling over slowly. "We've spent an entire month preparing for this."

"Don't get superior," Damon growled. "Don't forget, once this party starts, you're on my list too, you fucking cripple."

Hokuto glared at him, before smirking. "I must say, our uniform actually does look quite good on the two of you, Damon, Tsukune. Allow me to welcome you to Fairy Tale."

"Thanks," Damon growled. "Now, which way do I go to rip this piece of shit out of the sky?"

"It's been a month since Moka was taken," Tsukune said. "We've waited long enough."

"Too long," Kurumu said.

"Take us to Moka immediately," Tsukune said.

"You're the same as ever, Tsukune," Hokuto smirked. "Come with me." He turned his wheelchair, only to find Damon in front of him, eyes narrowed.

"Don't forget that we don't trust you, Hokuto," Damon snarled. "You try anything funny, or lead us into a trap even once, and I'll rip your head off, then draw Moka out by destroying this place and torching Fairy Tale."

"Have at least enough faith in me to follow the plan," Hokuto smirked. "Otherwise this plan will fail just because you wouldn't try."

Damon glared at him, then stepped out of his way. Hokuto wheeled himself away and the others followed. They passed easily through a gate using passes Hokuto had given them, then followed for a few minutes, only for Tsukune to sneak into a meeting after sensing someone horrifyingly powerful, forcing the others to follow. The person in question was Gyokuro Shuzen, the leader of Fairy Tale and Kahlua and Cocoa's birth mother.

"Stay as far from her as you can, and keep your energy hidden," Damon warned. "Vampires are skilled at sensing supernatural energy, and Gyokuro is practically a prodigy at it. Even Fire Devils know her name. She's dangerous."

The others all nodded.

"Everyone, there's really only one reason why we are gathered here today," Gyokuro began. "Finally, the time we have all been waiting for has come. The revival of our god, Alucard."

Damon dropped his head, covering his mouth and swearing into his hand. That was what he was sensing below them. He looked up again as a massive screen off to the side turned on.

"Right now, I shall show you her current form," Gyokuro continued, the screen displaying Moka in a white dress, kneeling obediently for the camera. "This girl is the daughter of Akasha, the one who sealed Alucard. After many years of examination, we have identified that the key to releasing the seal on Alucard lies inside her." The camera swung around, showing Alucard just in front of Moka, who was kneeling not ten feet from the monster. "That key will soon open the door. It is almost time for the awakening of our god."

"Th-That huge thing is Alucard?" Fang-Fang gaped.

"If that thing wakes up we'll be in huge trouble!" Yukari breathed.

"It won't come to that," Damon growled.

"Also, the awakening of Alucard marks the beginning of Fairy Tale's revolution," Gyokuro continued. "Kill the humans. Slice their meat, crush their bones, and use their blood and guts to hold the most extravagant party. Come now! And we shall engrave into their corpses our everlasting fantasy world!"

Monsters all through the room began to transform into their true forms.

"It's getting kinda rowdy in here!" Yukari said, shying away from the monsters."

"Oh?" Gyokuro asked. "I sense someone who opposes my speech. Eight of you. Oohh, and one of you is a rather rare find."

"I told you she was sharp," Damon growled, extending his claws.

"It would seem like some rats have found their way in," Gyokuro smirked down at them, eyes locking with Damon's.

"No way!" Tsukune gaped. "She found us in this huge crowd?"

She reached over to a support pillar beside her, ripping out a massive section of it three times taller than her, then turned, hurling it directly at them. "Right there."

"Go," Damon snarled, his scales springing from his skin just in time for him to raise his left hand, the pillar stopping against his hand, shattering instantly.

"Damon!" Mizore said, worriedly.

"I said go!" Damon snarled.

"Well, well, a snake protecting rats," Gyokuro smirked.

"Intruders!" one monster shouted.

"They're Lady Shuzen's enemies!" another roared.

"And you're all nothing but tinder," Damon snarled, inhaling.

"Stand down!" Gyokuro snapped, the monsters all stopping and backing away, Damon narrowing his eyes as he watched her. "I'll deal with that one personally. He'll massacre all of you and not even break a sweat."

Damon smirked, then roared, sending his flames washing over the monsters anyway. They roared and wailed in despair and agony as they burned and Gyokuro sighed, shaking her head. Tsukune and the others took off running and Damon lifted into the air, glaring at Gyokuro as he ripped his uniform's shirt off, the shoes burning away, along with the pants below his knees, and his tail extended behind him.

"At least you recognize me as a threat," Damon said.

"Oh, no, not a threat," Gyokuro smirked. "Simply a higher class of monster than the scum you just massacred, exactly as I predicted."

"Well, if you think they're the only scum in the room, obviously I need to teach you some respect," Damon growled. "You're nothing but a rat with wings wearing some pretty makeup. And rats _do_ burn so well."

Gyokuro began to laugh, the laugh quickly growing into a cackle. "Well then let's see about that!"

She exploded off of the balcony, streaking toward him, and he grinned widely, flapping his wings and streaking forward to meet her. He leaned aside from her punch and his own fist collided with her face instantly, sending her exploding backward into the wall. After less than a second, she exploded out of the wall again, flipping and kicking downward at him, only for him to brush the attack aside. Then, his own foot snapped up, his shin exploding into her from the right side of her waist to her left shoulder, collapsing her ribs entirely and sending her exploding into the ceiling. She began to fall and he spun, slamming a spinning kick into her back, shattering her spine and ribcage and sending her exploding into the wall. Then, he spun, his tail snapping out and batting Kahlua aside as she leapt at him from behind.

"You're far too weak for this, Kahlua," Damon said. "I don't want to kill you. Your sisters would be devastated. Stay over there like a good girl."

Just then, Gyokuro's power suddenly skyrocketed and he spun, only for her fist to explode into his chest, shattering his scales and sending him exploding through several walls, out into the open air. He flipped, snapping his wings out and focused, his scales regrowing, as he had spent half a month to figure out how to do following his brief scuffle with Tsukune. Once his scales were back, he shot forward, reaching the same room he'd just left in time to drill his fist into the floor where Gyokuro had been a moment before, less than a second before she had the cross-shaped hairpin that was her limiter back in her hair. She cast it aside and snarled in rage as Kahlua joined her, her own limiter removed and her right arm transformed into a dozen batwing blades. Gyokuro opened her hands and a pair of eyes opened in her palms.

"Just die!" Gyokuro shrieked, a massive bolt of electricity exploding out of her left hand's eye, missing Damon by a hair's breadth as he turned profile and leaned back.

The lightning bolt tore through the Floating Garden and demolished a massive trail of it, killing dozens of Fairy Tale's troops. The moment the attack had passed Damon, Kahlua appeared in front of Damon, slashing downward at him with her wings, only for him to spin around it, then slam a roundhouse kick into her side, sending her exploding into the wall behind Gyokuro.

"You better call off your girl before she becomes useless to you," Damon said as Kahlua charged at him again, sobbing.

She slashed at him rapidly, spinning and swiping in a blur, actually impressing him with her speed. However, after a moment, Damon flipped, drilling a fist down into her back, sending her exploding down through the floor, her spine crumbling under the force of the blow.

"Too late," Damon said, then dove aside from a lightning bolt.

Gyokuro spun, shrieking profanities and nonsense alike, ordering him to stand side as the continuous flood of lightning chased him around and around, Damon spinning, ducking, flipping, and otherwise dodging to avoid it. Finally, he exploded forward just as the lightning ended. Then, his fist missed her by less than a centimeter just as her hand extended from his back, impaling his left lung and heart. He stared down at the perfect cut in his scales. He couldn't believe it.

"H...How?" he asked, blood flooding down his chin.

"My ultimate technique is called Enemy Zero," Gyokuro grinned. "And at its strongest, whatever these eyes on my hands observe, I can use. That lightning, for example. Or Akua's Jigen-Tou." She sliced out through his right side and he staggered past her, blood splattering over the ground before he fell to his knees, coughing up blood and gasping for breath. "You got sloppy just because I didn't fully break through your scales before. You had no idea I could negate them entirely whenever I wanted."

He tried to speak, but couldn't breathe through the blood filling his lungs and throat. He fell forward, collapsing to the ground, and Gyokuro retrieved her limiter as Kahlua returned, retrieving her own. Then, both women walked away, leaving their dying enemy to bleed out on the floor.

* * *

Leave a review.


	39. Chapter 39

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Cleanup

Damon groaned, slowly curling into a ball and holding a hand to his abdomen. His scales had managed to seal the wound once Gyokuro had left, but he'd taken serious damage. He was finally healed, but he had been out for a while. He wasn't actually sure how long. Which meant he was late and needed to find the others.

"So you _are_ alive," a voice said, Damon slowly turning to look, staring at Hokuto.

"Come to finish me off?" Damon groaned, slowly starting to push himself up.

"As easy as it would be right now, no," Hokuto said. "I was on my way out and happened across you."

Damon sighed, pushing himself up and holding his hand out toward the charred corpses of the Fairy Tale members he'd torched before. All of the corpses glowed after a moment and Damon smirked. So he couldn't have been out longer than an hour. Shining white spheres of light rose out of the corpses and sped over, flying into Damon's mouth and down his throat. As they did, he felt his energy being restored quickly. Then, he finally finished swallowing the last of the souls and sighed, grimacing at the disgusting taste.

"If you're leaving, get lost," Damon said. "I have a floating city to destroy,"

"You may want to hurry," Hokuto said. "The others have been fighting the Subdivision Leaders for a while now."

"Good," Damon said, walking out of the room. "Less vermin to stand in my way."

He turned, taking off at a jog. He followed the trail of destruction, soon reaching a long hallway where a massive Raiju was lying in a bloody heap, its chest rising and falling with its labored breaths. Damon snorted as he walked over to it.

"You look like shit," Damon said. "Which one did you in?" he looked at the stab wounds. "You'll probably live, if only barely. Wasn't Tsukune. Was it Ruby? Mizore maybe?"

"That...damned...witch!" the Raiju snarled. "I...can't believe...I let her...beat me!" He coughed, blood splattering over the ground. "I almost...killed the bitch...too."

"You did, huh?" Damon asked.

The Raiju's eyes rolled toward him, only to widen a split second before Damon's clawed, scaled hand impaled him through the head, killing him. He pulled his hand back, bringing its soul with him and swallowed it, turning and following the hallway, once again beginning to jog. After a few minutes, he slowed to a stop as he reached a room that had been collapsed. He walked into it, sniffing and following his sense of smell until he located the source, lifting it and finding a man in a black coat, a striped vest, and with a top hat beside him, and a small girl with a white dress and a pair of small conical horns on her head in his arms. He looked up at Damon, who raised his hand, forming his scales and claws.

"Any last words?" Damon asked.

"Would you be interested to know that before one of the Fairy Tale subdivision leaders collapsed the ceiling on me, I was about to join Fang-Fang?" he asked.

"Not my problem," Damon said. "What about the girl?"

"She's with me," he said.

Damon grunted, standing and walking away. "You're too weak to be worth the trouble of killing anyway. Filthy Yasha vermin."

He followed his sense of smell after the others, heading down a hallway with dozens of sprung traps, then took a staircase down at the end of the hallway, reaching another hallway and following it. After a few more minutes, he slowed to a stop as he found Miyabi and Kiria, Kiria coated in blood and barely standing. However, just as he stepped into the room, he froze, his blood suddenly boiling. There were Fire Devils around the Floating Garden. He roared, sending a jet of flames straight up, blasting straight through every level of the fortress and out into the open air, allowing his roar to echo through the upper levels and outside. A moment later, almost a dozen dragons got over the hole, compacting themselves into humanoid forms within about thirty seconds each, betraying their low status and power, and dropped, landing before Damon in low bows.

"What...the...FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE! ? !" Damon roared.

"Sire, we meant no disrespect or treachery," one of them said. "We believed you would not mind if-" His head bounced across the floor with a swipe of Damon's tail.

"Next?" Damon snarled.

"We were payed in several hundred females from several races, which whom we could reproduce, in exchange for our services defending this fortress," one of the remaining Fire Devils said.

"And you didn't think that maybe I, your _king_, should know about this business transaction?" He snapped his tail against the ground, shattering it, all of his subjects flinching.

"We were fools," the Fire Devil said. "Please, Sire! We beg mercy!"

"Stand!" Damon snarled through gritted teeth. "All of you!"

They all stood and Damon slashed them all across the chest with his claws, leaving deep gashes that would definitely scar, leaving marks of shame, proof of their accidental treason, sentencing them to a life as the scum of the species, respected by none and allowed no offspring.

"Destroy this fortress's defensive guns, escort that ship inside safely, and then wait around the fortress," Damon said. "If Alucard awakens, you will be helping me destroy him once and for all."

The Fire Devils all bowed before extending their wings and taking off through the hole in the roof before expanding back to their full sizes, taking off to do their king's bidding. Damon turned back to Kiria and Miyabi, just as Miyabi sent Kiria crashing along the ground, then turned to Damon. Damon formed his scales, tail, and wings, then froze, his heart stopping for several long seconds as ice flooded his veins. Tears streamed down his cheeks instantly, and his gaze snapped to the floor. It couldn't be. It had to be something else. Ruby's potion was just wearing off. That was all.

He dropped, drilling his fist into the ground, flames exploding out of his fist at the same time as he spiked his power, the added force obliterating the fortress between him and the lowest level, allowing him to drop, landing off to the side of everyone else. There was Alucard, a giant creature the size of a sky scraper with a half-dozen massive tails, and a main body that had a skeletal quality, an exposed ribcage, and a head that reminded Damon of the Alien movie series. There was Moka, with her silver hair falling around her messily. There was Akua. There were ice spikes and chunks littering the room's platform. And there they were. Kurumu and Mizore, lying on the ground in rapidly-growing pools of blood, both bearing deep gashes across their torsos. Damon walked over to Mizore, entire body numb. He fell to his knees, lifting her into his arms as his tears began to fall again, gently brushing her hair out of her face, then feeling for a pulse.

"It's too late for her," Akua said. "They're both going to die."

He found her pulse. It was weak, and fading, but it was there. He swallowed hard, eyes flicking to Akua again before he reached over to Kurumu with his tail, pulling her over and gently laying Mizore beside her. Then, he rested a hand over each of their gashes, his scales flooding off of him, all of them, binding their wounds, both external and internal, stopping their bleeding instantly. As they healed, the scales would dissolve, but until then, he wouldn't have any. Only his claws and flames. He couldn't even use his wings without scales. His tail sure, it would just be like a super smooth version of itself. But his wings were too fragile without scales.

"You sacrificed your greatest asset to save them?" Akua asked.

"Akua," Damon snarled. "I'm going to rip your intestines out and shove them up your urethra, you little cunt!"

Akua's eyes narrowed, gaining a deranged, dangerous emptiness, just before a massive sea of flames exploded out of Damon's mouth, passing harmlessly through her, then enveloping Alucard, which shrieked and roared in agony. Akua spun, eyes widening, just before Alucard's tails exploded outward, obliterating their way through the Floating Garden. Damon grabbed Mizore as Moka grabbed Kurumu, both fleeing up one of the tails into the fresh air of the outside world. Ruby and Tsukune were there, and Ruby was wounded, but not nearly as severely as Mizore and Kurumu. Damon grabbed Kurumu instantly and sprinted to Ruby, setting both girls down gently.

"Go," Ruby nodded without him needing to ask.

Damon nodded and looked to Tsukune. "Tsukune, I'm going to need your help to beat Akua."

"Right," Tsukune nodded. "Let's go."

Damon nodded, turning and walking toward where Akua was standing on one of Alucard's tails "Go greet your girlfriend first. I can hold Akua's attention for a few minutes."

"Okay," Tsukune nodded. "I'll be quick."

Damon nodded and they separated, Damon exploding across the ground, grabbing a stone on the way and hurling it as he kicked a second, then launched himself through the air. Akua avoided the two stones, and when he was in range, she smiled wickedly before they both struck.

* * *

Leave a review.


	40. Chapter 40

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Shuzen

Damon leapt at Akua just as she avoided both of the stones he sent at her. Once he was close enough, she stabbed at him with her right hand and he leaned out of the way, his claws swiping through her entirely, only to leave no damage behind. He flipped, landing on his feet on the tail she had just left in time to see her freeze, staring at Moka, who was sobbing into Tsukune's shoulder. Akua fell to her knees, beginning to cry as well.

"I love you," Akua cried. "I really do love you, Moka. My beloved little sister. Yet...why? Why is it not me...but that man!? Why?"

"Sister," Moka said sympathetically.

"I won't accept this!" Akua said, pushing herself up. "I will never approve of that man being your partner in marriage!"

"Partner in marriage!?" Moka shrieked in Chinese, as Akua had been speaking, blushing brightly. "You're mistaken, sister! Tsukune and I aren't in that kind of relationship!"

"Moka, what are you saying?" Tsukune asked.

"It seems like my sister is quite mistaken about you," Moka said.

"Mistake?" Tsukune asked. "How so?"

"I don't know," Moka said. "I wonder."

"She thought the two of you were already dating," Damon said, walking toward Akua from behind. "Really now, Moka, you can't keep dancing around your feelings while also accusing Tsukune of being too wishy-washy with his."

"You..." Tsukune trailed off, glancing at Moka.

"She was denying it," Damon said. "But you two can work out your relationship issues later. We've got a little lesbian vampire slut to kill."

Akua turned to look back at him with an even darker expression than she had before. She stood slowly, snarling angrily as her magic energy focused around her hands. Then, she began to swing her arms rapidly, sending out arcs of magic energy, ripping the world around her to pieces. Tsukune shrieked in fear as he and Moka fled. Damon sprinted forward instead, flipping over and around the attacks before flipping over Akua as she slashed at him, focusing as he kicked downward at her. Then, his foot collided with her, sending her bouncing away from him. She flipped, landing on her feet, eyes wide with surprise. Damon smirked, taking the same martial arts stance he had used in their last fight, Akua likewise adopting her martial arts stance.

"How'd you connect?" Akua asked.

"Simple," Damon smirked. "I figured out how you beat me before. You weren't actually both intangible and attacking at the same time. You just extended your blade to your whole body, allowing you to pass out of the ground while slashing me. You were planning for our next fight by making me think you were able to attack and defend at the same time. That strike before that I dodged in mid-air while attacking you wasn't a real attack. It was a bluff. You just wanted to get closer to Moka."

"Not bad," Akua smirked. "Not that it makes a difference. This fight will end the same way our last fight did. You'll just die this time."

"We'll see," Damon smirked. "I didn't train with Touhou for no reason."

Akua narrowed her eyes and charged, slashing and stabbing at him rapidly, Damon ducking and dodging around her strikes, knocking them away at the elbow or forearm when he could. Then, finally he ducked under a horizontal swipe and slashed upward, only for Akua to pass through him. He smirked at the familiarity of the move. His tail lashed outward, slamming into her jaw and sending her staggering away. She spun back toward him, only for his fist to explode into her jaw. She flipped, landing on her hands and feet and launched herself at him, only for him to focus on his right foot, then punted her as she moved to pass through him, sending her exploding backward, bouncing along the ground before crashing into one of Alucard's tentacles. She dropped to the ground, couching up blood before glaring at him.

"How?" Akua asked.

"I learned just enough about the Jigen-Tou from Touhou to be able to counteract your intangibility," Damon said. "The attack itself is still as lethal as ever, but you can't just pass through my attacks anymore."

Akua grit her teeth, pushing herself up before preparing herself again. However, before she could charge, Tsukune reached her, kicking at her, only for Akua to duck under it and spin, slashing at him. Tsukune spun, a pair of jagged shield-like outlines made of light appearing along his forearms, a ball of light hovering in front of his palms. Akua's hand hit the shield hard, failing to cut it, and finished the swing without harming Tsukune. Then, Damon's foot exploded into her back, hurling her away.

"Give up, Akua," Damon said. "You've lost."

"I'll never give up!" Akua shrieked, standing. "Never! I'm the only one who can understand and accept Moka! I won't give her up to anyone! Never! She's the only one I have!"

"It doesn't have to be that way," Tsukune said. "The person choosing for you to be alone is you. You could have friends."

"The dead don't need friends," Damon said. "Unless they're Ling-Ling, I guess."

Tsukune glanced at Damon just as he exploded forward, shattering the ground under him, before reaching Akua and beginning to flip and spin, slashing at her with his claws, exhaling jets of flames, and striking at her with his feet, elbows, knees, and tail, all while avoiding her Jigen-Tou, Akua avoiding his strikes as well. Finally, he slammed a knee into her gut, lifting her, only for her to flip, axe kicking at him. He spun out of the way, drilling a fist into her side and throwing her, only for her to flip, landing on her feet and beginning to trade blows with Tsukune.

"These tonfa don't possess much attacking power, but they lock the dimension of whatever they touch, completely nullifying the Jigen-Tou," Tsukune explained as Akua was trying to push against one of his light constructs.

Then, Tsukune slammed a side kick into her gut, sending her hurtling at Damon, who smirked and slashed her with his claws as she passed. Her shriek of pain sliced through the air even before she hit the ground, blood splattering in a trail from Damon to where she landed.

"Got you," Damon grinned widely, turning toward her again.

She pushed herself up slowly, four gashes running up her back from her waist to her shoulders. She grit her teeth, snarling angrily and charged, only for Tsukune to once again intercept her, the two beginning to trade blows rapidly, Tsukune striking with both kicks and his tonfa this time. However, even wounded, Akua was still the far superior fighter, despite Damon's best efforts to beat martial arts into Tsukune.

"Your movements are inexperienced," Akua said. "You're like a beast that only knows how to charge." She slipped out of the way of a lunging strike, allowing Tsukune to go off balance. "You're not good enough for Moka!"

She twisted, driving a hand at him, moving to take his head off entirely.

"That's none of your business Sister!" Moka snapped just before her foot collided with Akua's head, launching her away and saving Tsukune. "Who I choose to go out with, you have no right to decide for me, Sister." She moved to stand back-to-back with Tsukune. "I leave my back to you. You'll protect me, right?"

"Of course," Tsukune smiled. "I'll see that I do even if I die."

"That's real sweet and all," Damon said, holding Akua, who Moka had launched at him, by the throat. "But I'm going to go ahead and take this little cunt's head off now."

Akua was now sporting dozens more gashes on her torso, legs, arms, and even four across her face, leaving her on the brink of death already. Damon pulled his arm back, claws extending slightly, then released Akua's neck as he slashed, moving his hand out of the way. However, before he could finish her, Tsukune's tonfa blocked slash, shattering but deflecting his claws away from Akua, who Moka pulled away from Damon. Damon narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell?" Damon asked. "I was about to end this."

"There's no need to kill her," Moka said. "You've defeated her already."

"We're not going to kill if we don't have to," Tsukune said.

"That little cunt almost split Mizore in half!" Damon spat.

"I know," Mizore said. "But she doesn't have to die."

"Have to, no," Damon agreed. "I'm only going to kill her because I _want_ to."

"You're not killing Akua!" Moka snapped.

Damon's hands curled into fists just as Akua opened her eyes slightly, staring up at Moka.

"Jas...min?" Akua asked.

"Sister, it's me, Moka," Moka said.

"Mo...ka?" Akua looked over to Damon and frowned. "Fire...Devil."

"I'm not going to say it again," Damon growled. "Give me the bitch."

"No," Moka said.

"We won't let you kill Akua," Tsukune said.

"You're as naive as I'd heard, Tsukune," Gyokuro said as she and Kahlua landed off to the right, Damon, Moka, and Tsukune all turning toward them. "I must admit, I'm impressed you survived, Fire Devil."

"Don't be," Damon said. "I'm not dying from some Vampire Trash. Even one who catches me off guard with a technique I didn't know they had."

Gyokuro smirked. "We'll see. I think I'll finish you off first. And I'll punish you for harming my daughter."

"Be careful what you wish for," Damon growled. "You won't survive a second fight against me. And once I finish you off, I'll kill Akua."

"I won't let you hurt my sister!" Kahlua said firmly, her right arm already a dozen wing-shaped blades.

"I'd _love_ to see you try and stop me," Damon smirked.

Gyokuro smirked, then shot forward, spinning around Damon's punch, then sped at Moka and Tsukune as Damon was avoiding Kahlua's blades. Finally, he kicked her away and spun just as Gyokuro ripped Moka's rosary from her neck. Instantly, Moka shrieked in agony as electricity raced over her body and she collapsed. Tsukune moved to stop Gyokuro, only for her to backhand him, sending him crashing along the ground away from her.

"I bet you never even learned what this rosary was actually for, did you?" Gyokuro asked, walking over to Kahlua, who opened a brief case, revealing a round device with a cross-shaped indent in it. "I actually discovered its secret by accident. I was just studying it on a whim, you see, and happened across the secret. You see, this cross's true power wasn't simply to seal both Alucard and yourself away. It's true power was much more than that. In the chance that Alucard was released, this rosary was created as a method of controlling his power. I worked for a long time to finally create a device with which I could control this rosary's true power. Like so."

She raised the device she had placed the rosary in over her head and multiple of Alucard's tentacles suddenly exploded out of the ground behind her, each of them with a mouth on their tips. Then, as soon as they had emerged, she ordered them to eat Tsukune and Damon, Tsukune only barely beginning to regain his feet, begging Gyokuro to give back the rosary. The tentacles shot forward, all of them roaring, and Damon sighed inhaling slowly. Then, all Hell broke loose.

* * *

Leave a review.


	41. Chapter 41

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Devil's Playground

Damon inhaled slowly, waiting as Alucard's tentacles neared him. Then, he roared, a massive sea of flames exploding out of his mouth onto the tentacles. They shrieked in rage, jerking backward and the roof began to collapse. Tsukune shouted in surprise as he began to fall, only for Hokuto to extend his fingers as tentacles, catching him and pulling him to safety, However, just as he did, a dozen more roars tore through the air and more and more flames flooded down onto Alucard, engulfing him entirely as the other Fire Devils circled above him, the flames flooding into the Floating Garden itself as well. Then, a Huang Family airship shot downward from above, the second team all leaping out seconds before it hit at the point in the roof where Alucard's tentacles were all emerging from, exploding. Damon smirked as the second team walked calmly toward them, Cocoa currently having Kou as a cleaver resting on her shoulder.

"Where are your scales, Fire Devil?" Touhou asked.

"Being put to a better use," Damon said. "I'll have them back momentarily."

Just then, a Fire Devil roared, swooping down toward Damon, the rest all chasing him, only for Damon's tail to flick, calling them off.

"Lord Keyser Soze sends his regards!" the Fire Devil roared, opening his mouth to bite Damon in half.

Damon sighed. "And he sent you?"

He smirked as he felt his scales finish regenerating. She was healed. Then, the Fire Devil's jaws snapped closed and he shot past, only for one wing to tear free, remaining in Damon's raised, scaled hand, the Fire Devil's jaw having broken and was hanging limply after trying to bite Damon, only for his scales to stop it. The Fire Devil roared and Damon slid a hand along the wing, the scales on it crushing it into a spear before he turned, hurling the spear through the air into the Fire Devil's head, killing it and sending it crashing down on the Floating Garden.

"Took you long enough," he smiled, turning to Ruby and the others, Mizore and Kurumu both standing with her, fully healed.

Mizore sprinted forward, throwing her arms around him, and he spun, setting her on her feet and kissing her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Damon said.

"I won't," Mizore promised. "Thank you for saving us."

"Of course," he smiled.

"My King," a Fire Devil said, landing beside him and watching Mizore in confusion and distrust. "Is...Is this...Yuki Onna, your...mate?"

"Yes," Damon said. "For all intents and purposes, she's my queen. Any who would harm her are to be killed immediately. Now, all of you head home. You're finished here."

"Yes, sire," the Fire Devil bowed before a column of flame erupted up around him, the other Fire Devils all erupting into fireballs, all of them being transported back to Hell."

"Well, now that that split second assassination attempt has been dealt with," Damon smirked, turning back to Gyokuro and Kahlua, both of whom looked nervous. "Shall we, everyone?"

"Kahlua," Gyokuro said. "Handle them."

"I don't think so," Damon said. "I'll burn you both to ash!"

"No," Cocoa said. "I'll handle my sister. You deal with Gyokuro."

Damon nodded, turning toward Gyokuro, who narrowed her eyes, tapping the device in her hand. Damon spun, leaping into the air then flapping his wings backward, launching himself back down and drilling his fist into the top of one of Alucard's tentacles, blasting it into the ground and sending blood and bits of what looked like cartilage exploding out of the tentacle the entire way along it. Somewhere below them, Alucard roared in pain. Just then, Damon sensed new arrivals and turned slowly, looking around at the monsters standing around them, all wearing black cloaks and grinning widely exposing their fangs.

"Fairy Tale's second subdivision," Gyokuro said, speaking to Touhou, then paused. "No, maybe it'd be easier for you to understand if I told you they were my personal assassination squad? You know who I mean, right?"

"The name said to be the strongest in the dark side of society," Touhou breathed.

"You're right," Gyokuro grinned. "And that name is Shuzen!"

"The strongest in the dark side of society, huh?" Damon growled, stepping up beside Touhou. "Then I suppose I should introduce myself."

Touhou chuckled. "This is a surprise. You're the last person I expected to be here, Issa Shuzen, head of the Shuzen household."

Shuzen vampires appeared around all of the others, aside from Cocoa, who was struggling to fend off Kahlua. Damon's mouth stretched into a wide, excited grin as his pulse began to race, bloodlust flooding his body. His claws extended slightly, and his teeth extended almost an inch. Beside him, Mizore and Kurumu both prepared themselves and Ruby formed her wings.

"You really think you can defeat the entire Shuzen family, don't you?" Gyokuro asked.

Damon hissed excitedly, grin growing even more, his voice turning into a feral snarl. "Are you kidding? I'm going to rip them apart!"

Then, he exploded forward, shattering the ground. A pair of vampires moved to stop him, only for Damon to slash through one entirely, splitting his torso in half, then caught the next one's arm and swung him downward, the vampire's body exploding down on a third and shattering the ground, blood spraying out of both vampires mouths. Then, the blood bath began in earnest. Every vampire around them charged, releasing battle cries. However, they were instantly drowned out by the deafening roar Damon unleashed as he tore into the vampires. One attacked him from the right as one moved in to his left, so he grinned and flipped, his left fist reducing the head of the vampire to his right into paste, then as he landed, his head shot outward into its true form, albeit smaller, and snapped closed on the other Vampire. He whipped his head to the side, hurling the vampire's corpse away, then roared, flames exploding from his mouth as he swept his head back the other way, incinerating half a dozen of them. His head shot back toward him, his neck retracting to a human-length one and his tail exploded upward, taking a vampire's head off is shoulders as they leapt at him from behind. His head twiched and compressed down into his human form, retaining its scales still, and he grabbed a female vampire by the leg as she kicked at him, turning and smashing her into another vampire, hurling him at Ling-Ling, who split the vampire in half with her Jigen-Tou.

Then, Damon's bloodlust and more base Fire Devil instincts took hold a bit tighter and he grabbed the female vampire's other leg and ripped hos arms outward, coming away with a body in his right hand and only a leg in the other. A pair of vampires leapt at him and Damon roared, exploding off the ground past both, impaling one vampire with the broken hip bone of the leg in his left hand, planning the leg up to the knee in the vampire's chest. At the same time, he swung the rest of the female vampire's corpse around into the other vampire, an impact like an explosion going off as the vampire spun out into open air, broken pieces of ribs sticking out of the sides of his chest and blood spraying out of his mouth. However, before he could fall off of the Floating Gardens, another vampire caught his leg and hurled him at Damon. Damon punched his right fist through the corpse entirely, then swung it around, smashing it head first into the vampire that had thrown it, the head being turned into paste and his fist breaking free of the corpse, exploding into the other vampire's chin and smashing its head off entirely. Damon's sadistic grin grew as he was, for the millionth time that fight, showered in blood, and he turned, seeing Haiji and Gin slaughtering the vampires around them, and Touhou and Ling-Ling handling the handful that had been smart enough to not attack Damon. Off to the other side, Moka and Tsukune were also easily taking down their opponents. The only group with a decent number of targets left was the one fighting Ruby, Mizore, and Kurumu.

Damon exploded forward again, streaking across the ground and grabbing a vampire by the face as it was reaching for Mizore's back. He squeezed, crushing its head then spun, smashing its body down on another, drilling his free fist down into the vampire to ensure it was dead. Two of them turned on him and he grinned widely catching the first vampire's punch and ripping his arm off, slamming it into the second and knocking him sideways. The first leapt at Damon from behind and Damon's tail shot upward, impaling the vampire through the chest before flinging it just before Damon drove both hands through the last one's chest, the backs of his hands together, and ripped outward, splitting the vampire in half down the middle. He looked around, disappointed by the lack of enemies left for him to mutilate. He let his tongue out, currently forked and thin as its true form, and licked some of the blood off his lips, growling contentedly.

"Damon?" Mizore asked.

"Sorry," Damon said, grin shrinking slowly. "I guess I got a little worked up for a second there."

"And this is why everyone is afraid of Fire Devils," Kurumu said. "No matter what they may be like normally, when it comes down to it, they're all volatile, murderous monsters who enjoy combat more than anything else."

"That's entirely true," Damon said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I know one more vampire I still need to dismember."

"Look out!" Mizore shrieked suddenly, looking behind Damon.

He spun, roaring and spewing a massive sea of flames that completely incinerated several dozen tentacles, all of them ending in spikes, that were reaching from the newly charred corpses toward Damon. Then, all of the corpses he'd left, the burned ones and the mutilated ones, began to change, mutating rapidly into monstrous forms, each more different than the last, and none of them alike. Damon growled, his excitement going out like a light and being replaced by annoyance.

"Fucking Ghouls," Damon snarled. "Stay close together behind me. Protect each other, but don't try to attack."

The other three agreed and the Ghouls lunged, only for Lee to roar, spewing flames onto them again. Then, he took off. He exploded down on one, splattering its insides, then grabbed it and spun, smashing it into another. One grabbed him with dozens of tentacles from behind and he roared, his wings snapping outward and ripping the tentacles apart. He spun, grabbing the tentacles and yanking, pulling the Ghoul to himself before exploding forward and drilling his fist into the Ghoul, the force of the punch causing its back to exploded. He spun, flapping his wings and exploded down on a Ghoul that had been charging at Mizore and Kurumu. Then, he turned and roared, burning three more to death. More began to swarm toward them from another group and Damon charged out to meet them. He quickly slashed his way through one of the them, shredding its flesh and killing it before drilling a punch into one from below, blood and bits of bone spraying out of its mouth in a geyser. He spun right instantly, turning in a complete circle before his left foot flashed up, exploding into the front of another's face as it tried to pass him, blood and bone fragments spraying out of it anywhere there was an opening as he compacted its front half into its back. He turned, exhaling flames onto two of them before his left hand caught one by a tooth. Then, he turned, slamming a snap kick into the underside of its snout, its head folding back onto itself, the underside of its extended neck splitting open and spraying its blood.

He growled as more began to approach just as he looked off to the side, where he'd smelled Tsukune and Gyokuro fighting. What he saw was _ not_ a good thing. Gyokuro had used Moka's rosary to fuse with one of Alucard's tentacles. Damon grinned. Perfect. Now he could burn them both. But first, he had to burn the last of the Ghouls.

"Ruby, go help Moka and Tsukune," Damon instructed.

"Right!" Ruby nodded, extending her wings and flying away. A Ghoul moved to catch her, only for Damon to explode down on top of it.

Then, he took a deep breath and roared, flames exploding out of his mouth and washing over the Ghouls, shrieks and screams of agony filling the air as they burned to death in seconds. Damon glanced back at Mizore, who staggered away from the flames, wincing, and stuck a sucker in her mouth.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked.

"I'll be fine," Mizore said. "We should go help the others."

"I'll throw you to them," Damon said. "Make a big entrance. I'll be assuming my true form and joining you over there."

Both nodded and Damon took their hands before spinning and hurling them at Gyokuro. Then, he turned, flying away from the Floating Garden before erupting into a gigantic fireball, one rivalling the Floating Garden in size. He flapped his wings, clearing the flames and heard Alucard roar in rage and Gyokuro shrieking just as angrily. Alucard's tentacles exploded out of the fortress at Damon, who roared, bathing them on flames before flipping forward in the air, his tail exploding through the tentacles entirely, both burning to ash before they hit the ground. Again Alucard roared and Damon roared back, sending flames flooding into the fortress through the hole the tentacles had just retracted through.

"Be careful!" Touhou shouted, landing on his head. "Don't kill us all!"

"Be grateful I'm not killing you," Damon growled just as Issa Shuzen leapt off the Floating Garden at him. "You pest!"

His left arm swiped up, grabbing Issa and crushing him, blood spraying out of Issa's mouth, nose, and eyes. Then, Damon swung his hand the other way, sending the vampire's mangled body crashing into a tentacle as it was reaching for him, bathing both in flames.

"Don't burn our ride!" Touhou snapped.

"Relax," Damon growled. "Given who it is that's securing us an escape vessel, I couldn't burn our ride if I wanted to."

Touhou huffed as several tentacles exploded from the fortress, wrapping around Damon, only for his claws to rip them apart and flames to chase them back into the hole they'd formed.

"God dammit!" Damon growled. "Get out here and fight me you fucking bastard!"

His roar shook the fortress, but instead of waiting for a response that probably wouldn't come, he turned, flapping his wings and racing through the air, his fist exploding into Gyokuro's entire body, along with the tip of the tentacle she was partially swallowed by. A massive spray of blood filled the air, but after a moment, the tentacle regrew, Gyokuro growing from it, half her face missing but regenerating.

"Damn," Damon snarled. "I was hoping to at least get rid of that cunt's body."

He looked back as Tsukune leapt at Gyokuro, only for a dozen tentacles to explode up around her then whip downward away from her in a complete circle, completely obliterating the floor around her and hurling everyone. Damon roared, flames washing over Gyokuro and all of the tentacles around her and she shrieked in pain, writhing atop the tentacle before it suddenly retracted into the fortress. Then, a mass of twisted-together tentacles exploded out of it below Damon, crashing into his chest and hurling him. He flipped, flapping his wings and stopping himself before roaring and exploded forward again.

"What are you doing!?" Touhou demanded, stomping on his head. "Are you planning to ram the fortress!?"

"Jump now!" Damon ordered.

Touhou did as instructed just as Damon's body suddenly contorted and compressed, shrinking into his human with his wings, claws, and tail form just in time for his scaled fist to explode into Kahlua's hand, stopping short. He growled, seeing she had removed both earrings. Then, he free hand swung up, backhanding him in the side of the jaw, hurling him to the side. He flipped, hands and feet exploding into the floor and skidding to a stop. He snarled, staring at Kahlua. Her arms were both a dark brown from mid-bicep in spirals, then entirely darkened below the elbows. She also was watching him with a cold, calm smile, tears only barely leaking from her eyes. Damon stood slowly, growling, flames shooting out of his mouth as he did.

"Damon!" Mizore called out from off to the left.

"Can you...beat her?" Cocoa asked him from the ground behind him.

"We'll see," Damon growled. "Mizore. We're going to have a very serious conversation after this about you pretending to be healed more than you actually are."

Mizore nodded, forming her ice claws, only for Damon to snarl loudly.

"Don't even think about it!" Damon growled. "This cunt's mine! Look after Cocoa!"

Mizore hesitated before nodding and turning, running over to Cocoa with Kurumu. "Please be careful."

Damon growled. "You don't get to tell me that! Not after the stupid stunt you pulled!"

Mizore nodded and Damon roared, exploding forward and drilling a fist at Kahlua, an explosion blasting the wall off the fortress on impact.

* * *

Leave a review.


	42. Chapter 42

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Kahlua's True Power

Damon growled as Kahlua held his right fist back with her left hand, watching him just as emptily as before. His left fist flashed around at her and she again caught it. He grinned, twisting his hands and grabbing her arms before yanking downward, his tail swiping over him and exploding down on her back. She hit the ground hard, then spun, her foot exploding into his side, cracking his scales. He exploded into the wall and blasted straight through, flipping onto his hands and feet before exploding forward as she leapt at him. He leaned aside from her fist and his own exploded into her face, sending her exploding backward into the fortress, blasting through several walls before crashing down hard and rolling to a stop. She stood slowly, blood running out of her crushed nose, and watched Damon as he stalked toward her.

"Physical attacks won't work!" Cocoa warned him, just as Kahlua raised a hand, blasts of some form of projectile exploding into the ground around him, though the one that hit him failed to break through his scales. "It's the ultimate transformation technique! In that form her body's basically a liquid! She can use her blood and flesh as projectiles!"

"That's fine," Damon growled. "I don't care what disgusting vermin thinks themselves strong! I am the Fire Devil King! I WILL NOT BE KILLED BY VERMIN LIKE YOU! ! !"

He roared, flames surging across the distance toward Kahlua, only for her to smash the floor below her. Damon let his flames end and jumped, flipping onto the ceiling before leaping off just as Kahlua exploded up through the floor. Their fists met in an explosion that shattered the room, Kurumu and Mizore only escaping with Cocoa because Damon used his flames to clear the debris above them before it could fall. Then, Kahlua's left foot exploded into his undamaged side, cracking those ribs as well and sending him blasting along the ground. He stood just as blood exploded out of her hand like the world's most crowded shotgun blast, exploding into him and hurling him, though still not breaking his scales. He bounced once and flipped, landing on his feet before exploding forward. She fired again, but he crossed his arms in front of his face and flapped his wings, barely slowing when he was hit. Then, he exploded into her, exhaling flames onto her directly. Kahlua shrieked in agony as she burned flailing and struggling to break free. Finally, she punched him, launching him away before her body began to slough off, the burning bits running to the floor before she regenerated, completely nude now that her clothes had burned away, and also completely unharmed. Damon snarled in rage.

"That form of yours really _is_ annoying," Damon growled. "And your strength is about as strong as I expected." He held a hand to his side. "You're a credit to your race, Kahlua. But I know how much you hate killing, so I'll make sure you don't have to do it anymore."

"Maybe you will" Kahlua agreed. "I hope so. I've been waiting for the day when one of my sisters would end this soiled life of mine. But if you do it, that'll work just fine."

Damon crouched, readying himself to attack again. He exploded forward and Kahlua responded in kind, both of them holding nothing back as they began to throw strike after strike. Damon was careful to redirect her blows while she allowed all of his to land, ripples running over her half-liquid body, seeming to do nothing. He growled in annoyance, flipping and smashing his tail into her back, launching her before roaring and sending flames after her. This time, she flipped, hurling a stone the size of Damon's torso before darting out of the way of the flames. The boulder crashed into Damon's gut, hurling him backward. He flipped, slipping under it then caught it with his tail and spun, the rock exploding against the side of Kahlua's head just as she reached him, hurling her aside. She bounced once before standing and exploded forward again, this time forming her arms into wing-shaped blades again, slashing at him rapidly. After several long seconds of barely being able to fend her off, Damon finally lunged, claws splitting her throat nearly entirely. He spun once he was past her, only for her to turn to him.

"The reason I keep my power sealed is because, with this body, I'd forget I was alive," Kahlua said, pulling her head to her left with her left hand, the four gashes from his claws opening, the segments of her body between them separating all the way until her heart.. "Wouldn't you agree?"

She released her head and her body returned to its normal position with a wet plop, instantly healing. Damon growled, exploding forward again and punching at her, only for her to, once again, catch his fist. She moved to kick him, but he beat her too it, his foot taking her head off entirely just before his free hand drove its claws through her heart. Then, he spun, ripping his hand out from the side. However, before he could get all the way around, Kahlua slammed a push kick into his side, shattering the damaged scales there and hurling him. He pushed himself up, watching as she picked up her head, setting it back on top of her shoulders, the head reattaching itself instantly.

"You can't kill me, it seems," Kahlua said. "You're powerful, but you're simply not strong enough."

Damon growled, pushing himself up, only to stop as a gigantic ball of ice the size of a blimp appeared over Kahlua, falling toward her.

"It's over," Mizore said, she and Kurumu stepping up beside Damon.

"Even Akua couldn't beat this one," Kurumu said. "Resistance is futile."

"You're right," Kahlua said. "It _is_ futile." Her wing blades shot up, obliterating the ice in an instant. "All I have to do is destroy it and it's harmless."

"Give us some credit," Kurumu said.

"We made that attack to deal with vampires specifically." Mizore said.

"Divine Rain Waltz!" both girls said, just as the bits of ice in the air finished melting into water and fell as a thick rain.

Kahlua shrieked in pain instantly and Cocoa raced past them all, Koa forming into a katana just in time for Cocoa to stab Kahlua through the heart.

"Kahlua..." Cocoa trailed off as Kahlua hugged her.

"Thank you Cocoa," Kahlua said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she smiled. "I love you."

Damon sighed, holding a hand to his side, pressing it against his exposed flesh hard to keep from scratching where his scales were starting to regrow, causing an unbearable itch. "That should be the end of it, right?"

"It should be," Mizore said.

"Good," Damon growled, turning on Mizore and ripping her blouse open, exposing the blood-stained bandages.

Mizore stared at the ground in silence, looking like she was waiting to be hit. Instead, Damon pulled her into a hug, tucking his face into her hair.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was?" Damon asked, voice barely more than a hoarse croak.

"I'm sorry," Mizore said. "We thought we could hold her off until you arrived."

Damon's arms tightened around her. "I love you Mizore. Please, don't ever scare me like that again. Don't ever try to fight when you're this injured."

"I promise to try not to," Mizore said.

Damon nodded, pulling back from the hug and kissing her, Mizore kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Please, forgive...Mother," Kahlua was saying. "She just...wanted it back. Father's heart...the peaceful family we once were. Cocoa...when you were born...mother was hoping that with you, she could take back father's heart. Of course, he worked his hardest for her sake...but his love for Akasha was the one thing that couldn't be broken. The only reason she was so hard on you was likely a reaction to that. But mother...she really loved you...Definitely...from the bottom...of her heart." Kahlua began to cough up blood.

"Kahlua!" Cocoa choked out, tears running down her cheeks.

"So please...forgive...her," Kahlua said, voice weaker now and eyes starting to glaze over. "Please...forgive...us."

Her eyes began to slide closed. Cocoa called out to her sister, crying harder by the second.

"W-Why?" Cocoa sobbed. "That's so selfish. Then what should I have done? What could I have done so that we could all get along? Even I...really...loved you all! I loved every one of you!"

Just then, a pulse of supernatural energy so thick it began to shake the Floating Garden rocked the ground. Damon's head rose and he stared in the direction Moka had gone. That power belonged to Alucard.

"Please!" Mizore pleaded. "Please don't go!"

"I have to," Damon said. "It's time for me to teach that bastard who the real King of Monsters is. I'll be back soon. I promise."

Mizore nodded shakily before kissing him again. "Be careful."

"I will," Damon said.

Then, he stepped back and turned, flapping his wings and exploding off the ground, streaking across the ground before spotting Miyabi. Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Ruby, and Fang-Fang were standing before him, and Touhou was on the ground behind him, blood coating him. Damon growled as he sensed Alucard's power from Miyabi. So that was his secret. He was a clone. Damon roared as he streaked down at Miyabi, throwing a punch. Miyabi caught it and the ground behind him all but exploded, Touhou throwing himself out of the way.

"Be careful!" Touhou said. "He's Alucard!"

"He's a _clone_ of Alucard," Damon corrected, leaping away from Miyabi, who made no move to stop him. "I'll take over. I'll burn Alucard to ash!"

"Did you forget that we're still using this fortress as our getaway vehicle?" Touhou demanded.

"Not at all," Damon said. "We're only driving away from the city. Then full permission will be given to me to destroy this place."

Miyabi smiled just as dozens of Alucard's tentacles exploded up out of the fortress. "Come, Fire Devil King. Let's see if you actually deserve that title."

Damon snarled angrily. "Gladly."

* * *

Leave a review.


	43. Chapter 43

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Alucard

Damon roared, flames exploding out of his mouth and enveloping Alucard's tentacles, though Miyabi avoided them. Miyabi shot forward, punching at him, but Damon leaned out of the way, his fist exploding into Miyabi's side, sending him bouncing and spinning away. The ground beneath Damon's feet exploded and Damon flipped, roaring and sending flames down into the Floating Garden, Alucard's main body shrieking and roaring in pain as he burned. Miyabi narrowed his eyes, holding out his spine cane, a spell circle spreading from the head of the cane. A blast of magic energy exploded out of the circle, ripping the ground apart as it sped toward Damon, only for Damon to punch it, a spell circle of his own spreading from it.

"Spell reflection!" Damon roared, the blast rolling inward into itself before suddenly exploding back at Miyabi.

Miyabi swiped his hand and cleared the blast, just before catching Damon's fist, the floor below him exploding. Before Damon could react, Miyabi smashed his cane into Damon's gut, shattering his scales for most of the front side of his torso and launching him into the air. Tentacles exploded skyward at him instantly, and Damon flipped, spreading his wings and roared, once again burning the tentacles away to ash. Just as he did, Miyabi streaked toward Moka, batting Tsukune aside easily on the way. Ruby, Yukari, and Fang-Fagn moved to stop him, but before they could, Damon and Akua both reached Miyabi, Akua taking his right arm off at the bicep as Damon's fist caved in Miyabi's face, sending him exploding through the floor.

"Stay away from my sister, Alucard!" Akua snarled, watching the hole Miyabi had fallen into, as was Damon.

"Akua!" Moka breathed.

"I'm impressed you're up and about again," Damon said. "Seems I'm losing my edge. Truce?"

"For now," Akua said.

"It seems you've chosen to betray me," Miyabi said, climbing out of the hole, face fully healed but arm still missing. "All for your precious sister? Very well. Then tell me if this sounds familiar. A long time ago in China, there was a small girl named Jasmine."

Akua's eyes widened as rage filled them.

"Jasmine was a young vampire, and she had an older sister," Miyabi said. "Though they were not related by blood, they were as close as real sisters could be. They hid their identities and blended into society. Despite being poor, they were happy. But one day, Jasmine was mutilated by the humans. Suspected of being a vampire, she was first tortured, then skewered."

"Quiet!" Akua seethed, her supernatural energy boiling, raging off of her in a strong wind as murder shone from her eyes.

"Didn't you swear on your sister's remains that you'd slaughter all humans?" Miyabi asked, grinning smugly. "That was why I lent you my help."

"Shut up!" Akua shrieked. "Shut the Hell up!"

"Oh, now that I look closely, Moka and Jasmine look very much alike," Miyabi mused. "But no matter how much you love Moka, that won't make Jasmine happy, will it?"

Damon's tail lashed out, grabbing Akua around the waist on the way and flinging her at Miyabi. He'd heard enough. He may not like Akua, but even _he_ wasn't going to allow Miyabi to run her feelings through a grinder like this. Akua responded perfectly to the sudden action, and as she passed Miyabi, she shredded him.

"You bitch..." Miyabi choked out before suddenly exploding into little more than a bloody stain and a few bits of bone.

"Well done, Akua," Damon said.

"Thanks for the throw," Akua said, looking back at him as his scales finished regrowing, then shifting her gaze to Moka, her eyes watering. "Don't worry. The past is in the past. I learned there are more important things than revenge after meeting you. This time, I'll be sure to protect you, Moka...my sweet little sister."

"Akua," Moka breathed as Akua turned, taking a step toward her, only for Damon to catch her shoulder.

"We're not done!" Damon snarled.

Akua glared at him before her eyes suddenly widened.

"So selfish," Miyabi's voice said, echoing from all around them. "Akua, there's no doubt you are the strongest. In terms of strength, not even the Three Great Dark Lords could compare to you."

"Agree to disagree," Damon growled.

"But your mentality is no different than a child doing whatever they want," Miyabi's voice continued. "You lack philosophy. There is no turning back for those who've chosen the path of revenge."

"Moka, look out!" Tsukune shouted, moving to tackle her, only for spikes to suddenly impale both of them, rather than only her.

Damon stared in shock at them. One of them had pierced through the crystal center of Moka's rosary. The seal was finished. But not only that, both of them were now seriously wounded, and Alucard's true body was already acting according to its own will.

"Tsu…Tsuku…" Moka coughed up blood as the thin tentacles that had impaled the pair lifted them, beginning to wave and flex in the air over them.

"I told you, I am a clone," Miyabi said as more tentacles began to spiral together, reforming his body from the head down. "As a clone, I cannot die so long as my original survives. Alright now...time to remove the seal and flood the world in darkness."

"ALUCARD! ! !" Akua shrieked, only for Damon to shove her aside, then hurl himself the other way, several tentacles just barely missing Akua and grazing the underside of his arm, scratching his scales and proving their ineffectiveness, but failing to cut harm him.

Suddenly, the Floating Garden began to shake violently, starting to fall from the sky. Damon swore.

"We're going down!" Damon shouted. "Bail, now!"

Anyone who could fly grabbed anyone who couldn't and took off. Damon grabbed Akua with his tail and shot through the air to Mizore and the others, grabbing Mizore as Kurumu grabbed Coco. Damon glanced down at Kahlua and groaned. He was going to regret this. He shot down again, grabbing Kahlua by the hair and shot into the air again, this time getting clear of the falling fortress a few seconds before it crashed to the ground. the entirety of the fortress erupted into a massive fireball, obliterating several blocks of the city, bringing down skyscrapers, and sending Damon and his passengers spinning high into the air, Damon accidentally ripping the handful of hair he had out of Kahlua's head, though he caught her around the waist before she could fall.

"Moka!" Akua shrieked, sobbing.

"Calm down!" Damon snapped. "Moka's going to be okay!"

"How do you know!?" Akua demanded.

"Because she's a Shinso!" Damon snapped. "Even sealed, it'll take more than that to kill her!"

Akua was silent a moment before nodding. "Is Kahlua alive?"

Damon glanced at her. "No. But I can fix that once we land."

"Wait, you can revive her?" Akua asked.

"In a sense," Damon said.

He flew to the top of a stable skyscraper and landed, setting everyone down before kneeling beside Kahlua. He focused before a blood red spell seal spread from his palm, shifting to hover over her body. After a few moments, a transparent, glowing silhouette appeared over her from the spell circle, then transformed into a second Kahlua before sinking into her. The spell circle sunk to the rooftop beneath her and began to shine as Damon focused, using a claw to slit his wrist before forming his scales into something like a needle stabbing it into Kahlua's heart.

"What are you doing!?" Akua demanded.

"Probably something really stupid," Damon said. "According to the memories passed down through my family, the original Shinso vampire, from whom the name Shinso comes, was a bit special. He gained his power not by being abnormally strong on his own, but by absorbing the blood of a very powerful demon. His choice of demon was a Kishin. With that in mind, theoretically..."

"You're turning her into a Shinso!" Akua gasped.

"We'll see," Damon said. "If nothing else, I'm turning her into a Monstrel. But at least she'll be alive."

Suddenly, Kahlua gasped for breath and sat bolt upright," Damon retracting his scales and reforming them over his body.

Kahlua looked around for a moment before staring at him, eyes widening as her wounds healed and her missing hair regrew. "You...saved me?"

"So it would seem," Damon said. "Apparently I've gone soft. I didn't like seeing Cocoa cry."

Kahlua smiled and threw her arms around him, thanking him, then released him and instead hugged Akua.

"You're going to repay me immediately," Damon said, Kahlua pulling back and looking over at him, confused.

"How?" Kahlua asked.

"You're going to use that ultimate form of yours to keep Miyabi distracted alongside Akua," Damon said. "While you do, I'm going to burn Alucard's main body into ash."

"But...can you really beat-"

Just then, a massive tentacle flashed out, whipping down at them, only for them to all be in the air off to the side before it hit the building. Damon smirked, nodding approvingly as he held Mizore against him, watching Kahlua, who had instinctively used her new power to save Akua. She now hovered in front of them, Akua held in her arms, and a pair of huge, red-scaled wings spread from her back, and her fingers now black claws, similar to Damon's own. Her scales, however, were thin, and not exceptionally hard, just enough to make her wings more durable and capable of higher speed than a bat's.

"What is..." Kahlua stared at her wings as they beat softly before her eyes widened. "I have some of your abilities?"

"Weaker versions," Damon said. "And you won't be able to use them properly without training, but you should be on Shinso level by the time they finish settling. Who knows. You may end up even being able to use a couple of powers on level with a weak Fire Devil."

"I may even pass you someday," Kahlua smirked.

Damon snorted. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

He looked over toward where he could sense Alucard just as it exploded through a skyscraper, emerging for all the world to see in his true, horrifying glory. Massive, pointed teeth, long, sinewy body, massive tentacles. He was slightly closer to humanoid than Damon had expected, though he still reminded Damon of the Alien movies with Sigourney Weaver. And he towered over the skyscrapers around him, standing easily five hundred feet tall on his own. Damon swallowed the fear he felt from the prospect of facing it, then grinned.

"Time to prove who's the true King of Monsters," Damon said. "Kahlua, Akua, keep Miyabi from causing trouble. I'm going to go full Godzilla."

Mizore snorted. "I assume I'm not allowed to fight with you?"

"No," Damon said, looking down at her. "Find Ruby. Tell her to focus on finishing healing you. Then tell her to hurry up and get to work finishing her first job once you're healed. We both know how we're going to spend the vacation we're taking after this."

Mizore smiled, shaking her head. "Focus on killing Alucard now. Think about sex later."

"I can multitask," Damon smirked, kissing her. "Kahlua, drop her off with Ruby for me."

Kahlua nodded, Akua shifting to be held along one of Kahlua's sides while Kahlua took Mizore, holding her on the other side before turning and flying away. As they did, Damon turned to Alucard. He knew Fuhai, and probably also Mikogami, wouldn't be long before they tried to fight him, and probably lost badly. However, Damon had other ideas. He shot toward Alucard, getting his attention instantly before exploding into his full form directly in front of his face, throwing him backward and sending him crashing tot he ground. He roared deafeningly, only for Alucard to roar in response, many, many times louder than him, thanks to his monstrous size. Damon steeled his nerves, then flapped his wings and took off, exhaling a flood of flames onto Alucard. He knew there were still people in the city, but Alucard _had_ to die. A tentacle shot around at Damon from the left, almost as thick as Damon's entire body, but Damon roared, catching it, then spun himself, spiking his power over and over to keep his strength as high as possible, yanking Alucard by the tentacle. He swung him around in a circle, levelling what few skyscrapers inside a two mile radius hadn't been destroyed, then flipped swinging him over himself before smashing him back into the ground. Then, he roared, once again bathing Alucard in flames. He knew his flames were doing very little, even in his true form, but he couldn't do much else. Alucard was so big that Damon's options were limited.

Finally, two of Alucard's tentacles flashed down from the smoke above Damon, smashing into him and sending him exploding into the ground. As he stood, Mikogami stepped up beside him.

"I've had the area evacuated," Mikogami said. "So long as you don't let him get to the city behind you, it's safe to stop holding back at all."

Damon nodded, his mouth spreading into a grin. Mikogami knew him better than he though, if he knew that Damon was holding back to limit casualties. And Damon hated to admit he had been. He'd gotten so soft. It was all Mizore's fault. He flapped his wings, rising into the air as the monster stood, then roared. Unlike the stream of flames before this one was a full, aimed volcanic eruption, as he had used to kill Ruby's master. Alucard roared in agony as the explosion launched him away, flames engulfing the world before Damon, melting it rapidly into molten rock and metal. He sensed Miyabi leap at him from the right side and glanced over, just as Kahlua and Akua exploded into him, sending him crashing backward through the city. He turned his attention back to Alucard. They could keep him busy. He had his own job to do, and it didn't involve playing with Alucard's clone.

Alucard roared, standing, now covered in burns, though they were healing rapidly, and sent out his tentacles at Damon, only for Damon to again send flames erupting out of his mouth at Alucard, incinerating his tentacles altogether. Then, he flapped his wings exploding forward into the flames and focusing, forming some of the scales from his side into a massive blade extending from his left arm behind his fist. He pulled up just as he exited the smoke in front of Alucard, avoiding Alucard's swipe, then splitting him up the front. Alucard roared in rage, swiping at Damon again, but Damon flipped around it, shifting his scales back to where they were supposed to be before unleashing as powerful a blast of flames as he could directly down onto Alucard, a sea of white-hot flames exploding down on him, slamming him to the ground and drowning out Alucard's shriek of agony with the roar they produced. Finally he stopped to breath and a tentacle flashed up, exploding into his side and shattering most of the scales on his body, sending him exploding along the ground before he rolled to a stop in the magma he'd produced. He raised his head as Alucard stood, he heat quickly healing his shattered bones and scales. Then, suddenly, the military arrived, jets firing rockets into Alucard relentlessly as tanks on the edge of the evacuated area fired everything they had into him. Again and again explosions bloomed against him, Alucard roaring over and over in agony, finally collapsing. However, just as Damon finished healing about five minutes after being hit, and one minute after Alucard collapsed, Alucard's tentacles shot into the air, the mouths on their ends crushing and swallowing the jets. Damon growled, beating his wings and lifting into the air again. He should have known the military wouldn't be able to beat him. Not without nuking him, which was out of the question.

Damon narrowed his eyes as he spotted Miyabi in front of Alucard's chest, several small tentacles connecting them and slowly pulling Miyabi into Alucard's chest. Just as he did, Kahlua flew up beside him holding Akua, both breathing hard.

"He managed to get away when we were distracted by the military," Kahlua said.

"It's fine," Damon growled. "Go and protect my friends for me. Since they've fused, I'll handle it myself."

Kahlua nodded and flew away just as several tanks rumbled toward Alucard below Damon, stopping at the edge of the magma. Alucard sent a tentacle out to crush them, but Damian crashed down in front of them, catching it and making it bow over the tanks, shattering the road behind them.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Damon roared. "Let me handle this!"

He roared, his flames incinerating the tentacle ahead of himself, letting him toss it to the side as the soldiers from the tanks fled on foot. Then, Damon shot forward, rolling out of the way of Alucard's claws, then his tentacles, roaring and bathing Alucard in white-hot flames as he continued to circle him. Alucard shrieked and roared in pain, swatting and swiping at Damon repeatedly, only for Damon to continue evading the strikes. Then, as he stopped to inhale, he heard singing. He roared again, his flames blasting a tentacle less than a second before it could reach him, and suddenly San landed on his head, continuing to sing. A flaming arm swiped out at them and Damon flipped, catching San in his hand before flapping his wings, his stomach being torn open by Alucard's claws before he and San crashed down in the lava, Damon keeping her held above it, San having not stopped singing for an instant.

"Hello San," Damon said. "Nice of you to drop by."

She raised a hand in greeting just as Alucard roared, the flames covering his body going out just from the sheer force of his roar. Damon pushed himself up as his stomach sealed, then lifted into the air, San returning to his head.

"I was planning to prove I'm the true King of Monsters," Damon growled. "But I suppose even kings need help some times."

San smiled, nodding, and Damon inhaled, focusing. Then, just as Alucard sent a his tentacles at him again, Damon roared, once again incinerating them. He didn't know how many times Alucard would be able to regenerate them, but he'd keep burning them for as many as it took for them to stay gone. He shot into the air as he inhaled, Alucard's freshly regrown tentacles exploding through the space he had just been, only to suddenly explode from San's song. Alucard turned his head to watch Damon, Damon seeing Miyabi in its forehead now, watching him coldly.

"You're quite the annoying vermin, aren't you?" Miyabi asked. "I almost with the Kishin and Yasha had succeeded in exterminating your race."

Damon huffed, then roared, spewing more flames onto Alucard, Miyabi's cold stare turning into a glare as Alucard roared again. Damon narrowed his eyes. Why was he simply allowing his main body to burn? How long was he going to continue to allow Damon to attack him while only attacking in half-hearted attempts at hitting him? Suddenly, Alucard's fist flashed up, streaking through the air far faster than any of his strikes before. Damon whipped his head backward, hurling San away before roaring in effort, compressing his entire body in an instant at the same time as throwing a punch, all of his scales gathered onto his right arm into a massive, heavily-muscled, scale arm around his right. The entirety of the overload of his power happened at the exact moment when his fist met Alucard's, also the exact moment that he spiked his power for the strike. The resulting explosion of power obliterated, Alucard's arm up to his elbow, but also reduced Damon's scales to powder. He began to fall, only for San to catch him. Then, Mikogami's expanded right fist exploded into the side of Alucard's face, sending him exploding to the ground before he threw off his robe, revealing his three holy locks, all of which all but exploded off of him instantly as he transformed into his true Kishin form. At the same time, Fuhai flew up beside them on a square of floating cloth.

"Time for you to fall back, San," Fuhai said. "Leave the Fire Devil with us." He swiped his hand several times and Damon's skin suddenly burned as fresh scales grew in in under a second.

"Thank you," Damon said, spreading his wings as San retreated to the others. "Who would have thought, three of our species working together."

"Probably the same person who could have imagined a Fire Devil and a Yuki Onna falling in love," Mikogami said, grinning wickedly at Alucard as he rose to his feet again, his arm beginning to slowly regrow.

"Touche," Damon smirked, flexing his hands. "It's easier to fight in my human form, after spending so much time in it. Not to mention, thanks to that little surprise of his before, I finally managed to learn a new trick. This is going to be fun."

Alucard shot forward, moving to punch them with his remaining arm, only for Fuhai to blast it on the inside of the elbow, redirecting it past them before Mikogami and Damon shot forward. Mikogami's punch was just as devastating before. Damon's combined his normal spike in power, along with the added power from his arm transforming back, blasting a massive hole through Alucard's torso and sending him exploding backward through the city before Damon compressed his arm again, smirking.

"Your kind's ability to grow stronger is truly horrifying," Fuhai said.

"Why thank you," Damon smirked. "I agree completely."

Alucard began to stand, body sealing quickly. Then, he roared, charging through the city. Damon narrowed his eyes. He was mad. Which made it time to go.

"Fuhai, shoulders," Damon said.

Fuhai nodded and swung his arms upward, his Jigen-Tou slicing Alucard's arms off entirely at the shoulders. Alucard roared, sending out his tentacles again, but Damon roared, sending flames exploding out onto Alucard, making him roar in agony, his tentacles being incinerated for the hundredth time that fight. Then, Damon and Mikogami's fists exploded down on Alucard's head, Mikogami's strength far, far higher than the last time, this time shattering Alucard's body alongside Damon's, sending him crashing to the ground in an instant. Damon landed on a building beside Fuhai as Mikogami landed on the other side.

"You keeping up, Kishin?" Damon asked.

Mikogami laughed. "I'm doing fine. You sure you're not struggling, vermin?"

Damon snorted. "My species is the strongest of the true Three Great Dark Lords. I'll try not to leave you two behind."

Mikogami snorted. "Well, at least you've got more power than Fuhai. His strikes were barely even able to cut into Alucard. If not for our power, Fuhai would be finished."

"You always were a pain when you transformed," Fuhai smirked. "Even your brain turns to that of a muscle-bound fool."

Just then, there was an explosion of Supernatural Energy from the distance, a beam of light exploding into the air. Damon snarled instantly. That was Tsukune's energy.

"What's that light?" Fuhai asked.

"That energy belongs to Tsukune," Damon said.

"Don't tell me he removed his Holy Lock!" Mikogami said.

"I see now," Miyabi's voice said from Alucard as he began to stand inside the thick cloud of dust his fall had formed. "So _this_ is what you were getting at, Mikogami. I thought it was strange that you chose such a meticulous and reserved method of fighting. It seems that attack just now was to buy time. So _that's_ your trump card, huh?"

"Mikogami," Damon growled. "You held back?"

Mikogami's eyes narrowed.

"Now that I know, I must go and make sure," Alucard said.

"Oh no!" Mikogami growled. "Fuhai, you're the fastest so go and get them out of there! We'll distract him!"

Miyabi smirked up at them, a flame dancing to life on his finger as he lit a fresh cigarette. He turned, to head toward where Tsukune's energy was, where Damon could sense all of their other friends, including San, who had gone to warn them before Fuhai could. And now that he was actually paying attention to them, he could hear Akua explaining that Tsukune had taken off his Holy Lock in order to be able to give Moka his blood to save her, and that his Shinso energy was sending both his and Moka's out of control and creating a vortex while tearing Tsukune's body apart.

"We need to stall," Damon said. "My friends will help Tsukune. We just need to keep Alucard busy."

Fuhai and Mikogami nodded, all three exploding forward. However, Alucard's newly regrown right arm flashed around, the back of his fist exploding into Mikogami and sending him exploding into a the ruins of a shattered building, the rest of it crumbling instantly. Fuhai and Damon just barely escaped the blow, and Damon roared, pure white flames exploding out of his mouth and blasting Alucard down into the ground, engulfing him as Fuhai began to swipe his hands rapidly, massive gashes splitting open in the ground across where Alucard was. Then, suddenly, four massive, flaming tentacles shot up, swiping at them. Damon flipped around them, but one of them crashed into Fuhai and sent him exploding into the ground.

Damon shot down at Alucard from above as Alucard was standing, fist exploding down on Alucard's right shoulder and obliterating it, the arm crashing to the ground. He flipped instantly, flapping his wings and streaking into the air over his tentacles, which tried to eat him, instead grabbing chunks of debris. Damon shot down again, streaking down under Alucard's left arm as he swiped at him, then arced back up, fist exploding into the underside of Alucard's jaw, Alucard's face and lower jaw all but exploding Miyabi only barely remaining on Alucard. Damon flipped backward and flapped his wings again, speeding forward and roaring, flames washing over Alucard, who roared in rage and agony before its left fist suddenly flashed out of the flames, crashing into Damon and sending him exploding into the ground. He groaned just as the vortex Tsukune had been forming cleared, and a pair of massive, oppressive Supernatural Energy's suddenly began to crash down on Damon's senses. Tsukune and Moka had awoken fully. They were both Shinso.

"Damon!" Damon's own Shinso called out from above him.

"Kahlua!" Damon called out. "Any chance you've figured out how to breathe fire?"

Kahlua focused for a moment before exhaling a stream of dark orange flames onto Damon. They weren't great, or very powerful, but they _did_ allow Damon to regrow his scales and repair his bones inside of a minute. During that time, he got to watch Tsukune and Moka absolutely demolishing Alucard. Their true powers as Shinso were more amazing than he could have ever thought without seeing it. Creation, according to Akua. Mixing Supernatural Energy into their own blood and using it to form armor or glowing objects that explode on impact and blast their opponent to bits. And they were faster than Alucard. He didn't stand a chance against them in their sudden assault. Just as Damon stood, Alucard crashed to the ground, more than half his body having been obliterated.

"It seems I've been outclassed again," Damon said. "Your kind's Shinso vampires are truly horrifying, Mikogami."

"Only the strongest of the Three Dark Lords species can create a Shinso," Mikogami said.

"I definitely wouldn't go that far," Damon said. "Right Kahlua?"

"That's right," Kahlua nodded.

Mikogami's eyes widened. "You made a Shinso? Why?"

"One part curiosity, two parts sympathy," Damon said.

"You mean two parts you going soft," Fuhai corrected him from behind Damon.

"Going?" Damon snorted. "Please. I'm so soft I'm basically a human." He smirked, shaking his head before glancing at Kahlua, who was flying back to the others. "She was dead, and I didn't like seeing one of my friends crying after losing her sister. So I made her a Shinso in order to revive her. But she's not the brute force type of Shinso like your kind's are, Mikogami. With any luck, once her powers set in fully, her body and scales will be as durable as mine. That way my Shinso vampire will be better than yours again."

Mikogami huffed. "You're awful high and mighty for a species that had to use underhanded tactics to win."

"And you're jealous of your Shinso Vampires for being able to combine your raw power with their ability to enhance that power, vastly outstripping us all in sheer force, not to mention their Creation ability," Damon said.

"Hm, how unfortunate," Miyabi's voice said suddenly, everyone turning to where he was regrowing from some of the bits of obliterated flesh Alucard had dropped. "To be honest, I expected a little more. Kiria and Hokuto, two of my clones, if you so choose to call them that, were quite impressed by your potential. But in the end, it seems you're nothing but a puppet of Mikogami's."

"Alucard!" Tsukune snarled. "You're still-"

He stopped as Alucard began to laugh, massive tentacles beginning to shoot into the air and regrow rapidly.

"God, he's still alive even after turning his body to shreds," Akua said.

"He...he's invincible!" Fang-Fang said. "We can't kill that! We can't possibly beat a guy like that!"

"Don't be a pussy, Fang-Fang," Damon said, landing in front of them all, staring up at the bulging mass of mismatched monster parts and flesh Alucard had formed in front of them, Miyabi at the top.

Yukari and a couple of the other girls shouted in surprise suddenly, Damon turning to them and raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Damon asked.

"You're naked!" Yukari shouted.

"So?" Damon asked. "I transformed. My clothes always get ruined by that. Besides, I'm covered by my scales, and I have scales hiding my junk. It's not like I'm letting it just hang out."

"It's still naked!" Cocoa shouted. "At least put some pants on!"

"It'd be wasted," Damon said. "I'm going to have to transform again to finish him."

"You can finish him?" Fang-Fang asked.

"You're too late," Miyabi said. "Any time now, the eggs I planted all around the country, like the one in the village of the Abominable Snowwomen, should be hatching." He raised his hands, a spell circle forming in the air over him before beginning to form images in the sky between him and the spell circle. "Behold as the cries of my little babies blanket the entire country. This is the plan I spent the last two hundred years perfecting. First, reduce the population by devouring them, crushing them, trampling them."

The images became that of a giant creature that looked like some kind of caterpillar, or a grub, but covered in tentacles like Alucard's, destroying a city. The images shifted between cities, each with similar scenes of devastation. Sapporo had the massive grub. Morioka had massive snakes like bigger versions of Alucard's tentacles. Tokyo had flying isopod-like insects the size of humans.

"Next summon my brethren to this land and scatter them to every corner of this world," Miyabi continued as the image shifted again.

The images showed an army of monsters moving through Kyoto, flying fish-like monsters the size of airplanes destroying Hiroshima, legitimate giant snakes destroying Nagasaki.

"And then, I will built a fairy tale that brings forth the dawn for those who live in the darkness," Miyabi said, a small, glowing spell sphere appearing over his hand. "An eternal nation for our kind."

"Y-You're insane!" Tsukune shouted.

"This is not a joke," a second head beginning to grow from the front of the mass of flesh said. "You're one of us now. It's about time you stop siding with the humans."

"Let me use this time to tell you something interesting," the mouth said. "The _real reason_ you turned into one of us."

"What?" Tsukune asked.

"Moka injecting you with her blood was nothing more than a trigger," another new mouth said, more growing around the first.

"Sealing the power with the Holy Lock Mikogami gave you..." another said.

"That is where the actual problem lies," a third finished.

"The Holy Lock's original purpose is to adapt the body to the power that's sealed off while suppressing the side effects," all of the mouths said. "In other words, it's a tool that can reliably and safely turn a human into a monster. You became a Shinso instead of a Ghoul because you had that Holy Lock. Putting it another way, you've been nurtured to become one of us right from the beginning, playing right into Mikogami's hands."

Tsukune looked down at his right hand just as Moka's foot flashed up, obliterating a mouth that was reaching toward Tsukune slowly.

"Don't listen to him, Tsukune," Moka said. "He's just making stuff up to get into our heads."

"Moka!" Tsukune breathed.

Alucard began to laugh. "However Tsukune, all this time you've been wishing for coexistence between humans and monsters because you were the only human among all your friends. Perhaps it's time you should abandon the rest of your population."

"Think about it," another head said. "You're one of us now. You no longer have any reason to fight for coexistence."

"Shut up!" Moka snapped, kicking that head as well.

"Identity crisis," Alucard laughed. "Since being made into a Shinso, you, like me, are now an enemy of Humani-"

Damon roared, bathing Alucard in flames, making him shriek and roar in agony. "Tsukune has plenty of reason to fight for coexistence. He still has human family, like that cousin that found our school, or his mother and father. And even if he doesn't care about them, he'll continue to fight for it because that's just who he is. He's a naïve little shit who never learns his lesson, and he's the only person who can possibly succeed. So you can shut the fuck up now and just burn."

"Mind if we join in?" Gin asked as he, Haiji, and Ling-Ling walked over.

"Gin!" Kurumu cheered. "Haiji! Ling-Ling!"

"There are some real beauties among the human race," Gin said. "Only a fool would want to wipe them out. And besides that, Marin is human, so I'm not going to let anything happen to them."

San's eyes began to water as she smiled just before Haiji picked her up excitedly.

"I agree with the part about not wiping out humans," another voice said as the little girl with the chainsaw and the Miao Family Yasha Damon had found on his way to catch up with Mizore walked over.

"Xia-Long!" Fang-Fang cheered, hugging him.

"Stop that," Xia-Long said.

"Don't worry about the Alucard clones attacking Japan and China," Ling-Ling said. "The Huang Family and the Miao Family are working together to fight them. With our alliance, most of the monsters in China are under our command."

"Which means I only have to focus on the main body," Damon said. "Good. All of you need to get clear. I'm going to have to resort to the true power of my species, a power only usable by the ruler."

"How far clear will we need to be?" Mizore asked.

"Wait a minute!" Kurumu said, paling rapidly. "You can't really be planning to use _that_ are you!? You're just kidding, right! You just don't want us near Alucard!"

"You're partially right," Damon said. "Being near Alucard would definitely be bad. But yes. I'm using it. Leave. Now."

Kurumu staggered backward, spreading her wings. "Everyone run, now!"

"What's he doing?" Tsukune asked.

"He's going to level the city!" Kurumu shouted, grabbing Mizore and Coco before taking off, everyone else swearing and fleeing as well, anyone who could fly grabbing those who couldn't.

Mikogami and Fuhai landed beside Damon in their place, and he looked over at them.

"You should leave too," Damon said. "I'm sure you remember this ability."

"We do," Mikogami said. "Will it actually work?"

"It should," Damon said. "Fuhai, I'll need a barrier around the battlefield. One that can hold it back."

"I'll need time," Fuhai said.

"How much?" Damon asked.

"As much as you can give me," Fuhai said. "I'll try for ten minutes."

Damon nodded. "I'll do my best."

Both left and Damon rose into the air, expanding into his true form as Alucard began to rapidly grow into his full form again.

"I had wanted to avoid this," Damon said. "But now, allow me to show you who the true King of Monsters is."

* * *

Leave a review.


	44. Chapter 44

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

King of Monsters

"Fuhai, I'll need a barrier around the battlefield. One that can hold it back."

"I'll need time," Fuhai said.

"How much?" Damon asked.

"As much as you can give me," Fuhai said. "I'll try for ten minutes."

Damon nodded. "I'll do my best."

Both left and Damon rose into the air, expanding into his true form as Alucard began to rapidly grow into his full form again.

"I had wanted to avoid this," Damon said. "But now, allow me to show you who the true King of Monsters is."

Alucard roared, launching himself forward. Damon flapped his wings and shot forward, easily getting past the punch and grinned as he spun. Alucard was weakened. A lot. Regrowing his full body had taken more strength than Damon could have hoped. Alucard roared as Damon's tail crashed into his chest, hurling him backward. Damon roared, bathing him in flames again, only for Alucard's tentacles to shoot up, swiping at him again and again, Damon avoiding them as best he could, Finally, he shot forward, slamming a punch into Alucard's head where Miyabi had been a moment before, Miyabi having barely avoided the punch. Alucard's head all but exploded and the body crashed back to the ground, Miyabi barely staying connected. Then, the arm snapped up, batting Damon aside. Damon crashed to the ground and rolled, his wings both breaking, then pushed himself up, growling. He roared, spewing flames onto Alucard, only for Alucard's foot to flash through the flames, punting him. He crashed to the ground hard, rolling along for a ways before pushing himself up, exhaling white-hot flames onto the ground. The flames healed him in moments, his wounds finishing sealing at the same time as Alucard's. Both roared and shot forward, their fists crashing into each other's. Damon's right arm's scales and bones shattered as Alucard's arm exploded. Then, Damon rolled, his tail batting Alucard's right arm aside before Alucard's tentacles all crashed down on Damon's back. Damon bounced off the ground and flapped his wings, shooting forward and using his wings to take Alucard's legs out from under him. He shot into the air as his right arm finished healing, then roared, pushing his flames as hot as he could, Alucard writhing and shrieking as they washed over him, burning his tentacles away in seconds. Damon stopped to breathe, but before he could roar again, Alucard suddenly rolled, his free hand slamming into him before swinging him down and exploding into the ground, crushing him.

He felt most of the bones in his body shatter, along with all of his scales, and darkness tried to claim his mind as Alucard roared victoriously, beginning to stand. he could sense Fuhai struggling to finish his barrier, but it was too late. He didn't have the strength left. Regenerating his wounds and scales as fast as he had had burned him out, and now he couldn't move, much less unleash his true power.

"You failed, vermin!" Alucard sneered. "Thank you for showing me who the King of Monsters is. I won't forget any time soon."

"Fuck yourself," Damon growled, regurgitating the rosary he had stolen from Moka without anyone noticing, then swallowed. "Take this back."

He spat, the rosary at Alucard, who made the mistake of catching it. Instantly he shouted in surprise, opening his hand as flesh began to rise from it, forming into Akasha Bloodriver's body. Alucard roared, backhanding her and breaking her free of his body, her legs being ripped off below the knees, and sent her exploding into the ground beside Damon.

"Welcome back...to the...land of the living," Damon said.

"Thank you for returning my rosary," Akasha said as the cross fell to the ground and her legs healed quickly. "I bet swallowing that hurt."

"Like you...wouldn't believe," Damon said. "I'm not eating...anything...for a week. Assuming I'm...healed by then."

Akasha stood, but just as she did, Fuhai's barrier was finally finished. "You don't have the strength left to fight, do you?"

"No," Damon said. "The barrier was a waste."

"Not quite," Akasha said. "If you can't win, I can take him with me."

"I could win if...I had enough...strength...to use my...trump card," Damon said. "But I can't...move."

Akasha was silent for a moment before looking around. "I think I can help you. Can you feel it?"

Damon frowned, extending his senses. He could sense the others all waiting just outside the barrier. He could sense Alucard's strength beginning to return again, like the monster he was. But what was she talking about? He froze suddenly as he found it. His jaw would have dropped if he'd been able to lift his head without his shattered jaw hanging limply as it was. A soul. There was a single, extremely powerful, extremely pure soul. He summoned it, and it responded, forming into a ball of light before him. he could sense it. Its identity. Its memories.

"It's...you?" Damon breathed. "No. It's the...clone of you...that acted as the...seal."

"That's right," Akasha nodded. "She developed a soul thanks to Tsukune. I kept her memories, but that is her soul. Will it be enough?"

Damon growled in pain, lifting his head and forcing his body to respond. He inhaled, the soul streaking into his mouth before he swallowed. He hummed pleasantly. "It's so sweet. She died happy."

"Yes," Akasha smiled, tears running down her cheeks. "Happier than she'd ever been."

Damon groaned as his body shone blood red suddenly, his bones cracking and grinding loudly as they shifted back into place, then healed, his scales all instantly regrowing. He grinned as his power skyrocketed. Pure souls, happy souls, were really something else. He'd never actually gotten to eat one himself, though his family had, a long time ago. He hadn't expected their effect to be so extreme. There really was no comparison between them and the souls of those who died in fear, or were sinners. He wrapped his tail around Akasha, lifting her onto his head before flapping his wings and shooting into the air.

"Alucard!" Damon roared, Alucard turning to him. "We have unfinished business!"

"You're a truly annoying pest," Alucard said, turning and walking toward him. "I honestly thought you'd die from those injuries. And yet here you are, almost good as new."

"Can you do this?" Akasha asked.

"I have more than enough strength to us my trump card now," Damon said. "But you need to take a deep breath. I'll need to shield you with my scales."

"Okay," Akasha nodded, laying down behind his horns. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"Why are you flying so high, Dragon King?" Alucard taunted from below Damon. "Are you afraid to come within reach?"

"Enjoy oblivion," Damon growled, his scales shifting from under Akasha into a mound over her, shielding her. "Hellfire Damnation!"

He roared and the flames that exploded from his mouth were blood red and pitch black mixed, fighting to replace each other, and when they met Alucard, they exploded into a massive blast that filled the barrier in an instant, bowing it outward before rolling back on themselves, filling the inside of the barrier the roar of the continuous explosion drowning out both Damon's roar as he continued to spew hellfire, and Alucard's high, piercing shriek of agony. Thanks to being what he was, Damon was able to see through the Hellfire, watching as Alucard's body began to burn black starting at his snout, then slowly inching its way back, Miyabi charring in an instant, until finally, Alucard's entire body had been turned to charcoal. Then, after a few more seconds, he began to drift away as ash, the ash spreading downward until his entire body was gone, and then continued to burn until that, too, was gone. Then, Damon ended his flames and focused, the flames, the melted ground, and the beyond-superheated air inside the barrier all spiraled around the center and were transported to Hell. Fuhai allowed the barrier to fall as Damon uncovered Akasha, who sat up and wiped sweat from her brow, staring down at the scar Damon had left in the world, a pit too deep to see the bottom and filling the barrier, the sides of it still coated in obsidian.

"That was amazing," Akasha said.

"That was the ultimate ability of the ruler of Hell," Damon said, breathing hard and flying toward the edge of the pit away from the humans, everyone else moving to meet them there. "What will you tell Tsukune?"

Akasha was silent for a long few moments before sighing. "I will pretend I don't have the memories. Moka is in love with him. I will not stand in my daughter's way."

"That's very noble of you," Damon said.

"You're one to talk," Akasha smirked. "You created a Shinso vampire in order to save Kahlua simply to stop Cocoa from crying."

"I know," Damon grunted. "I'm so soft it's sickening." He landed on the ground and allowed Akasha to slide to the ground. "Thank you for giving me that soul. Even if I'd noticed it before, I'd have had no right to ask."

Akasha smiled. "It's alright. She would have wanted you to have it anyway, if it meant stopping Alucard and protecting Tsukune."

Damon nodded, smiling, before wincing, glancing down at the burn spreading over his stomach. "I kind of regret not flying higher."

"Are you okay!?" Mizore asked worriedly as she and Ruby landed in front of him.

"I'll be alright," Damon said. "Hellfire is just hotter than even my kind can handle."

Mizore nodded, eyes watering as she smiled, hugging his head and kissing the end of his snout. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Damon smiled, reaching a wing out to pull Ruby over, Ruby hugging him as well. "Both of you."

"Moka!" Tsukune called out suddenly, landing off to the side with Moka, the others all not far behind them.

"No, I'm sorry," Akasha said, smiling sympathetically and doing an amazing job hiding the pain that Damon knew she was feeling from having to let him go. "My name is Akasha Bloodriver. I'm Moka's mother, and the person the clone you knew as the outer Moka was based off of. But that clone is gone now. I'm sorry."

"I see," Tsukune said, gritting his teeth. "I understand."

"Don't look so heartbroken," Damon said, Tsukune looking over at him. "You're acting like Moka herself is gone, but she's standing right behind you."

Tsukune glanced at her and Moka smiled, taking his hand. "You're right. And now Moka has her mother back, thanks to you. We saw you spit the cross at Alucard. When did you take it?"

"When I returned to you after you two beat the shit out of Alucard," Damon said. "You two were so focused on Alucard still being alive and on his children destroying the world that you didn't even notice."

"You'd make a great pickpocket," Cocoa said.

"Thank you," Damon said, then looked away from them all, sighing. "Tsukune, for the sake of your family not realizing what you are yet, you should leave."

"What?" Tsukune asked.

"There are humans coming, and they'll have cameras," Damon said.

"What about Alucard's monsters?" Moka asked.

"They're mostly all dead now," Damon said. "At least in this city. Everyone was fighting, basically every monster who wasn't with Fairy Tale came out of hiding to defend the humans."

"I can handle the humans," Akasha said.

"No," Damon said. "I'm the one they were focused on the whole time, since they could see me. I'll handle it."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Haiji asked. "You _are_ a devil after all."

"It'll be fine," Kurumu smiled. "He's not like the rest of his kind. And he's finally learned to show it." She patted him on the end of the snout and he snapped in her direction to make her snatch her hand back.

"Great," Damon grumbled. "Now I need to replace my scales again. Bad enough I reek of monster filth and need a fire shower _after_ a lava bath."

Kurumu rolled her eyes. "Sure you do, you overgrown newt."

Damon growled. "I _will_ burn your hair off."

Most of them laughed just as several humans with cameras, both on their cellphones and a couple of actual news cameras, rounded a massive chunk of debris.

"There it is!" one of them shouted, everyone turning to the humans as Damon rose, turning toward them while placing Tsukune behind himself.

Mizore rested a hand on the side of Damon's head as the humans stopped, looking around at them all. Moka, San, Fuhai, Mikogami, Kahlua, and Kurumu all still had their monster traights showing, Akasha had literally grown from Alucard's body, and also had wings showing, and Damon was obvious. However, the humans were obviously smart enough to figure out that no one in the group was human.

"Hey, the girl with the purple hair and the sucker," one of the humans said, pointing at Mizore for his news camera. "Is that your pet dragon?"

"Pet?" Damon asked, raising his head slightly. "That's insulting. How's that for gratitude for killing that monster for you."

"You see!" a soldier said, stepping out of the group. "I told you he could talk!"

Damon lowered his head again, extending his neck toward the soldier slightly, the other humans all backing away as the soldier raised his hands. Damon sniffed, recognizing the soldier's smell from when he had stopped Alucard from crushing the tanks. "Oh, you were one of the soldiers in the tanks."

"Yes!" the soldier nodded. "You...You saved my life! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, human," Damon said. "From what I can hear, that giant monster's spawn in the city have been destroyed, correct?"

"I think so," the soldier nodded. "All of a sudden, people just suddenly started turning into monsters and attacked them."

"Yes," Damon nodded. "As I'm sure you've figured out, not all monsters wish for humanity to be destroyed."

"Were those people always monsters?" one of the guys recording with a camera asked, flipping the camera around to show his face for a moment, Damon raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes," Damon said. "We have always lived among you. However, as I said, most of us don't want to kill humans. We simply wish for the day to come when we no longer need to hide from you."

"You need to hide," the soldier said.

"No?" Damon asked. "Think of your mythologies, and your Fairy Tails. The entire world's. How often do you find stories of monsters that _aren't_ being hunted or feared by humans."

All of the humans were silent for a long moment.

"Uh...Mister Dragon, sir?" the news caster spoke up. "Who are you?"

Damon rose up, taking on a more regal and authoritative air instantly, all of the humans eyes widening as even they noticed the shift. "I am Damon, the Fire D...Dragon King."

The humans all looked around at each other for a moment. "So...are there other types of dragons?"

"If you mean ice or lightning dragons, no," Damon said. "This isn't Dungeons and Dragons. All dragons breathe fire, not control the elements. And we're not deities. However, there are...shall we say, social classes of dragons. Ones that look like me are the higher order, and more powerful. The serpentine Asian ones are lower class and weaker."

"Are you only the king of dragons?" one of the ones who'd been quiet so far asked. "Or are you the king of all monsters?"

Damon grinned widely.

"This overgrown lizard is hardly the king of all monsters," Fuhai snorted. "He's barely qualified to be king of his own race."

"Excuse me, I'd say I'm a pretty damn _good_ king, considering how my family was before me," Damon growled.

"That's true," Mizore said, now sitting on his neck just behind his horns, leaning on the one to her right and gently running her hand over his scales, which he didn't want to admit actually felt really good. "You're a great king."

"You're just biased because you're in love with him," Kurumu snorted. "Anyone else would argue he's passable at best."

"You know, you guys really aren't helping," Damon grumbled, the humans all laughing. "What?"

"U-Uh, s-sorry!" one of the humans said hurriedly. "I-It's just, you all act like family."

Damon chuckled. "That's because we are. After everything we've all gone through together, there's really no chance of us being anything else."

"Uh, excuse me, miss angel?" one of the other humans said to San. "You have a beautiful voice."

San smiled, holding up her notebook, which said "Thank you" and included a small caricature of her in the bottom left corner smiling the same way she herself was.

"She doesn't talk much," Damon said when the human was confused. "Her voice is her main means of defense, so she only uses it when she needs it."

The human nodded.

"Damon, we should get going," Moka said.

Damon nodded. "Take care, humans. Oh, and, sorry about the damage to the city."

He turned, using his tail to lift Ruby onto his neck behind Mizore, Ruby wrapping her arms around Mizore before everyone who could fly picked up everyone who couldn't and all took off, leaving the city quickly. As they flew, Damon carefully compacted himself, Mizore and Ruby shifting to be held against his sides by his arms as he did. Finally, he finished, once again using his scales to cover his genitals until Fuhai huffed, swiping two fingers through the air for a moment before a pair of loose black pants appeared on Damon.

"Thanks," Damon said, letting his scales fade, minus his wings.

"So, now what?" Moka asked.

"I'd say that went pretty well," Damon said. "They got to see peaceful monsters have a civil conversation on live television."

"And you were surprisingly civil, for a Fire _Dragon_," Kurumu said, stressing the last word and grinning knowingly.

Damon grimaced. "Don't remind me. But I couldn't very well identify myself as a devil immediately after having a deathmatch with a giant monster which levelled a quarter of the city. They'd have been terrified and assumed that I only did it to protect some sinister plot."

"True," Mikogami said, sitting on Fuhai's flying carpet with him and Akasha. "Let's head back to the school for now. We can rest there until things settle down before everyone goes where they need."

Everyone nodded and settled in to follow Fuhai, who Mikogami led to the nearest tunnel to the school.

* * *

Leave a review.


	45. Chapter 45

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of the characters.

* * *

Hope

Damon smiled as the bus rolled to a stop. He was so beyond ready to leave the cold. He and Mizore had both returned to her home to assess the damage and to help rebuild. He had made sure to stay as warm as he could by building a scale igloo to sleep in with an eternal fire to warm him, but it was still cold. Before that, Damon had left Mizore with Ruby at the school and went home to Hell, taking care of several pieces of business.

Firstly, he created a council comprised of representatives from all of the other races in Hell, including two seats that were currently still empty for Kishin and Yasha, if they ever decided to accept his olive branch and return to their home without a war. Each representative was chosen by popular vote by their own race, allowing it to be fair, and all could be swapped out by their kind at any time with another vote, that way they didn't become more corrupt than they already were, and hopefully the corruption would fade. At the same time, he had also renamed all of the devil species as dragons, since that was what the rest of the world, both human and monster, thought they were anyway, and it would make it easier to eventually integrate with human society. Secondly, he split up Hell into territories that he passed out evenly to the other races. Since all of Hell was equally barren and uninhabitable to anything like agriculture, and having territory under a species control was, therefor, treated as little more than a measure of social standing, there was no arguing about who should get which territory, and the arguments about which races should get most were minimal. Thirdly, in accordance with the promises the Fire Devils had once made and then betrayed, the Succubi were raised to partner race finally, and were given a castle of their own, voted amongst themselves and chose Kurumu's family as the royal family since Kurumu had apparently become very popular among her race for being able to befriend the Fire Devil King. Damon assigned the Fire Devils he had scarred during the fight against Fairy Tail as the Succubi's personal guard, for which the scars became the symbol. Ageha agreed that in anything that actually required them to step in as the joint rulers of Hell, they would come to a compromise on, since they were able to do so without starting a war over what they wanted. Next, he used his memories leading all the way back to the first Fire Devils that revolted against the Yasha and Kishin to remember where the promises had been recorded, then found the ancient tome they'd used. He then used that to go down the list.

To the Vampires and Werewolves, he sent a single Fire Devil messenger to promise them his aid if they ever needed it in any matter that wasn't wiping out each other or any other race, unless that race had earned it, like a race that was entirely devoted to following in Alucard's footsteps. After both of them, he continued down the list of promises the Fire Devils had broken, correcting their mistakes as best he could. He also personally travelled to the hidden city of the Kishin, which they had believed was unknown to him, to extend his offer for peace and to welcome them back to Hell and their seat on the council. Then he went to the heads of the Huang and Miao families, as the main group of Yasha who still existed as more than individuals, to offer them the same, though he wasn't expecting them to return. Once he had finally finished acting like a king, after a solid two weeks of work, he finally returned to the school, Kurumu meeting him at the door to thank him for making her family royalty. He spent three days with Mizore and Ruby after being away for weeks. Then, he and Mizore had gone to her home to help rebuilt.

He and Mizore stepped onto the bus and the door closed, shutting out the cold, and Ruby's arms instantly wrapped around Damon, Ruby kissing him as though it had been months since she'd seen him, not three days. Once she pulled back, she tapped a finger against his forehead, the cold leaving his body instantly and he smiled, kissing her again before she turned and kissed Mizore as well.

"You're always so dramatic, Ruby," Damon sighed, walking past the pair and raising a hand in greeting to the others, almost all of their close friends present, including San, only Tsukune missing.

He sat down in an empty seat and after a moment, Mizore sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her forehead into the side of his neck, Damon smiling as the sting of her flesh made his head go light and his heart flutter, as always. He hoped his body never got used to her. Ruby sat beside him and they waited patiently for the last stop, Tsukune.

"Damon," the bus driver said as they drove. "I didn't mention earlier after the fight, but you did well. Both in fighting Alucard, and in looking after Tsukune like I asked you to."

"Thank you, sir," Damon smiled.

"Wait, what?" Kurumu asked. "The _bus driver_ asked you to look after Tsukune? We all always assumed the Headmaster did. But why is the Headmaster Mikogami and the bus driver is sir?"

Damon chuckled. "Because I want to continue living, that's why."

Everyone stared at him as the bus driver chuckled. They all stared at him in confusion and fear before they finally stopped to pick up Tsukune. The bus driver gave him the option of returning or not, telling him that Mikogami wants him to be his successor, since Mikogami's decided to retire now that Alucard is gone, but warning him it won't be easy, since the human world is in the middle of protests against the coexistence between humans and monsters. As a precaution, Damon had assigned the lesser dragons to monitor the human cities, as many they could in small groups, to protect as many monsters as they could there in the event of a monster hunt, though under strict orders not to harm the humans in the process, just get the monsters away safely.

Despite the bus driver's warning, Tsukune stated that the school was his life, and that he'd never want to be anywhere else. then, as soon as he was on the bus, he was mobbed by his harem in an excited greeting. Damon chuckled, squeezing Mizore gently, Mizore doing the same.

* * *

Damon walked into the Headmaster's office and knelt as he found the bus driver present. Mizore hesitated before doing the same. The bus driver chuckled.

"There's no need for you to bow," the bus driver said.

"I beg to differ, Nurari," Damon said.

Mizore glanced at him, then at the bus driver, her eyes slowly widening. "Nurari?"

"A nickname Mikogami gave to me," Nurari said, gripping the bill of his hat and inclining his head. "Nurarihyon. But you can just call me whatever you like."

"No way!" Mizore breathed. "_You're_ Nurarihyon? But you're a bus driver!"

"Exactly," Nurari grinned, lighting a cigar. "Who would have ever suspected the bus driver? I'd appreciate it if you'd not spread this around, by the way."

"Of course!" Mizore nodded.

"Good," Nurari smiled. "Now then, Damon, we have need of your services again."

Damon grimaced. "What for this time?"

"Nothing strenuous of bad," Mikogami assured him. "It's been about ten months since the battle against Alucard, and while things in the human world haven't escalated, they haven't calmed either. As such, we've hired Issa Shuzen to train Tsukune and get him as ready for the inevitable war against whatever remains of Fairy Tail as he can, as well as also getting him ready to take over for me."

"Good luck with that one," Damon snorted. "You'll have to do something about his naivety first."

"That's where you come in," Mikogami grinned. "You're going to help Issa Shuzen train him. You _do_ remember how to be a cruel, unfeeling Fire Devil, correct? You've softened up even more since Alucard died and you reformed the social structure of Hell."

"I'd say I did pretty well with that," Damon said. "Also, you're welcome to retire there if you want. You can live in my castle, since I never plan to use it."

Mikogami chuckled. "No, it's fine. I like it up here in the sun. Anyway, Issa will be taking the first turn, and he should meet with you soon to test you as well, then discuss the training. And Mizore should be warned about Issa. There's a strong possibility his test will involve her."

"Thank you for the warning," Damon said. "I'd hate to be unprepared against Issa Shuzen. Failing a test of _his_ would be...well. Thanks."

Mikogami nodded. "That's all we needed. Oh, and Ruby said she wanted to talk to you."

Damon nodded and he and Mizore left the office. They walked to Ruby's and stepped inside, Ruby's eyes lighting up instantly before she practically teleported to him, kissing him excitedly.

"I found it!" Ruby said the moment she pulled back.

"You..." Damon's eyes widened as he stared at her.

Ruby nodded, and Damon smiled, pulling her into a hungry, passionate kiss. Finally he pulled away and smiled widely.

"How?" Damon asked.

"I'll explain later," Ruby said. "But...are we going to...start right away? Or are we going to wait until you both graduate?"

"I want to start now," Mizore said, taking his hand. "There's nothing I want more."

Damon smiled, nodding, and kissed her. "We can start whenever you're ready, Ruby. But me and Mizore are probably going to start tonight."

Ruby smiled brightly and nodded. "Okay! I'll be by your room after work. We're lucky it's Friday, because we have all tomorrow to use."

Damon frowned. "How long is this going to take?"

"A few seconds to get in place," Ruby said, then winked. "But it lasts twenty four hours."

Damon's eyes widened before he grinned widely. "Then it really _is _a good thing it's Friday."

Ruby nodded and kissed them both again before they left.

* * *

Damon stared at the two women in front of him. Both stood before him as though awaiting him to inspect them, and both blushing slightly, as though they hadn't already done this a million times. Though, he supposed it _was_ different this time. The shining gold spell seals shining from the skin of their lower abdomens was proof enough of that. It had a couple dozen tiny symbols spread around the inside of the first ring, then another ring, then two overlapping squares inside forming an eight-point star, and two rings of symbols inside of them, and there was a tiny fleur-de-lis-like symbol extending from the top and bottom of the seals.

"So, how does this work, exactly?" Damon asked.

"The seal will allow us to get pregnant with your child safely because it forcefully fuses our Supernatural Energies that the child would inherit from us," Ruby said. "With Fire Devils, the problem is that your Supernatural Energy is too potent, and the mother's energy is completely overpowered, so that regardless of who it is, or what they are, the result is a Fire Devil, and then the mother ends up dying. But with this seal, our energies will be able to combine properly, so we'll be able to have children safely."

Damon smiled widely nodding, and held his hands out, both girls taking one of his hands and joining him on the bed, each straddling a leg. He smiled, going back and forth between kissing each of them for several minutes before finally laying Mizore down and beginning to kiss his way down her body. Mizore smiled and turned her head to Ruby, who met her with a kiss, Mizore's hand moving to entertain Ruby until it was her turn.

* * *

Damon stood, stretching, and looked out his window, smiling as he watched Ruby and their daughter outside, their daughter practicing her spells. She was a prodigy, just like her mother. However, after a moment, her levitation spell failed and the special magic doll she was trying to learn to float around fell to the ground. She stomped her foot in frustration and huffed, exhaling a short tongue of flame that ignited the doll. Damon chuckled just as Mizore's arms wrapped around him from behind.

"How's she doing?" Mizore asked.

"She's a prodigy," Damon said. "But she definitely inherited the Fire Devil temper."

"She burned another one?" Mizore smiled knowingly.

"Yup," Damon smiled, then turned around, kissing Mizore. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully," Mizore smiled. "He's having breakfast now, if you want to talk to him before you two go out to train."

Damon smiled, nodding and kissed her again before walking past her into the back yard where a dragon the size of a work horse was eating a steak the size of a small car, the result of Ruby having mastered an enlargement spell to be able to feed him until he learned to transform into a human like his sister. He swallowed the bite in his mouth and smiled happily at Damon. His white-blue scales reflected the sun brightly, and as he moved to take another bite from the steak, he accidentally inhaled some of the pepper on it and shook his head, face scrunching up before he turned his head to the side and sneezed, a massive blast of white-blue flames exploding from his mouth and washing over the ground before going out, leaving a massive, spiked ice formation behind. He grinned sheepishly and Damon chuckled, exhaling a jet of flames on the ice to melt them before walking over and hugging his sun around the base of the neck, his son tucking his had against Damon's back before returning to eating.

"Don't worry," Damon smiled, patting him on the side. "We'll get you transforming soon so that you can eat more food than steak."

His son nodded, agreeing around a mouthful of food.

* * *

Damon opened his eyes, feeling Mizore shaking him gently and looked around, seeing the inside of his dorm room, and Mizore and Ruby both laying along his sides, still naked and still with the seals glowing on their abdomens.

"Good morning," Mizore smiled. "You seemed like you were having a good dream."

Damon smiled. "Yes. The best."

Mizore reached up, kissing him for a few seconds before sitting up and moving to line him up with her already-drenched slit, Ruby's fingers finding her clit instantly. "Are you ready for round two?"

"I was ready when you two said you needed rest," Damon said. "Also, I think I remember this being round eight."

Mizore laughed, shaking her head, then slipped her hands into his as she took him into her tunnel, moaning. "I love you Damon."

"I love you too," Damon smiled.

She leaned down to kiss him as she began to move her hips, and he kissed her back happily, his dream returning to his mind. He couldn't wait to make it real.

THE END

* * *

Leave a review.


End file.
